Trust
by timidvampire
Summary: First FF. Be gentle with me.Feedback would be fantastic. When you've never been loved, or trusted anyone would care for you, why would you let anyone close? Because you need to let them in to love you. Rated MA for later chapters.AH.
1. Chapter 1

This story is being edited to correct all mistakes,

Thank you so much to my Beautiful Beta Butterfly Betty xx

Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read and review this story xx

**Trust ~ Chapter 1 **

I had been coming to the park for a few weeks now.

It had become a safe place for me when all around was so unsettled.

Home life had never been that great before, but it was now falling apart so badly, I no longer felt it was somewhere I wanted to be. I spent as little time there as possible.

There was no where else for me to go. I had found the park one day while driving around avoiding going home.

It became a familiar routine for me. I could sit here thinking about the years before.

As a child my Mother would return home drunk, telling me how I had ruined her life.

She never wanted me, if she had got her own way I would have been taken care of.

Her whispers of hate became louder until I couldn't ignore it any more.

Finding the note telling me she had left us to "find herself" had been heart breaking. I missed her; maybe I missed the idea of what I wanted a mother to be more than actually missing her.

I always knew I was not enough to please her, but still hoped I could have somehow made her proud of me, made her see how much I had tried, made her like me…even a little bit.

My Dad was simply devastated, withdrawing further into himself. Making himself more distant from me than ever before, if that was possible.

He spent more and more time at work or fishing with Billy. He didn't even notice if I was there or not any more. To be honest I no longer think he cared.

He wanted nothing more than for me to be with Billy's son, Jacob, and out of his way.

I reminded him of my mother too much.

I was never going to be with Jake. That was never going to happen.

My life had to get better. Please let it get better.

Jake started off as a friend, but now was getting more and more frustrated with my hesitation to be anything more. He kept saying we belonged together. He wanted more.

A few more weeks, then I could leave there forever.

I would be turning 18 and would belong to no one but myself. Not that anyone apart from Jake wanted me to belong to them as it was. I still wanted the choice.

I have to try to hang on to the hope that I could be someone worth loving.

Maybe someday…

Today was beautiful, a rare sunny day. I had my lunch packed beside me. I would take a walk round the pond and feed the ducks the stale bread as usual.

Nodding at the people I had come to recognised as regulars at the park like me here.

They saw me. They smiled at me.

It was funny how I felt more of a connection with strangers than I did with anyone else around me. They were the closest thing to friends I had.

I know that should make me feel sad, but it gave me so much joy, even if it was short lived.

Two of the most important people I had met were Em & Rose.

I had seen them when I first walking round here. For a long time they were just the couple with the black Labrador, both looking so in love with each other.

They started off nodding at me, then a passing hello.

I don't think I would have ever been brave enough to look at them if Poppy hadn't had bounded over that rainy day, knocking me right off my feet and onto the muddy path.

I had been struggling to get the dog off me; she was licking my face and enjoying the game.

The couple had been so embarrassed, I had squealed when the man stooped down to pick me up.

His wife had tried to get me to accept payment for the clothes to be cleaned or replaced, but I would not hear about it. The cleaning would cost more then the clothes were worth.

I waited for them to notice the worn clothes and be disgusted with me, but they didn't.

It was nice just to be spoken to, let alone with such kindness.

The woman was absolutely beautiful. Just like a supermodel. She had long golden blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders. Her eyes were ice blue but there was nothing cold about them. They twinkled when she smiled.

Her husband was huge, he intimidated me, but he was so tender with his beloved wife.

He wrapped her with love and protection it almost hurt to see them together. He had dark curly hair and his eyes were blue like I imagined the ocean to be.

Each week I watched her belly growing, their baby growing stronger inside her. They obviously loved that child already. She rubbed her belly and then he leaned in to gently caress it. I watched him speaking away all the time to his "Bubba belly." I laughed when he asked Bubba belly if it needed feeding, that usually meant Em was hungry, and he was always hungry!

I would love any child I had that way.

This child was already loved & wanted. This was just it should be.

They started to stop to speak to me while I patted Poppy she always gave me a lick on the hand and then bounded off after the ball. She was so bouncy!

I found myself looking out for them now each time I was at the park.

Not that long ago I decided would tell them my name. It felt ok to do so.

They started walking towards me, Poppy bounding beside them. I stood still hands out, bracing myself for impact.

But it never came. Poppy sat in front of me and dropped her ball at my feet.

"Good girl Poppy!"

The man chuckled "The dog classes are paying off at last! Thank goodness"

"It was about time Em, really it was!"

I put my hand down and picked up the ball, asking if I could throw it for Poppy.

They nodded and smiled at me. I was so happy they seemed pleased to see me.

I took a huge leap of faith. It had to start somewhere.

I turned round and said to them, "by the way, I am Bella."

Then I waited for them to walk away, not interested in me. But instead they stayed and they talked back to me.

"Well Bella, it's good to finally be introduced to you, I'm Rose and this is my husband Emmett. You know Poppy."

He let out such a loud booming laugh it made me jump back. Rose gave him a gentle smack on the arm, scolding him.

"Em, you are scaring Bella, be careful or she won't stop to speak to us again!" He continued to laugh as he apologised, but this time I laughed with him.

We spent the next wee while chatting about Poppy, the baby, general chit chat until Poppy decided she was bored and started looking at the ducks in the pond with too much interest. We said good bye and wished each other a good afternoon.

For me that was easier going to be said then done. I wished they had stayed a while longer.

It had been so good to talk to them. I now had some friends. That felt good.

I was running behind time today causing to me to feel slightly anxious. They might have been early and I would have missed them, it would be a whole week before they would be due back to the park. I didn't want to wait a week to see them again. I could hear a dog barking with excitement, I looked to see if it was them.

It was!

They were walking along the path. I started to walk faster, smiling my heart full of excitement.

I needed to control myself; I wanted to run towards them. They would have been for their baby scan yesterday and were hoping to find out what sex of Bubba belly. For a short while I could play at being families with them.

Poppy was leaping about, and then I stopped.

They were not alone; there was a tall bronzed hair man with them.

I froze on the spot, not able to move.

Do I have time to run back to the truck?

Rose stepped forward, placing her hand on my arm she whispered to me, "It's ok, he is safe, he won't hurt you."

"How do you know?"

She put her arm round me telling me he was Em's younger brother Edward.

I gulped and asked her, "No, how did you know I was scared of him?" Rose looked me in the eye, and spoke to my heart when she said, "Because I have seen your fear. I have felt your fear, I have been scared like you were, like you are now, and we won't hurt you. He won't hurt you; he is your friend like we are."

Only then did I notice Em & Edward had stayed back a bit, playing with Poppy, giving me and Rose space to talk. They were watching me, waiting for my reaction.

Rose was still standing between us, my protection from this new person.

From my new friend…could we be friends?

Could I let him into my life?

I stepped back, leaned round, and looked at Edward.

He looked back round at me and smiled.

That was it, I melted.

I could not have run away if I wanted to.

I trusted Rose. For some reason I knew it was ok to trust Edward too.

"Hello…I'm Bella."

"Hello, Bella. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Edward."

He never moved. I never moved.

This was awkward.

Emmett stepped forward and leaned into Rose, placing his hand on her belly.

"What's that Bubba? You're hungry?"

"No!"

I didn't realise I had shouted until I heard it.

"Please don't go yet. You only just got here!"

My heart sank. I had made a fool of myself and they were leaving me.

They had finally seen who I really was and didn't want to know me. I could feel tears in my eyes. Rose still had her arm round me and gave me a squeeze.

Speaking gently to me she whispered, "Bella, we were going to ask you to join us before Em got carried away with his hunger. Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh, I have my lunch with me, I err, I didn't bring my purse, maybe next time?"

I had no money to eat out. Had I blown it, would ever they ask me again?

"That's OK Bella; we were going to get it, would you like to join us? We are just going to the café over by the pond? It is just over there."

"Seriously?"

Em nodded "Please Bella, bubba is hungry…"

He looked like a puppy dog and I knew I would give into his request.

I laughed at him, and took another look at Edward as he spoke softly. "It would be lovely if you could join us, Bella."

All I could do was nod at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you as always to Butterfly Betty xx

tears to follow x

**Trust ~ Chapter 2**

They put Poppy in the boot of their car, gave her some water and a bone before we started walking towards the café.

I had never done this before.

How had I got to this stage in my life and never had lunch out with friends? Sadly there were so many things that I should have done at my age and had not done.

Lunch with friends, sleepovers, shopping for a dress for the school dance, mind you I had not even gone to a school dance so I never needed a dress. I don't think anyone would have invited me to it.

I had never been kissed.

Not by a boy, or a man.

We were almost at the café when I realised Rose was asking me a question.

"A penny for your thoughts, Bella?"

I blushed. "I was just thinking I have not been to this café before Rose, kept meaning to come but never had the time before."

She just nodded and linked her arm into mine. "Well, today you will. We all will and I can show you a picture of my daughter!"

"It's a girl, oh Rose that's fantastic news!"

I turned round and hugged her. Suddenly I was very aware what I was doing and went to step back when Rose hugged me, holding me in place and I didn't want to let go.

"Is this ok, Bella?"

"Yes, Rose, it is more than ok. Thank you for being my friend. You don't know how much you all mean to me."

Before she could answer me, Emmett had grabbed me, lifted me up and was spinning me round shouting he wanted some of the Bella loving!

I didn't have a chance to react.

Rose shouted at him to put me down, he did so, landing me right at Edward's feet. I wobbled as he put me down and Edward reached out holding me steady.

He looked at me and I staggered again.

"Dizzy… sorry"

"That's ok, Bella, he has that effect on all the girls, don't you Edward!"

I was blushing more than I had ever done in my whole life, but I couldn't look away.

"Are you ok there, Bella?" Edward asks gently.

He didn't let go of me.

Time stopped, and my heart almost did too.

"I think so."

I was not sure I wouldn't fall when he let go so I steadied myself.

"May I just hold onto you for a bit longer Bella?"

Rose just looked at me, gave me a slight nod.

All I could do was nod back at him, like a silly wee girl. I didn't even look up at him.

He put his arm round my shoulder. "Is this ok?"

"Yes."

Was that all I could say? Yes?

Yes, please don't let me go?

Yes, please don't ever leave me?

Yes! You are amazing!

I knew I didn't want him to let go, I had only met him a few moments ago, but what was I doing?

Really I didn't know what I was doing.

I was out of my depth here.

He didn't hold me too hard, but he stopped me falling when I lost my foot at the edge of the path. Ok I had been trying to look at his face rather than watching where I was walking.

He just held me in closer. I would enjoy this for as long as it lasted, it was a dream right?

I was going to wake up in a moment and I would be alone again.

We got to the café, and I followed Rose inside.

The waitress asked if it was a table for four, then she noticed Edward.

He was all she saw.

She ignored me, almost knocking me to the side.

Edward looked cross, did he just realise that having me beside him was stopping him spending time with girls who were more in his league?

"Bella, where would you like to sit?"

He was talking to me.

"Anywhere is fine with me, Edward."

Rose took my hand and said

"What about by the window?"

"Sure"

She led us over to the table and glared at the waitress.

We sat down, Rose at one side with Em sitting in beside her and Edward opposite, sitting in beside me.

She looked at Edward, smiling, leaning over showing how low cut her uniform was.

"Hello, my name is Lauren. Can I get you I get you a drink while you look at what we have to offer you?"

I really didn't think it was the items on the menus she was offering Edward.

I was not used to be at eye level with someone's breasts, so I leaned back in my seat while trying to look away.

Em started laughing but Rose & Edward didn't look very happy at all.

Rose glared now at Lauren and sharply asked for a bottle of water with ice and lemon.

Edward looked at me and spoke so gently I didn't hear him at first.

"Bella? Bella what would you like to drink?"

"Anything…Water… tap water… water will be fine. Thank you."

Lauren raised her eyebrow at me and snorted. "Water?"

Edward spoke louder this time.

"Is that what you want, water? Its fine if you do."

I just nodded, I really wanted a coke but wanted to have them spend as little on me as possible.

"Yes please."

"Lauren, my date here will have a bottle of water."

He turned to me, taking my hand before talking to me.

"Do you want ice & lemon like Rose?"

I will too stunned at him saying he was my date, never mind him taking hold of my hand, I was going burst with happiness.

All I could do was nod at him!

I needed to learn how to act smarter than this.

Rose spoke up again, growling at Lauren

"And we will have less of your pathetic attempts at flirting and better service if you don't mind…"

Em who had been rubbing Rose's belly started laughing and mumbled about being nice in front of the Bubba, then asked for a Coke.

Edward asked for the same without taking his eyes from mine. Lauren slinked away.

No one said anything as we started to look at the menu.

I had to look away from Edward; I would not be able to think at all if I continued to stare into his eyes.

He dazzled me.

"So Rose… a baby girl?"  
She smiled back at me, her whole face full of pride.

Em spoke up. "A Daddy's girl, eh Bubba"

"You can't keep calling her Bubba Emmett."

"Why not, I like it!"

"The kids will tease her at school, that's why not. We have gone over this already."

She didn't sound cross with him at all. She took his hand over her belly and held it there.

"Kids can be cruel you know, it was bad enough having the name Bella, never mind being Swan as well"

I was muttering to myself really when Edward spoke to me.

"Bella is a beautiful name, it mean beautiful. It fits you very well."

I looked over at Edward, unable to speak at all now.

This was a dream, it had to be this gorgeous god of a man was sitting beside me, holding my hand as if it was natural and telling me I was beautiful.

"Thank you."

"She is not normally this quiet Edward, it must be you. You are making her all shy!"

I heard Em laughing loudly at his own joke.

Rose told him to behave. It was like we had spent hours together. I was confused but happy at the same time.

Edward just looked at me and smiled.

"Quiet is good Em, maybe something you want to think about trying?"

We all laughed at that. Even Emmett laughed.

He no longer seemed so scary to me.

Lauren appeared with our drinks.

She was quiet this time, but still smiling away at Edward. I tried not to look at her. She asked if we were ready to order, Rose went first asking for a club sandwich, I had no idea what that was.

Suddenly I realised no one was speaking now, I looked at Lauren hearing a tapping noise, she was hitting her pen on the note pad and rolling her eyes at me.

They were looking for me to order my food, but I didn't know what half the things on the menu actually were.

"Seriously, do you have no desire for us to leave a tip at all Lauren is it?"

Rose was seriously pissed now. She was scaring me and it seemed at last Lauren understood not to mess with Rose.

"Bella…? Have you chosen yet or do you need a bit longer?"

She sounded calmer when she spoke to me, patient and motherly.

"Can I have a bit longer? What are you boys having?"

"I will have the _Chicken Parmesan please." _

_Edward didn't even look up at Lauren, but I did and she was not happy being ignored by him. _

_"I will have a double cheeseburger, fries and onion rings please Laurie." _

_Em gave the waitress a cheesy grin, only made even bigger when she said, _

_"It's Lauren." _

_"Is it? Oh well never mind eh…"_

_Lauren went to walk away just as I started to tell her my order…so I stopped speaking and waited, not really sure what to do. I hung my head in shame._

_Rose was not happy at this at all…_

_"Hey! Laurie, get back here! You missed an order, finish taking our order and then get me the manager!"_

_All eyes were on me now. Edward gave my hand another squeeze, Rose and Em gave me an encouraging smile and I mumbled "I would like the mushroom ravioli please."_

_"Sorry…I didn't hear you. Can you try to speak up?" _

_"That's it! Get me your manager now! Tell him Mrs. Cullen is here and is so pissed off he won't believe it!" _

_Lauren scuttled off to get the manager while Emmett started laughing telling Rose to calm down. Edward looked at me. I had tears in my eyes and needed to get out of here now. _

_I so didn't belong here. I had no idea what made me ever think I did!_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the saucy and naughty Butterfly Betty my amazing beta!

Skanky Lauren ALERT ahead!

_**Trust ~ Chapter 3**_

_"Excuse me. I need to go, I need to…" _

_I could feel the panic rising in me. _

_I was trapped. _

_Rose stood up speaking calmly to me, "Let's go to the bathroom and freshen up Bella."_

_It wasn't a question, but an escape from this. _

_Edward stood up not letting go of my hand. _

_He passed it to Rose, and only when she had a hold of me did he let go and step aside to let me past. _

_Em gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze on the way past._

_Rose held my hand tightly and led me to the ladies room. _

_"Come and splash your face with some cold water sweetie, it is ok, do not let that skank make you feel like you are a nothing! You heard me Bella Swan you are beautiful and one of the sweetest girl I have ever met. You are worth ten of her! She is just put out because Edward only has eyes for you!"_

_"He is just pretending Rose he is just doing it to keep her from bothering him. I have never felt so worthless in all my life. And trust me Rose I have had plenty of practice at feeling like I am nothing."_

_The tears came now. I stood there looking at myself, watching in the mirror as they fell down my face._

_"I should go, thank you for everything, you have been an amazing friend to me I will never forget you all." _

_I went to walk away with what little respect I had left. _

_"Where are you going Bella?" _

_"To be honest Rose I have no idea. My father has made it clear to me that I have no home to go back to. I have to agree marry his friend's son soon or I leave his house." _

_I found myself telling her about the conversation we had earlier that week. _

_Charlie had made it clear that he wanted me to go. _

_I had a choice, Jacob or leave._

_No discussion. _

_No point in trying to convince him to let me stay. _

_He told me I could not do any better for myself and to accept that it was more than he thought I deserved._

_All my belongings were in my truck. _

_It is all I owned, paid for by the part time job I had. I bought it from Billy last year. I sighed out loud. The job would be done now too. It was Charlie's mate who owned the book store that I had worked in after school._

_"That's it. That is my life. All I have is in a beaten up truck, a bag of worn clothes and a box of books. _

_That is my whole life."_

_Rose looked at me, whispering "When I had no where to go, I didn't have the truck."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I am adopted. We all are. The Cullen's took us all in. Edward and Emmett are not blood brothers but love each other like they are. I have a twin brother Jasper. All our parents died when we were younger. We have a younger sister Alice. Her family were not good to her._

_She was taken in to care keep her safe. _

_I fell in love with Emmett. Alice is engaged to Jasper, I know it all sounds a bit weird but it's true."_

_Rose was still looking at me, she turned and took a tissue from her purse and started to dry my tears. "Edward is not playing any games with you. He is very shy, very gentle and he is very taken with you." _

_Rose smiled. "Right, first of all, we will take you back out there with your head held high, I will make my point clear to the manager, we eat a good dinner and we see about where you are staying tonight?" _

_"Why are you doing this Rose? I am grateful, and god knows I have asked for someone to help me get my life sorted, but why are you helping me?"  
"Easy sweetie, when I needed someone I was sent the Cullen's and now you need someone, you were sent to us, all of us. You need us. And we want to help you."_

_Don't ask me why I knew this was true. I just did. I believed everything she told me. _

_As a child I had looked at the stars and asked the first one I saw in the sky each night to grant me a wish. I wished for them to make my mother love me. To make me someone she could be proud of. _

_I had stopped asking the stars for anything after she left._

_"Rose, you will make such a lovely Mummy. Bubba is going be so lucky."_

_She looked at me and took my hand, placed it on her swollen belly and held it there. _

_"Thank you Bella, you are going to be a lovely Auntie to this little one."_

_I stared at her belly wide eyed as just at that very moment her baby girl kicked my hand to let me know she was there. _

_The tears I cried this time were pure love and joy. _

_I was wanted. Rose wanted me, and not just for a weekly meeting in the park. _

_"Em loves you too you know, he wants another little sister, and you have just filled that position." _

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, right…are your tears all gone? You ready to go eat now? I can hear your tummy rumbling from here."

"I am hungry Rose."

She took a good hold of my hand and asked, "When we were coming to the café, what were you thinking about Bella?"

"Seriously… I was thinking how I had never eaten in a café before. Then I was thinking how I had not done so many things before, including being with people who care about me."

"Well you have three people, no wait four including this Bubba, who all care about you."

She rubbed her belly, as she exclaimed "Bubba is in fact hungry and letting me know her Daddy was right, it is time to feed her!"

"Can I give you both a hug Rose?"

"Sure little sister, come on and let me hug you. You know once the rest of the family meet you, I will have to share you, so I better get my hugs in while I can!"

I didn't know if I would ever let this amazing women go. She really was my angel.

"Let's get back and see about that food."

Rose lead me back into the hallway, she turned around and asked me, "Head up high? Good, come on let's go!"

We walked back out towards the boys, just as the manager arrived at our table.

The boys stood up and both stepped towards us at the same time. Edward took my hand and started leading me back towards my seat. Emmett came over asking if I was ok.

He looked very flushed like he was angry. I felt myself shake a little in fear.

"Oh Bella baby, here, come here."

He swept me up in his arms, hugging me and taking my breath away as he lifted me up onto his chest.

"Can't breathe Em…"

"Ooops."

"Put her down Emmett. She is not a toy!"

Rose was laughing as she patted Emmett's arm, and he handed me down to Edward.

"Your turn little brother, she is back now."

Edward took me from Emmett's arms and held me close.

"Are you ok Bella, you sure you are ok?"

"I will be Edward. I am starting to think I will be."

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

He kissed me!

I reached up and touched my skin where his lips had been!

Every one sat down except Rose, who was now glaring at the café manager.

"**You** need to explain to me, why a member of your staff was really rude to my guest. Not once, but several times today."

She poked a finger towards the man. Before he could answer she started talking to him again.

"You also need to tell me why she was practically sexually harassing my younger brother."

"Sorry Mrs. Cullen, Lauren didn't know this um… young lady was with you. It won't happen again"

"What do you mean she didn't know she was here with us…How can she not have know? She has seen us all together with her own eyes! She saw Edward holding her hand. Which part of that did she not understand? Seriously!"

"Mrs Cullen, it will not happen again, I can assure you that…"

"Oh I can assure **you** that it will not happen again. Now we have ordered. I trust the food will be here soon? And not tampered with by was it… Lauren?"

Rose raised her eyebrow at the grovelling manager. "Do you want me to tell our family and friends about the appalling place you are running here?"

"No, No Mrs. Cullen, I will go see to your food myself and send the dishes out right away."

Rose looked at me, and winked. Edward squeezed my hand and leaned in to whisper to me.

"Are you warm enough, you are shivering?"

Before I could tell him I was just a bit overwhelmed he had taken his jacket off, telling me to put it on.

I looked at this man beside me before saying out loud

"This is a dream isn't it?"

Everyone laughed at me, Edward shaking his head as he rolled back the sleeves, and joked,

"If Emmett was in your dreams it would make it more of a nightmare!"

"Hey!"

"Right, so today is all about firsts for you Bella, we need to have a look at your list and see about making it a shorter list of things you have yet to do, so first time in here."

I was grateful Rose didn't say it was my first time eating out anywhere, but I am sure the boys knew what she was meaning by that comment.

She lifted her glass up and gestured for me to do the same.

"Let me raise a toast to you Bella. Here is too many more firsts in your life."

I watched as the boys clinked their glasses against ours laughing.

Leaning over to Rose I whispered as the boys chatted about being hungry.

"I have had lots of first today, but I will tell you about it later on."

Rose nodded as I sat back, both the boys listening to us as I blushed.

Then the food arrived, and we all looked at the mountain before us.

"No charge for the meal today, no charge at all. The Cullen's are always welcome here."

"Thank you."

I was the only one who spoke the other three just looked at the Manager.

"Emmett, you will never eat all that will you?"

"Sure Bella baby, I am eating for two now."

He roared laughing again. We all did.

The food was delicious.

"I would love to be able to cook like this."

"Esme will love teaching you too cook Bella, she loves cooking. We all do, except Emmet here. He just loves to eat it!"

"Well someone has too! And I am just the man for the job!"

I giggled as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

The manager came over to ask how the food was. Edward informed him it was alright. He squeezed my hand under the table when I went to say how good it was.

We ate the rest of the food while they told me all about my new family. I had found my family, I would meet the rest of them soon enough.

Then I needed to find me.

Who was I…and where did I want to go from here?

The only thing I did know for sure was I was doing it these amazing people who were holding my hand along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you as always to Butterfly Betty. who keeps me as sane as I can be.

**Trust ~ Chapter 4**

I didn't realise I had been so hungry until we finished eating our desserts, I could not eat another mouthful.

I felt a bit nervous as we got up to go. I wasn't really sure what to do next.

They had said I was coming home with them.

Rose could read me like a book and came over to talk to me.

"OK, I think it is best if we all go back to our folk's house tonight. You can stay there and get over the whole shock of Alice tomorrow!"

"The shock of Alice?"

I was a bit worried, what did she mean?

Emmett & Edward just laughed as Rose explained. "Alice is a little hyper."

"A little hyper…that's the biggest overstatement I have ever heard! She is worse than that!"

"Em, you are scaring Bella AGAIN!"

Emmett turned to me "Sorry Bella baby, I won't let anyone hurt you, you know that don't you?"

He kissed the top of my head then rubbed it gently with his hand.

"Alice is, just… well she is Alice. She is just excitable, that's all. You will love her. Just need to learn how to say no her."

Both the boys were laughing hard now, and Rose was smiling. She really was very beautiful.

"Ok Bella, Edward drove here with us, so maybe he could go with you in your truck so you don't get lost on the way home?"

"Sure. As long as you don't mind my old truck Edward? It doesn't go very fast but it is a good truck."

"That's no problem Bella, lead the way."

Rose took my hand as we went to walk out, leading me past the manager who was now grovelling, begging to see us all again soon. He made me nervous. He went to catch hold of my arm. I jumped back at the unwanted contact. Rose spun round and glared at him.

I swear he staggered under her look alone.

The boys exchanged stares at him, both stating they would never come back here again.

Lauren emerged from the kitchen with a piece of paper that she tried to slip it into Edward's hand. He took one look at it and scrunched it up before handing it back to her while shaking his head.

"She is persistent, if nothing else," I said to Rose.

Em roared and said "Yeah, a bit like herpes. No doubt you would get that thrown in for free too!"

I shuddered at the thought.

As we walked back towards where the cars were parked, Rose leaned in and asked what other firsts I had today.

I could feel myself blushing as I told her.

"It was the first time I have been held by a man, now I had been hugged by two men, who both care for me as a sister."

"Two men hugged you… yes," she agreed, "but only one loves you as a sister, Edward has not taken his eyes off you at all!"

"He was also the first man ever to kiss me. I had my first kiss today, as well as my first brother kiss from Em!"

I was almost skipping as I told my secrets to my new big sister.

Rose giggled with me.

Before I knew it we were at their car.

Emmett let Poppy out to stretch her legs. She had been enjoying her bone in the car.

"We will head back once Poppy had had another wee walk and we have collected a few things from home. See you back at the house?"

Rose hugged me and kissed my cheek gently. She laughed as she rubbed her pink lipstick off my face.

"There you go, your first sister kiss too."

I nodded and blushed. Edward took my hand again.

"Are you ready to show me this truck of yours Bella?"

"Sure. It is this way, you can't miss Old Red."

I felt quiet brave as we walked away.

Suddenly, realising it was just me and Edward I began to loose all confidence and panic was starting to creep in.

"What is wrong Bells? You ok?"  
"Erm. It has been quite a day for me so far. I am just a bit nervous about meeting everyone. I am not sure where I am going, and now I am rambling like an idiot."

Edward turned to face me. He took a deep breath.

"Right, it has been a bit overwhelming for you so far. You will meet Esme and Carlisle this evening. You will love them, just like they will love you. Jasper and Alice will not be home until tomorrow. You never have been and you will never be an idiot.

I can drive if you want me to?"

He was dazzling me just by looking into my eyes again. How did he do that? No wonder every woman we had seen so far wanted to know him better.

I had forgotten what I was worried about.

Hell, I had even forgotten my name!

He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms round me and holding me to his chest.

I could feel his heart beating against me.

I was sure he must be able to feel mine about to explode out of my chest.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good, now keys?"

"Keys…what for?"

I looked at him puzzled

"Is it still ok for me to drive, Bella?"

He was smiling down at me and I was gone.

"Sure. You can drive. You will need keys for that."

He was chuckling now, "I will need keys for that Love."

Love?

He called me Love?

Maybe he called his other sisters that?

But he didn't know me? He had only met me a short while ago.

I handed him my keys and he opened the passenger door.

Now I was really confused, was he driving or not?

He looked at me asking, "Do you need help in Bella?"  
Oh…he had just opened the door for me. That only happened in books didn't it?

It seems not. He was a true gentleman holding my door open for me.

Can this man be any more perfect?

I jumped up into the cab, but I missed the step and waited for the impact of my face making contact with my truck. It never came.

Instead I felt two strong arms catch me before lifting me up onto the seat.

Edwards hand moved over fastening my seat beat. "Best keep you safe."

"I am a klutz Edward, best give up trying to keep me safe now." I laughed out loud.

I looked at him as he leaned up and ran his finger down my cheek.

"I will never give up on keeping you safe Bella, not while my heart beats in my chest."

I had no answer for that.

I mean, what do you say to that?

Time stopped.

We just stood there looking at each other.

Neither of us prepared to move or wanting this moment to end. It was so intimate.

A car parked in the space beside us, shattering the connection.

Only then did I let out the breath I had been holding.

Edward smiled at me again before turning and softly closing the door to the truck behind him.

As if by magic he was in the driver's seat and buckled up just moments later.

He started up my truck and was about to pull out on to the road.

"So, straight home or do you need to go anywhere first?"

"I should go and tell my dad I guess, but he is not at home. He is at his friend Billy's house."

"Do you want to go there now?"

"I am not sure."  
Just then Edward's cell phone sounded as he received a text message.

He laughed as he read it, "Alice is on her way home. Rose told her all about you and she can't wait to meet you! Esme and Carlisle have gone out for dinner and will meet you later on tonight."

Edward reversed the truck out and started the drive home.

"Do they not mind me coming to their house?"  
"No not at all. You will understand when you meet them. They have such big hearts and have plenty of love for you as well as us other kids."

I laughed at the thought of Em and Edward as kids. Then I realised I had started to cry again. Here was a whole family ready to love me. Ready to take me into their arms and hearts and home to love me…

This had to be a dream.

There is no way it could be true.

I had waited a whole life time for my parents to love me, and nothing.

Now I had a whole family.

Edward pulled the car over to the side of the road.

In no time at all he had unbuckled his seat belt as well as mine, came over to my side of the cab and pulled me into his arms again.

"Bella, I think you have through enough today. I won't ask you why you feel you are not worth our love.

I won't ask you why you have not been loved like you should have been.

You can tell us when you are ready.

But never doubt you are loved now, by all of us."

He held me in his arms until my tears stopped.

"Ready?"

"No. Not really, I don't think I can face him tonight."

"Do you want to call him and tell him you are safe, staying with friend's tonight so he doesn't worry about you and you can see him tomorrow?"

"Can I call him from your parent's house?"

"Sure, you should give me your cell phone number too; I will give you all our numbers, then if you need us you can get us quickly."

I mumbled, "I don't have a cell phone, I can't afford one."

"No problem we will sort that out tomorrow."

"You don't need to, please don't buy me anything, it is enough to give me a roof over my head."

"OK… I am sure this will come up again, you will have this argument with everyone in your new family, but we will take care of you, in anyway you need Bella. We have more money than we need, and it is useless unless we spend it on each other. That includes you too now. "

"No Edward, you won't talk me round."  
"I won't need to, that where Alice comes into her own!"

Edward was laughing hard now. "You haven't met anyone like Alice till you have met our Alice!"

I scowled at Edward but couldn't help it when I started to smile as he began singing a silly song, about meeting a girl like Alice.

As he started Old Red up again Edward laughed at the noise of the engine as the trucked roared to life.

"Hey don't disrespect the truck!"

"No. I promise I will not do that, honest."

He continued to sing his song about Alice until I put the radio on.

I had it tuned into a classical station.

_Clair de Lune_ came on. I sighed and leaned back into the seat tapping my fingers on the leather seat.

"You like _Debussy?" asked Edward._

_"I love this piece, I don't know much about Debussy but my Grandma loved this piece." _

_"It's one of my all time favourite pieces to play."_

_"What do you play Edward?" _

_"Piano mostly but I can get a tune out of a few different things."_

_"Would you play for me one day please? I would have loved to learn to play this."_

_"I will play for you, and if you want I will teach you to play this one day too."_

_"Thank you, you have given me so much already."_

_He glanced at me, smiled then returned his eyes back to the road ahead._

_"I can assure you it was all my pleasure."_

_The rest of the trip was quiet. _

_We came to a turn off I would never have seen from the road. _

_We drove down a long drive way and ended up in front of the most beautiful house ever. _

_It was magical. _

_All glass with tall white walls. _

_I had never seen anything like it before. _

_It was simply stunning. _

_"Wow!"_

_"I know! Its quiet something, isn't it?"_

_The truck came to a standstill and before I had my seat belt off Edward had my door opened ready to help me down._

_He put his hands on my waist but stopped me getting out of my seat. _

_I turned to face him. _

_He moved one hand to my hair, tucking a stray strand behind my ear and the other hand was touching my cheek. _

_Leaning in he looked right into my very soul. _

_We stayed very still._

_"Bella, you said to Rose how today had many firsts for you."_

_All I could do was nod. _

_Was he upset he had been my first kiss when he kissed my forehead? _

_He was inches away from me now. _

_I could feel his breath on my skin. _

_He smelled so good. He felt so warm. _

_I closed my eyes as he moved even closer. _

_Before I could think about it, he gently pressed his lips to mine. _

_They were soft but strong. He started to move his lips little and I moved mine with his. _

_I opened my mouth a little bit, and felt his tongue run along my lower lip. _

_My heart was racing and I needed air. _

_All too soon we broke apart. _

_ I was gasping, I opened my eyes and he looked at me again. _

_Leaning in he whispered in my ear._

_"Now we will call that your first kiss." _


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for Butterfly Betty, you are a babalicious beta!

fluff ahead.

**Trust ~ Chapter 5**

I didn't want Edward to ever let go of me.

I didn't think I would be able to stand on my own again after his kiss.

He looked down at me smiling while asking if I was ok.

"I am more than ok, thank you."

I was giggling like I was drunk.

I was drunk on Edward's kiss! He was like alcohol to me.

Or what I imagined alcohol to be like!

He just chuckled at me.

"Come on Sweet girl lets get you inside and unpacked."

"That won't take me long I just have these boxes in the back here."

Not much to show, but this was everything I had needed to take with me. It was all I owned.

I took the box of clothes while Edward grabbed my box of books with one arm, wrapping the other one round my shoulders.

Edward kept me close by. I was warm & safe with him.

He led me up to the door, only then removing his hand to get his keys from his pocket.

The house was even more beautiful inside that I could have ever imagined.

It was like something out of a film.

"Lets put these boxes in your room Bella then we can show you around."

I followed Edward along the sunlit hallway and up the stair case.

It seems this house would go on for ever.

"I am going to get lost in here."

Edward just chuckled to himself again.

"Did I say that out loud? "

Of all the things to worry about that should be the least of my concerns.

"Don't worry Bella I am sure someone will be near by to help you out till you find your way around. That's your room at the end of the hall on the left."

I turned into the most amazing room ever.

It was pale blues and greens, like a meadow on a summers day. All along the wall, a line of tiny butterflies were painted.

All the furniture was a beautiful cherry wood. I ran my hand along the chest of drawers beside me. A huge bed sat against the wall. Soft blue bed linen draped over it.

This must be some mistake.

"This can't be my room, this can't be for me?"

"Don't you like it? Esme finished re-decorating it last month."

"Oh no I love it! It is so beautiful, it reminds me of somewhere I dream about…"

Edward lay down my box of books beside a tall carved bookcase. I couldn't wait to go have a look at the books that were already on it. This was my heaven.

I would wake up from this dream at any moment now.

"Do you want to call your dad now?

And there is was…reality, back with a vengeance.

I didn't really want to talk to my father but maybe best just get it over with.

Taking the phone from Edward I would try Billy's house first.

I took a deep breath as I felt Edward's hand gently take hold of mine. Our hands seem to fit like two pieces of a puzzle.

He led me over to the love seat in the bay window and we sat down beside each other.

He was using his thumb to rub small circles on the back of my hand. He didn't need to say anything. His eyes were soft and calming. I had never seen so many different shades of green in someone's eyes before.

I could get lost just looking into them.

He looked into my eyes and nodded at me. I started to dial the number.

I could do this.

"Hello…is Charlie there please?"

"Bella where are you? Are you at home? I have been calling you."

This was not going to be good. Jacob was loud and angry with me already.  
"No I am not at Charlie's house. Is he there? I need to speak to him please." I whispered to him.

"Where the fuck are you then if you are not at your dad's house?"

"Please stop shouting Jacob and tell me if Charlie is there."

I was trying to stay strong but I knew it was not going to last very long.

I could feel my heart start to race.  
"Bella, I mean it! Enough is enough! You better not behave this way when we are married or so help me you will know all about it! Don't make me even more pissed at you!"

Edward looked at me. He could hear Jacob shouting at me, he could feel me getting very tense as I waited for Jacob to stop screaming to stop.

I closed my eyes… took a deep breath and then tried to speak to him again.

"Jacob. I tried to tell you before, and I have tried to tell Charlie, I don't want to marry you, I don't love you, I have never loved you like that…"

I held the phone away from my ear, Jacob was getting so angry now, I was glad this was a phone conversation and not face to face.

The last time I had tried to tell him that I didn't want to be with him, I had ended up with a split lip and a bruised cheek for answering him back.

"Where the fuck are you? Tell me now you!

No one else wants you! You should be fucking grateful I am doing your dad a favour and taking you in you whore!"

The tears were in my eyes now. He was right.

Who would want me?

I could feel the bile rising up into my throat.

It was burning and I was starting to loose any control I thought I had.

I was deluding myself that I deserved any more.

Before I say any more, Edward wiped a tear from my cheek and spoke gently to me, even though I could see anger in his eyes.

"Bella… Are you done speaking to who over that is?"

All I could do was nod my head, ashamed to look at him.

Edward took the phone from me and hung up.

No conversation, no chance for Jacob to say anything else…nothing.

He sat the phone down on the table beside us and held me in his arms again.

"Shush Bella. It's ok Love; it is all going to be ok. You are safe here now."

I waited for Jacob to call back, in-between sobs I peeked at the phone. Edward looked down at me.

"The phone won't show him our number, it is ex-directory. He can't call you back."

Was I really safe?

Edward said I was, and I trusted him.

My crying was slowing down.

I was shaking and exhausted.

Edward hadn't moved away from me. He had stayed beside me the whole time.

I must look a complete sight now.

"You ok now? You want to go splash your face with some water? Or do you want to go for a shower? That usually helps me feel better when I am anxious."

I was blushing now, I didn't want to move but I needed to get myself sorted. I also now had thoughts about Edward and me in a shower, together, him and me naked! Edward naked…

Where did that come from?

I have never thought about a man naked before. Let alone a man looking at me naked.

"Can we just sit here for a bit longer please?"

"Sure."

I didn't want him to go away from me.

I could see the daylight fading through the window beside us.

Sighing I knew I needed to let him go.

"Edward?"

"Uh huh?"

"Will you come back for me if I go and have a shower?"

"Sure. Tell you what, take your clothes to change into and all you need should be in the bathroom, and I will go get us something to drink, I will be waiting here for you when you are done in the bathroom."

Oh ok, I was not sure if I was relieved that he was going to be so close by or mortified.

"Ready?"

"Sure."  
As I went to stand up I staggered.

I was emotionally and physically exhausted.

Edward held onto me, we just stood there. Looking at each other, when we heard a voice in the hall way.

"Hello? Hello? Is any body there?"

A beautiful woman knocked on the open door lightly and wandered into the bedroom.

"Hello Mom. Let me introduce you to Bella. Bella Swan, this is my mother Esme Cullen."

It was only then did I realise the position I was standing in with Edward. We were still in each others arms.

Oh she was going to think I was a cheep whore just like Jacob told me I was.

Before I knew where I was I felt myself in Esme's motherly embrace.

"Bella, beautiful Bella, welcome home my dear."

Was this how it felt to be held by a mother?

I thought about all the love that everyone had shown me today and this was so much more than all of it put together.

"Bella was just going to go for a shower and I was making some warm drinks. Would you like some hot chocolate or tea or coffee Bella?"

"Oh, I have not had hot chocolate in so long, can I have some of that of you are making it please Edward?"  
His eyes twinkled and he chuckled.

"Of course you can. Mom what would you like?"

"Mmmm some hot chocolate sounds perfect Edward dear."

Edward smiled at this beautiful woman with us.

"I will leave you with Esme and see you downstairs in a bit."

He bowed in front of us both and said "My ladies."

I could only giggle as he took Esme's hand kissing it briefly.

Esme was smiling and replied back to him with a curtsy, "Kind sir."

I was in full blown giggles now. I had never felt like this before. Edward took my hand and held it up to his lips for a lingering moment and then winked at me while still holding my hand clasped in his!

The giggles left me and I just looked at him wide eyed.

He lifted our entwined hands up to my face to touch my cheek.

Esme raised her eye brow at Edward and coughed slightly.

The spell was broken.

Edward winked again and left the room.

I just stood there looking at the empty space.

My thoughts interrupted by Esme.

"Bella my dear let me show you where everything is.

This is your bathroom through here."

She led me to one of the doors in my room.

"I have my own bathroom?"

"Uh huh, now everything you need should be here, there are plenty towels and toiletries, use what you want my dear."

"Thank you Esme. You have all been very kind to me."

I knelt down to gather some clean clothes from my box, suddenly hit with the realisation of how shabby they would be. I had worn my best clothes today to meet Rose & Emmett. I had nothing else that was any where near decent. They were all rags.

I couldn't move.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

Suddenly I was sobbing again.

I was heart broken that I had been reduced to this.

Esme was beside me, holding me, rocking me, giving me so much unfamiliar comfort.

After a few moments she asked "What do you need my dear?"

"I am so sorry Esme I am just embarrassed at what I have with me to wear, I need to get these things washed and wear them tomorrow. They are really all I have."

"Well you are a bit smaller than Rose, but taller than Alice, I am sure we can find something for you here. We will get you sorted with other things tomorrow my dear. How about you pop into the shower and I will gather you some comfy pyjamas and a dressing gown?"

I couldn't speak I was mortified by my admission.

We walked together into the bathroom.

I was stunned at the glamour of the room before me.

"Esme you have such a beautiful home. Thank you for letting me stay here tonight."

"You are welcome Bella, you are welcome here tonight and every night as long as you want to be here.

I can't tell you how happy we all are to have you here in our lives."

"Thank you. All of you have been amazing."

As I looked at the shower I started to wrinkle my nose at it.

"Esme, um, could you show me how this, well how do you work it please?"

I was waiting for her to laugh at my stupidity. Who didn't know how to use a shower?

"I was only allowed to use the bath at Charlie's when he was on night shift and we didn't have a shower like this. I am frightened I will break it." I whispered.

She didn't laugh at me.

"Certainly Bella, here come and I will show you"

Giving my shoulders a wee squeeze she reassured me.

"Thank you." I was blushing now.

Esme turned to me, hugged me again and spoke as she looked me looked at my face.

"This is your home now Bella, feel loved and happy here. Never feel you can't ask anything or use anything.

You are such an amazing young woman and you will make all our lives richer by being with us."

I blushed again.

Esme started the water running and set out all sorts of beautiful bottles for me to use.

The towels were so thick and soft. I hoped I could get by with just using one or two. I didn't want to use more than I needed.

Esme grabbed a heap of towels and laid them on the chair beside the shower.

I was still unsteady on my feet. Esme missed nothing and lowered a build in seat in the shower cubical.

"Do you want me to wait in your room while you shower, you can shout if you need me?"

"Yes please Esme, you must think I am quite pathetic really. I am sorry to be such a bother."

"You need a family to love you and that's what you will find here Bella. Now come on dear lets get you sorted.

You go shower and I will go sort you some clothes out."

With another hug she was gone.

The water was amazing, as the shower water rained down on me, my muscles began to relax. The shampoo was divine. I had used too much and had made so much lather, it was everywhere!

I rinsed it off and used the other bottle Esme had left out for me. The conditioner made my scalp tingle and smelt of mint and something else that I couldn't quiet put my finger on.

I left it in as I washed my body with the third bottle. My skin had never felt so clean. I was sure I had never been as clean as this in my life. I rinsed everything off and found the stop button on the control panel.

One of the towels wrapped my hair up and the other huge bath sheet was snuggled around me.

Esme knocked and waited till I called her in.

"Now Bella, I have some pyjamas and a dressing gown that belonged to Rose when she was younger, they should do nicely and some brand new underwear that Alice had from her many shopping trips that are not even in her size. I have no idea why she even bought them. I also have some slippers and cosy socks to snuggle in. Will any of these fit you do you think?"

They were perfect, just my size, how strange that she would have underwear in my size.

"Thank you Esme." I blushed slightly. I had never had to deal with my underwear with anyone apart from sales assistants on the rare occasion of being able to afford new clothes in sales before.

I picked out the softest white cotton set with a small pink bow on it. Esme left me telling me to come out when I was ready. I dressed, started cleaning the bathroom and gathering up the stuff lying around.

"Esme, where do I go to wash these towels please?"

"Bella you pop them in the hamper and we will get them all tomorrow, would you like your hair brushed?"

I looked at her. No one had ever offered me this before. I nodded and walked over to her after placing the towels in the washing hamper.

She sat on the love seat and placed a huge cushion on the floor in front of her.

I sat down in front of her and she started to work the brush through my long hair.

"You have such beautiful hair little one."

She was so gentle. This act was more than I could take, I started to cry again. This time I couldn't stop.

She was being a mother, she was showing me she cared about me, she was nurturing me, loving me and I didn't know what to do.

Esme placed a hand on my shoulder and sang to me, soothing me, loving me.

I slowed my tears and rested back onto her legs.

She continued to detangle my hair and brush it through.

"Do you tie it back Bella?"

I nodded and gave her the hair band I had placed on my wrist.

Esme started working through my hair, working it into a loose French braid.

"Thank you again Esme." I whispered.

"You are welcome little one. Now let's go see about that hot chocolate before Edward eats all the marshmallows. You can meet Carlisle. He is going be so happy that you are home with us now."

Home…

For the first time I was home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N you know I don't own Twilight either. **

**Many thanks to ButterflyBetty **

**who is helping me edit all of this! **

**Trust ~ Chapter 6**

Esme linked her arm into mine as we started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Did Edward give you the guided tour?"

I shook my head.

"Not to worry, he can show you around properly tomorrow. The room opposite your bedroom is Edward's."  
I blushed thinking that he would be so close by to me at night. I liked knowing he was going to be near by.

"Rose and Emmett's room is on other side of the house but Alice and Jasper's room is along the hallway.

Carlisle and I have a room upstairs on the next floor."

We were walking down the huge winding staircase.

I couldn't help but admire the art work on the walls.

A huge wooden cross stood out against the soft wall colour. I stopped to look at it. My fingers went to touch it but I pulled back at the last moment.

"It's beautiful!"

"Yes it is. Carlisle's father craved it many years ago. There is something about craved wood that makes me just want to reach out, you too?"

I nodded. I could hear laughing coming from downstairs.

"Come Bella. That will be Carlisle."

A huge smile grew on Esme's face, she must be happy he was home.

I followed as she walked faster towards the laughing.

We found Edward and his father in the kitchen. Edward was popping marshmallows into his mouth and throwing a few towards the man beside him.

He was the same height almost as Edward and had the same build. His hair was the most beautiful golden colour.

"Ahh…here you are, hey Pop's I want you to meet the most beautiful girl."

Edward looked right at me when he said this. I was blushing already and I couldn't look away from him.

Carlisle grabbed on to Esme who was standing in front of me and swept her up into his arms.

They were both laughing and then he kissed her.

"Edward! Of course I have met the most beautiful girl! I married her! Your mum will always be my most beautiful girl!"

He swung her round and then stopped in front of me, placing Esme down with another kiss. Esme giggled at him and gently patted his arm.

"Ahh wait a moment who is this delightful girl here Edward?"

"This is Bella. Bella, this old romantic fool is my father Carlisle Cullen…*sigh*"

He then laughed at his dad.

I didn't know what to do. I would have been in so much trouble for speaking to my father like that.

I could feel my eyes open in fear at this man in front of me.

He stepped towards me with his hands out.

"Bella?"

I nodded and he kept walking towards me. I felt my foot starting to move back so I could step away from him. I looked away at Edward who was still smiling. Esme and Carlisle seemed to realised that I was starting to get nervous.

"Bella, I am so glad you are here with us. I would like to give you a hug but if you are not ok with that I understand."

I had started shaking and Edward was not smiling any more. Was he embarrassed at my behaviour?

I looked at Carlisle again. He had stopped moving, now just standing near me, without touching me at all.

His smile was soft and gentle, his eyes twinkling.

I stayed still. Then before I realised what I had done I found I had taken a step towards him and held my hands out towards him.

He smiled as he spoke again.

"May I hug you?"

His voice was soft and I saw no danger in him.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I am big on hugs; we all are but only if you are sure."

I nodded at him, smiling back at him.

I put my hands in to his hands he gently squeezed them and then pulled me towards him. His arms came up around me. I felt my face against his chest. He placed a soft kiss on my hair and spoke again.

"Thank you my Little One. That was very brave of you, and it means a lot to me. Never feel scared of me. I will keep you safe."

With another gentle squeeze he released me, stepping back and winked as he moved over giving Esme another kiss.

"Two beautiful girls, my life can not get any better?"

"Dad…" Edward sighed at his father, who just laughed.

"Learn from the best my son! Now what's happening with that hot chocolate you were making?"

"Are there any marshmallows for the top of them?"

"Don't know mum, we haven't found them yet…"  
Both Edward and his dad looked at each other and started laughing. Carlisle grabbed Esme and started peppering kisses all over her cheek while Edwards tried to sweep the empty wrapper into the bin without her seeing it.

"You think I don't know what you have been doing?"

Esme could not scold the two men if she tried.

I started laughing, and they all looked at me and smiled.

"What?" Edward cocked his head to the side and raised and eyebrow at me.

"Nothing." I smiled even wider at Edward.

"Oh you think its funny us being in trouble do you? Well no marshmallows for you now!"

Edward was stalking slowly towards me. Looking me straight in the eye as if he was going to pounce on me.

I started to step back…not sure which way to run.

"Edward…" Esme distracted him for a second and as he looked back at his mum, his dad shouted "Run Bella, this way quick!"

I giggled as he grabbed my hand and we both took off down into the long hallway.

Just then Edward realised what had happened.

"I will catch you! You can't get away Bella!"

I could hear Esme laughing and shouting at me to run.

Carlisle let me go and turned towards Edward.

"I will hold him off Bella, you run Little One!"

Edward was shouting at his dad to let him go. I didn't get very far when I heard him behind me.

I kept running but didn't know where I was going when I heard the two men crash together and laugh as they fell to the floor.

In front of me were two doors and the main front entrance. Just at that moment the front door opened and Emmett appeared with Rose.

"Help me Em! Help me!"

I was laughing so hard now.

"Don't let Edward get me!"

Rose stood there laughing and rubbing her baby belly. Em grabbed me under his arm like I was a football and took off through the door to the right. Edward stopped to kiss Rose on the cheek and gently patted her belly.

Then shouted that he was coming and no one could protect me!

I was shrieking and shouted at Emmett to run faster when Edward appeared from no where.

I screamed! We turned round the sofa and headed out of the family room and back into the hallway towards everyone else.

All of a sudden Edward was there before us.

Em put me down and stood in front of me.

He crouched into an attacking stance, and Edward did the same.

"Stay behind me Bella bear."  
"Ok Brother bear" I laughed back at him.

I peeked around Emmett's huge frame and looked at Edward. He winked at me and then looked at his big brother. He started growling a soft threat.

"You are going down Em, and then she belongs to me!"

There was a strange mixture of feelings going on inside me. I was sort of excited and scared all at the same time. But I wanted to go to Edward. I wanted to be in his arms again.

"Be careful boys, you know you always get too rough."

"Yes Mum."

I laughed as the both answered at the same time with out looking away from each other.

"Move backwards slowly Bella bear." He whispered to me and then started growing at Edward.

It was really quiet bizarre.

We started moving backwards, I had my hand on Emmett's hip trying to keep my balance steady. We moved right back to the family room. As soon as I was inside the room Carlisle grabbed me, "Shush." He had his finger up at my mouth.

"How did you get in here?"

"There are two doors into this room, follow me."  
He was laughing as he took my hand and led me out of the room. I heard the two boy's growl at each other and then a crash as they roared. Then laughing, lots of laughing as Edward shouted at us.

"Bella! I know you have her Dad! "

We took off out the other door and into the hall. I could see the two boys on the floor wrestling with each other while Esme was lifting up a vase of the table beside them. Rose was laughing but staying well back.

"Stop, stop please." I was laughing but worried they would get hurt.

"Please stop."

They both stopped and looked up at me.

Carlisle squeezed his arm round my shoulder and told me they did this all the time. I was not sure what to do. I realised this was people having fun and yet I was so unused to seeing family act this way. It was scaring at the same time.

I put my arms round Carlisle and whispered "Get them to stop now please."

His arms wrapped around me.

"OK boys that will do now." He was firm in his tone but still smiling at his sons.  
They both stopped. Helping each other up from the ground, they both turned hugged.

Mutters of "I was wining" and "was not" was coming from both of them.

Emmett came over and kissed my head, "Anytime you need me Bella bear, any time, anyone hurts you or makes you cry I will get them."

"Thanks Brother bear." My arms come away from Carlisle and hugged Emmett. He then lifted me up squeezing me so tight I groaned. He spun me round, throwing me gently into Edwards waiting arms.

"Believe you were looking for this Eddie!"

I fell into Edward's arms bridal style and felt his laugh rumble in his chest. His laughing was like music to me.

I laughed and held on tight as he took off with me.

"Hold on spider monkey!" I put my arms round his neck and held on tight, giggling as he stared running back up towards our rooms.

Esme called after us, "Hey what about the hot chocolate?"

"Be right back, need to get something." Edward called back her.

"Emmett will drink it all." I laughed into Edward's neck.

"No doubt, I will make you more when we go back down."

Then we were in his room.

But he didn't put me down. He walked towards his bed and sat down with his back against the head board and adjusted me so I was sitting in his lap.

"Is this ok Love? I just need to get my breath back."

I looked up at him, blushing and wondering if he knew he called me love again. Did he know he called me that at all?

"It's more than ok Edward." I lay my head on him.

"I know I only met you today, and you have had one hell of a day, but I promise I will try not to hurt you, I will do all I can to keep you safe and make you happy. I loved hearing you laugh when we were all playing. I know we are a bit crazy but we all love each other and we all love you."

"I loved the way you all are together. It is just something I am not used to. You are an amazing family."

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Mmmm."

What was is about this man that turned me into goo?

I turned my head towards him.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes please."

It was just a whisper and he stayed still. I wondered if had heard me answer him. I was about to say it again, when he leaned in and our lips touched.

It was firmer than the last time, slow and sensual.

Our lips moved I felt his tongue move over my lower lip. I opened my mouth and he moved his tongue inside my mouth. I felt his moan and I let out a sigh into his mouth. I had never felt this way about anyone before.

His arms tightened around me, and I move my hand up into his hair. His hand came to the back of my neck.

Our kissing deepened.

Just then Emmett banged on the door and shouted into the room.

"Edward! Have you and Bella bear found what ever it was you were looking for?"

We stopped kissing and rested our foreheads against each other. I giggled and Edward sighed.

"Yes Emmett, we found what we were looking for, we will be down in a moment."  
I jumped up off the bed, Edward got up behind me.

This time I put my hand out to him and he entwined his fingers with mine. He stepped towards me and held me close to him. With one more kiss on my lips he started to walk out of the room.

"Come on love lets go get some hot chocolate. I know where Esme has more marshmallows hidden."

I followed him down to my family.

To our Family.


	7. Chapter 7

**You know by now, I don't own Twilight…**

***sigh* I do love those Cullen boys though,**

**Thank you as always to my Beta Butterfly Betty xx**

**Trust ~ chapter 7**

We walked hand in hand back down the stairs towards the rest of my family.

_My_ new family had chosen to love me. The wanted me in their lives.

I had to start believing that I was loved and wanted.

Edward stopped just before we entered the kitchen.

"You ok Love?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Bella, before we go in, I wanted to talk to you. I had hoped to discuss this upstairs in private, but we got distracted and then disturbed by Emmett. I will take this at what ever pace you want, I want to be with you, not as your brother but as your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend, I have never had a boyfriend before. No one has ever wanted to date me, are you sure?"

"Yes, my lovely Bella. I am sure. I really like you, and have never felt this way about anyone before. Lets get to know each other and I can ask you again when you know me better."

I shook my head at him.

Suddenly Edward looked really sad.

"I don't want to wait, ask me again. Ask me now Edward.

Ask me again."

I spoke loud and clear this time, knowing this felt right.

More than I had ever known anything before.

"Bella, would you be my girlfriend?"

Edward was smiling this time, with his eye brow raised.

"Yes Edward. I would love to be your girlfriend."

I giggled as he lifted me right off the ground and spun me round before standing me back on my feet, holding me steady until he knew I had my balance.

He kissed my forehead. Twice!

Then he kissed both my cheeks.

Then he kissed my lips, softly and gently.

"Ok Girlfriend. Let's go see these crazy people."

He held my hand as we walked into the kitchen.

All four faces looked towards us.

Carlisle winked at Edward and smiled at me.

Rose and Esme smiled at both of us and Emmett, well Emmett just started roaring with laugher! He ran over and kissed me on my head before he punched Edward lightly on his arm.

"Bella…my Bella. How could you choose him over me?"

I looked up at Emmett and giggled.

"Well Emmett it is quite simple really, I couldn't choose you because you are my big brother… so Ewwww! You are already married to my Big Sister Rose! Oh wait that sounds awful!"

We all started laughing then.

Rose held her arms out to me and I walked over and hugged her, gently placing my hand over her baby bump I spoke down to Bubba belly. "Hello baby girl, I missed you."

Looking up at Rose, I asked, "Are you ok with me talking to her?"

"Of course Bella, she is your niece. She needs you to talk to her."

We all sat down round the kitchen bar as Esme started placing mugs of steaming hot chocolate and cookies in front of us.

"Marshmallows anyone?"

"See I told you she had more." Edward whispered into my hair.

We were all given marshmallows except Edward and Carlisle.

"Oh I think you two boys know why you are not getting any of these…" she pointed her finger at both of them.

"Here Edward, have mine." I whispered pushing my mug towards him. He looked at me and smiled before pushing the mug back towards me.

Shaking his head he looked at me, smiled and whispered back, "No you have them Love."

Esme sprinkled marshmallows into everyone mug lastly into Edward and Carlisle's mugs.

"See, she loves me the best." Laughs Carlisle.

Esme just sighed and patted him on the head. "Yes dear, that's right, I love you the best."

"Parents…" Emmett laughed really loud as he added more marshmallows to his mug.

"What time is Hyper and Jasper due tomorrow?"

"Not sure Edward. Depends if they come straight here or they might stop to shop on the way."

Esme was standing beside me now as spoke. "Talking of shopping, Rose will you and Alice take Bella to the shops tomorrow to get a few bits and pieces? Bella didn't take everything here with her, so she will need a few things."

"Esme, its ok, I don't need to go shopping."

Turning I whispered into her ear. "I don't have much money to buy anything else."

Her hand came up to my shoulder.

She leaned into me and spoke so no one else could hear her.

"That's ok dear, you do not need to worry about that, it will be our treat, a welcome to the family sort of thing. Let me tell you a wee secret. It is something you won't have to worry about again. Just let us take care of you?"

"I didn't mean for you to spend money on me Esme. I am just embarrassed at the fact I have nothing to bring into the family in return. I will get a job as soon as I can and pay you back."

This time Esme spoke so everyone could hear her.

"You have already brought so much to this family already and you will bring so much more. Money will not be something we will discuss again. You are part of a rich family now and you will be looked after."

I blushed and looked down.

"Beside, you have a very rich Daddy now."

"But please do not repeat that to Alice." Carlisle added.

Everyone laughed at this, including me.

Edward looked at me adding, "And you have a rich boyfriend now too who wants to spoil you."

"Boyfriend?"

Emmett shouted and sprayed hot chocolate on the counter.

"Bella, seriously, I knew you liked him more than me, but Boyfriend! Damn girl!"

I waited for the embarrassment to show on my face.

But it didn't. I looked at Edward and said as proudly as I could. "Yes Emmett, this is Edward, and he is my boyfriend."

Edward leaned over to me and kissed me on my lips, right in front of everyone.

Then I blushed!

"Well as the Daddy of this strange family, I think I need to have a talk with you Edward about the birds and the bees. Esme needs to talk to Bella, about other things, so we will do that before anything else happens."

"Oh please no…" I was scarlet now.

"Bella, it's not you we are worried about, I am sure you are a perfectly behaved young lady."

Esme looked at Carlisle.

"To be honest Carlisle, if he is anything like you then yes you will need to have the talk with him!"

"Edward, you better not be doing anything with my baby sister!"

"I am here people! Stop talking about this now!"

"Esme."

I whispered into her ear, "Can I talk to you later on, not about Edward, But I need to talk to you."

"Sure, tell you what, take your hot chocolate with you and we can go and talk now."

"Oh, ok, now?"

"Uh huh, let's go have some quiet time my dear."

Edward looked at me, "You ok?"

"Yes, I will be right back."

We walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Let's go up to your room, they will probably all go into the family room when they are finished with their drinks." She shouted back into the kitchen, "Make sure you clear up after you are finished with your drinks!"

"Yes MUM!"

I followed Esme up the stairs, not quite ready for the conversation I knew I was going to have to have.

We walked into my room, and sat down on the seat I had shared with Esme and Edward earlier on this evening.

"Esme, I don't know where to start. I am all so new at this relationship business. I don't just mean with Edward, I mean with everyone here. I am so scared I will make a mess of everything."  
"Sweetie, you just need to be you. Nothing else will matter. Every one in this family came with emotional problems and we all learned to love each other and then in turn, love who we were ourselves."

She put her arm around my shoulder and I gripped my arm around her waist.

"My mother didn't want me. She didn't love me and left my father because of me. My father never lets me forget that. He wants to get rid of me to his friend's son. He wants me out of his way."

I didn't cry at this fact, which surprised me.

"I am sorry that they have made you feel this way. But let me tell you this. You are loved and wanted here."

"You don't know me, I am clumsy and careless. I make a mess of things all the time."

"Bella, we will show you how much we love you, it will take time for you to see how special you are to all of us."  
"How do you know you love me? You don't know me."  
" I knew I loved you when we first met. I have no doubt that Rose and Emmett feel that they love you as a sister already. Jasper and Alice will love you too. Carlisle loves you as his newest baby girl, and Edward. Have you seen how he looks at you?"

"Esme." I whispered, even though there was no one else in the room. "He kissed me…my first kiss was today, with Edward."

I waited for her to get mad at me.

"Did he?" She squeezed me a bit more, and looked at me smiling widely now. "When then little one, I think you and I better have a whole other chat about that!"

My blush was all over my face and down my neck now.

"Edward is a gentle soul, he will treat you with much care and respect, but this is all new to him too."

I looked at Esme, and said "He makes me feel safe."

She nodded. I continued to explain, "I am nervous around people I don't know. I am more scared of men I don't know."

"I saw that with Carlisle when he came in. None of the men in this family will hurt you."

"I know that now. I have had more hugs and kisses from everyone here today than I have had in my whole life, and it is just taking a bit of getting used to. I like it, but it is all new to me."

"That make me sad and happy little one. Sad that you have gone with out people showing the love they should have done. But happy that we are making up for it now."

Let us provide you with love and everything else you need, and I also mean things that cost money. We have more money than we need dear and it will make us happy to look after you. We all came with very little but have found so much in each other, and that will only grow if we share it with you. Never be embarrassed at what little money or belongings you brought, we all have been in the same situation."

"I am scared to be on my own Esme. I have been alone so long, now I am scared to be away from you all already."

"You are not going to be alone. You will be screaming for peace and quiet soon enough. "

Esme laughed softly.

"I get nightmares." I whispered.

"Then you will have someone with you at night if you need them Bella. You just have to trust us and let us know what you need."

I nodded, not able to look Esme. I was waiting for her to tell me I was too much trouble.

"Be brave Little One, I know you can be, you have been so brave already. You have been so brave to come here to us. We have waited for you to come and be in our family."

I was crying again, I didn't realise I had started to cry till I saw the tears fall on my lap and I felt Esme wipe them from my face.

"Shush… There Little One. It is going to be alright."

We sat together for a short while. I stopped crying and looked at the butterfly border. "Did you paint this room Esme?"

"Yes I did, I started it when Rose started talking about a beautiful young women that she met in the park when she walked there with Emmet and Poppy."

"I dream about a place that this room reminds me off."

"Is it a good place to dream about?"  
"Yes, it makes me feel safe and happy. Just like this place does. Just like you all do."

"That's good Little One. This is going to be your safe place now."

"Can we go back down to everyone else now please?"

"Yes Sweetie, but I want you to know you can talk to me about anything, and I know this is going to feel awkward but when things develop between you and Edward, you can come to me or Rose or Alice for any advice you need.

I am happy to be your mother and they are already your sisters and I suspect soon they will be best friends. Edward will not do anything you are not ready to do, if the time comes or should I say when the time comes, you need to feel it is what you both want. "

"Esme, thank you, I know that must be weird for you to talk about your son like that with me."

"Bella, I can see you care about each other very much. I know it must all feel a bit much just now, but it will all work out just fine, as long as you talk to each other and take care of each other."

"Thank you Esme, thank you for everything."

"You are welcome Bella, you are more than welcome to the family too."  
"One more thing before we go down Esme…Can I call you Mum too?"

"Oh little one, of course you can. Come on, Edward will be fretting about you."

With that I held on to the women I had already come to love more. I knew I would love her more each day. She was now my mother who would love me as much as I needed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ~ If I owned Twilight I would share**

**them there Cullen boys…**

**Well at least with ButterflyBetty**

**my beautiful Beta. **

**Please review xx**

**Trust ~ Chapter 8.**

I am not sure how long Esme and I had been upstairs, but when we came down, the kitchen was clean & tidy.

I rinsed out our mugs and Esme popped them in the dishwasher.

We wandered through to the family room to find everyone else was all in their pyjamas now and gathered round watching some film on the TV. I sat down on the sofa beside Edward who wrapped his arm around me, adding a kiss to my forehead. "Ok love?"

"Yes thanks, I am more than ok."

"Well young one's I am off to bed, I have an early shift in the morning. Don't stay up too long."

Carlisle got up and walked over to Rose who was cuddled up on another sofa with Emmett. He kissed her head and gently rubbed her belly whispering sweet dreams to them both. He came over to Edward & I. He kissed my head as well and looked at us both. "Remember our chat Edward..."

Edward nodded, smiling at his father.

"Sweet dreams Little One." He kissed my head again and with a gentle pat on my shoulder he left to walk out of the room as Esme appeared.

"Rose, Bella is a little nervous about being in the big room by herself. Maybe you would help settle her in?"

"Sure Mum. No problems."

Esme then hugged and kissed us all. With words of love and hopes of sweet dreams she left with Carlisle, but not before she whispered to me. "If you need anything, just ask one of us. Promise me you will?"

"I promise. Thank you Mum." I whispered the last bit.

I was not sure how everyone else would feel about me calling her Mum just yet.

Edward of course had heard me, and a soft smile came to his face.

Just as they were about to leave Esme turned to me and said, "Thank you Little One. Thank you for all you bring to this family."

Then it was just us four.

"Rose, where is Poppy tonight?"

I had just realised that I hadn't seen their beautiful dog.

"Oh she is staying with a neighbour for a couple of days till we got you settled in. She is having a lovely time."

Emmett looked over at us both cuddled on the sofa and decided that it had been quiet far too long.

"Edward, I know you have to have a chat with dad about the birds and the bees…but I want to know, what are your intentions towards my baby sister?"

He was deadly serious! No laughing. No smirking. Nothing…

I hid my face in towards Edward's body.

"My intentions Emmett, if Bella so wishes, is to take care of her, and look after her, and make her happy."

I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"I want you to let you look after me Edward, and I want to look after you too."

"Awwww! That's so sweet you two!"

Rose was smiling, but Emmett just looked at Edward.

He had a scary look on his face.

"Well, you make sure you do Edward. Because, I know where you live!"

Then he looked at me, I edged back into Edward, but then a huge smile appeared on Emmett's face.

"As for you Belle bear, you just let me know if he is not treating you like the princess you are."

He then winked and laughed out really loudly.

Rose shook her head and gave him a whack on the arm.

I started to yawn, feeling my eyes getting heavy.

It was blissful being snuggled into Edward. I didn't want to move to go to bed.

I was scared about the nightmares I had been having.

Rose called over to me.

"Bella, do you want me to sleep in with you tonight? A girlie slumber party with you, me and Bubba belly?"

"Oh no fair Rosie, how come I have to sleep alone?"

"Because… you are not a girl Emmett!"

Rose rolled her eyes at Emmett and winked at me.

Edward just laughed and kissed my head.

"Can I take the mattress through from Edward's room and sleep on your floor please?"

"Hey Emmett, if you have my mattress where am I sleeping?" Edward asked.

"You can sleep in my bed Dude."

"No thanks, you have slept there!"

"Oh thanks Edward! Are you saying my bed is dirty?" Rose glared at her younger brother.

"No Rose, I bet your side if perfectly fine, it's his side I worry about!"

They were all laughing now. I was still unsure about this family play fighting they seemed to do a lot of the time.

"Edward you can sleep on the mattress with Emmett if you want to, a real sibling's slumber party?"

I looked at Edward and he asked me if I was ok with everyone being in my room.

I just nodded and smiled.

I was so happy.

My siblings, in my room.

MY siblings.

I loved the fact I had brothers and sisters.

And now I had Edward too!

"There is to be no funny business young man!"

Emmett's big brother face was back.

"Let's go get the bedding through before it gets too late. We can come back down and watch TV if you want."

So we all went upstairs and into Edward's room. Rose and I gathered up the pillows and the duvet. The boys took the mattress and started manoeuvring it through to my room. They placed it on the floor. Then they moved my bed away from the wall so you could get in from either side, and moved a small table and lamp beside it. We moved the mattress on the floor over closer to the bed, it was perfect.

I laid down the bedding and made it all comfy.

Emmett jumped up and took one of the huge pillows and placed it at the other end of the mattress.

"No offence brother but I would rather be facing your feet than risk you snuggling into me thinking I was your lovely Bella." Emmett roared laughing.

"No offence taken Emmett, I was thinking the same thing!"

They bumped fists and kept laughing.

Rose went to her room to get ready for bed. Emmett went downstairs to switch everything off, since no one wanted to watch anything else.

"I will be back in a moment Love."

Edward hugged me and went off to his room.

I walked to my bathroom, and prepared for bed.

I made sure my hair was ok, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I removed the dressing down, and hung it up behind the bathroom door.

I slipped the bra off with out taking off my pyjama top. I need to find some where to hide it in case one of the boys came in here over night.

I placed it in my box of clothes and closed the lid tight.

I still felt I was dreaming.

Rose had come back into my room.

She called out asking if I was ok.

Walking back into my bedroom I smiled telling her it was all ok.

Suddenly I realised I was wearing Rose's clothes. "Thank you very much Rose for lending me these clothes."  
"No problem Bella, you keep them. Tomorrow we will have a look and see what else you can have, a perk of being a younger sister."

I blushed. I knew she understood how little belongings and clothes I had.

"Bella, I know mum has spoken to you about us getting you more things, please do not be embarrassed. We really all did arrive into this family with just a box of belongings each. Just like you did, and by providing you with things you need it makes us feel like we are looking after you."

"Thank you, for everything Rose."

"Anytime Bella."

I was in her arms when Edward came wandering back in.

"Just going to pop to the bathroom Bella, you choose what side you want to sleep on."

I stood there looking at Edward. I could feel the blush on my face as I realised me were both just standing their in my room, with just pyjamas on.

He walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"If you sleep on this side I will be on the floor beside you. So if you need me I will be right there."

"Thank you Edward. You are so kind to me."  
I wondered if I would have time to kiss him again before everyone else came in.

He was looking at me so intensely. As he leaned in towards me I heard Rose coming out of the bathroom.

"Come on you two, quick kiss then into bed before Emmett gets here and makes a fuss!"

We laughed and then he kissed me.

Then he gathered me up in his arms and walked over to the bed.

He gently placed me down and kissed me once more, pulled the covers up and over me, before walking over and moving the mattress right up beside the bed.

He got under his covers and looked up at me.

"See, I am right here, you can reach down and touch me if you need me."  
"There will be no reaching down and touching at all Young Edward! You leave my sister alone or we will be swapping places on this mattress!"

Emmett was delighted he had caught Edward promising to be close by.

Rose just laughed and got into bed.

"Get used to this Bella. Emmett takes his role of big brother very seriously! And you will have double trouble when Jasper shows up tomorrow. He will be just as bad!"

I lay down in bed, turned onto my side facing Edward, unable to take my eyes off him.

He was beautiful.

I was distracted from my staring by Rose.

"Good night everyone, sweet dreams."

I turned round and give her a hug and kiss good night.

Emmett jumped up.

"I haven't had kisses from you two yet!"

He climbed over Edward, ignoring his warnings not to stand on him, before carefully climbing over me to Rose.

He sweetly kissed her and bubba goodnight, then kissed me on the forehead, and just missed Edward as he got back down into bed.

I leaned up and switched off the bedside light.

I could hear everyone settling down.

"Oh Edward?"  
"Yes Emmett?"  
"You never gave me a good night kiss!"

Rose & I started laughing at this.

"Kiss my foot Emmett! I am not kissing you good night!"

"Oh brother, do you not love me now you have Bella bear?"

We heard a strange kissing noise coming from the floor and realised it was Emmett pretending to kiss Edward's foot!

"Emmett! Get off you get big oaf!"

I rolled back on my side and lay on the edge of the bed. Putting my hand down towards Edward and realised I could reach his hair.

"Don't worry Edward" I whispered, "I will protect you."

Emmett started making fake retching sounds "Ewwwwwwwwww! You two are too lovely dovie for my liking!"

"Emmett! Go to sleep or you can go back to our room and sleep alone."

"Yes Rose."

I had started to stroke Edward's hair with my finger tips. Reaching down a bit more, I touched his scalp.

He moved his pillow making him closer to me.

I could feel him relax into my touch.

His breathing changed and he sighed.

"Edward, you better not be doing anything you shouldn't in the dark, I am right next to you!"

"No Emmett, I am not doing anything I shouldn't, now go to sleep."

Rose giggled and muttered it was gonna be a long night.

I was tired but didn't want to go to sleep.

I felt safe and protected.

Edward brought his hand up to mine and whispered good night to me.

I carried on touching Edward's hair till he fell asleep.

I could hear Rose gently sleeping beside me. Emmett was still awake.

"Good night Brother bear."

"How did you know I was still awake Bella bear?"  
"I will tell you tomorrow Emmie. Go to sleep. It is all ok here now."

"I love you Bella bear, I will always make sure you are alright."

"Thanks to all you guys I really believe that for the first time that I can remember, I am aright, you can sleep now. I love you to Emmie."

Within moments they were all asleep.

I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want the nightmares to start. Maybe tonight they would stay away.

My eyes felt heavier and my breathing slowed down.

Sleep was coming for me, even though I wanted to fight it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Trust ~ Chapter 9.**

It was dark.

For a moment I wasn't quite sure where I was.

There was a long clearing through the trees.

I could hear voices ahead of me.

I think it's my family.

The Cullen's are waiting for me.

I walk into a beautiful clearing.

I am in my meadow again. It is beautiful here.

I want to share it with them.

They are all sitting on blankets round a campfire.

I start walking towards them.

I can see Esme and Carlisle sitting cuddled together.

Rose is on Emmett's lap. There is another couple with their backs to me. I don't see who they are.

Then I see Edward.

My Edward.

He looks so sad. I walk over towards him. I call his name but he doesn't look up.

Everyone else is laughing.

"Edward, you didn't think she was going to stay with us did you?"

"She didn't belong with us Edward, she wasn't good enough."

What's going on? I can't get to Edward. I take a step closer to him but I am just as far away as I was before.

He is crying. He has his hands in his hair.

"I thought she liked me, I really thought she was special."

"EDWARD! I AM HERE!" I am calling to him.

But he can't hear me.

The man with his back to me speaks up.

"Edward, we can easily get you another one. They are ten a penny girls like her. Don't worry about it."

Edward looks up and nods his head.

"No, Edward, I am here, don't listen to him."

I walk round and round the group before me but can't find a way to get them to see or hear me.

I reach down to touch Edward but am unable to get to him.

"Edward. Please, help me, I am right beside you."

Tears are falling down my face. My heart is breaking.

"They don't want you. They never did."

I turn round and see Jacob beside me. He can see me.

He is laughing as he walks towards me. I start to move round the circle. I don't want him near me.

He moves closer towards me.

"They do want me, they told me they did."

"They lied. You were just a plaything to them."

I can't believe that, they told me they cared about me.

I start shaking my head at him,

"No, they told me."

"Why would they want a waste of space like you? What use are you to them? You are worthless. You always have been. You always will be. No one wants you. Even your own parents hate you. You are a cheep whore. Worth nothing to no one."  
Throwing his head back he started laughing at me.

"No...They wanted me, the Cullen's want me."

We are further away from the campfire. I can't get closer to them no matter how hard I try.

Jacob is right beside me. He grabs my hair and pulls me towards him.

"When will you learn, you are worthless and I own you.

I did your dad a favour by taking you out of his way."

He is pulling me away from the Cullen's.

"Help me! Edward! Rose! Emmett! Please help me, don't let him take me away!"

They don't even look at me. They are all laughing and chatting away.

"EMMETT! Please help me!"

I am screaming now, but it is no good Jacob has me. He is pulling me into him arms. I start thrashing and trying to escape.

"Shush, Bella! Bella bear, its ok, its Emmett, I have you baby bear."

I open my teary eyes, and look up.

I am in bed.

In Emmett's arms, he has me on his lap and is stroking my hair. Rose is next to us and reaches in to hold me as well. Emmett is rocking me.

"It's ok Bella baby, its ok, we got you. We got you."

"Edward?" I can't see Edward. He has left.

"He went to get our parents. We couldn't waken you up." Rose comforts me.

Just at that moment Edward runs back into the room with his parents behind him, all looking anxious.

"Bella, love, are you ok? I was so worried about you.

I tried to waken you but just you kept screaming my name. You wouldn't waken up."

He sat down beside us on the bed and held onto my hand.

Edward is crying, Rose is crying. What have I done?

I am confused and upset.

"What happened?"

Rose looks at me, you were having a bad dream and we couldn't wake you from it, you started shouting our names. Then you shouted Emmett, he got up here and held you as you were thrashing about. I sent Edward to get Mum & Dad, but Emmett woke you up."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to waken you all up."

I hang my head down. But Emmett lifts my face up.

"Hey you, I told you I would protect you, even if it is from the bogey man in your dreams. Who is Jacob anyway?"

"He is not in my dreams Emmett, he is real and he is going to take me away. He owns me." I whisper at my brother.

"NO. No he doesn't own you Bella, no one owns you Love!"

Edward is even closer beside me now rubbing my arm.

Carlisle walks towards us. "Do you want tell us about it? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow Little One?"

"Tomorrow." I whisper at him.

"I will tell you all tomorrow. I am sorry to waken you. I know you are up early."

I look at him waiting for any signs of anger at being disturbed but he shows me none.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep now? I can give you something to help you sleep?"

"No thank you Carlisle, I will try to sleep again."

"OK, well let's try and get you settled again. This is a big bed, but not quiet big enough for all four of you, how did you all end up in here anyway?"

"Slumber party Dad, we are slumbering as siblings do."

I start laughing at Emmett. I look up into his eyes, and smile at him. "Emmett. You are the best big brother ever."

I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"She loves me the best!" he roars laughing. Then hugs me so tight I am gasping!

"Can't breathe Emmie!"

"Ooops."

I look at Edward, he is just watching me.

I look around at my family and whisper, "I love you all."

I can't look at Edward just now. I am blushing and feel very shy.

Esme walks towards us all. "We love you too, now lets get you all settled down."

Rose gets up. "Bubba is on my bladder again. Be right back."

"Do you need anything Bella?"

"No thanks Mum." I still feel a bit nervous at calling her this. But she smiles when I do.

"What about something to drink?"

"I will go get some water." I am thirsty after all my shouting.

But before I can get off Emmett's lap he has put me in Edward's arms.

"Take care of her till I get back Little Brother."

Esme sits beside us. I am blushing as I realise I am on Edwards lap while next to Esme. He is stroking my hair and kisses my cheek so gently I am turn to look at him. Before I can speak Esme speaks. "It was just a bad dream. No one will hurt you here."

I nod at her without looking away from Edward. He has started to hum a soft tune in my ear. I don't know it but is soothes me.

"We will talk about it tomorrow Little One."

Carlisle walks over and touches my cheek, "Try to get some more sleep Bella."

Esme leans in a kisses my head. "Get some rest little one." She kisses Edwards head too.

Carlisle takes Esme's hand and they walk out of the room.

Edward and I whisper good night to them.

"I was so scared, I couldn't waken you Love. I tried but then you started thrashing about. I am so glad Emmett managed to waken you up."

"Me too, I tried to get to you Edward, I tried but I couldn't."

I didn't want to start crying again.

Edward just held me tighter. Rose had come back into the bedroom. She had been crying as well.

"Are you ok Rose?"

"I am now Bella, come on lets get you back into bed."

She was beside us and cuddled into Edward and me.

I leaned in and kissed Edward's cheek.

"I know Emmett woke me, but you all saved me, the moment I met you, you all started to make my life better."

Edward went to say something but Emmett coughed at the door way.

"Hey you there! That's my wife and sister you are in bed with! You put my sister down and get back into your own bed dude!"

He was chuckling as he handed me a bottle of water.

"Emmett, what are you eating now?" Rose noticed the huge sandwich he had returned with.

"Saving sisters makes me peckish! Did you want some?"

We started laughing. I went to move off Edwards lap but he moved and placed me into bed. He leaned in and kissed my cheek again, this time is was slower. He stayed with his lips on my skin for the few moments till Emmett spoke. "Seriously dude, leave my sister alone."

I lay down on my side and giggled.

Rose scooted in beside me laughing at Emmett.

Edward held my gaze and lay down on the mattress again. I felt Rose rub my shoulder and heard her tell me to try to sleep.

Emmett finished eating and asked for the light to go off. "I don't want to see Edwards feet any longer than I have too. Are we all ready to sleep?"

We told him we were, but as I went to switch the light off he sat blot upright.

"Wait, wait!" he jumped back up on our bed again.

"I forgot to give you all kisses good night again."

I giggled as he gave Rose a lingering kiss and then kissed her belly. He leaned into me and kissed my head.

"Night my three girlies. Goodnight!"

He stood on Edward as he got back into bed.

"Emmett!"

"Oh did I forget you baby brother?"

And without a pause Emmet leaped and kissed Edwards forehead, making exaggerated kissing sounds.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!"

"You know you love me Edward! Let's not kid anyone here!"

"I love you Em, but no kisses dude, never kisses!"

"Go to sleep Emmett." Rose ordered.

"I love you all." I whispered as I put the light off again.

"Love you Bella." Rose answered.

"Love you Bella bear!" Emmett laughed. Not sounding sleepy at all.

I could just hear him and no more as Edward whispered in the darkness. "Sweet dreams my Love."

I lay in dark. I put my hand down towards him. I felt his hand reach up touch and up mine.

I drifted off into a gentle sleep this time.

And for the first time I dreamed sweetly.

Dreams of my Edward beside me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Trust. Chapter 10**

I was so warm when I woke up.

So warm, comfy and very confused.

Where was I?

And who were these people in bed with me?

I tried to sit up but was being held down by a huge strong arm. I wriggled and tried to push it away.

"Stay still Bella bear, I am still sleeping here."

"Emmett?"

"Of course it is Emmett, who else were you thinking it would be baby bear?"

"Why are you in bed with me at all Emmie?" I giggled.

"Cause I missed you and Rose and Bubba. Silly bear!"

I managed to sit up now, after getting out from Emmett's grip. I looked and Rose was beside me, starting to wake up.

"Morning Rose."

Is it wrong that I was waking up with her husband beside me?

"Morning Bella. Emmett, let Bella go!"

Emmett had got hold of me again and was trying to get me back into a cuddle. "But I need my Bella bear to go back to sleep…please Rosie…I need more sleep!"

"Emmett, how did you get into this bed without me noticing?"  
"You were dreaming Bells. I didn't want you to get scared by yourself. Rose was sleeping when I heard you starting to stir, so I climbed in and cuddled you and you went back to sleep."

Emmett yawned as he explained.

"Oh. Sorry I disturbed your sleep Emmett."

"No worries Bells, I liked sleeping with my girls, might do it every night, eh Rosie."

Rose leaned over and gave her husband a gentle smack on his arm.

"Where's Edwards?"

"Never mind him…you have me now!" Emmett was roaring laughing as he grabbed onto me, and only then did I hear mumbles coming from the mattress on the floor.

"I am down here…Emmett, put her down!"

"Noooooo! I don't want to!"

Rose got up to go to the bathroom, ignoring the scene unfolding behind her. Emmett grabbed hold of me, lifting me easily over his huge body. He dangled me so I could see Edward lying on the floor below, yawning as he was starting to waken up. "Morning Bells…did you get any sleep with that oaf snoring like a chain saw beside you?"

I blushed at this. This was bizarre right?

The man you cared about was asking if I slept well beside his brother. No wait Emmett was my brother; he was doing his job and keeping me safe. I was now hanging upside down. Emmett was just holding me there.

Edward sat up a bit and kissed my cheek while I was still hanging upside down. I started to giggle.

He raised his hand up to my cheek and smiled at me. Our eyes just stared onto each other.

Rose came back in and got into bed beside Emmett.

"Emmett? Why are you hanging Bella upside down?"  
"Cause I want to Baby. I like my Bella dolly!"

"Well, I think you need to put her down now. And it's about time you gave me a cuddle instead."

"Edward?"

"Uh Huh?" Edward never looked away from me, and was still holding my cheek. His other hand was pushing hair away from my face.

"Gonna pass her down to you, you ready? Don't break my Bella dolly now man. I trust you here with her."

"I have got her Emmett." He whispered.

Emmett rolled to the side and lowered me down. Edward took hold and pulled me into his arms. I lay down beside him as he pulled the covers over us. I was in his arms and his kissed the top of my head.

"Edward?" I whispered at him?

"Mmmmm?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"I don't want you to go. The others have had you all night. It's my turn now." He mumbled into my hair.

"I really need to go Edward, I will come right back."

I was trying to wriggle out of his arms. What was it about these Cullen boys and them holding on to me?

"Nope...You are mine now." He was kissing my hair and laughing as he held onto me.

"I need to pee Edward. Let me up!"

Rose and Emmet were laughing now.

"Edward. I am going to pee the bed, let me up now please."

I was laughing but Edward was not letting me go.

"Ewww! Edward, she is gonna pee on you man, let her go!" Emmett was laughing so hard now, it was making me laugh even more but that was not helping the whole need to pee situation.

Just then the door opened and in walked Carlisle and Esme. Oh my god! I was so embarrassed!

"Edward, why is Bella in bed with you?"

Carlisle was standing there, with a smirk on his face and his eyebrow raised. Esme had her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Because it was my turn Dad, Emmett had her most of the night, now it's my turn." He whined.  
He did not say that! To his parents! They will think I am a slut! I froze. I started to shake with fear.

"Please let up Edward, please. Now. Let me up now."

I was not laughing anymore. I was terrified and so embarrassed at the whole situation.

"What's wrong Bella? You ok?"

Edward looked at me, tears where now running down my face. I looked away. He let go of his grip as he pushed the hair away from my face. I leapt up and ran crying into the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me, sobbing I curled up in a ball in the corner of the shower.

I could hear gentle knocking on the door as the sobs came louder from me.

"Bella it's Rose. Please let me in?"  
I didn't answer her. I looked at the window, wondering if I would be able to escape out that way. I felt trapped. I wrapped my arms around myself and started rocking back and fore.

Esme called in now. "Bella, we are not angry at you, please let us in? Little One please let us in."

She didn't sound angry, but I couldn't move.

"Please baby. Let one of us in. We won't hurt you. We are not angry with you."

I crawled on the floor and unlocked it as quietly as I could and crawled back to my corner.

I waited and then saw the door handle was turning.

I made myself as small as I could and waited for my punishment. I had been lying to myself that this was the dream I had mistaken it for. Here comes the reality of my life. I heard the door open, and braced myself. "I am so sorry, I am so sorry, I am so sorry."

I whispered over and over again. Not that it would help me now, sometimes it just made Jacob angrier and he would just hit me harder. Two arms came round me and held onto me. I stopped moving and held my breath. "Shush, Little One, you have nothing to be sorry about. We are sorry for scaring you."

I was shaking so much now, shivering with cold and fear.

Esme was stroking my hair and comforting me.

It was only then I realised I had wet myself.

I had been so sacred. Now I was surly going to be punished. "Please, don't be angry with me. I will clean it up."

I looked at Esme, and she had tears running down her face. She just leaned in and held me tighter. The door was opening again. "No. please don't let anyone else see me like this. Please I will be good. I promise I will do what you want."

"It's just me Bella." Rose was beside me now, but I heard someone else at the door. I looked up in pure horror. Rose looked at the door and shouted to whoever was there to get out and close the door.

"I am so sorry, I am so embarrassed. Please don't let the boys see me like this. They will be so disgusted with me."

"No one else is coming in Little One. Let's get you all tidied up and dressed. We are not angry at you. Carlisle was just joking with you about being in bed with Edward. We do trust you. It was him trying to be funny with Edward. I am so sorry you were embarrassed by it."

"Mama." I whispered not looking at her. "I didn't do anything rude with him. I promise. I was scared during the night and Emmett kept me safe, Rose you were there. Tell Mum that I was not doing anything, please." I looked up at Rose and she had started crying too.

"Bella, they know it was just your brother holding you to comfort you while you were dreaming, I held you part of the night but he was awake most of the night and held you when you started to have bad dreams."

"I have never slept with a man I promise you, until yesterday I had never even kissed a man, I didn't do anything, I promise you. I am not a whore."

I could hear Jacob's words in my mind. Reminding me I was a worthless whore. I was sobbing now. "I didn't do anything with Edward either, I like him. But he was just playing, Emmett put me there!"

I was frantic with explanation now. "Please don't make me go back!"

"Bella we know you will need to hear this time and time again before you believe us, but we love you. We don't think you are a whore or anything like that. We just love you. We need you to stay and be part of our family. And we hope you will get used to the way we joke around, but will try our best to remember you are not used to our silly ways."

I looked up at the two women in front of me.

"I love you all too."

"Can we get you sorted now, and get back to those boys who are freaking out that they hurt you?"

"Can you help me please? Mum? Rose?"

They both nodded at me. Smiling and wiping their tears away.

Rose got up asking what I wanted to wear.

"I have the clothes from yesterday. They are really all I have."

"I can get them for you, I think they should be dry now or I can go see what else I have of mine that would be quicker? But it is up to you my darling."

"Do you have something I could borrow please Rose?"

"Sure Bella, I will be right back."

"There is some underwear in the bag in the wardrobe, I found them yesterday Rose, Alice had them for some reason."

Rose nodded at Esme, kissed me on the head and told me she would be right back.

"I am so sorry for my behaviour this morning."

"You have nothing to be sorry for little one, now let me you get sorted, do you want me to leave you or help you?"

"I need some help please." I couldn't look up. I was breaking inside. I have never felt as vulnerable in all my life as I did right now.

"I am broken. They have broken me."

"Who broke you Little One?" she whispered to me.

"They people who were supposed to keep me safe." I could only whisper back to her.

"They didn't deserve you Bella. They should have loved you like the precious gift you are. We will love you."

"Thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome, now come on lets get you warmed up. You must be so cold now."

I stood up with Esme's help. I started to take off the pyjamas I had on. I turned round to hide myself and heard Esme gasp. I had forgotten about the bruises I had on my back. It didn't hurt so much now but looked bad.

Jacob had hit me a few days ago. I couldn't even remember what I had done to upset him. Not that it took much to make him lash out at me.

"Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter Mama, it doesn't hurt now."

I carried on taking off the bottoms, and was left in my panties. "Where can I put these?" I was mortified at this but I needed to get cleaned up.

"Give them here little one."

"No!" I held onto them. "Don't touch them they are dirty, they are dirty like me!"

"Bella take a deep breath, it is ok. I don't mean it is ok that you felt so sacred that you ended up with wet clothes, but it is ok that we deal with this now. Put them in the washing hamper and we will sort it all out in a bit." She didn't look cross with me.

She turned and started the shower up.

I peeled off my panties and put them in the hamper too. I stepped into the water and felt it run down my body. I stood with my back to Esme who was humming away to herself. I sat down on the shower seat and felt my body relax. I had never been naked in front of anyone like this. But she was my life line. She was my mother now. I had to trust her and allow myself to be loved.

"Do you want your hair washed? You have such beautiful hair."

"Yes please Mum."

I looked back up at Esme and saw her smile again.

She washed my hair then added conditioner.

"I do like the smell of this conditioner. I must ask Alice to get you some more."

She handed me a sponge with shower gel on it.

I looked as she made herself busy tidying up the bathroom. I washed myself and rinsed everything off.

After I was done I squeezed the water out of my hair.

Esme wrapped me in a huge bath towel and then wrapped up my hair like a turban.

"Thank you for taking care of me." I looked into her eyes trying to show her how much I really meant what I was trying to tell her. I was trying to tell her how much I trusted and loved her. How much I wanted to love and trust her more than I did right now.

"Thank you for letting me Sweetie."

She hugged me, holding onto me till Rose came in.

"Are the boys angry with me?"

"No not at all. They are all upset that they made you cry. Edward is upset with himself at not letting you go when you asked him to, he thought you were playing."

"You didn't tell him I wet myself did you? Please tell me you didn't tell him that…"

"Course not I wouldn't do that. Now clothes, I got you some sweat pants, a tea shirt, a sweatshirt and underwear. Let's see, pink tea shirt, so a pink set." Rose was talking away to herself. "Sorry there is so much pink I did have a pink thing going on when I was younger. Well I think Alice had a pink think and got me these pink things."

The clothes hardly looked worn at all. I slipped the panties on under my towel and Rose handed me the bra.

"It is so pretty, thank you." I blushed. Rose just smiled and replied. "Every girl feels good in nice underwear. And you are such a pretty girl little sister."

I put the bra and tea shirt on. Esme spoke up.

"Bella Do you have any more bruised or injuries?"

"No I don't think so, just that one but it is almost better now."

"I wonder if you would let Carlisle have a look at it, he is very gentle and you do not need to worry about him hurting you. We will stay with you."

"Are the boys downstairs?" Esme nodded her head.

"It will just be us three and Carlisle, if you are not comfortable then I will take you to see one of his friends at the hospital. I just want to make sure you are not hurt."

"It's ok. I trust him."

Rose handed me the dressing gown and I wrapped it up around me.

We walked into the bedroom and it was just Carlisle who was there.

"May I?" he held his arms out to me. I nodded and walked into his arms, apologising for what had happened before.

"No need little one. We need to remember that you are not used to us joking like we do, I am sorry for embarrassing you."

"Carlisle, Bella has a bruise on her back, can you have a look at it please."

"Did this happen here Bella?" I shook my head. "No. It was a few days ago." I took off my dressing gown and turned round lifting up my shirt to show him.

He looked at my back and asked a few questions as he checked out my bruise. I knew he could see the other scars on my body. "I am really clumsy Carlisle."

"You didn't do all of these though did you?"

"Not all of them." I lowered my head.

"I want you to stop feeling the shame I can see on your face. Can you tell me who did this to you?"

"Jacob did. Please do not send me back to them."

"Do you hurt anywhere else?"

I shook my head. "I will be right back. Do you want to get dressed now?" I could only nod at this gentle man in front of me.

Rose appeared with rest of my clothes and I put them on. Carlisle was back with a small tube. "This will help the bruising. Apply a small amount a few times a day."

I turned and he lifted my top. Mum held it in place as he gently applied it to my skin. "Thank you Bella, you have been very brave."

I turned and hugged him. "Thank you for being so kind Carlisle."

"It is my pleasure Bella, that's what family do. They take care of each other."

I nodded. I will do my best to make this man proud of me.

"Let's go see what's for breakfast. I think the boys are cooking." He smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I need to go sort some washing out and tidy the bathroom first."

"It's all done Bella." Esme was beside me and linking her arm through mine. "Please tell me you didn't leave those boys alone in my kitchen Carlisle. Last time they almost burned the place down!"

"Rose is down there with them Darling, it will be ok."

I started smiling at these people beside me.

I was on a roller coaster on emotions today.

At this moment my heart was full of hope and joy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Trust ~ Chapter 11.**

"What time are you going into work Carlisle?"

"I called into work and told them I was taking a family day I wanted to be here at home with you on your first day." He smiled at me.

"Will you not get into trouble for not going in?" I asked concerned at the impact my arrival was having on the family.

"Not when he is the boss Bella no." Esme reassured me.

I could hear the chattering coming from the kitchen.

Rose was asking "What will we make to eat?"

"Everything!" laughed Emmett. His laughter was so loud and full of energy, he didn't hear me come in.

I walked up beside him and touched his arm. "Well I best help you if we are to cook everything."

"Bella bear! Let's get cooking!"

As if nothing had happened, he lifted me up in his arms and twirled me round.

I held onto him and leaned in. "I love you brother bear. I need to tell you that. Thank you for keeping me safe last night." I kissed his cheek.

As he looked at me, I saw pain in his eyes. "Love you too Bella bear. I am sorry for upsetting you this morning baby bear. Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, I just, I don't know how to explain what happened. I was scared but I know you won't hurt me. I trust you."

"I will keep you safe."

"I know you will."

Emmett would be the first man who I was able to touch and talk to with no worries about him hurting me.

He was my big brother.

He held me in his arms. Then he started laughing loudly.

I could feel his laughter shake through me.

"What? Why are you laughing?" I whispered into his ear. "Look at Edward…"

He spun me round and to face Edward who had been trying to make pancakes. He had batter all over his face. The rest of the mixture was spilt all over the work top.

Emmett put me down and I walked over to Edward.

"Can I help you with that?" I smiled at the mixture on his face. I picked up a damp cloth and started clean his face. He held onto my shoulders. I saw his face light up with a smile.

"May I kiss you? I won't do it without asking you, I won't upset you again. I am sorry for upsetting you."

"You didn't upset me, I was upset at myself."

I carried on wiping his face. I tried not to look in his eyes as I tenderly try to show him how much I cared.

"And in answer to your question, then yes please. Kiss me." I closed my eyes and waited.

It felt like an eternity before his lips met mine.

They were soft and hesitant. I opened my mouth slightly and moved my lips with his. His arms were all around me. Our breathing was becoming shallow. My heart was racing now. Then he stopped. I held my moved into his chest and allowed my breathing to slow.

He started to laugh, I looked at him puzzled.

He took the cloth from me and wiped the batter that was now on my face.

I giggled with him. I turned to see my family watching us.

"Come on lets get cooking I am starving!"

Together we made a feast for breakfast.

We laughed as we cooked and set the table.

There were kisses given and stolen between us. Esme laughed when the boys sneaked up and kissed her cheeks as Carlisle kissed her lips. Rose was then kissed on both sides of her belly from the boys. I had the biggest cheesy grin on my face as they turned at looked at me. They looked at each other then beckoned me to them with their finger. I shook my head at them.

They both continued to call me over. "Don't make us come over there and get you for some breakfast love."

Carlisle warned them to be nice.

The boys looked at me and I saw the pity on their faces. I didn't want their pity.

Not any more. I was going to belong here. They wanted me in their family.

"You both want to give me a kiss?" I asked them.

They smiled and nodded. "Then you come here and give me a kiss." I was smiling now. I looked at the rest of the family and saw the joy on their faces. I winked at Carlisle and he pushed past the two boys grabbed me and kissed my face lightly all over. Laughing he pushed me behind him and shouted "You are too slow, she loves me the best!" I laughed and hung on to Carlisle's back. Rose and Esme were holding onto each other laughing hard now as the boys looked on stunned.

"What? She is a Daddy's girl like Rose!"

"It's true." Rose was nodding now she wandered over to her father and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek. Esme then stood at his other side and kissed him too.

"Not you as well mother!" Emmett pretended to be shocked, holding his hand over his heart. Edward just laughed as his father boasted.

"What can I say boys, live and learn from the best."

Just then a small pixie like woman came bounding into the kitchen squealing "What am I missing?"

"Carlisle was just showing the boys how he is the most loved man in the world!" laughed Esme.

"Of course he is, my daddy is the best man in the whole world!" with that she had jumped up and into Carlisle's arms and kissed his forehead. She peered over his head and looked at me still hiding behind him.

"OOOOOH ! You must be Bella! I am Alice!"

She was now draped over Carlisle's shoulder almost hanging upside down.

"Jasper! For heaven's sake come in here and get control of your wife." Esme was calling out into the hall.

"It's ok, I have got her!" Emmett came over and removed Alice from her father grasp. He looked at me and winked while laughing at the wriggling pixie in his arms. "Now Bella I will always try to protect you but this is one is one danger I might struggle against."

Alice was giggling as she snuggled into her brother.

She was like a beautiful little doll.

Just then a gorgeous man came sauntering into the room. He had blond curly hair and blue twinkly eyes.

His was broader than but not as tall as Edward.

Edward hugged him and led him over toward us.

"Jasper this is our Bella." Jasper leaned round and held his hand out to me. I moved towards him and allowed him to take my hand. He took it up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Pleased to meet you Darlin'."

"You too Jasper." I didn't feel myself blush this time. I was slowly getting used to all this affection that my family seemed to be used to showing each other all the time.

"Now I believe I need to go get my wife Bella. I apologise in advance for everything she will do." He laughed as he walked over to Emmett and took the smiling Alice from his arms.

"Hey. You know what? I had a thought…"

"Did you Emmett? That will have to be a first so early in the day for you Brother!" Edward chuckled.

"Well." Emmett just ignored his brother's sarcasm and carried on explaining his idea to us. He pointed at Alice and Jasper." You two have each other. Just like Rose and I do. And you two do as well." He pointed at his parents who were holding onto each while Carlisle's arm was still round me. "But you..." He pointed at me. "You might not know it yet. But you belong somewhere else."

My heart sunk. I didn't belong here.

I felt tears in my eye as I gasped in pain.

"You belong over here." Emmett had lifted me up in his arms again and walked over placing me down to stand beside Edward who had put his arms round me. "You belong right here, with him! Sorry you lucked out Bella bear but someone's got to be with him!" I relaxed in Edwards hold.

"I am lucky to have you in my arms Bella. I really am!"

I just snuggled into his arms and sighed.

"IT'S FOOD TIME!" Emmett shouted behind me, causing me to jump. Edward was holding on to me keep me steady. Kissed my cheek then asked if I was ready to go and eat. I nodded at him smiling back, easily becoming lost in his beautiful eyes.

We gathered round the table for Sunday brunch. I was starting to feel like this was a normal part of my life.

Every one else started chatting about their week. Alice was talking so fast I struggled to keep up with her.

Suddenly I realised she was talking to me.

"SO! Bella tomorrow we will do some sister bonding, some girlie time."

"Oh em ok. What dose that involve?"

"Too late you have agreed to it now, I think a bit of shopping, bit of lunch, and bit of spa time…"

Rose was nodding " I am off this week so I am up for that, Mum can you join us , make it a girlie day out?"

"Sounds like a great idea. We can meet up with the boys for dinner somewhere nice, our first family meal all together!" Esme exclaimed.

"What kind of place do you want to go to eat Bella, your choice?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I could cook you all something, a thank you meal?"

Carlisle shook his head gently as he looked at me.

"As much as I would enjoy a home cooked meal, I think tomorrow should be a real celebration where you can relax and enjoy a meal out. Would that be ok Bella?"

"Thank you Carlisle, I don't mind where we go, I haven't eaten out before yesterday when we went to the café in the park so I am happy to go anywhere. I loved their pasta."

"Oh that reminds me." Rose spoke up. "We are seriously not going back there, the staff there were just appalling."

She went on to tell them about Lauren's behaviour.

Emmett and Edward added in bits of the story.

Esme gasped when they explained how she had upset me. Edward shuddered when they recounted how she flirted with him.

"Then she tired to give me her cell number! That reminds me. We need to get Bella a cell phone tomorrow as well. Do you have anything in mind or will I just pick you one Love?"

I shook my head and was starting to tell them I didn't need one when Edward took my hand.

"Please let me get you one, you know you will have more to contend with tomorrow trying to get Alice to behave. The phone will be the least of your concerns!"

I just sighed. "I am not going to win this fight am I?"

"Nope, you would be as well accepting this now so you don't waste time and energy with it all tomorrow as Alice will not take no for an answer…"

I looked at Alice who was laughing as she shook her head. "I see you like pink Bella. It looks good on you."

"Oh I borrowed these from Rose, I am actually usually preferred blues or browns to be honest, not that these are not pretty." I didn't want to offend Rose.

"It's ok Bells, we will get you all sorted with a new wardrobe tomorrow."  
I gulped down the juice I had been drinking.

"I wont need many things Alice please don't buy me much."

"Oh silly Bella, there is no such thing as too much clothes!"

Carlisle shook his head. "Bella this is one of the things you will have to accept. Alice shops, we all love you, we will buy you things. In fact we need to get you sorted with a card so you can buy things when you need them and not have to be with one of us to do so."

"No, I don't need that I will be ok once I get a job again. Thank you Carlisle."

"Bella we will discuss all that another day. I take my job as your new father very seriously and we can't keep having this argument. I won't let you win this one either."

Edward started talking again. "Tomorrow, I will go with you girls and get your phone while you start the shopping, then you can text me or call me if you want to while you have fun out doing what ever it is you girls do on your days out."

I didn't argue with Edward, when he looked into my eyes I couldn't think straight. I just nodded.

Emmett noticed the lack of disagreement from me this time so asked his brother. "How did you do that? How did you get Bella to agree with you there?"

"Magic." He whispered to me. I shivered.

"I will phone and book the spa later on, but where are we eating afterwards?" Esme asked looking very happy with the plan.

Carlisle suggested a local Italian place and everyone agreed with his choice.

"Great! We have plenty of time now to go and do some sister type stuff now Bella!"

Alice was bouncing in her seat clapping her hands.

"Nope." said Edward. Bella and I have something to do first.

I didn't know what he had planned. So I looked at him waiting for more information.

"I will show you in a bit, when we are done here." He simply answered me.

I started to clear up the dishes when Esme stopped me. "You go and do whatever it is you are doing and we will get this." I took her hand in mine and said thank you.

Edward popped the last piece of pancake in his mouth and stood up offering his hand to me.

I took his hand and stood up with him.

"Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**My first gentle lemon is coming up.**

**Thank you for my reviews. **

**I do not own Twilight. **

**But I am Team Cullen all the way.**

**Trust Chapter 12.**

Edward led me out of the dining room giving a small wave to everyone behind him. I turned back and smiled at them all. "See you in a bit."

We walked hand in hand down the hall way into an amazing room that was full of morning sunshine.

It had a stunning piano next to the window and other instruments around the room. The book case was full of beautiful books that I could have got lost in. Edward smiled at me as we walked over toward the piano.

He sat down on the piano stool.

"Will you sit beside me and I will play for you please?"

I sat down next to him. Our bodies were slightly touching.

"Any requests?" he asked me.

"Play anything Edward. I am so excited you are going to play for me, I will enjoy anything." He looked then nodded.

"I believe you are fond of this piece, so let's start here." He smiled at me, then closed his eyes and started to play.

Within moments I realised he was playing Clair de Lune.

I was lost in the music. Then I became lost in my feelings for this man beside me. He turned to me and spoke quietly as he continued to play.

"You know, it said that Debussy had a turbulent love life. But me, I have never given my heart away to a girl before Bella."

I studied his face as he spoke. He was so handsome. His face seemed pained. His eyes were shut tight and he had a small wrinkle on his forehead. His fingers continued to move effortlessly across the keys.

He was amazing to watch.

"I have been around beautiful women before."

Of course he had, he was gorgeous. I didn't know where this conversation was going.

"I have never been beside anyone as beautiful as you before." He carried on playing as he explained.

"I am falling for you Bella you have come into my life and in just one short day ago you have captured my family with your love. You make me feel like no one has ever made me feel before."

I held my breath. I was spell bound by him.

Just then he stopped playing, reached over to hold my hand. Leaning over he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my body. "Just breathe Bella."

We stayed still not moving, not speaking. My head rested against his shoulder. We just sat there, holding hands. He spoke again. His voice was like warm melted chocolate.

"I know this is fast." I turned to look at him.

His eyes were open now.

"I know you have had a lot of things happen since yesterday. But I need to tell you I care about you. I want to make you happy. You have to tell me when you are scared. Tell me when I am doing something wrong.

When you want me to stop what I am doing. Or if anything becomes too much for you.

Tell me when you want me to do anything. I will let you guide me in what you need. I just need you. I need you to be in my life."

Taking a deep breath I spoke to this beautiful creature in beside me.

"This is all new to me. I want to learn all about it with you. I care very much about you too. Sometimes it scares me how much I care about you, I feel like I have know you forever, yet I hardly know you at all. You surprise me by showing me how amazing you are every time we are together."

He smiled at me. "This is all a bit crazy isn't it?"

I nodded. "I have so many reasons not to trust people. Yet every time I fall down you and your family all lift me back up. I have this strong feeling inside me, telling me to stay. But I also have this fear inside me telling me to runaway and just stay alone so no one can hurt me again. "I had started whispering as I said the last part.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave us. Let us love you. I love…I can't be without you. You own my heart Bella."

"I want to give you my heart. But it is so broken I don't know if it will survive."

"Let me take your heart Bella. Let me take it and mend it so you never see the breaks that were there before."

Edward lifted me round so I was sitting on his lap. I wanted to be closer. I needed to be close to him.

I started to move.

He panicked and pleaded with me "Don't go, please stay."

"I need to be closer" I whispered into him. "I am not sure how, but I need to feel you closer to me. I can't explain to you what I mean. I am trying to explain."

He placed his hands on my waist and lifted me up easily.

"Put your hands on my shoulders and your knees on either side of me." I did as he asked as he moved me. He sat me down again ending up with me straddling him.

"Is this ok?"

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved one hand up into his hair. He pulled me in closer. I could feel his chest against me, his heart beating against my skin. I put my face against his neck. He kissed my hair while moving his hands up and down my back. I kissed his neck and heard him groan. I could feel the rumble come from within him.

"Are you ok?" I tried to sit back, but he held me in close.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's all good Love." He loosened his grip on me slightly allowing me to move back. I was now able to look up at his face.

Moving made him made him groan even louder.

"What's the matter Edward?"

"Oh Bella." He moaned.

"You just make me feel so good. Sorry I am not behaving like a gentleman."

I moved back in giggling, which just made him moan again. "Stop moving Bella! Please stay still. You are not helping here."

"Do you want me to stay still Edward?"

"Yes. No…No."

It didn't sound like he wanted me to stop moving and to be honest I was starting to enjoy the friction I was feeling when I moved. I was not sure what was happening here but I liked it. I was tingling and getting giddy feelings all through me.

His hands moved to my hips and Edward started moving me back and fore over him. I could feel him getting harder below me and I was becoming frantic with need.

We started kissing again, but this was not like any kisses we had shared before.

They were fast and hard.

Almost urgent.

I felt him pull my bottom lip down a little bit. I moaned in his mouth, opening up and allowing his tongue to move into my mouth. I need air, my heart is racing.

I moved my head back to breath and Edward attacked my neck and throat with kisses. He nipped and licked at my ear, calling my name out over and over again.

I felt my stomach knot up and my breathing became no more than gasps of desperation.

"OH Edward, oh, I am, I don't know, but don't stop…"

Then time stopped for sure. My back arched. I pushed into him, seeing white lights behind my eyelids. I shuddered from all the way inside my very being.

"Ohhhhhhh…"

Edward froze completely still beneath me.

I tried to calm my breathing; my face was hot and my eyes wide open.

"What was that?"

Edward was smiling but started to apologise.

I looked him in the eye.

"What happened there?"

He started laughing.

The movement made me even tinglier down below.

"Edward. Stay still." I laughed. It was such a strange feeling.

"Oh now you want to stay still do you?" he asked.

"Edward. What happened? What was that?"

"I am not making fun of you her Bella, but seriously, do you not know what happened?"

I shook my head.

"How old are you?"

"17, I will be 18 in a few weeks why?"

He looked like he was trying to get the right words out.

"I know you don't like gifts, but I think… no I know I have just given you your first orgasm!"

"Oh!" I blushed and held my head in beside his neck. I was now more embarrassed than I had ever been in my whole life.

I didn't move. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Erm. Thank you? I am not sure what the right response is for that statement. How erm I repay you? Do I need to do something too, for you, well you know what I am trying to say here? Help me out here.

Did you, you know?" I was babbling now.

"Did I orgasm? No not this time, but that's ok. Please don't be embarrassed. It is just something good that happens between couples."

"Right. I am sorry that I am not smarter about this stuff. "

"Well it's good that you have me to talk to, and two sisters that will tell you more than you need to know and so much more that you won't want to know.

I know it's embarrassing for you Love. But we can learn together."

I just nodded.

"That was a good start though!" I giggled.

"It was that. I am not sure how you feel about this but you can talk to Esme. She will not judge you and will help you understand anything you need to ask about."

"Ok. I think I will ask her a few things. But can we just sit here just now?"

"Sure."

"Edward?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Do you need to sort out this situation you have going on here?"

I used my eyes to point down to his groin.

"No. Just sit still and we will be fine."

"Thank you Edward."

"What for Love?"

"For being my first kiss."

I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Thank you for that amazing first orgasm."

I kissed him again.

And also for being so kind with me."

"Thank you for letting me be your first Bella."

"Will you play for me again please?"

"Well that depends. It got us into a whole load of mischief the last time." He smirked at me.

I giggled then kissed his lips lightly.

"Oh, no wait!" he said laughing, "_That's_ what got us into mischief the last time!"

I was laughing but trying to stay still and not managing very well.

"Right, if we are to behave you need to sit back down beside me you little minx."

Before I knew where I was he had lifted me up and I was back beside him again on the piano stool.

"Will you teach me to play Edward?"  
"I will teach you all sorts Love." He laughed.

I gently patted his arm and blushed.

"Do you want to learn something now?"

I nodded.

He spent the next wee while teaching me how to hold my hands on the piano and all about the piano keys.

Before I knew it we were playing "twinkle twinkle" together. We were laughing with joy.

A gentle knock chapped on the door and Esme wandered in.

"Oh that's beautiful you two!"

I laughed, which made Esme smile even wider than she had been.

"Have you enjoyed playing together?" She asked innocently.

I blushed and Edward laughed out loud.

"Have I missed something?"

"Nope, nothing at all Mother." Edward winked at her and that made me giggle again.

"Edward?"

"Yes Mother?" He asked without looking up.

"What have you been doing to poor Bella to make her blush so much?"

"I have no idea Mother. You would need to ask Bella that". Edward started to play a tune I had never heard before and Esme sighed as she sat down on the chair next to the piano.

"Now I know you have been up to something?"

"Moi? I don't think so."

"Edward?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"What are you playing now, it is just beautiful?"

"This is something I wrote for Esme. To tell her how much I love her."

He looked at me and then over to Esme who was smiling with pride in her eyes.

"That is so beautiful. Esme, you must be very proud of him."

"I am proud of everything my children achieve, and now that includes you little one."


	13. Chapter 13

**Trust~ Chapter 13**

Esme sat for a short while listening to Edward and me playing simple tunes. I say we played, I hit the odd note and he hid my mistakes well.

I looked round and realised the rest of the family had wandered in and were all watching us.

Emmett sat behind a set of drums, Jasper picked up a guitar and they both started playing softly along with us. Rose and Alice had gathered up huge cushions and sat down beside us singing harmony as Esme and Carlisle sang Twinkle Twinkle while we played the piano.

I felt so connected to them all in this simple act. These people loved and cared about me. They had told me and were now all together showing me. I was playing a child hood lullaby with my family. My previous family never bothered where I slept, let alone ever sang a childish ditty with me.

"AGAIN!" Emmett shouted!

So we did it again from the top. I was laughing as we played. Before we knew where we were it was early evening. We had spent hours playing various tunes. I had sung along with everyone and then sung once all my own. Something I had never done in front of anyone.

"I am hungry."

"You are always hungry Emmett!" We all cried back.

"I suggest we get take away and sit down with a movie and relax. What do you all say?" Carlisle asked?

Various suggestions for food were shouted out. I sat back and watched everyone but Esme and Carlisle argue over the best idea. Jasper looked at me and said "You choose."

"I don't mind. I am happy with anything."

"That's why you should choose." He explained.

Emmett tried to whisper to me, but was loud enough for everyone to hear, "I love pizza…and you love me Bella bear. So pick pizza Belly."

"Pizza is fine with me."

"YES!" he shouted and everyone else groaned.

"Are you sure that's your choice Bells?" Rose asked.

"Yes. I love my big brother so pizza it is."

"What about me?" Jasper gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen…he leaned into me, pleading "Bella, don't you love me?"

"Oh yes, you know I do."

"But I am the one she cuddles at night, so I am the one she eats pizza with." Emmett justified.

I started laughing, when Edward leaned in at my other side asking, "What no blushing?" as he stole a kiss.

"Nope. Not this time."

"Glad to hear that!" said Carlisle. "You are fitting in just fine with this bunch of crazies that I love."

He winked at me. And feeling bold I winked back!

Rose looked over and smiled. "Who are you and what have you done with our shy little Bella?"

"I just realised I needed to loosen up a little bit, I know that I am still a bit nervous with you guys. I need more time. You have done nothing but help me feel loved and that you want me here. I want to be here. I love being with you all. And I will do everything I can to make you proud of me."

Esme came over and helped me stand up, taking me into her arms.

"We are already proud of you Little One. We will tell you that as much as you need to hear it. And we will tell you every time you do something to make us proud again."

"Thank you Mum." I was hugging her back.

Everyone was smiling at me.

"Can I ask you all something?"

They all nodded at me. "Do you mind if I call Esme Mum?"

"No."

"Not at all."

They all replied.

I started to explain to them. "I have never known much about my mother. She left as she didn't want to be tied to a family. She didn't want me, and my father, well he made it clear I was not worth having around. So as far as I am concerned they are no longer my parents.

If I have a new mother in Esme, would it be ok to call you Dad?"

I looked at Carlisle and then looked away again. He said nothing. I was still standing in Esme's arms. In no time at all I felt him take me from her hold and wrap his arms round me. "Little One, nothing would make me happier. I tell you now you are wanted by all of us here.

Name means nothing here, Bella Swan, you are a Cullen now. And with that will come all the love that you can handle."

He kissed my head and wiped the tears from my face.

"You sure you want pizza?" I laughed. "Yes. Pizza is just what I want right now Dad."

"Then Pizza it is, I will go order it now. I am leaving you in charge of these crazy people."

Esme and Carlisle hugged me once more and went off to go and order the food.

We all stood around silently looking at each other.

"And then there were 6!" Alice laughed.

"I knew you loved me the best." laughed Emmett.

Jasper mumbled away, "She will love me the best soon enough I can cuddle way better than you can." As they play punched each others arms.

"Looks like you have started a war here Bells." Rose chuckled. "Let's go find a comfy seat. I have been sitting on this cushion too long. Someone help me up!"

Emmett and Jasper both helped Rose up onto her feet. I looked at Edward who had just stayed on the piano stool smiling. He has been quietly watching everyone chat away.

"You ok Edward?" He sat round on the stool sitting side ways on. "Come sit with me Love." I sat down with my back to his chest sighing as he put his arms round me.

"So my brothers are fighting over who you love the most, my parents have taken you on as their newest child and my sisters are stealing you for the day tomorrow, you look happy and we are sitting here cuddling…Actually yes Love, I am more than ok. I am pretty good thank you."

He wrapped his arms round me tighter.

I leaned back into him and whispered just so he could hear me. "I know who I love the best Edward. And I think you do too."

"Tell me who do you love the best Bella?" he whispered back to me. His lips were brushing along my ear lobe.

Before I could answer him we both looked at our siblings and realised they were all watching every move we made. Eye brows were raised and smirks were on their faces. They were waiting for my answer.

I blushed then!

The silence was deafening.

Edward and I started laughing, and I pulled my fingers across my lips as if to lock them closed.

Alice started laughing, "No problem Bells, remember you are all ours tomorrow."

Ah I didn't feel so brave then.

Jasper looked at me, "I realise I am behind with the love and cuddles here Bells, but I will claim all I am due." With that he grabbed me from Edward and took off down the hall with me over his shoulder.

I was shouting out for help and giggling so much I was crying tears of laughter! "Emmett! Edward! Help me!"

Jasper stopped as he reached the living room and a dead end. Suddenly both the boys were behind us and stood with their arms folded.

"Help me please!"

"Not till you tell us which one of us you love the best!"

"Jasper! Put your sister down now!"

"Yes Mum!"

With that quick request I was swiftly placed back on my feet and looking at them all with a big smile on my face.

We sorted out drinks for everyone and waited for our food to come. Rose sat down on the sofa between me & Alice. I was rubbing her baby belly when I felt a nudging under my hand! "Bubba kick me." I jumped back and squealed!

"Did you feel that!"

"Yes! Can I feel for her do that again please Rose?"

She nodded and returned my hand to her belly after pulling her shirt up out of the way.

Alice put her hand next to mine. We sat there giggling every time we felt Bubba move inside Rose.

Edward came over and lifted me right up off the sofa. He then sat down on the sofa with me on his lap cuddling me tight. I replaced one hand on Rose at the same time Edward did. We held onto each other with our other hand.

Jasper did them same with Alice so we were all touching Bubby Belly. Emmett sat down on the floor between Rose's feet and leaned up trying to find a space to put his hand. We didn't know our parents were watching us until the camera flash went off.

We all looked up smiling and they took another one.

"Could this moment be more perfect?" Alice sighed.

Just then the door bell rang, Emmett jumped up shouting "Yes it can! Pizza is here!"

I leaned down to Rose's belly and whispered. "I Love you the best Bubba, but don't tell anyone!"

To which everyone in the room called out.

"We heard that!"

And we all started laughing together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Trust ~ Chapter 14.**

We sat talking about everything and anything while we ate. I had been part of this family for so little time but felt so relaxed with them. I never normally felt comfortable with strangers yet they knew more about me in the last day or so than anyone else had know about me in my whole life time. They had taken time to find about me.

I looked around the room at the people in front of me.

They looked at each other with such love in their eyes. Love for the person they were married to, for their siblings they had made not born by blood. To the people that had chosen to be parents to them. It was simple.

I could feel tears in my eyes. How had it taken so long for me to be part of something amazing like this?

How would I survive if I didn't have this any more?

Was this mine to keep?

Would they always want me?

I didn't realise the tears were running down my face until Edward took me from his side up into his lap and brushed them away.

"Sweetheart? What's the matter?" He whispered to me. The room had gone quiet. I looked around.

"I am sorry, I just, I am so happy to be here. I have never felt so loved before. I never want to leave you all."

"Well that's just as well 'cause we are keeping you Bella Bear!" Emmett's voice was the loudest over all the comments my family were making.

"Who else am I gonna cuddle in with apart from my Rosie?"

"Not happening tonight Emmett! Tonight it's a girlie night only!" Alice was bouncing up and down on Jaspers lap and clapping her hands!

"No can do Pixie! I am the big brother and that's my job till Bella Bear says otherwise!"

Jasper tried to look round past the bouncing Alice. "Wait a moment! She has two big brothers here… maybe we need to draw up a rota for this protective hugging night time cuddle stuff?" He looked serious as he made this statement.

Emmett was scratching his head. "We could share, but there is not enough room in the bed for Rosie then…"

"What?" I asked? I am not sleeping in between you both! Edward you tell them!"

"Are you asking to sleep with Edward Bella?"

"NO! Emmett that's not what I was asking!"

"Cause I am not sure your parents here would like that!"

I looked over at Carlisle and Esme who were trying their best to look serious.

Carlisle spoke first. "Bella, did they make you blush again?"

"They are trying their best Dad." I smiled back at him.

"Who is all working tomorrow? It is Monday after all?"

They all shook their heads. How were they all not at work?

"We decided to take time off to be with you Bella."

"Do you know I don't even know what you all do? Except my Dad, I know you are a doctor and you are the boss…" I giggled.

"I knew she was a Daddies girl as well!" Alice laughed again.

"Well Rose and I work in our own boutique we will take you there tomorrow to get a few bits you might like. I have a few pieces with you in mind. Emmett works in his construction company. Jasper is a shrink…."

"I am a psychologist Alice, a Psychologist!" He sighed.

"Uh huh darling…that's what I said. And Edward, well he…"

"He wants to show you himself! But he is taking the week off to be with you Love." I looked up into his eyes. "Thank you Edward."

"You don't know what it is he dose Bella maybe you shouldn't be thanking him just yet!" Emmet was chuckling.

"What ever it is, I am sure it will be just perfect." I mumbled to the amazing man looking down at me.

"And Esme, what do you do?" asked Emmett laughing.

"Me? I look after you lot, and that is a full time job and a half, especially with you being here Emmett!"

With that the tears had been forgotten and my heart was lighter again.

Edward was stroking my hair, I hadn't moved from his lap. I was getting sleepy but I didn't want to move.

I cuddled back into him and listened as my family joked with each other about everyday things.

Rose was sat beside us and leaned in speaking softly to me. "Do you want company again tonight?"

I nodded. "Yes please Rose." I started yawning.

"Since we are not working tomorrow do you want a sibling sleep over or just us girls? You choose. You can pick what you want."

I looked up at Edward. "You choose what you want Love."

I knew I didn't want him to be in another room.

I also knew I was not going to get him all to myself either. So a sibling sleep over it is then.

"Can you all stay with me please? I will try to be quiet tonight."

"Don't worry about being quiet Bells. If you are scared we will be there for you."

Carlisle spoke up then, I hadn't realised he was now right beside me sitting next to Edward on the sofa.

"Bella, do you think we could talk tomorrow about what keeps you awake? If you want we can talk about it and work through it, if you don't feel you can tell me I know some people at work who you can trust."

"Can we talk tomorrow and see what happens then Daddy?"

"Sure honey. Just don't be worried about talking to any of us. We are all here for you. Even if it is at 3am. You need us you come and get us."

I nodded at him and smiled back.

He leaned forward and kissed my head. "Well everyone, I am off to bed with my lovely lady…"

"Ewwww Dad! Stop it we do not need that image in our heads!" Emmett was basing his forehead with a cushion and making retching noises. Carlisle kissed Rose and Alice and then me again before taking Esme's hand and helping her to stand before he hugged and kissed her.

"MUM! Don't you start!"

"Oh Emmett… that's enough!"

Esme gave us all kisses and came back to give me a second one. "Remember if you need us, come and get us Little One."

I nodded and gave her a hug.

"SO…Party in Bella bears room tonight? Snacks? Movies?" Emmett looked like a kid at Christmas!

Rose yawned at the same time that I did.

Jasper shook his head "Not looking like it is movie night tonight Bro."

"Can we do it another night Emmett? Just be close by?"

"Sure baby bear. Lets go get another mattress in your room." He went to go lift me but Edward held on. "I have got her Emmett. You get Rose. "

We looked over and Rose was almost asleep.

Alice bounded back into the room, and was about to shout something when Jasper jumped up and tried to keep her quiet. She noticed what was going on and said she would go get the room ready. She took off like a rocket. Edward stood up while holding onto me, carrying me in his arms "I can walk Edward its ok. I mumbled while yawning again.

"I don't want to let you go yet Love."

I sighed into him. "Good, I am happy for you not to let go either."

He just chuckled and pulled me in tighter. Jasper was locking up and switching things off round about us. Emmett carried Rose upstairs who was smiling at her, her eyes heavy with sleep.

Jasper passed us on the stairs, taking two steps at a time, disappearing into his room. We walked along into my room. Alice had already turned the bed down and laid out pyjamas for me. They were the most beautiful baby blue soft silk.

She was already wearing a pink set herself. Jumping up she gave Rose a red pair. Emmett just turned on the spot then walked back right back out saying they would return just shortly, his sleepy wife giggling away in his arms. Edward sat me down on the bed kissing my head before he stood up. "Going to come right back Love."

I nodded at him. I picked up the pyjamas and thanks Alice for them. They felt so soft I held them up to my face. Alice just giggled. "You are so good for him you know. He loves you already."

I looked back at Alice. "You know I love you all too." I said to her. "No silly Bella, he LOVES you loves you!"

"What? He loves me like you all do?"

"Nope. He is falling in love with you. "

"Edward must have lost of girls he cares about Alice."

"Nope!" she made a popping sound when she said the P.

"He has a lot of girls who would like to be loved by him. But he is smitten with you. I see it in his eyes and I know it when he looks at you. He lights up when he sees you. He crumbles when he see's you hurting."

She looked serious about this.

"Trust me I am never wrong on these things. You belong with him. He belongs with you. Simple."

I walked towards the bathroom to change. Thinking about what she had just said. He looked like he felt something for me. He had asked me to be his girlfriend. We had been pretty intense in music room before. I needed to talk to Rose and Alice about what had happened but not tonight. After I was ready for bed I wandered back into the bedroom and discovered Jasper was now moving another mattress in with Edward, who smiled when he saw me come back through. He dropped the mattress and clambered over it to land at my feet.

"Oi! This is hard enough to move on my own without you getting on it too!" Jaspers exclaimed!

Alice had returned back with their bedding.

Edward grabbed me up in his arms and kissed me. "I missed you love!" I giggled. Alice just winked at me.

Edward sat down on my bed with me in his arms and kept kissing me. Jasper coughed beside him. "Edward, don't you be kissing my sister in bed with me beside you that's not cool!"

"Don't you start Jasper, you sound like Emmett did yesterday!" Edward sighed. But he kept kissing me.

"Ok people, we are back, all kissing will stop now unless you are married, so Jasper, Alice, me and Rose are all fine. You… young man. Put down my sister and step away!"

Edward sighed and placed me into bed. But when Emmett looked away he started kissing me again.

"Put her down!" he had noticed.

Rose came and gave me a hug and kiss as did Alice before they got into bed.

"Now, will I just get in beside you Bella, save disturbing anyone if you need me during the night?"

He was dead serious. Not laughing at this time all.

I shook my head. "No Emmie, I will try myself and if you need me, well I guess you will know soon enough."

"Ok honey bear, sweet dreams." He kissed my head and went over to Rose to kiss her good night.

Alice was on the floor with Jasper, who had returned back wearing his nightwear.

Jasper came over and moved Edward out of the way as he hugged me. "Now Darlin' you need anything I am here too. Just call and I will be right there. You are one of my girls too, and I will keep you as safe as I keep Rose and my Alice."

He kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Jasper I am so lucky to have such amazing brothers and sisters."

He went off and snuggled down with Alice.

"Say goodnight Edward." He laughed.

"Good Night Edward" I mumbled as his lips found mine again. He sighed as he gave me one last kiss.

"I am lucky having you in my life too Edward." I whispered before I kissed him and then lay down as he tucked me in.

"Ok are we all in bed? Edward, can you switch the beside light off please?" Rose asked.

"Sure Rose."

He reached up to get the light as I leaned round to reach down so I could stroke his hair again. He found me in the dark and kissed me causing me to squeal in surprise. "Shush Love."

Our kisses were soft and gentle but not quiet enough for my brothers to be unaware of our actions.

"So help me God Edward, put her down!"

"Emmett did you not sneak kisses when you were dating Rose ?"

"Sure I did. But that's my baby sister you are kissing and you are in bed beside me so give it a rest!"

"One more then I will go to bed ok?"

"One more Edward." Rose laughed.

I felt him whisper against my lips. "Let's make this a good one then eh Love?" He kissed me long and slowly not breaking away till we had to breathe.

I sighed as we broke contact.

"Night Edward!" I gasped.

"Night my Love."

I reached down and started playing with his hair again.

This time I hope the night mares would stay away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Trust Chapter 15.**

I listened as everyone in the room fell asleep. Rose started breathing softly beside me. Edward sighed slipping into sleep, all relaxed as I played with his hair. Emmett's breathing slowed and became noisy as he began to snore. Alice was mumbling away about a something that I couldn't quiet hear. Jasper was quiet. I couldn't hear anything coming from his direction until he whispered out to me.

"Can't sleep Darlin'?"

"How did you know I was still awake Jasper?"

"Just did, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just lying here thinking about the last few days. And wondering how I got here."

"They are a pretty awesome family to be part of aren't they?"

"They sure are. I am really lucky that I am part of it, and will be thankful for as long as it lasts." I admitted.

"Trust me Bella, this is a life long arrangement now, as long as you want us we will be there for you.

We will be there all the way!"

"I am beginning to let myself believe that Jasper. I want to believe it but it is hard to when I have never been shown love before."

"Then you must be worried about trusting us when we tell you how much we care."

"Something like that. Yes."

I started sniffing I had been determined that I wasn't going to cry tonight. But tears were there.

"Do you need that hug now Bella? I can wake up Emmett if you feel more comfortable with him?"

"A hug from you would be just perfect Jasper if you don't mind."

Within seconds he was up beside me and asking me to move over. I felt safer already.

"Come here, snuggle in little sister it will be ok. I know it must be a bit much when you are not used to all, but we will give you all you need."

"I am hearing that a lot just now Jasper. "

The tears started to fall again.

When did I need hugging so much? I was beginning to realise how much I liked being close to people who cared about me.

"You all love me. And I have not had much of that. I am scared to close my eyes."

"Why? What happens when you sleep baby girl?"

He was stroking my hair now as he spoke so gently.

"I dream about loosing you all. I dream he comes for me. He says he owns me."

"No one owns you honey. Who says he dose? "

"Jake dose, he will come for me one day. I know he will and I am not strong enough to fight him off. "

"Now you have a family here to keep you safe and protect you, and I think we need to help you feel stronger. We will see what we can do about that."

"I am scared I will wake and you will all be gone."

"We will be here for you. Do you want to talk more, or you going to try some sleep?"

"Sleep I think."

"Want me to stay?"

I did but I wanted to be able to reach down to Edward.

"I think I will be ok Jasper thank you though for the hug and the chat. I haven't always been this weak you know."

"I never once thought you were weak Darlin'. You are strong and you will be stronger still. We all need someone to care for us and you have just found yourself a whole load of someone's to care for you."

He gave me another kiss and a squeeze and then he was gone. I felt calmer after talking to him. I started to relax and fall asleep.

My dreams came quickly that night.

Edward and I were in a meadow. He was singing to me and holding me close. We laughed as he swirled me round. Our family surrounded us.

I was wearing a long flowing dress that swished as we danced.

The other couples in the family paired up and started dancing with us to our tune.

Suddenly we stopped. Someone was beside us.

He was asking to cut in.

"I believe this dance is mine.

"I would rather dance with Edward thank you."

But Edward started to let go, passing my hand to the man standing before us.

"Edward. No wait, please don't go, I want to dance with you, stay please."

"You belong to me Isabella."

It was Jacob.

"I am sorry I didn't realise she was yours Jacob. Forgive me."

"No problem Edward, she is a liar she should have told you different. I will take her out of your way now."

"No, Edward, I am yours, you wanted me."

I could feel my panic rising.

Jacob was holding me tight and stroking my hair, telling me to be quiet or he would hurt me.

I started shaking. Shouting wouldn't help me. He would hit me again. Jasper! Emmett! Dad!

Where were they all?

Don't let him take me!

The stroking became soft and gentle.

I opened my eyes to find Edward stroking my hair.

"You want me Edward?" I could barely speak.

"Always Bella, I will always want you. Do you want to come and cuddle me tonight? Or I can get one of the others if you are more comfortable with them."

"I want to be with you. Do you think that will be ok we wont get into trouble?"  
"Come on, come down beside me Love."

I moved down and snuggled tight in beside him.

He smelled amazing. He felt even better.

He started humming to me. And I relaxed beside him.

I felt the mattress move beside us, Emmett was awake. "You ok Bella bear?"

"I just got scared Emmie. But I am going to go back into bed just in a moment. I didn't want to waken you."

"That's ok baby girl. You can cuddle up but no funny business you hearing me you two?"

"Thank you Emmett. I love you."

"Love you two Bella bear, I am gonna go cuddle with my wife and get some sleep now I know you are safe."

He kissed me as he climbed over me and Edward.

We moved further over on the mattress but stayed as close together as we could.

"Edward?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Can I talk to you about what happened in the music room today?"

"Sure Love we can…"

"I am still listening to you two, go to sleep."

I blushed! I didn't realise Emmett was able to hear me.

"I guess we best talk about that tomorrow."

"I was thinking I could show you it again tomorrow Love!" He mumbled into my ear.

I was sure he could feel my blush against his skin.

"Now sleep before one of your brother's change their mind about trusting me."

I realised I had told everyone except Edward that I loved them, I didn't know what this was I was feeling for him. It was more than everyone else all added up.

I was safe in his arms and never wanted to wake from this dream.

My dreams were sweet all night long.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN. Thank you to butterflybetty for all your help. X_

_Also the reviews I have started to get are helping me keep going with this story. Thank you . x_

**Trust Chapter 16.**

I woke up from the most beautiful dreams filled with so much fun and laughter. That had to be a first.

Confused when I discovered I was on the bed instead of the mattress on the floor and no longer in Edward's arms.

Just as I was about to start worrying I heard giggles from in the bed beside me. Rose and Alice were still here.

"How did I get back into my bed?"

"Edward lifted you up. You were sound asleep."

"Where have the boys gone?"

"We are here Bella bear!" with that in came all three boys laden down with trays of food followed by Carlisle and Esme carrying juice and coffee.

"BREAKFAST Bella bear its breakfast time!"

They got on the bed beside us or on or chairs that had appeared in my room and we ate the most amazing combination of foods I had ever seen.

When I was done I lay down with Edward sitting behind me, he was still eating breakfast while plans were being made for the day ahead. I pulled the duvet up over me. Edward finished eating and shimmied down beside me putting his arms round me. It felt good to feel his body along side me. I gasped quietly when I realised from he that was very aroused. I didn't know much but I knew from yesterday what was poking into me. I was very aware of the fact we were not alone.

I looked back at Edward with my eye brow raised.

He smirked then lowered his head against my hair.

"Bella what do you think?"  
"Sorry? What were you asking me?"

Alice looked at me. "I was asking if you had any shops in particular you want to visit today? After lunch…? Shopping?"

"You seem distracted Bella did you get enough sleep last night?" Rose was looking straight at me.

I know she knew we were up to no good. My thoughts were not on shopping at all. They were on Edward.

"Sleep? Erm yes, I slept better. Only woke up once."

"That's good."

"Shop's no I have no where I need to go. I am happy to go where ever you want."

I bit down on my lip, trying my best to look calm.

I felt Edwards hand moving on the small of my back, moving down towards my ass.

I squealed a little bit.

"You ok Bella?" Jasper looked at me then Edward.

"Yeap." Think Bella, say something.

"I am just excited about going shopping."

Edward laughed quietly behind me. "I am glad you are excited… about… shopping Bella. I hope you enjoy it."

I was blushing. I wanted him to stop but I wanted him to continue. The feelings I had yesterday were starting to stir inside me. I couldn't look at anyone. They would know.

I tried to move away from his body so I was not quite touching him.

He moved forward and snuggled against me again.

"What happens at a spa? I have not been before."

"Oh you will love it Bella, we can get a massage and get girlie stuff done, and relax. You will feel so good!"

Jasper lifted his head up from beside Alice and spoke to me while scowling at Edward. "It will do you good to feel good Bella."

Edward started laughing again still hidden in my hair.

I needed to move now, I felt really embarrassed.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom."

Everyone was looking at me now.

I jumped up and walked over to my bathroom unsure of what was going on. This was not good.

I needed to talk to the girls about this when we were at the spa. I came back in to my family but made a decision to find a smarter place to sit. Rose looked at me and patted the bed beside her and Emmett. Edward looked at me and smirked. What should I do?

"Hey Bella bear come sit here with us." I did just that.

Edward looked at the space between us and I could see he was starting to move towards me again.

Jasper noticed and looked at my discomfort.

He had figured out Edward's game and my unease with the situation. Big Brother was here now.

He whispered into Alice's ear, she jumped up and sat between me and Edward stopping his movement on the bed. She looked at him and mumbled "Stay there."

Caught! At least he looked embarrassed now.

Jasper gave him a stern look.

I was mortified. Alice whispered in my ear "You ok?"

I nodded and whispered back. "Yes, I need to talk to you and Rose about some stuff later on."

"Boy stuff."

"Yes. Will that be ok?"

She rubbed my arm, saying it was more than ok.

She leaned towards Edward and mumbled to him.

"I am watching you…!" She then nipped him.

"What was that for?" He glared at his sister.

"Oh you know what it is for. Do you want to discuss this now? I will talk about it now. Right here and now baby brother. You wanna talk now?"

He shook his head and looked puzzled at me.

She was staring right at him now. Everyone else was now aware of something going on. I was going to be in trouble now. I hung my head down and waited for the shouting to start.

Esme looked at Alice and Edward. She was going to get to the bottom of this. I started shaking a little bit. My breathing was speeding up. I was causing trouble already. This was not good.

Jasper seemed to pick up on my emotions very quickly. "Bella Darlin' you need anything? Remember you just need to ask."

"I need to erm… I need…" I need to get out of here.

Suddenly he was up in front of me and lifted me over the bed and onto his knee and away from Edward.

"Just breathe Bella, slow and calmly. Breathe with me."

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. I didn't know how to explain.

But Jasper kept me focused on him. "Breathe Bella."

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at anyone. Jasper picked up my hand and placed it on his chest. "Follow my breathing." I slowed down my breath to match his and calmed down with him.

I rested my head down on his chest. Alice scooted over and rubbed my arm, while holding onto my other hand.

"Did you get a fright Bells?"

"I am sorry."

"No need to apologies for anything Bells."

Carlisle spoke to me calmly and quietly. "Do you know what triggered what ever upset you just now?"

I nodded. My emotions were racing, I wanted to be with Edward but I was scared at how much I wanted him. I was scared my family would think I was dirty.

"Do you feel that you can tell me?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell them about my feelings, about me being embarrassed at our physical contact. At wanting more.

At my fears that Jacob was right, I was a whore. No more, no less.

"I want to talk to the girls and Mum about it later please. If that's ok? Please don't make me say it just now."

I could barely speak at any level of volume.

I looked at Edward. He looked quiet ashamed.

Did he regret what we had done? Was he embarrassed at being caught?

I looked back down at my Alice's hand holding on to mine. She gave it a gentle squeeze. I nodded at her.

"So it is good you didn't get bad nightmares last night Bella. I never heard you waken at all."

"I did have one but it wasn't too bad. Edward calmed me down. And I was able to get back to sleep quickly."

"So you slept ok once you cuddled in with Edward?"

Emmett asked?

"What! No wait a moment. That was not what we agreed on Edward. We spoke about this…" Carlisle looked cross. I started shaking and rocking on Jaspers knee now. Tears were running down my face. I felt such shame.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, please don't make me go. We didn't do anything I promise you I was not doing anything Dad. Please don't be angry with me. Please!"

Suddenly Carlisle was beside me. "I am not angry with you Bella. Please look at me. I promise you I am not angry with you at all. Bella, I am sorry for upsetting you."

"We didn't do anything in bed last night Carlisle. I just held Bella like Jasper and Emmett did."

"Edward. Are you trying to tell me that you just feel for Bella like a sister? Like they do? Not in any other way? No romantic feelings?"

"No."

"That's what I have a problem with. Bella is only 17 and you are 19. I know you feel you are grown up but I asked you to be careful."  
"I was. We were. I promise you I just held Bella and soothed her to sleep."

"That's all Dad I promise." I needed to explain to Carlisle.

"Dude, I trusted you." Emmett was cross but kept his voice low.

"Did you know about this Emmett?"

"Please don't be cross. I won't do it again Dad."

"Little one, you have feelings for each other, and that's ok, we just want you to be safe. I am presuming you don't have much experience with boys and relationships?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about this now.

"That's why I asked Edward to be careful. I am not angry at you at all."

"Are you angry at Edward? Please don't be. He helped me sleep just like Emmett and Jasper do."

"That's my point Bella you both have feelings that are not the same as you have with your brothers. And that's ok darling, but you need to make sure you take your time and don't get into trouble."

"I understand."

"I do too Carlisle, I am sorry I let you down." Edward spoke up.

"You just need to be smart about this son. It is natural to want each other. I just don't want you to rush into anything? I was young once too you know."

"You are not that old now Carlisle!" Esme giggled.

"Are we all good here now?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded. "Good well before the parents start telling us about their love lives…can we go? Cause that's stuff we don't want to hear about Bells!" Jasper laughed.

"Right! We girls have stuff to do, you boys have… Well I have no idea what you are going to do without us babes, but get over it!" Alice laughed as she bounced up and down on the bed.

"Lets go get showered and dressed ready for the spa baby girl!" She took a firmer hold of my hand and pulled me up to stand on the bed.

I leaned down and kissed both Jasper and Carlisle on their heads. "Thank you."

"Don't forget us baby bear!" Emmett roared at me. So I bounced over the bed and kissed him and Rose, gave bubba belly a rub and kiss, then fell backwards over Emmett's body and landed almost on top of Edward.

I looked up at Carlisle and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Can I give him one little kiss?"

Carlisle roared laughing and said yes, but I think we need to have more talks with both of you."

I nodded and smiled at him. I understood.

Leaned down I gave Edward the gentlest kiss on his lips and touched his cheek. He looked up and me. "I am sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I know. You didn't mean to but you did. We will talk about it later. I just need to figure some stuff out. We both do I guess. It will be ok."

Esme stood up. "Let's get going people. Spa time for us girls." I bounced over and hugged Esme, "Love you Mum!"

These mood swings were giving me whiplash!

I was dreading the conversations I was going to face but I needed answers about this whole boy girl stuff and I knew the people I needed to ask about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Trust ~ Chapter 17.**

We were all ready to leave the house. Emmet and Jasper were off to do some "boys stuff" whatever that was before meeting up with Edward and Carlisle later on. They were going to buy me a cell phone and meet up with us in town before we went shopping. Carlisle wanted to sort me out with a bank account and money even though I had asked them not to. My part time job had enabled me to get most of the things I needed and I planned to get myself another job as soon as I could.

I wasn't looking forward to shopping. I have never had much money so never saw the excitement involved in shopping. The girls seemed to be unable to contain themselves at the thought of filling my wardrobe with new clothes. I guess I was going to loose this fight. If it kept them happy I would let them buy me a few things. I needed some clothes. I mainly wore second hand things from charity shops. Once I found a pile of clothes Renee had left behind but Charlie went ballistic when he discovered I had worn her coat. I had been so cold but it was not worth his anger to ask to keep it.

We were picked up by a driver! He opened the door and offered his hand as we go into the car.

Rose and Alice were giggling away, discussing all the shops we just had to go to. Esme was making lists and asking what size I was in different clothes.

We arrived at the spa in no time at all. The staff all looked very pleased to see the three Mrs Cullen's. I remembered how the café owner had been falling over himself at the mention of Rose's name. Was being as Cullen something that made people take notice of you?

Following behind everyone I was mesmerised at the beautiful place we were walking though. We changed into soft robes and were offered champagne or fruit juice while we decided what treatments to have. Rose was going to have special treatments for mums-to-be. Alice was getting almost everything waxed. And laughed so hard when I wrinkled my face up at the thought of anyone seeing my body like that! Let alone ripping hair from such parts. I agreed to have a massage, facial and hair cut. The massage was under protest. A stranger touching my naked skin was making me anxious but Esme said she was having one too, so I would try it out, how bad could it be?

The other two went their separate ways while Esme stayed with me and we had our treatments in the same rooms. She was so relaxed about taking her dressing gown off in front of me, it put me at ease. She has seen me naked before.

I felt so I relaxed when the masseuse started using warm oils on my back. The smell of lavender and neroli was just so amazing. I groaned when she worked out the tension in my body. Esme arranged for me to have some oils and bath products with the same oils in to take home with me. I had my hair washed and trimmed which was a new experience that I had enjoyed much more than I thought possible. Lastly while we were relaxing after our manicures and facials I felt so relaxed I decided to try to talk to Esme about me and Edward.

"Mum? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can little one."

"I know you are angry at what happened this morning, I don't quite know how to explain what happened. I am really embarrassed about it. Well that and a few other things really."

I am not angry at you I need you to know that before we start talking. You care about Edward?"

"Yes, I care about all of you."

"We care about you too, but you care about Edward in a different way?"

I took a deep breath and said all I had to as fast as I could before I lost my nerve.

"I am not sure what is going on here, I feel lots of different things when I am with him. I have never felt any of these things before. I feel like a little girl and all grown up at the same time. I don't want you to be angry at either of us. I know about sex and all that. But I am so scared of what's going on with me. "

"Edward will be patient with you. He is finding out about relationships while you do. He has never taken a girl home and as far as I know he has never had a girlfriend. He is actually quiet shy. Or I thought he was till this morning…but I think that he learnt his lesson there."

I shut my eyes as the blush crept up my face. "You noticed that?"

"Bella the whole room noticed that!"

"Was Dad really angry at me?"

"No Bella, he was cross with Edward for over stepping his boundaries with you. He should not have done that with other people there."

"We have kissed before. We kissed yesterday. And he was my first kiss when we came home on Saturday." I said very quietly.

"Bella, we two people care about each other is natural to show affection like that to each other. It was just wrong of Edward to be so sexual in front of everyone. I really don't think he intended to embarrass you. I think it started as a cuddle and developed shall we say into a bit more?"

I nodded. "When I had my night mare Emmett cuddled me, Jasper has too. Last night Edward held me and it was soothing, I felt very safe just like with my brothers, but in a different way. It was nice. I don't feel this way when Carlisle or my brothers hold me, or kiss me. They give me a different comfort and reassurance. Jacob was right isn't he? I am a whore."

"NO! He is not right, it is ok to show affection and receive reassurance with men in your family. It is also ok to show the same in a different way with someone you care about like Edward. You are not a child, but you have a bit to learn about being a woman Little One."

"I know, I feel so stupid sometimes, I should know more about what's going on but I feel as if I know nothing."

"That's ok. You can learn together. I need to know you won't do anything you don't feel comfortable with, and I need to know you are safe. This is going to be uncomfortable for you, but I want to know you are safe so when you and Edward start have a move physical relationship that you won't fall pregnant."

*Sigh* "Mum. I will come to you when that happens."

"Bella, I want us to sort something out before that happens. I was young once and when you feel strongly about someone it can over take you and things can get out of hand very quickly."

"Something sort of happened yesterday. Not sex, well sort of sex, but we were fully clothed…"

"Do you want to talk about it? I know you are embarrassed. I can tell you I would have been mortified if my mother tried to have this conversation with me. But I want us to have a better relationship Little One."

"I can't believe I am telling you this, but I feel that it is ok to talk to you, I am just not used to having this sort of mother daughter relationship either. I am not used to having a mother."

"Well you do now Bella, so tell me if you feel you can."

"We were kissing, and cuddling and I sort of felt all tingly inside and needed more. I could not get close enough to him. I felt this overwhelming urge to be with him, to be closer to him. I sat on his lap, I was facing him and we were…"

Esme reached over and took my hand.

I took a deep breath and tried to keep speaking.

"I sort of rubbed down there. Against him and it was incredible!" It was like I exploded inside."

"And that's the first time you have felt that way?"

I nodded again. I looked at Esme, and had so many things I wanted to ask.

"Edward didn't do anything it was me."

"My dear I am sure Edward didn't just sit there and let you take advantage of him…" Esme was laughing.

I laughed back, "I think he enjoyed it too, but he didn't you know. Oh Esme, I can't tell you that! He is your son!"

"OK… I suggest that this week we go and see the gynaecologist and make sure you are set up with some sort of birth control, I take it you don't want to risk getting pregnant?"  
I shook my head at the thought of becoming a teen mother!

"Would you come with me?"

"Of course I will, we can go see the doctor Rose and Alice use. You know you can talk to them about this sort of thing too…they might give you more colourful answers of course, but that's something I don't need to know about!" She laughed.

"Before they get back do you want to tell me what happened this morning that got you all upset?"

*Sigh*

"I was enjoying a cuddle with Edward after breakfast, is it ok that we do that with everyone there?"

Esme nodded, "Yes that part was fine."

"I felt him behind me." I paused. Not sure what to say next.

"Go on."

"I mean I FELT him behind me. He was sort of, well he was very happy to be beside me."  
"Ahhh. You _felt him_, felt him. OK."

I nodded. "And I felt really embarrassed that everyone was there at that time, so I moved away.

He sort of moved back behind me."

"I know he was only playing but I thought you guys would think I was a slut and I sort of panicked and needed to move away."

"That's when you went to the bathroom."

"Yes, but when I came back he went to do it again."

I started laughing. Esme looked at me, and laughed too. "I guess it is funny now but everyone knew what he was up to, apart from you and Dad. And they stopped him in his track!"

"He was trying his best was he?"

I nodded, tears of laughter running down my face now. "But Jasper seen what he was up to, and he sent Alice into stop him."

"I cock blocked my baby brother!" Alice had bounded into the room and was shouting rather too loudly about cock blocking for my liking!

Rose wandered back in and sat down beside us. "Was that Edward you cock blocked?"

"Yes, thinks he was being funny, horny little bugger."

"What was he playing at?"

I looked at Esme, who nodded at me.

"If Edward is going to play games in front of his family he needs to know that he is playing with fire. His brothers will protect you and his sisters will shoot him down in flames! You can tell them if you want to."

"Too right! Sisters before misters!" Alice laughed.

"What was he doing to you?"

"Well you know when a man becomes excited, well sexually excited…?"

"Is there any other way with men?" Rose sighed while rubbing Bubba belly.

"Well he was, and he well showed me, by erm, well he showed my by…"

"He was rubbing the nasty into you when we were all on the bed with you wasn't he?" Alice had such a way with words!

I nodded.

"That little horn toad!"

"Wait till I get a hold of him!"  
"Oh no please don't. He is upset enough after what happened, please don't make it worse."

"Is that why you were crying Bells?"  
"No, I was upset as I thought you would all think less of me, and I felt dirty from what Jacob used to call me. He told me I am a worthless whore. I thought you would think it was true and send me away."

I told them about my first orgasm with Edward, how I wanted more, and how I was a virgin.

I had never felt so free telling anyone about my hearts desires. It didn't feel wrong at all.

They awed when I told him how sweet he was with my first kiss, how he re-kissed me so my first kiss was worth remembering. They smiled when I said how he hung up when Jacob shouted at me on the phone. How kind and patient he had been with me on so many occasions. How he made me feel so happy.

"He was a horn dog this morning! He is a man and he is going make mistakes Bells, but he loves you."

"He loves me?"

"Of course he dose, we all do. But He _loves_ _you_, loves you." Alice giggled!

"Do you know, I have told everyone in my family here that I love them, all except Edward?"

Rose nodded, "That's 'cause you are falling in love with him and that a little longer to say out loud."

I had a lot to think about.

I was loved by these amazing people.

I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Trust ~ chapter 18.**

I felt like a million dollars. My skin was so soft. Not only had the treatments relaxed me but talking with Mum and the girls had reassured so many of my fears. I felt like I belonged with them.

We were back in the car driving into town for lunch with Carlisle and Edward meeting us there.

"Are we going back to the café?"

"No way!" Rose replied "that place is not getting any more business from us.

Alice smirked. "Oh I think we should go back again later in the week, all of us… and show them what a lovely family we are." She winked at Rose and nodded at me. I was a bit confused by this.

"Why would we go back? Rose doesn't like it there?"

"I didn't like a member of staff there."

"We will not let anyone treat you that way again Bella, you are special and deserve the best. Anyway, this place is much nicer." Esme took my hand.

"Sure is Bells. No skanky waitress here. No one will be will coming onto to you while you are beside my brother. No one is going make you feel that way again. Don't you see you? YOU are amazing!"

Rose looked at me. "You need to feel that you are worth this. You need to know you deserve this love and they will not be able to make you feel like she did."

"I am trying to. I am starting to feel I am worth it. Thank you." I whispered.

"Not good enough." I looked shocked at Rose. "Say it. Out loud. Say it louder and mean it. Say you are loved. Say you are worth this."

I looked at my family. "I am loved, I am worth it." Ok so I mumbled it a little bit.

Alice raised her eyebrow at me. "Say it like YOU believe it Bells."

"I am loved and I am worth it!" I said louder.

"Say it louder Little One!" Esme was smiling at me and squeezing my hand.

"I am loved and I am worth it!" I could feel my heart beating faster and my pulse racing I felt alive.

I felt Loved and I felt worth it.

"Sam?" Rose spoke to the driver in front of us.

"Yes Miss Rose?"

"Can you get all the windows please?"

He nodded all the windows in the car went down and the huge sunroof above us opened.

He looked back to us as he stopped at the side of the road. Rose took my hand and said stand up. I did and I put my head out of the sunroof. Rose, Alice Esme and Sam all shouted at me, "Say it like you mean it!"

"I AM LOVED AND I AM WORTH IT!"

"Better?" Sam smiled.

"Do you believe it now?" Esme laughed. I nodded.

"I do, more than ever before."

"Good lets go eat lunch before we shop."

Carlisle was stand at the door of the waiting for us. I couldn't see Edward.

Dad opened the door of the car when it stopped before Sam could get to it.

"Good afternoon Beautiful Ladies."

He took each of by the hand and helped us out of the car. When he got to me he smiled. "Hello my Little One, I hear that you are loved and you are worth it!"

I hugged him tightly. "Yes Daddy, I am, I am loved and I am worth it." I giggled.

"Well I have always known that, and I am glad you know that now too." He kissed my forehead and led me and Esme over to the restaurant entrance where Edward was waiting. He smiled the biggest smile he had ever given me. "Hello Love."

Carlisle handed me over to Edward and said, "Bella has something to say to you."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes." Carlisle smiled and asked me "What are you? Tell him what you just told me."  
"Oh yes." I looked Edward in the eye, smiled and repeated my new positive affirmation.

"I am loved and I am worth it!"

Edward kissed my lips and spoke. His lips just inches away from mine. "Yes you are, and yes, you are so worth it!"

He hugged me tight.

We heard the girls behind us. "Come on lovers, let's go and eat. We can see you are hungry!" I laughed at Alice but Edward blushed at his sister.

"Oh you may well blush baby brother…But I am not done with you yet!" Alice, it seems held grudges!

"Alice, please it is ok."

Alice looked at me and gave Edward a severe glare…and mouth "Watching you" while pointing at him.

We walked into the restaurant and the hostess smiled as she looked at me.

"Do you have a reservation Miss?"  
Was she speaking to me? I looked at Carlisle who nodded and opened his hand out to show me I was in charge.

I stood up tall and proud. "Yes we do, Party for Cullen."

"Certainly Miss, follow me please."

I looked back at my family. "I am loved and I am worth it!"

"You sure are Miss Bella, now let's eat." Carlisle winked at me and followed us in.

Lunch was a fun affair!

I felt much more relaxed when we ordered this time. No one looked at me like I should be left outside with the rubbish.

The waitress smiled at me and didn't eyeball Edward when she spoke to him.

Rose whispered to me. "This is how it should always be! You are his equal. You belong at his side."

"Thank you." I gave her a squeeze.

"When we are done here Bella, we need to nip into the bank, I have a few forms for you to sign then you are free to shall we say enjoy… shopping with the girls?"

"Thanks Dad…not sure enjoy is the word I would use!"

"Oh Bella, now as much as Mum hates cell phones at the table I need to show you this so you know how to work it, just in case you need rescuing from the task you are about endure!" Edward produced my new phone.

Esme smiled, "Just this once we will allow cell phone at the table, but just this once."

"Thank you."

Edward took the shiny phone and showed me how to work it. He had already programmed everyone's numbers in it for me. "You can text me anytime Love."

I was quite good at cell phones. I had to show my father how to use his work phone. Jacob had insisted I read his texts as they came in when he was working on his vehicles to save him de-greasing his hands. I hated spending time with him when I was cleaning his works shop, all unpaid work of course.

But, that was in my past.

My new phone beeped. I looked down and there was a text from Edward. "First text for the first girl who stole my heart. X" I looked at him and his smile melted my heart.

That was one text I would keep forever.

Alice smiled as she took a photo of Edward and me on her phone and then sent it to me with a message that said she loved being my big sister.

My phone beeped again. From Jasper. " Little sister, when ever you need me, just call. X"

I put it back in my purse, and it beeped again. "Sorry." But Esme just smiled and told me to go and look at it.

From Emmett. "Missing you Bella Bear. Love you. X"

I told everyone about my brother's text messages and they all awed.

"Right, enough of the boy love, are we all fed and watered…? Then let's go and shop girlies!"

"Alice? How many coffees have you had today? I asked.

"None…Bells this girl is powered completely by Alice energy baby!"

"Now I am really scared!" I laughed.

"You should be Love." Edward chuckled.

"You really are messing with danger lover boy!"

"Alice. Please, you have to stop threatening Edward. I will talk to him later but please don't be cross with him anymore…for me please?"

"I don't know Bells." Alice winked at me without Edward seeing what she was doing.

"Please Alice. I am sorry. " Edward asked as he looked with puppy dog eyes at his sister.

"Well. I will let it go this time. But…Edward, next time you get some idea about poking anyone in the back with that thing of yours…Do not let me be on the bed at the time! Do not let my pregnant sister be on the bed at the same time. Never ever let my brother or worse still my husband be on the bed at the same time with you and your nasty thing or I will chop it off!"

She then winked at Edward and the whole table started laughing as Edward spluttered his drink and went a funny colour.

"Oh, you knew, oh, em… Sorry!"

"Can we please not talk about that again?" I asked mortified that we were talking about this here, let alone in front of my Dad.

"So that's what you were up to?"

"Oh no… please stop." Edward was mortified now too.

I needed to change the subject. "Right… Alice? Shopping now please?"

"Just got to sort the bank out first then you can all shop and be merry." Carlisle was still giving Edward a stern look. I knew that this is not the end of their conversation about it all.

"Ladies, will you be alright having a drink while we go next door and sort out Bella's account?" they all nodded and ordered some non alcoholic cocktails since Rose was not able to drink.

Edward, Carlisle and I all went into the bank. The staff all seemed very pleased to see them and couldn't be more helpful. "Bella I will help you manage your account, if you need any help just ask.

You will have more than enough to get you by in this account."

I looked at the balance. It was more than I would need in many life times!

"I do not need all this money Dad!"

"We will talk more about this home little one. I also want to talk to you about your thoughts on going back to finish school or college. You do not need to worry about getting a part time job to support you through that. If you don't want to go to college now or later then that's ok too. We just want you to have options."

"I won't waste this. I promise you."

"I know you won't little one."

I jumped up and gave him a hug, telling him I loved him.

I turned to hug Edward. I knew I still wasn't ready to tell him I loved him.

"Thank you for being you Edward. We will talk when we get home?" I kissed his cheek as he nodded.

I looked back at Carlisle. "Please do not be cross with Edward when you go home. I will talk to him, and I know Alice has made herself clear."

"We will be having a chat about it Bella, but no I won't be cross with him. I think Alice has embarrassed him enough."

"Thank goodness." Edward mumbled. "I am sorry I really didn't mean to upset you Love."  
"I know." I held my hand up to his cheek.

"We will need to talk about it later but I am not angry at you."

Carlisle took my hand and started to lead me to the bank exit.

"OK Little One, it is to for you to join the crazy shoppers now. I apologise for what happens next. You take care and we will see you later on for supper. Remember I love you and they love you, and it will all be over in a few hours. But if it gets too bad…."

With that he took out his cell phone, typed a short text, and my phone beeped. I took my phone out and there was a text from him.

"Call me if you need me. Be brave, I love you. Daddy x"

He started laughing as he hugged me again.

"See you later Bella, I have to go sort some other things out Edward will walk out with you."

With one more hug and a wave he wandered over to see the bank manager who was very pleased to see my Dad.

He nodded at Edward & I. We smiled back and Edward wrapped his arm around me as we walked outside.

"You are not angry at me love?" He looked so upset.

"No, I promise I am not, I was embarrassed but not angry with you. Can we talk later on Edward? I think we will both feel better if we sort this all out."

He turned and hugged me. "I am so sorry for embarrassing you at all my love."

"You are forgiven. Talk later?"

He kissed my forehead. I looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Dose that mean you won't kiss me again?"

"I will kiss you anytime you want." He kissed my lips gently and smiled at long last.

"Right, as much as I want to keep you here with me, or go somewhere to spend more time kissing you, I best hand you over so I get to keep my parts that Alice wants to remove."

After one more long slow kiss we walked back into collect the girls to go shopping. What had I let myself in for?


	19. Chapter 19

**Trust ~ Chapter 19**

We were walking back into the restaurant, when my phone beeped twice. The first message was from Rose with a photo attached of her belly button…showing her bubba belly with text saying "We both miss you. Love you little Sister x"

The second one was from Mum saying "Daughters make my life so sweet. Love you. X"

My heart so full I thought it might explode.

"I am so lucky to have you all, I am really lucky to have you Edward. I care about you so much."

"I care about you too Love. But I still have to hand you over to the shoppers." He started laughing.

I could see he was relieved to know I wasn't angry at him.

We found the girls sitting enjoying their non alcoholic cocktails, making their plan of attack for the shopping.

"I think we should do our boutique tomorrow. Just get what we need done in town today. I am expecting some new things in today and we can rummage through them at our own pace once they have been sorted."

"Good plan. I need to order a few more bits in Bella's size when we go in." Alice was making notes to herself in her diary.

"Hello Bella darling. Did you get everything sorted at the bank?"

"Yes Mum I did, but as I told Dad I don't need that amount of money."

"Let's not worry about that now, shopping first."

Shop we did! We bought a whole new wardrobe. New underwear, sleep wear, dresses, shoes and casual wear.

We picked out swimwear even though I can't swim. Accessories and everything else I never knew I should have owned. I had so many bags I didn't know how we would manage them all.

The shop assistants took care of them too.

Alice brought me many different things to try on. Sometimes it was the same pieces in lots of different colours. Alice helped me find everything in my own style so I felt comfortable with what we bought.

Well all found new dresses for our meal out tonight.

And new shoes, but I convinced Alice that all my shoes should be pumps. I have enough problems walking on flat surfaces never mind adding heels into the equation.

Edward and I sent various texts back and fore through out the afternoon. Then just when I thought I could take no more we were suddenly done. The shop was sending everything back to our house. Rose had been sitting down but was now obviously tired. "I enjoyed this afternoon. I could do with a nap now. Need to recharge for this evening."

I sat down on the floor beside Rose, and lifted up her foot, removed her shoe and started rubbing her foot. "Ah Bella, that is bliss." Alice sat down and did the same with her other foot.

Esme looked on at us with pride at her girls before her. "Let's get you girls home. Sam is outside now."

The drive home was quieter. I was very content as I snuggled in beside Rose, circling my hand round her belly. Sam asked us had we all enjoyed our day. We had done but were all tired.

Our purchases arrived just as we got home. Alice found her second wind, and decided she was going to enjoy putting them all away for me.

Rose was going to rest and Esme was going to check on a few things before we went out.

I walked Rose upstairs and it was me who tucked her this time, under a cosy blanket on her bed for a rest. I kissed her and bubba belly then wished them both sweet dreams.

I couldn't put it off any longer. It was time to speak with Edward. I knew he was home. His car was there when we arrived home. I decided to try his room first.

Passing my room and I heard Alice clattering away with hangers and muttering about co-ordinating various bits and pieces with items she had in mind for me in the shop.

There was gentle music playing in Edward's room. I stood for a few moments listening to its soothing notes. When it finished I knocked and waited to hear him call for me to enter.

He was sat in his beautiful room which was decorated in chocolates and creams. His furniture was much the same as mine. The lighting was amazing. He sat at a smaller piano than was in the music room.

"Was that you playing?" He nodded.

"That was just beautiful. Who wrote that piece?"

"I did."

"You did? WOW! That was stunning!"

"I wrote it for you. You are stunning. You are my inspiration. Come here Love."

He motioned for me to come and sit on the stool beside him at the piano.

I shook my head. "I need to be near you, but I can't sit there with you and keep a clear head while we talk Edward."

He looked ashamed. I ran over to him.

"NO. Don't look like that. I just need to keep my head clear. You dazzle me! You make me go weak at the knees. I want nothing more than to feel how I felt yesterday when we were doing what we did in the music room. But…I need to talk to you, and in order to keep my head clear I can't be that close beside you."

"I understand and I am so sorry for upsetting you today."

He stood up.

Walked over to a chair by the window and lifted it over to beside his piano stool.

"Can you sit this close? Can I hold your hand?"

"Yes please."

We both sat down and he took my hand in his lap.

"Can I go first?"

"Can I say sorry first?"

"No Edward, no more saying sorry now."

I sighed. Kissed the back of his hand and placed our hands back in his lap.

"I was not so much as upset with you today as I was embarrassed with the thought of us being so intimate in front of our family. I was so taken by surprise with what we did, with what you let me do, with my orgasm yesterday I so didn't want to do that again in front of everyone."

Edward blushed but was smiling, "I am so proud of the fact that we did that yesterday and more so the fact it was the first time you have felt that ever before Love."

I smiled back at him.

"I got carried away this morning. I shouldn't have pushed myself into you. I didn't mean it when it happened I was just so excited about touching you. I promise I was a gentleman while we slept overnight."

"I know you were Edward. You kept me safe and I slept better than I have ever done in my whole life. I feel complete when you are near me."

"I was just playing this morning, when you realised what was going on with me, I thought you were playing too."

I looked at him, melting into his eyes I was starting to fall into his very being. I had to focus.

"Edward. Oh I love the effect I have on you, but in bed with your family was just not the place to play that game."

"I know Love. I can assure you it will not happen that way again."

"Best not or Alice will make sure you never play any games with me again!"

Edward gulped and moved his free hand over his groin pretending to protect himself.

"And Edward, I have many more games I want to play with you!" I winked at him.

I laughed and he did too.

"I spoke with Mum, she is going to take me to see a doctor so when we, well when we decided that we want to, well do more that we have done, we will be protected."

"Were you ok having that talk with Mum?"

"Yes, I was, at first I was embarrassed but I guess if I am not grown up enough to talk about it then I am not grown up enough to be doing it."

"I want you to know, we wont do anything till we are both ready. And love, when we do anything, it will all be my first time too."

He looked at me with such affection. I could not believe that he had never been intimate with anyone else before. He was stunning.

"Edward. Why have you never shared yourself in this way with any other girl?"  
"I was waiting for you my Love. And I will wait as long as I need to until you are ready."

"I care about you very much you know."

"I know love and I care about you very much too. If I promise to behave do you think you could come and sit closer to me now please?"

I nodded. But I still needed to try to keep a bit of control over our situation.

"Can you come and sit down here instead. I think piano stools mean too much temptation for me just now." I blushed.

Edward chuckled and nodded.

He lifted me up then sat down with me on his lap in the deep brown leather armchair.

I snuggled into him. He smelled divine. Like chocolate and cinnamon and spices. He was amazing. He was mine.

It was time tell him more.

"I panicked today. I thought that everyone would think I was a slut for what I wanted to do with you. And that once they realised what I was they would send me away, back to Jacob, who has always told me I was a whore." I was whispering now.

Edward growled. I heard the rumble come from inside his chest. I started to shake a little bit. Fear was inside me. I was not scared of Edward. I was scared of my fears. I had to be stronger than it was.

"I am a little overwhelmed with everything. I now have an amazing family who love me. Who want to provide me with all I need and more. I have gone without love for as long as I remember, sometimes I have not had warm enough clothes or enough food in my belly."

He held me tighter and stroked my hair.

"I have feared sleeping. My dreams scare me, and the reality of being taken by Jacob scares me even more."

He held me tighter. He never faltered on hearing my truth.

He gave me strength. He was my strength.

"I could not bear to loose you all. Not because of the gifts you give me, like the clothes and the phone and the money. But you all love me. You all comfort me. You want me you in your lives. You want to protect me."

I sighed.

"Edward. I don't think I could survive with out any of you now. I don't just mean physically, I mean emotionally too."

"You are my life now Bella. You complete us all."

Suddenly we were kissing.

I was soft and tender. Filled with promises of all we had spoken about. It was all it needed to be.

There was no raging passion like yesterday.

It was everything we both needed it to be and more. We rested with each other.

It was all the comfort we needed.

Alice came into the room, and whispered it was time to go and get ready for our meal. She was no longer angry with Edward.

"Are you two ok?"

"We are better ok thanks Alice. We have sorted things out and we are just being with each other."

"Good to hear it Edward." She was smiling down at us both.

"Come on Bells. Let's go make ourselves pretty."

"Alice, neither of you have to do anything to make yourselves pretty, you are both beautiful."

"You bet your ass we are! But we are still going to go pretty boy!"

We were all laughing. Alice gripped my hand to pull me away.

"Noooooooooooo ! Alice don't make me go I want to stay here and snuggle with Edward. I am too tired. Edward hold on to me."

"Come on you have been snuggling long enough. You need to get up. I will send Emmett in to get you."

"Oh ok…I am coming with you." I turned to face the man I was falling in love with. He kissed my lips gently.

"See you soon Edward."

"It's a date my Love."

"A date? We are going on a date! I have never been on a date before!"

"Well this is not a date as such. I have plans for that later on this week. Then I will take you on a date."

Alice clapped her hands, "Great I get another turn at playing Bella Barbie!"

We both groaned at her. I gave up the fight after we shared one more kiss, then we left him so we could get all dressed up for our evening out.

All was good.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ages for kids are ~_

**Bella 17 almost 18**

**Edward ~ 19 **

**Alice ~ 22**

**Jasper ~ 23**

**Rose ~ 24 **

**Emmett ~ 26**

**Trust ~ Chapter 20**

After Alice had finished getting me ready I felt amazing! My hair was falling down my back in soft curls. She had given me some mascara and lip gloss, it was all I needed.

We were all dressed up with make and hair done now.

Esme was stunning she looked so glamorous. Alice was a pretty sparkly little pixie!

Rose looked like she was glowing. Her dress fell down in layers, softly laying over her bump.

I felt so pretty. I have never owned a dress like this before. I wanted to wear it all the time. It was like a blue waterfall. Layers and cuts of material made it float when I moved.

We walked into the living room where our gorgeous men were waiting for us.

The stood there open mouthed. I looked down at myself mumbling to Rose. "Have I spilt something on me?"

"No why?" She asked.

"They are all looking at me funnily."

"That's just because you are stunning my Love!"

"You sure are Bellylicious!" Emmett roared!

Alice laughed at my expression of surprise.

"Gonna have hard work keeping other boys away tonight!"

Jasper growled and muttered "I will have no trouble keeping any boy away that comes to close to my little sister!"

Emmett nodded. "They have got to get past me too!"

"She won't be away from my side all evening!" Edward said looking so sincere, but I noticed Jasper was still looking at him with a slightly intimating glare as he warned him. "Remember our talk Edward."

"Ok big brothers. _We_ need to have a talk now. I love you both. I love how you love me. How you care for me. How you look after me. I have never had that before.

But what happened this morning was a misunderstanding that will not happen again.

I need you to let Edward and I get passed this now. And that means you need to stop giving him a hard time please."

They both looked at me and nodded. "Alice, that includes you too."

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"I love all you guys, Edward and I are going to make mistakes and we will need you to support us but that means you don't get angry with us and you let us move on when we do mess up."

"I am so proud of you Bella." Carlisle walked over and hugged me. "You are a formidable young woman!"

"Thank you Daddy. I am learning well from the other women in this family." I winked at him.

"Thank you for caring about me enough to want to defend me." We gave each other hugs & kisses.

Edward held me a little longer and whispered into my ear "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Edward you have already stood up for me a few times but we are a team, we will make mistakes together and I will always be by your side as long as you want me there."

"This was a conversation I was hoping to have in private. But I want you by my side forever Love."

I managed to break away my gaze at Edward and looked at our family who were all watching us.

I smiled at them all then loud and clear I said to them all. "I am going to kiss this man, for those who don't want to see it, look away now."

They all laughed and I looked at Edward.

"Since you always do the courtesy of asking me, I am going to ask you now, may I kiss you?"

He nodded at me but not before I heard Alice saying "Oh go on and kiss him will you!"

Everyone laughed except Edward & me.

We smiled and then we kissed.

All too soon, Emmett was whooping and cheering then shouted. "Ok that's enough kissing now…I am hungry! Can we go and eat now please!"

I felt a bit shy now. My bravado induced by my desire to protect Edward had passed. He took my hand and we followed the others out to the huge limo that was waiting for us.

"Oh good grief! Whose car is this?"

"It is one of ours why?" Alice looked at me in surprise.

"I thought the car we were in today was ours?"  
Sam was there laughing at me. "We have a few cars to play with don't we Sam?" Carlisle patted Sam on the shoulder as he got into the car after helping Esme in.

"Good evening ladies, you all look beautiful as always."

Everyone spoke to Sam as the got in the car.

"It is lovely to see you again Sam, have you been working all day?" I asked.

"No I had some time off earlier and then came back to take you out this evening."

"Did you have nice time off?" I asked.

"Yes I spent it with Emily and our kids."  
"Ooh what are your kids called Sam?"

He beckoned for me to get in the car with the others who were waiting, he shut the door and once he was in the driver's seat he carried on the conversation. "Well Seth is 4 and Leah is 2. The new baby is due in about a month. "

"Wow. You must be kept busy with your family. I love kids. I didn't have any siblings before but loved spending time with my neighbours kids before they moved away."

I was sat in the limo right up behind Sam holding Edwards hand and he watched me chatting away.

"Sam?"

"Yes Miss Bella?"

"It's just Bella please Sam."

"Yes Bella?" He smiled at me in the driver's mirror.

"If you ever want a baby sitter will you let me know?"

He looked back at Carlisle and raised his eyebrow questioning him as if he was wondering how to respond to me.

Carlisle just laughed, and spoke to Sam, "If she wants to baby sit Sam you are best to go with it and take her up on the offer. She is a feisty one my youngest daughter."

"I can see that Sir. She appears to be very much loved and worth it if I may say so!"

I laughed at this as Rose explain to everyone what had happened in the car this afternoon.

"You better believe I am Sam!" I giggled. Edward leaned in and whispered "You know you are." in my ear.

I gave him a quick nod of the head.

All too soon we were outside Bella Italian Hotel & Restaurant.

It was such a beautiful building. I was just staring at it for a moment. Jasper looked at me then spent a moment looking up at the building too. "Isn't this an amazing piece of architecture Jasper?"

"Do you know, I have never noticed it before Bells?"

"I have had a lot of time on my hands so I spent a lot of time looking around me. I love buildings. I could look at beautiful craftsmanship like this for ages."

Carlisle stopped and pointed out the plaque showing date the building was erected and told us how the building was a bank for many years but had become a hotel a few years ago. "There is so much to learn about things around isn't there?"

"There is so much we all need to learn about each other too little one."

"There is also food waiting to be eaten…" said Emmett.

"Then let's not keep you waiting Brother bear."

The hotel manager was at the door as we arrived. "Good evening Dr Cullen Sir, so nice to see you and your beautiful family again. Please come in I have your table ready for you."

We followed him to a beautiful table that was set with so many pieces of silver wear and glasses I was sure I was going to be confused trying to decide which fork to use & when.

I knew my family would help me without laughing at me. So that helped my fears a little bit.

"Just follow what we do Bella."

Jasper could read me like a book. "Thank you Jasper."

"Don't be nervous Bella. You will be just fine." Esme rubbed my arm. "I am more excited than nervous Mum. It all looks amazing."

We sat round the table as the waiters laid linen napkins on our laps.

We looked at the menus together. Edward was sat on one side of me and Jasper was on the other, they both made suggestions while telling me what various different dishes were. We ordered our meals and chatted away together.

"Is everyone at home tomorrow evening?" I asked.

They all were. I looked at Esme as I asked. "Can you help me cook tomorrow please Mum? I would like to make a meal for everyone."

"You know you don't need to don't you Bella?" Esme asked. "No I know I don't need to but I would like to. Call it a gift from me to you all."

"Talking about Gifts Little One. We have a few gifts here." Carlisle looked very pleased with himself.

"Smooth link there with that Dad." Emmett laughed as he leaned over and bumped fists with his father.

"Is it someone's Birthday?" I looked around the table.

"No Bella this is a celebration of you coming to join our family and so we celebrate with some gifts for you."  
"No, there is no need! You have all given me so much already. No gifts required."

"Too late Belly Button! We got us some gifts for you!" Emmett was delighted with this whole situation.

"Belly Button?" Edward laughed at my new nickname.

"What? It's a good one for her."

"So," Alice said, "Daddy could I go first please?"

"Sounds like a good idea Alice love."

She handed me a small package which I opened very carefully, last thing I wanted was to give myself a paper cut and bleed all over my beautiful dress.

"Come on Bella, you are killing me here, open faster!"

I laughed at Jasper, who knew he was so excitable. I thought that would have been Emmett's reaction.

Inside was a beautiful green leather money purse with the letter B on it. "Look inside." Alice whispered.

Inside I discovered there was a small version of picture Esme had taken of us sitting touching Rose's belly yesterday. "Oh thank you, now I can take you with me everywhere. I need a picture of you two as well please." I told my parents."

"Look inside the bit for your coins too."

Alice was so excited she was almost bouncing on her seat.

Inside was a pair of earrings, small hearts with what looked a diamond on each one.

"Oh no this is too much!"

"Nonsense lets put them on you." Alice came round and popped them in my ears for me. I hugged and kissed her tight.

"Thank you very much. I love them. These are beautiful gifts. Thank you everyone."

"Oh they are just from me. Who's next?" Alice looked around the table.

"Next? No wait…these are enough…"

"Too late Bells." Rose laughed, "I will go next."

The hotel manager was beside us now handing me a box from Rose to save her getting up.

I opened it and found a silver photo frame with spaces for four photos. It was engraved with the words "Family is Love". It also had the same picture of us on the sofa in it.

"There are spaces for you to put more pictures in it as we make our memories together. She explained. "Look inside the box." I found a digital camera there too.

"Will you take some pictures of all of us please?" I asked the manager. He nodded and got one of the waiters to click away as we carried on with the presents. I hugged & kissed Rose and patted Bubba.

Esme was next. She gave me a box that contained a beautiful silver watch with a diamond on the face at 12 o'clock. "Turn it over little one."

It was engraved with "Family time is Precious."

I was starting to cry as I hugged my beloved Mum. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, wait, that's just the girlie stuff we got the boys things to get thought yet!" Jasper rubbed my arm.

He presented me with yet another box. Inside was a first edition of Wuthering heights.

"I noticed your copy was falling apart. There was also a scrap book album and on the front of it said "Family make memories worth making." Then he handed me a voucher for a book store. "I know you love books like I do. It is something we can share time doing little sister." I hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"My turn! My Turn!"

"Oh Emmett calm down love." Rose laughed at her husband who was like an excited child.

He handed me a box. I wiped my eyes and opened it. Inside was an IPod that had my name on it. "Turn it over too Bells." On the back was some more engraving. "Family are the music of life."

I ran over to him, hugged him and kissed him "Thank you so much Brother Bear."

"There is a gift card too so we can help you down load more music later on this week Bells. This is from Bubba."

A waiter struggled to carry over a huge teddy bear.

"It is for when you need a hug to sleep and you are alone."

"I will call him Emmie bear!"

I jumped up and hugged him again.

"Is it my turn yet? I am the head of the house?" laughed Carlisle. "I know you love to write so this is for you. He handed me a beautiful messenger bag that had my name on it. Inside was a laptop with my name engraved on the out side. I was overwhelmed. "This is all way too much Daddy." I hugged him & he wiped away my tears while kissing my cheek.

"No it is not. Now enjoy. We are almost done."

Edward stood up with his box. Inside was a platinum heart shaped locket with "Family" on one side and "Love" on the other. "Family is all of us. Love is from me."

I looked at Edward. I knew what he was starting to tell me. I know what I needed to tell him. I was falling in love with him. But that was something I wanted to tell him when we were alone.

"Thank you so much. You own my heart you know?"

"I do know that, as do you mine my Love."

I nodded. He lent over and gave me a tender kiss.

"I have one more Little One." Carlisle spoke up. I looked at him then all my family. They were all either crying or had tears in their eyes. Edward held onto me as he turned me around to face my family.

I looked at Carlisle and he opened his hand to me.

I took a hold of it.

"Bella, you have come into our hearts and our joined our home, I want to give you this from us all. We love little one."

In his hand was a house key on a heart shaped key fob.

A diamond was on the edge of the heart.

Engraved on it was one word.

"Family."


	21. Chapter 21

**Trust ~ Chapter 21.**

_Family. _

I sighed.

I was now and forever more part of this family.

I looked at them all with tears, happy tears falling down my face.

"You all want me?"

"Yes."

They all nodded or replied with the same answer.

"I want you all. I want to be your family. I want you to want me forever."

They all nodded and smiled. No words spoken. They understood I was asking them to love me unconditionally forever.

"I am here, trusting you all. I am taking a huge risk letting myself believe that you want me, you all know that don't you."

Carlisle spoke first. "Bella we adopted the other kids when they were much younger than you are now, but we will promise you all that we promised each of them. We will love and protect you for your whole life. We as a family want you. We love you. It has been fast I know it has been scary but you are what we need to be a whole family. You are braver than you realise. You took a risk in coming to be with us. You stood up to your siblings when you thought they were being unfair to Edward. You have been open and honest about your fears. You care about people you only just met. You offer the best of yourself and you have so much to give."

"I feel fragile but at the same time strong with you all by my side."

"Will you take the risk and let us love you?" Esme asked as she walked over to me and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I will, I already love you all."

"Do you know how long it took for us to wait to ask you to join us for lunch without feeling you would take flight and run away?" Rose was in tears. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"You, you are my saviour. You do not know how scared I got each week that I wasn't going to see you. You and Emmett were the only people who never looked at me with disgust when you spoke to me. It has been so long since someone saw me."

"I wanted to take you home with me and Rosie after the first week we met you. I saw how thin you were, I saw your bruises and I saw that you were so scared I wanted to kill who ever made you feel so worthless."

Emmett was also crying now. "Brother Bear. You were the first man I let near me without feeling that you would hurt me. I love you."

Alice and Jasper both now stood beside me. "I love you little sister. You are the sunshine in my day. You make my Alice so happy. You give so much to us both."

"I can't tell you how happy you make me Bells. I love you." Alice was sobbing now.

My family were all around me. Edward stood, walked over to me tall and proud.

"I have so much I want to say to you right now Isabella. I do not know where to start. You fell into my life just a few days ago. I want to promise you in front of everyone who matters to me in my life. Everyone I love is right here. One day I will marry you. You make my heart beat."

"I have so much I want to say to you too. I know I will be beside you for longer than I live."

The hotel's staff now all in tears too.

The waiter had recorded the whole event.

One group hug later we were all laughing and smiling.

Carlisle spoke again. "We are drawing up papers with our lawyer as we speak. In a short while you will have the same legal rights as any member of this family. When you turn 18 you will have access to everything they did at that age. You don't have to do anything, but sign agreeing to be part of our family, if that's what you want."

"Do I have to change my name?"

"No, not if you don't want to."

"Oh the name Swan holds nothing for me. But when I do…"

I turned to look Edward in the eye as I took his hand.

"When I do change my name to Cullen, it will be when I become your wife. I will truly be a Cullen that day."

"You are truly a Cullen now, in all but name." Edward wiped my tears away as I wiped away his.

The staff brought us champagne and sparkling juice to toast our celebration.

"I am just popping to the rest room, anyone else coming?" Rose asked. Emmett, Esme and I all stood to join her. "You know you can't come in with us Brother Bear?" I laughed hard. "I know, I know, just gonna walk over with you all."

We went to the ladies to freshen up after our crying session.

I was in the stall using the toilet when I heard a voice I had not heard in many years.

"Yes I quiet enjoyed the meal. I feel the service is not as it should be. But I am not fond of this city. Seattle holds no affection for me."

"You used to live here years ago didn't you my dear?"

"Yes but I had to get away. My life here was killing me."

"Well you look happy now."

"You have no idea. Leaving them was the best thing I ever did. I was not cut out to be a mother, and she was _such_ a needy child. I had to leave. She was sucking the very life out of me. Really I should have left a long time ago & never looked back."

I thought this would break me. I thought I would run up to her the first time I heard her voice again and ask her to love me.

I felt nothing. I felt nothing at all towards this woman.

I walked out and stood beside her, washing my hands without looking at her. I used the soft hand towels and gently dried them. I moved the soft curls back behind my ear. Taking a good look at the new earrings Alice had placed on my just a short while ago.

"OH they are pretty…"  
I turned to look at her.

"Sorry?"  
" Your earrings, they are very pretty."

I looked her in the eye. "Thank you they were a gift from my sister."

She had no idea who I was. But they she had never really known me before. She had no interest in my then so why should she be interested in me now.

"They look expensive, your earrings. Mind you, your watch and necklace do too lucky girl."

"They probably are. They were gifts from my family tonight."

"Are you celebrating something?" She asked while reaching in her bag and pulling out her perfume. It was the same one she used to wear years ago. I don't know why that made me smile. I hated that perfume. I always had done. It smelled of something mouldy.

She noticed I was watching her and offered it to me.

"Would you like some?"

"No thank you, I already have some of my own on."

She applied some hot pink lipstick that clashed with her outfit. I couldn't take my eyes off her now.

"So are you celebrating something?"

"Yes, it was a family celebration. Do you have family here tonight?"  
"No. I am here with friends, no family for me."

She didn't show any emotion on her face.

"I am sorry you have no family, my family are everything to me." I threw her words back at her.

"Are they dear? That's nice."

She had never called me dear when she lived with us.

She wasn't interested in what I was saying.

But I still needed to say it to her.

I picked up the hand towel I had used and went to place it in the hamper for used towels.

"Oh the staff should do that, they are paid to pick up after the likes of us."

"I like to leave things tidy. I have always been used to looking after myself."

I couldn't smile back at her.

"Well enjoy the rest of your evening."

We looked right into each others eyes. I waited for her to see who I was then.

Nothing.

"I will, you too."

She turned and walked away. I had no desire to make her stay. The moment I had dream about for years was about to end and I had this strange feeling of calmness inside me. We were no more than random strangers who had shared conversation in a restroom.

I heard the door close as left.

Esme and Rose appeared at my side moments later and stood washing their hands too

Esme looked at me. "Are you ok Sweetie?" I nodded.

Rose looked a bit nauseous. "What is that smell? It is like something has gone off."

Esme wrinkled her nose at the aroma.

"I think it was that woman that was in here just before us. She was rather obnoxious. I didn't like they way she spoke about her family. How could you walk away from your child with no second thought?"

"Mama, Rose, you heard what she said about walking away from her child… She never regretted leaving me. She only regretted staying with me so long. That woman was Renee. She was my birth mother."

They looked at me in shock, waiting for me to fall apart like I had done so many times in the short few days I had known them. But I didn't.

"She is the reason that Charlie hates me.

She is the reason that Jacob thinks he owns me.

She is the reason I used to feel unloved."

I took a deep breath in. "Can we go back and join the others now?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Trust ~ Chapter 22.**

"Sorry… That was Renee?"

I had started to walk out of the rest room but Esme and Rose were stuck on the spot behind me.

"Yes."

"She didn't know who you were?"  
"No." I shook my head.

"How could she not know who you were?"

"I was 7 when she left. Guess I don't look the same."

Alice came into the restroom. "What's taking you guys so long? Our food is about to be served."

She stood looking at us. I was the only one who smiled back at her. "What's wrong?"

The others were still stunned.

"Alice, did you see that awful women who just came out of here? There were two of them I think?" Esme asked

"Yes, one of them smelled of something nasty!" Alice grimaced.

"One of them was a relation of Bella's"

"Oh sorry Bells, I didn't mean to be rude about her, do you want her to come and join our table?"

"No. She didn't recognise me. It's ok she is not important, can we go back now?"

"Alice." Rose spoke. "That women, was Bella's mother."

"WHAT! Wait, she left without spending time with you? Did you say she didn't recognise you?"

"She spent so little time with me when I was little, and to be honest I think for most of it she was not even sober, so I am not surprised she didn't know me."

Esme was furious! This was the first time I had ever seen her so angry. I went to her and hugged her.

"You have shown me what a mother should be. You have loved me more in three days than she did in 7 years. I love you. Please, do not waste energy on her."

Esme held me tight, tears falling down her face.

"Oh Little One as much as it fills me with joy to hear that you love me too, I am feel so much angry that you have not been loved all your life. I want to rip her hair out! I need to go and speak to her! Tell her what she has done to you…"  
"I am gonna take that cheep perfume she was polluting the air with and shove it so far up her…"

"No! Not tonight Rose. Tonight is all about us. It is about how we love each other and how we found each other. It is not going to be tainted by her. I won't let her be part of this."

I still had shed no tears over her dismissing me again but I would not stand by and watch these three women who I loved be upset her. I would protect them as best as I could.

"I could smack her so hard Bells!"

"I bet you could Alice but I really don't want you too. I don't want to have to come down to the police station to bail you out afterwards!" I giggled.

"How can you be so calm about this Bella?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I have waited so long to ask her to forgive me. To love me, to tell me what I did wrong and tonight when I looked at her, I didn't want to be anywhere near her."

"You did nothing wrong"

"You were her child she should have loved you!"

"You do _not_ ask her to forgive you Little One! She should be begging you for forgiveness."

"She looked me in the eye and didn't know who I was. I thought she would have known me when we met again."

I felt my shoulders sink.

The girls said nothing.

Esme was still angry. "She noticed your gifts though. I heard her talk about them."

"I was admiring my earrings. I love silver."

"Not that it matters Bells but they are all platinum, they are probably worth more than enough to keep her supplied with a life time supply of her skanky perfume!" Rose laughed.

"I always hated it, smelled like something mouldy." I admitted giggling. "Can we go back now? I can still smell it in here."

"Emmett was saying if you didn't come out soon he was going to eat your dinner as well!" Alice laughed.

"Before we go back…two things please. I don't want to talk about this at the table. I don't want her to spoil our first family night out. Mum you can tell Dad about it but I don't want the boys getting upset. You know what they are like."

They all nodded. "And secondly I would have chosen you all above her any day. I meant what I said to her. Family is everything to me. I love you all."

We shared a hug and left to go and join our boys again.

The boys all stood up as we approached the table. They each pushed our chairs behind us as we sat down.

"You ok?" Edward asked.

"I am now." I smiled at him as I touched his arm.

Esme was whispering to Carlisle. His eyes showed the emotion he was trying to hide. They flashed from anger to concern and then joy. He looked at me and mouthed "Are you ok Little One?"

I smiled and nodded yes. He spoke out loud this time. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Daddy."

The boys looked at us and were about to question what was going on but just the staff brought our starters over to us distracting them.

All except my Edward, he knew something was wrong.

"What's going on Love?"  
"Can we talk about it when we go home Edward please?"

I felt his hand take hold of mine under the table. He lifted it up and kissed it gently.

"Of course we can Love."

I looked into his green eyes, and felt so much love. It didn't matter that she hadn't loved me. This was much more than she could have given me.

We fed each other bits of our meal and all exclaimed how heavenly everything was.

The boy's happy mood was enough to hide the anxiety that everyone else must have been feeling.

We were finishing off our main courses when I saw her again. She was towards me with her friends. Esme saw me stiffen and looked over to see who had caught my attention.

She whispered to Carlisle and they both looked coldly at the women heading our way.

Renee noticed me sitting there. She smiled at me, and nodded in my direction. I nodded but was unable to raise much of a smile back.

Everyone turned to look at her and she gave her best smile to the beautiful and obviously wealthy people I was sitting with. They all looked back at her. The girl's expressions were stone like. The boys were puzzled with the situation before them.

Renee spoke briefly as she walked passed me. "Hope to see you again sometime." She reached down and touched my shoulder. I froze at the contact. Her hand left me quickly.

Edward had reached for my hand. He made soothing circles again with his thumb as he looked at her. He was trying to figure out who she was. I looked into his eyes. I tried to reassure him with a smile.

I turned and watched as she left the dining room.

I spoke up to everyone.

"Please do not move when I tell you this. I need you all to remain calm and stay here with me. I need you to know, who she was. Did you all see her?"  
They all nodded. I looked at Esme & Carlisle for support.

"I love you all."

"What's going on? Please tell us, please." Edward was getting upset now.

"I don't want her to spoil this night out. I will explain more when we get home."

"Alright…" Agreed Jasper "But who was she Bells?"

"Will you all stay here with me?"

"Tell us now Bella bear, I don't like this one little bit!" Emmett was scowling at the woman who was almost out of our sight. I looked back to make sure she was leaving the hotel before I spoke. I could see her through the window she was now outside in the car park.

"That was the woman who gave birth to me and who left me when I was 7 years old." I whispered.

Emmett, Jasper both went to stand.

"You promised you would stay with me. I need you here with me please."

They sat down again. Edward put his arm round me, and Jasper put his hand on my forearm.

"Did she speak to you?" Jasper asked me gently.

"Yes."

"Did she tell you why she did it?" Emmett was still cross.

"She didn't know who I was. I didn't tell her."  
"Why not my Love?" Edward was speaking into my hair, trying to remain calm for me.

"It didn't seem to be the right time."

"What? " He was struggling to stay calm.

"I was stunned that she didn't know who I was but I felt she had no right to be told tonight, if that makes sense?"

"I have seen her in town." Alice looked at Rose. "She has been in our shop. I am sure she was in last week."

"Oh yes!" Rose remembered. "She was in on Friday. She wanted a nice dress for an important night out. She didn't buy anything. I remember now that she was wearing that awful perfume. It made me feel queasy but I thought it was because of Bubba." She rubbed her belly. "Sorry Bubba it wasn't your fault it was her skanky perfume."

I laughed. They all looked at me.

"Well it is awful… It smells!"

They all smiled but it felt like they were waiting on me breaking.

"Did you not want to confront her?" Jasper asked.

"I thought for years I would. She would tell me why she left. But I when we spoke I didn't ask her anything about it."

I told them of the conversation we had.

"I don't like her." Emmett admitted.

"I don't much either." I admitted. "I will one day confront her. But tonight is about us and our future together. It will not be tainted by my past."

Carlisle spoke up again. "Little one, you never fail to show me how strong you are. I am very proud of you."

He lifted his glass. Everyone else followed his gesture.

"To family, the ones we choose to love."

We repeated his toast and sipped our drinks.

I looked back at the hotel exit. I knew one day and probably one day soon I would need to confront Renee about how she left me as a child. I had watched her walk away from me again. But this time I had let her go. I had held control over the situation. I would talk to her. No doubt she would tell me things I would not want to hear. I knew she didn't love me. It would be hard to hear her excuses. But I would close that chapter soon enough. I would deal with her then move on. I had to. Living in the past was going to kill me if I let it.

I could do this.

The Cullen's enabled me to find a Bella I liked, and they would keep me strong.


	23. Chapter 23

**Trust Chapter 23.**

The rest of the meal was a much quieter affair.

Dessert was divine.

The couples all shared a dessert between two. Apart from Emmett, he had half of Rose's dessert and one all of his own.

I noticed everyone sneaking glances at me, waiting for me to cry or something. I felt strangely calm. When the waiter arrived for our coffee order I asked Carlisle if I could get some dessert to take away.

"You can have anything you want sweet heart."

I ordered two slices of the chocolate cheesecake that Edward and I had enjoyed together.

We got up to go and I looked at everyone.

"I know we will talk about this at home and I have done a lot of crying but I am ok with this. She caught me off guard but you guys are all I need."

Emmett spoke up first. "We still should have let Alice kick her butt!"

"I think your Mum here could have taken her on just as well." Carlisle muttered.

Emmett turned and asked who I was sharing my extra desserts with. He winked and reminded me he was my favourite big brother. And father to my niece. He was going all out with this!

Jasper laughed and said "I think we both know you love me the best."

I turned around telling them "I love you and Jasper both the same!"

"There are two bits of dessert one each little brother?"

"No. they are not for you, you greedy boys!" I laughed.

"Oh I think they are! Hand them over!"

They were both walking towards me, their hands out expecting the cheesecake.

I walked over to Sam who was at the car waiting for us.

"Hello Sam. This is for you and your good lady."

He looked in the box and smiled. "Oh lovely, chocolate cheesecake! Emily will love this. Thank you very much Bella."

I patted his arm and Edward helped me to step into the limo.

Esme smiled at me while Carlisle had the biggest grin on his face.

We were home in no time at all.

Sam helped us take all of my gifts in the house and thanked me again for the dessert. I gave him a hug and reminded him I was available for baby sitting anytime. Telling him he should take his wife out before the baby comes along.

We went into the house and settled down in comfy chairs and the sofas in front of the fire. I cuddled beside Edward and he asked if it was ok for me to get closer. I nodded. Easily he pulled me up into his lap. I felt so safe there. He stroked my hair and I cuddled down into his chest.

I was shattered and started yawning.

"So, who is sleeping where tonight?" Alice asked.

"How about we make it just the girls tonight?" Rose suggested as she sat beside me.

"NO!"

"WHY?

"What about us?" The boys all called back at us.

"You can all sleep in Jaspers room if you want." Alice suggested as she tried not to laugh.

"I do need to start sleeping on my own." I mumbled.

"You can do that when you are ready sweet heart." Esme sitting beside me said as she took rubbed my shoulder.

"I think you have had quite an evening and I wouldn't be surprised if that shows tonight in your sleep."

I nodded, "It would be lovely to have a girls sleep over, with just the four of us." I rubbed Bubba belly.

"I will miss you love." Edward said very quietly.

"I know but it is for the best." I whispered back to him.

"Do you want to talk about what happened in the hotel now Bella?" Carlisle asked as he sat down.

I yawned "I guess so. But there isn't much more to say really."

He nodded. "Did you have any contact with her after she left?"

"No, I thought I saw her in town a couple of times but she was never close enough for me to speak to her. She never called on my birthday or anything; once she left she was completely out of my life."

"Do you need to speak to your father? You haven't seen him since you arrived here."

"No Daddy, Charlie wont be bothered about where I am. He will just be happy that I have not been in his way. He usually spends all weekend with Billy. This evening will be the first time he will have noticed I am not there to make his meal. "

This didn't upset me at all. Edward kept stroking my hair as he spoke. "Billy is the father of the person you spoke to on the phone on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Will your father come looking for you?"

"Can we can call him Charlie? He is not my father. I have a Dad and he is here. They no longer have the right to be known as Mum or Dad to me."

I smiled at Carlisle who grinned back at me and winked.

"Will Charlie come looking for you?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think so, he will be fed up that I am not cleaning his house. Jacob will be looking for me to clean his workshops. I haven't contacted Jane either, I need to go in and do my shifts in her bookshop. Charlie will be furious if I let her down. He arranged the job for me."

"Do you do three jobs Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes. That and school work kept me busy. But I was going to find a more hours so I could save money. I will be 18 in two weeks and my plan was to leave Charlie then. He told me I had to marry Jake or leave his house when I turned 18. He no longer owed me anything."

I didn't cry at this either.

"I have cried enough for these people. I don't plan to cry for them again." Esme held my hand.

"Do you want to work in the book shop? " Carlisle asked.

"I love the shop but she is not a nice person."

Carlisle continued "What would you like to do this summer? Do you want to go to college in the fall?"

"I am not sure. I would like to do some courses but I am not ready to go away to college."

"Ok well you know we will support you in anything you decide to do. Edward is doing some courses but didn't want to do College either."

Looking up at Edward I said "I need to know more about you, what course you are doing, where you work all of that."

"I am going to tell you and show you this week my love." He kissed my head and I nodded content with his answer.

"The rest of us did the college experience Bells, but Edward wanted to do his thing instead. " Emmett laughed.

"I told you all it didn't matter what you chose as long as you were happy." Carlisle interrupted.

"I do plan to go to college just wasn't ready before." Edward added.

"And if you don't go, we will still be proud of you. Just be happy." Esme said.

"I really enjoy English studies and arts so I would love to do something along that lines. But I don't quiet know what."

"Would you be interested in college course? How about we look at what the local one has to offer?" Carlisle asked me.

"Thank you. That would be good. I could work over the summer to fund it."

"Well I was thinking we would fund it and you could spend the summer doing things you enjoy, if that includes a part time job then so be it. But it will not be because you are saving for college."

I nodded. I knew I would not win any argument about me paying for my education. It felt like an insult to object their offer to care for me.

"We are close enough for you to live here, but if you wanted to live on campus we could look at that too."

"No I would want to stay here."

"I think I want to look at doing some more courses at college next year too. I have been training up the staff at my shop to manage it while I am studying."

"So you have a shop…the mystery deepens." I teased.

"I will tell you all tomorrow." Edward laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I giggled.

"So two weeks till your birthday Bells? " Alice asked.

"Can we have a party?" she was jumping up and down on Jaspers lap.

"A party… I have no one to invite. You guys? I don't know anyone else except Sam. "

"Well we can invite Sam & Emily and a few friends if you want?"

"I really don't want a party thank you. But how about we have a meal and invite Sam & Emily?"

"Whatever you want little one it is your birthday." Esme agreed.

Jasper looked at me. "Would you want anyone else there?"

"No, I have no one else. Oh wait, we need to invite Sam's kids or he won't have a baby sitter."

"Maybe Maggie our house keeper will look after the kids, I think she has done it for them before." Jasper suggested.

"How many staff do you have here?" I asked.

"There is Sam, Maggie oh and Alex the gardener." Emmett said.

"Well I want to invite them and their families to my party. Have it during the day. So it will not be too late for the kids."

Esme nodded. "If that's what you want my dear."

"Yes please. One more thing no gifts from anyone though. Promise me no gifts."

No one answered. I raised my eye brow at them.

"We won't make promises that we can't keep." Alice said while pretending to glare at me.

I did my best to glare back but started laughing at her. Thankfully she laughed too.

"Can we call it a day now? It has been a hectic but a good day on the whole."

We all went to get ready for bed.

The boys helped me take all my gifts and my teddy bear upstairs to my room, all the while trying to convince me to let them stay in my room over night too.

But I stood firm. "Girl's only night tonight."

"Well it's us boys and you tomorrow" Emmett laughed.

"We will see." I argued.

Alice & I sorted out my room putting it back to normal after the boys had taken the spare mattresses back to their rightful beds.

Rose, Alice and I would share my huge bed tonight.

"How can you do this to me? You are kicking me out to a bed all by myself Belly?" He tried to look heart broken.

"Good night Brother Bear." I gave him a hug and kiss.

"You shout if you need me Belly."

Jasper tired to grab me off him and said "Save the best till last eh Bells? You know I am just down the hall, I am nearer if you need anyone. You come and get me."

"You two are so silly, stop fighting over me!" I squealed as they pretended to pull me into two like a Christmas cracker with Emmet pulling on my legs and Jasper holding me under the arms.

Edward came over and lifted me out of their arms. He took me in his arms and sat on the bed

"I am just across the hall way. You can come and find me any time…" Edward looked very hopeful! I smiled up at him.

"I could snuggle down here beside you on the floor. I could sleep on your bedside rug?" Edward suggested using big puppy dog eyes.

I laughed as I cuddled into him. "Not tonight."

"But I love it when you stroke my hair, it helps me sleep."

"I will come and see you before I go to bed. But you have to be brave and sleep alone." I teased.

Then I looked at him sighing. "I need to be brave. I need the girls tonight but soon I need to know I can sleep alone too. You make me strong. Help me get stronger."

He nodded then kissed me, then went to his room to get ready for bed.

I walked down the hallway and went to say goodnight to my beloved parents.


	24. Chapter 24

**Trust Chapter 24.**

I went over to my parent's room, knocked gently on their door and waited until they called me in.

They were both sitting up reading in bed.

"Oh good we were just thinking about coming to say good night to you." Esme patted the bed so I got on and sat between them. "I never did this a child you know."

"Well you are a little bit old to start now, but if you must. But don't tell the others we allow it!" Carlisle joked as he put his arm around me.

"Especially not Emmett!" laughed Esme.

I giggled as I shook my head. "No I will be fine. I just wanted to say goodnight and tell you both again how much I loved you."

"You know we love you too don't you?" Carlisle pretended to look serious. "I think I do yes."

"Just checking, can't hurt to make sure we all know what's going on." He started laughing again.

"Are you ok after this evening's drama?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "I thought I would be really upset but I am ok with it all. I feel more confident knowing I didn't fall apart when I encountered her."

"Please do not under estimate yourself Darling. You are an amazing young woman." Carlisle encouraged me.

"And it is also ok to be upset with what happened too. You feel whatever you feel. I guess you have spent your whole like putting up a shield to protect yourself. Now you can be who you are and feel whatever you feel at anytime when you are with us." Esme always knew just what to say to me.

I acknowledged them both by nodding my head while thinking.

"Daddy… You said that in two weeks I will have the same legal rights as my siblings."

"Yes I did."

"You have also put a lot of money in my account."

"I have yes. What are you thinking Little One?"

"I do not want Charlie or Renee to be able to touch any of that money. I am not an adult till I turn 18 and even though they have never acted as parents to me I am worried they could take your money and I couldn't stop them. They are still my legal guardians."

"I have been thinking about that. I have an appointment anyway with Aro our lawyer tomorrow. You and I will go together and see what he advises. I want to make sure we keep you safe."

"If you can face it I also want to take you to see the doctor we spoke about Bella and she has an appointment free for you tomorrow afternoon. Will that all be too much for you Bella?"

"No, it will be fine. Will you come with me Mum?"

"How about the three of us see Aro tomorrow morning, we go to lunch and then we two girls go see the doctor?"

"I don't want to sound like a baby but can Edward come too. I would like to spend some time with him too."

"That sounds like a plan baby girl."

I didn't realise that I had snuggled down between my parents like a small child. I was cuddled into Carlisle's side while Esme stroked my hair. I didn't realise how much I had missed out on in my childhood. These two people were my safety net. They were teaching me to love and be loved every moment I was with them.

They were helping me become stronger by loving me.

"We will sort everything out little one. We will not let them take anything else from you."

"I know you will Daddy. "

Esme whispered "You are almost asleep there honey."

Just then I heard a knock at the door. "I came to say goodnight."

It was Edward in his pyjama bottoms and tee-shirt. He looked sexy and sweet all at the same time.

"You are just in time. This little one needs a piggy back to her room." laughed my Dad as he tickled my side.

"Glad to be at your service my Lady." Edward bowed.

He leaned over and kissed his mums head & nipped round to hug his dad, stood up turning his back to me.

"Hop on Squirt!"

I hugged my parents and then standing up on the bed I got up onto Edwards back.

"Good night! I love you both."

"Sweet dreams little one."

"Sleep well my dear."

Edward laughed as he took off down the hallway. Past the stair case and round to our corridor towards our bedrooms.

He ran and dodged passed Jasper who was standing at his door after saying good night to Rose & Alice. I waved and blew kisses at Jasper giggling as he tried to stop us. Before I knew where we were, Edward ran into his room and dumped me on his bed.

"I just walk to talk to you for a few moments."

"That's ok, be nice to spend a few moments alone with you."

"We haven't had much time alone today have we?"

"No but I am glad we are here now Edward."

"I wanted to make sure you were ok after seeing Renee today."

"I am much better than I thought I would be to be honest. Come sit beside me." I patted the bed.

Edward sat down and put his arm around me. "Will you be comfortable if we move so you sit on my lap again?"

I nodded. He scooted up so his back was against the headrest and opened his arms to me. I moved up and snuggled into him.

We talked all about Renee, how she had left me, hating me for spoiling her life. He told me his parents had died. They were good friends of Esme and Carlisle. He didn't remember them but he had been told his whole life how they had loved him and would have given anything to be here for him. Esme told him stories of their lives together before they died. I cried for him. He wiped away my tears and told me how blessed he was with the parents we now shared.

"I need to know more about you Edward."

"Tomorrow, we will talk more tomorrow. It is all good though, I have no regrets. Yes I wish Elizabeth & Edward senior were alive but I made my peace with it a long time ago."

"I have to go to see Aro tomorrow, we can have lunch with Mum & Dad, and then I have the doctors. Will you come too? Then I will be all yours."

"You are all mine aren't you?" He looked at me with a smouldering look in his eyes.

"I am all yours. I have never been any one else's and I will never be to anyone else girl."

"I will miss you tonight, I understand why you are sleeping without me in your room, and I am not saying this to make you feel bad. I just love being with you." "I know. I will miss you too. But this is what I need."

"Wednesday..."

"What about Wednesday?"

"You and me, we will go away on our first date, do you like motorbikes?"

"No idea, never been on one."

"We can take the car.

*kiss*

See how you feel about it on the day.

*kiss*

Take off with a picnic.

*kiss*

Spend the day together.

*kiss*

By ourselves…"

*kiss*

He kissed me in-between each statement.

"That will be bliss. I love being with you."

I kissed him back.

"I best go to my room. Or I will not be able to leave."

"Ahh, so I _am_ tempting enough for you to stay with me?" he laughed then gave me a slow lingering kiss.

Breaking away for air I stuttered, "Almost…but not quite enough."

"Damn! Right one more kiss then I will walk you back to your room my love."

This kiss was like he was speaking to my very heart. I could feel my arousal growing and moving in his lap I could feel his too. It didn't feel scary at all. This felt heavenly. I knew it would not be long before we were both ready to take this to the next level. It was blissful being this intimate with this beautiful man.

"I best go…"

"Uh huh…one more kiss…"

"You said that the last time."

"Don't you like kissing with me Baby?" he was so bloody sexy. He was making it so hard to leave him.

"No. I love kissing you, and you know it!"

"I am so glad I am the only man you have ever kissed..." He was kissing down from my ear lobe to my neck. I was loosing any power of thought.

I moaned. He chuckled than starting kissing my collar bone. "Edward…honey…you will be the only man I will ever kiss like this."

"Isabella, you are making me want you so bad…I am falling so much for you, I need you in everything I do."

"I know. I am falling for you too."

I held on tighter to him, moving in his lap as he suckled on the skin on my neck. I moaned as he found a spot just under my ear that made me shiver.

"Ahh, I must remember that spot there."

He sighed out loud. "I need to get you into bed."

I sat back and looked at him blushing.

"No, I mean I need to get you into your room so you can go to bed." He laughed.

I kissed him once more then jumped up off the bed.

"Just give me a moment." He looked embarrassed as he mumbled something about Emmett in his sports kit.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get rid of this." He pointed to his obvious erection.

"Oh. Sorry." But I was quite delighted with myself at the effect on him too.

"No problem…just no way I am walking you back to your room where Alice and Rose are waiting for you with this little problem. Not after she offered to remove it the last time."

"I am sorry about that." I pointed at his problem.

"Oh don't worry about it. I enjoyed what we did."

"We will do that again and more." I whispered in his ear.

He let out a low growl. "You are not helping me here Isabella, not helping me at all."

"Oh, and Edward…"

I rubbed his chest and leaned in trying to be sexy.

"I know I am no expert in men or their anatomy as such. But _that_ doesn't look anything like small problem to me." I ran my hand up his thigh stopping just at the edge of his groin. Not sure how much further I should go. I rubbed my hand in circles with the tips of my finger just touching his erection as I moved them.

"Oh Bella… Baby… What are you doing to me?"

"I am doing nothing else to you tonight darling."

With a wink I started to walk out of his room but he ran after me. "No wait! Come back here!"

He lifted me up into his arms bridal style and kissed me hard.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"_Do not_ ever apologise for touching me. We will do this in what ever time frame you are comfy with my Love."

"Will you be ok?"

"In what way" he asked.

"With that? Will it hurt if it doesn't go down?"

He blushed, telling me who he would take care of it when he went back to his room. I blushed when I realised what he meant by that.

"I wish I could stay and give you a hand. But I am off to bed with my two girls."

Edward laughed furiously. "You do realise that if they were not my sisters you would have just been giving the more amazing visual fantasy to help me sort out my problem, but now you have mentioned my sisters in bed. It has got rid of my problem in one quick moment!"

I chuckled with him as we entered my room.

"What are you two laughing at?" Alice looked up; she was sitting on the bed rubbing Rose's feet.

"Oh nothing, what's that you are using on Roses feet it smells lovely."

Edward sat me down beside Alice.

"It is from the spa. Mum got us all bottles of the oils they used on us."

"Let me do your hands Rose. Edward… I will see you tomorrow. I am gonna spend some time here with my girls rubbing them with oils."

Trying to keep a straight face as I looked him in the eye and then I slowly lowered my gaze down to his groin.

He spluttered and looked shocked but impressed at same time at how bold I was becoming.

Alice was straight onto my mischief!

"Do you like the idea of three girls with oil in a bed?"

Rose was not far behind her.

"Edward, you could stay and rub oil with us." She raised her eye brow as she lifted her pyjama shirt up and rubbed her belly with her hand.

"Sick, you are all sick!"

He walked round and spoke to Bubba. "Sorry baby girl to leave you with your naughty mummy and wicked Aunts."

He kissed her belly and then walked over to me & started shaking his head.

"I don't know what has happened to my sweet girl Bella. I blame your sisters. You were such an innocent little thing before."

"_You_ change me Edward Cullen!"

"Me how?" he pretended to be insulted.

My sisters were laughing and whispering words of encouragement with my new found game tormenting Edward.

"You gave me my first orgasm and left me wanting more! You started this!"

He stood there speechless!

My girls were whooping and cheering!

"Oh man! Look at you blush Eddie boy!" Alice had tears in her eyes.

I jumped up to apologise to him when he started laughing with us. "You wait Bella baby! You will not always have your girls here to protect you!"

He gave me a long kiss and then a quick lick to the spot he had discovered I liked beside my ear.

"Go to bed and put my sister down lover boy!"

Rose said through her laughter.

"Good night ladies."  
With one more kiss to everyone and Bubba Edward left my room.

Then it was just me and the girls!


	25. Chapter 25

**AN ~ Lemon coming up. Pardon the pun!**

**Be gentle with me it is my first time.**

**Trust ~Chapter 25**.

We fell about on the bed laughing. I tried to talk but had tears falling down my face.

It was good to have fun with the girls.

"Right, I need to talk to you, but if I tell you this stuff you can't use it against Edward."

They both tried to stop laughing and look serious.

"This is not about him, this is about me. I need advice and you are they girls to tell me."

They nodded at me.

"Pinkie promise?" We joined pinked as they promised me that they would not humiliate Edward with anything.

"Ok, let's hear it Bells."

"We can help you out."

"Well you know I am still a virgin."

"We all are baby sister" laughed Rose as Alice rubbed oil on her baby belly.

"Well best I ask Mum this stuff then." I tried to look serious.

"No, I don't want to think about my parents having sex!" Alice shrieked.

"It's ok, lets just go to sleep and I will work it out myself."

"No sorry. We will listen to you Bells."

*SIGH*

"It is going to be a long night isn't it."

"OK. We are going to ignore that anything you tell us is to do with our baby brother."

"If it is too weird we can forget about it."

"No doll. It is ok. What do you want to know?"

"I am going with Mum tomorrow to see your doctor to make sure I don't get pregnant or anything."  
"She didn't make a good job of preventing that for me!"

Rose patted Bubba belly and my face fell.

"Only joking Bells, this baby took ages to conceive, she is very much wanted."

"I need you to be serious here. I understand the mechanics of sex. I just don't have any experience in it." I laughed at them. I knew they would help me but be my friends at the same time.

"We will try to answer anything we can here Bells."

"I know Edward won't pressurise me into anything I am not ready to do, but how do I know when I am ready?"

"Only you can answer that Bell. The two of you will know when it is time. If you don't feel it is right, or have any doubts at all. Do not do it. Never do it just because you think it is what Edward wants."

"We know you have kissed."

"Oh yes, a lot! He is a fantastic kisser!" I gushed.

"Ewww! Too much information Bella!" Alice pretended to be horrified.

"And he gave you an orgasm…?"

I explained about the session in the music room.

"Oh I will never be able to sit on that piano stool again…you two dry humping on it…"

"Alice you only go into the music room to be kinky with Jasper!" Rose shook her head as she laughed.

"I might have wanted to take up piano playing."

"Yeau sure you do!"

"I know he wants to do more." I tired to get them back on track of the conversation.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"You can feel he would like to do more?"

"Well yes, I have felt his _need_ a few times now. It is no small thing to have poked at you."

They both started laughing. "Oh I see!"

"You just need to go with what you both feel is right."

"I have got some magazines with interesting articles in them you can read if you want. But seriously if you need to ask anything just ask."

"I am sure Edward will keep you right too."

"Just make sure you are honest and keep talking to each other."

"Don't take anything too seriously and enjoy it."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Is there anything in particular you want to know?"

"Seriously, just ask."

"Not really. I will ask you when I think of something though."

"Ok as long as you know that as much as we will laugh and joke with you, we will never make fun of you, and it will stay between us."

"Thank you both."

I jumped up and hugged them.

"I will be right back, got to go do something?"

"Do something? Or _do_ Edward!" Alice roared laughing.

"DO SOMETHING!" I snorted. "With Edward…" I muttered. They both started laughing at me.

"I will be right back."

"We won't wait up. But make sure you don't waken us up when you get back."

"Will make sure I am quiet." I winked at them.

I could hear them chuckle as I danced out of the room and across the hallway towards Edwards room.

I was about to walk in and I remembered that he had gone to take care of something before. I hesitated not wanting to interrupt him at anything. I decided to take a chance and knock on the door before I lost my nerve.

It opened quickly and there stood Edward. He burst into a huge grin when he saw it was me.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I come in?"

"Depends…have you come to whip me up into a sexual frenzy and walk away leaving me high and dry again?" He was trying to keep a straight face but was smirking despite his best efforts.

"I can go if you think this is a bad idea?" I tried to look as innocent as I could.

"No… Don't go!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room. He was only wearing his pyjama bottoms. His body was amazing. He has defined muscles on his abdomen. His chest made me shutter with arousal. A trail of hair leads down into his pyjama bottoms. Suddenly I was in his arms and we were kissing again. He kept walking me back towards his bed. I felt the frame against the back of my knees and I fell down onto the bed with him landing on top of me. Breaking our kisses for one brief moment I scooted back up the bed with him following me quickly.

He rolled us round so I was on top of him.

Our kisses were getting frantic. But he suddenly moved away. "We need to stop."

"Do we? I suppose we do."

Our foreheads were touching as we gasped for breath.

"Not that I have any problems with you just being here my gorgeous girl…but can I do anything for you?"

Blushing now I tried to remember my reason for coming to his room.

"It is more what can I do for you really."

"Oh?" He looked confused.

"Yes. You gave me something yesterday in the music room, and I left you with a need earlier on."

"Right…I am still not sure where we are here though?"

"Edward. I am trying to tell you that I want to help you feel as good as you made me yesterday."

"OH!"

"Did you sort out the problem you had before?"

"I didn't need to. It kind of sorted itself out after you and your girls spoke to me." He laughed.

"I think I can feel it is back again though Edward."

"You make me hard frequently Bella, I don't think we will be able to act on it every time."

"Can we act on it now Edward?" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He was torn between lust and concern.

"I am sure, I want to try, but I have no idea what I am doing so you will need to help me."

He started kissing me again. I put my hand on his chest and he pulled me closer to him. His hand started moving up and down my side. I moved my hand down to his hip. His breathing became faster. Suddenly he stopped kissing me. Looked at me, "Are you sure you want to do anything?"

"I am not planning we go all the way, I just want to help you feel good."

"I understand Love."

He rolled me onto my side off and suddenly jumped up off the bed and ran over to the door. I looked at him totally confused.

He locked the door and returned back to the bed after turning up his IPod, changing to a more sensual selection of music.

"Where were we?" he lay down beside me.

"Here. We were here." I started kissing him again.

I placed my hand down on his hip and tried to move it down to his penis but I was so unsure of what to do first.

"Help me."

"Just put your hand on me over the pyjamas first if it helps."

He went to move his hand down to my lady parts but I stopped him by moving his hand.

"No. Just help me do this with you first please."

"Are you sure Isabella?"

"Yes, I need to do this one step at a time my Love."

"That is so beautiful when you call me my Love."

"I know you make me feel so good when you call me that too."

I put my hand back to his groin. I could feel he was well endowed by touching him.

I started to move my hand and he held on to my side. He lowered his head into the crook of my neck.

I decided to put my finger inside his pyjamas. I found the top of his waist band and slithered my finger tips inside.

"Oh God." He lightly kissed my neck.

I lifted my hand up slightly and gently touched his penis with just the tips of my fingers.

"Mmmmmmmm."

He twitched to my touch and I pulled my fingers back.

"No it's ok. I like that."

"I am a bit afraid of it." I started to laugh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I am just nervous."

"It's ok baby. Keep going, you are doing great."

I touched him with a bit more pressure. He felt like satin covered steel below my fingers.

I ran my fingers down the shaft.

"A little bit harder baby."  
I moved my fingers down to explore his balls with a firmer touch. I cupped them in my hands feeling all around them.

His breathing was getting faster still. His eyes were closed as he rolled round onto his back.

"Can I move your pyjamas?"

He grabbed the waistband and pushed them right off.

He was naked now in front of me.

"Oh my…I have never seen one close up before!"

"Oh my, is that good or bad."

"It is very good, but I am a bit worried when we do make love that, well…is he going to fit?"

"He will fit, we will take it easy and we will make you feel so good Honey. The first time will hurt a bit. We will work it out together. "

"OK."

"It is beautiful Edward."

He started laughing.

"What?"

"I guess I am just nervous too, but I have never thought of my penis being beautiful."

"Well it is. I love how it looks."

I moved down a bit so I could look at it more closely.

"Is this ok?"

"You do what ever you want my lovely. I am at your complete mercy."

I moved my fingers to touch the head of his penis.

Edward jumped up slightly. "Sorry."  
"That just tickled a bit." He explained. "Try again."

There was a small bead if liquid coming out of the head. I touched it and smeared it over the glans.

"Can I taste this?"

"Oh God yes." I gathered it up on my finger and tasted him.

It tasted salty and sweet all at the same time. Not unpleasant as I imagined it would. I returned my hand down to his hard shaft. I traced the veins on him.

I run my finger round head, and slowly moved down to grip his shaft. I started moving my hand up and down.

"You need to lubricate your hand darling…"

"What? Why do I need to do that?"

"It gets uncomfortable if you don't. Lubrication makes it more like, well more like being inside you."

"Ahhh ok. What will I do it with? What do you use?"

"I have some lube in the bathroom."

"To make it more like me?"

"Yes…"

I had felt really wet at the thought of what I was about to do, but when he talked about being inside me I suddenly felt very wet down there. I don't know what made me do what I did next.

"Edward. Would it help if I used some of the moisture from me?"

"Oh fuck, Bella, you are making me so hard even talking about that. Yes. Do that. Are you wet?"

"Yes." I whispered. I have never felt so wet before.

"Can I watch you?"

I bit my lip and blushed but looked him in the eye. This was no time to be shy.

I removed my hand from him and placed it inside my pyjamas and down inside my panties. I gathered up the glistening juices I had made, moaning at the contact against my opening.

"Oh Bella, that's so hot!"

I took my hand out and he held onto my wrist.

"Can I taste you?"

I nodded and watched as he put one of my fingers into his mouth. He groaned and devoured all my moisture from the digit.

My breathing was faster now.

"Do you please yourself Bella?"  
I shook my head "I have never done that. Never felt the urge to do so before."

"Will you let me watch you one day? Will you let me do it to you one day?"

"Yes. But just now is all about you."

"Thinking about you is making me even hornier baby."

I used my now lubricated hand to grasp on to his penis again. I moved up over the head and round, twisting my wrist as I touched him. "Oh baby, that's it. Need more."

"More? Like this?"

I gripped onto him again and started moving the skin up and down.

"That's it baby…..going to make me cum soon."

"Show me. Show me what you do to make you cum Edward. Help me."

His hand came down and he covered my hand with his.

"Wrap your fingers round me." We moved our hands together up and down his shaft.

"Grip me tighter baby. That's good."

We started to move faster. I kept up with his pace. I leaned over onto his side and lay my head on his chest, watching every move we made together.

His hips were now moving in time with our thrusts.

His penis was even harder and bigger than before. The head was now so swollen. "Dose it hurt?"

"What?" he was struggling to talk.

"It looks painful…am I hurting you?"

"No… No it's fantastic... Baby… It's so fantastic…keep going….don't stop…never felt so good…please don't stop…so close…"

We moved faster together.

"That's…it…fuck…that's it…Belllllllllllla!

He threw his head back and arched his back up.

I watched as he erupted all over his abdomen. He spurted all over my hand. I felt his warm sticky liquid trickle through my fingers. His breathing calmed as he gradually stopped moving his hand, slowing my movement as well. I kept my grip on him.

"Just hold still a moment baby. I will clean that up in a second." His other arm wrapped tighter around me.

"Wait there." I kissed his ribs. He let me go and relaxed on the bed.

"Not going anywhere Baby. I couldn't move just now, even if I tried."

I walked through into his bathroom, washed my hands then found a wash cloth, soaked it in hot water, took it with a hand towel and returned to him. He was lying there, with a huge smile on his face, completely naked and exposed to me. I felt so powerful.

"Let me get that for you baby."

I gently cleaned him up. Dried his penis and then kissed the tip of it.

"Oh baby. That was amazing! Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome. Thank you for showing me what to do." I laughed while I ran my fingers through his hair. I was going to do this till you fell asleep.

"Will you lie here beside me for while?"

"I want to, but no, I better go to my bed, or I will fall asleep in here with you."

"I will walk you to your room if you just give me a moment."

I put his pyjama bottoms over his feet and pulled them up his legs. He lifted his hips and pulled them back up to cover himself.

"Thank you my darling girl. Thank you."

"Come on. Walk me back to my room."

He got up and wrapped his arms round me, kissed my lips and then the top of my head.

"You are amazing."

We walked back to my room, saying our final goodnight with a few more kisses.

I reluctantly went into my dimly lit room and popped into bed. He tucked the duvet round about me, kissing me once more. "Sweet dreams my love."

"Good night Edward, sweet dreams to you too."

He switched of my light and stood there in the darkness just holding my hand.

"Go to bed Edward." Alice whispered.

"Night Alice." He laughed softly as he reluctantly left the room.

"Well did you do him good?"

I just laughed and said "Night Alice, sweet dreams."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

She wrapped her arm around me and we drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Trust ~ Chapter 26.**

I dreamed of nothing but Edward.

He loved me.

I loved him.

We danced.

We kissed.

I felt his touch.

His hand running down my arm.

I heard him giggle.

Wait, he didn't giggle.

That sounded like a girls laugh…

I opened my eyes and found Alice giggling as she tired to waken me up.

"Thank goodness you are awake. Your moaning was driving me mad!"

"I think she loves Edward!" Rose gushed! Pretending she was all coy.

"I think she wants to kiss him some more." Alice exclaimed.

"I am going for a shower!"

"Better make that a cold one by the sounds of your dreams…did you know you talked in your sleep?"

"Noooooooooooooo!" I sat bolt upright and stared at them both.

They both nodded and laughed. "Don't worry you didn't tell us anything we didn't already know. But dose he know you love him?"

I stared at them both and collapsed back on the bed.

"It is too soon to tell him that!"

"Do you love him?" Rose asked calmly.

"I think so. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I think he cares about me too."

"He loves you Bells. I can see it in his eyes."

"You can tell by the way he acts around you."

I sighed. Did Edward love me?

"You know you have told each and every one of us that you love us?"

I nodded. "All of you except him. It is too soon."

"You will tell each other when the time is right Bells."

"First love is amazing Bella. You never forget your first love."

I was about to ask them about their first loves when I heard a gentle knocking on the door and Esme came in with cups of tea and juice for us.

"Morning my lovely girls, how did you all sleep?"  
We had all slept like babies.

"No dreams Bella?" she asked looking concerned.

Alice laughed "Well no bad dreams eh Bells?"

Rose spluttered her tea as she laughed.

We sat and chatted then I got up to go get ready.

I gathered underwear and my dressing gown then went to shower.

When I came back through Alice was picking out clothes for me. "What about this? She held up her choice of outfit for me. I nodded at the clothes.

I was amazed at how comfortable I felt getting dressed in so little in front of them now. Esme applied the balm to my bruise. "It is almost gone now."

They didn't know how much they were helping me to heal emotionally as well as physically.

"Tomorrow, can we take you to our shop Bells?" Rose asked.

"Oh no, not tomorrow, I have made plans with Edward."

"Well then Thursday, you, me and Rose." Alice added.

"I need to come into town on Thursday I could meet you for lunch if that's ok?" Esme asked.

"Of course it is. Sounds like a great plan."

I went back to sit on my bed with them.

Alice picked up a brush and asked if she could help me dry my hair. "Can you do it in a soft pleat like Esme did for me the other day Alice? It is really comfy like that."

When she was finished I put my watch, earrings and necklace back on. As I applied some mascara and lip balm I asked "What have you girls got planned for today?" Alice stretched back on my bed.

"I think we will nip into the shop. See that Angela is ok, check out the new stock and then come home and just relax."

"It has been lovely taking this week to be with you as a family. I can't remember when we did that last." Rose was curled up next to Alice.

"I am going to go get some things sorted. Do you want to wake up Edward so we will be ready to go at 10 Bella?"

I jumped up a little too eagerly, causing me to stumble but catch my self before I fell. I heard them laugh at me, saying how I was in such a hurry to go get my lover boy.

"I m not even going to disagree with that cause you won't believe me anyway."

"You know it's true!" Rose laughed.

"Yeau, well it might be." I giggled.

I knocked on his slightly opened door. I could hear him breathing gently as he slept.

He was lying on the centre of the bed on his back.

One hand was under his head the other lay to the side. I got on the bed as gently as I could with out waking him up. I curled up beside him and laying my hand on his chest. He mumbled and pulled me in tight beside him. I stayed perfectly still. He didn't waken up but said my name.

He was talking in his sleep. I lay there listening as he said my name a few times.

"Bella."

I didn't answer him. He was asleep right?

"Bella. Stay here. Don't go anywhere."

"I am right here Edward" I whispered to him.

I wriggled to try and move up the bed a bit.

He held me tighter. I stroked his chest and he relaxed a little bit. As he exhaled he softened his hold and I moved up the bed a bit.

I was up beside his face now.

"Bella. I love you."

I froze.

He was asleep. But he loved me.

"I love you too Edward."

I stayed still in his arms for a little while before I tried to waken him. I kissed his cheek. He sighed.

I kissed his temple. He mumbled something while moving his head around to face me.

Slowly and tenderly I started kissing his lips.

He moved his lips with mine. I guess he was awake now.

He let out a soft moan when I pulled away.

"You stopped…why did you stop kissing?"

"I didn't want to take advantage of you while you were sleeping baby." I whispered.

"You can take advantage of me at any time my gorgeous girl."

"You ready to get up?" I asked.

"I am already up, I had been thinking about you and there it was!" he laughed.

"You are terrible!" I groaned.

"Yeap! And it is all for you baby."

I lifted the covers and looked at his morning glory.

"I see that." He laughed loudly this time.

"Care to help me out in the shower this morning Love?"

"I have already had a shower I am nice and clean thank you."

"You can get dirty with me…" He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"I would have to get undressed again."

His eyes flew open and he looked at me with his emerald gems.  
He started kissing me. "Mmmm yes you would."

"I would be naked."

"Uh huh." More kisses.

"You would see me naked?"

"You have already seen me naked so fair is fair! I could show you me naked again too." He reasoned.

"Well I guess you have a point there. But…"

"No. No buts baby. Come on. Show me what I want to see." He was so dammed sexy and persuasive.

"Nope…not gonna happen Mr Sex Hair!"

"I do not have sex hair, we haven't had sex!" He laughed.

"Come on we have to go get ready, we have a busy day ahead."

"Can I spend it all with you today?" he asked hopefully.

"Well most of it." I replied in between his kisses.

"Why, which part do I have to leave you for?"

"Well I would rather the first time that you see my bits naked it is not with Mama there."

"What? Why is Mum going to see your bits at all?"

He sat upright almost knocking me off the bed.

I squealed and he grabbed onto me stopping me falling.

"Well she is going to see me in a hospital gown. I am going to see the doctor today. You can come with us but I don't think you should come into the room while she examines me."

"I could come in instead of Mum…" He smirked.

"Oh yes. Like that is going to happen? I don't think so Mr!"

Edward grabbed me and started tickling me. I was shrieking with laugher. There was a loud knock on the door, and I heard Jasper shouting in.

"Edward! Have you got my baby sister in there?"

"No!"  
Edward grabbed me and pulled the covers up trying to hide me.

"I am coming in you better be dressed dude!"

The door opened and Jasper walked in.

"Edward. Where is Bella?"

"No idea man. Just here by myself."

"Yeau right, the girls said she came in here. What's that lump in your bed?"

I was trying to not to laugh. We all knew he knew I was in the bed. I loved our games.

"Well Jasper. I didn't know this was new information to you, but viral young men wake up often wake up aroused in the morning and you just find it just there."

I was shaking with laughter now.

"Oh now dude, do not talk about you being aroused to me. Especially not with my baby sister being held against her will next to you!"

He was right beside the bed now grabbing onto the bed covers. "Edward, you better be wearing clothes under this or so help me god I will need brain bleach!"

"I might not be are you going to risk seeing me in all my glory?"

"DO I need to get Emmett?"

Edward was laughing hard now. I felt his hand grab onto me. In an instant the covers were pulled off and Jasper had grabbed me lifted me up in the air. I screamed out laughing.

"At least you are dressed baby girl. What were you doing under there?"

"Erm…nothing actually. Just sort of…well…no I really wasn't doing anything."

"I trust you but not him. You can come with me now and do nothing downstairs while he gets washed and dressed." He laughed.

"Say goodbye now."  
"Bye Edward! See you downstairs." I shouted as Jasper threw me over his shoulder and left Edward's room.

"I need to get some things from my room, can we go in there first Jasper please?"

"Sure baby sister."

I squealed as he threw me on my bed then launched himself on the other side of the bed.

"Did you do ok last night Bells? No nightmares?"

"I slept really well. No bad dreams at all."

"I was worried that seeing Renee would upset you."

"So was I but I never thought about her once."

I gathered up my messenger bag that my laptop had come wrapped in. "Do you think you could set this up for me today please? And show me how to work it when I come home?"

"Sure I will show you how to work it this evening after dinner if you want."

"Thank you." I took the bag and decided it would be just what I needed to take stuff into town with me.

I picked up my iPod and camera both fully charged and ready to use. I went to my box in the wardrobe and took out my birth certificate and the bank details which I have my modest savings in from before I met the Cullen's. There was not much left in my box now, but I was not ready to throw the box away.

I had unpacked my books, but the clothes that I arrived with were still in the other box that was still in the closet.

I lifted up my lip gloss and money purse and was all set to go.

"That's me."

"You are so quick for a girl Bella." Jasper laughed. He had been napping on my bed.

"Let's go Big brother."

It was going to be a busy day.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N. I have no legal expertise so the bit in the lawyers office might be a load of rubbish, but this unlike Twilight is only a story. Please review. xxxx**

**Trust ~ chapter 27.**

Carlisle had already left with Esme to go to the lawyers by the time Edward and I were finished breakfast. We were meeting them at Aro's office.

Edward took me in his arms and asked "Do you trust me?" I answered him honestly. "Yes, with my life."

"Hold on spider monkey!"

He kissed me and swung me up onto his back and took off running through the house and into the garage.

"Car or bike? Which do you want us to take?"

"Best take the car and save the bike for tomorrow, I think Esme is counting on you taking all three of us to the doctors." I laughed.

"Oh yes, where you will be naked. And I will be waiting outside…alone…in the corridor!"

"We have time for some kissing now though don't we?"

"Gorgeous girl, we always have time for kissing!"

Time stopped when he kissed me.

I loved any time we spent by ourselves.

Edward opened every door for me. He held my hand when ever he could. We stole kisses every chance we got. I loved being with him. I loved him.

We arrived at Aro's just on time. Carlisle & Esme have been sorting out some business with him.

His secretary buzzed through to let him know we had arrived, and he called us straight through. Aro was an unusual looking man. He sort of made me uncomfortable even though he seems charming. I could not work out how old he was. He looked like he could be hundreds of years old! I held on to Edwards hand as Aro came over to shake hands with me.

Carlisle picked up on my discomfort as quickly as Edward did. He was beside me in no time with his arms out bidding us hello with hugs. "Aro is harmless Little One." Carlisle whispered in my ear. Esme gave us a hug and kiss and motioned for us to come and sit with them at the desk. Aro took all of my details and that of my biological family. I told him of my worries that Renee or Charlie might try to do something to gain the money Carlisle had provided me with. The money I would get once I turned 18 was safe I was going to break all ties legally with them once I was an adult. Carlisle and Esme wanted me named legally as their child. They were adopting me as a much as I was adopting them. Although I no longer needed an adult to be responsible for me, the fact they wanted to make me legally theirs was amazing. I cried at this point. I had less than two weeks till I turned 18. I told Aro that I was worried my previous parent's greed, everyone laughed at how I called them that. But I was not laughing at the fact they could access the money Carlisle had given me.

We decided since it was likely I would spend most of my time with Edward I would transfer almost all the money from my account into his and he could give me any money I needed. If I left a tiny amount in the account to keep it open and simply transfer the money back when I turned 18.

"I want to change my name too."

They all looked at me.

"I do not want to be called Swan any more. But I have promised Edward that I wish to become Mrs Cullen on the day we marry."

He lifted my hand and kissed it. "We can marry any time you want my love."

"It is too soon Edward. You know I will marry you when the time is right, but I really want to enjoy being your girlfriend a while longer."

"Thank goodness one of you is being sensible." laughed Aro.

"Oh I will marry her Aro that is for sure."

Our parents smiled, they could see how much we loved each other. They had met young and married quickly.

"So I need a new surname. I haven't had a chance to discuss it with you Edward. I only thought of it as we got here. I guess I should ask you first.

If you don't want me to do this, then please say, I won't be upset."

"Ask me my love." He looked curious now, as did everyone else in the room.

"Before you were adopted, your name. It was Edward Masen wasn't it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"How would you feel about me calling myself Bella Marie Masen until we get married?"

"Oh Love! That would be amazing. Thank you!"

He lifted me up out of his chair and swung me around.

"Can I do that Aro? Can you help me change my name?"

"Sure. I will sort out all the paper work, we can do it today. It will be final when you sign up the paper work I will get drawn up. You can call yourself that today if you wish. In fact if you give me a few hours I will have it done for you after lunch time. "

"That's fantastic Aro. You have done us proud today." Carlisle shook his hand. Esme was in tears.

"That's what you pay me the big bucks for my friend!" Aro laughed. "That I do Aro! That I do!"

"Mum, Dad, can I introduce you to my girlfriend, the love of my life, Bella Masen."

There were many hugs. And a few more tears.

"Tonight we celebrate!"

"I am cooking tonight remember! You promised to help me cook Mama."

"Is that what you want Bella?"

I nodded. "Well we will make a list and I will pick it all up after we are finished at the hospital."

"Thank you. We can make the list up over lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Come back here at 2pm and I will have everything ready for you to sign Bella, then you will be Miss Masen."

"Thank you Aro. I will see you then."

We all felt a lot happier than we had this morning.

Carlisle and I would change bank details once the paper work was done. Edward and I would go and empty my bank account just now. Then we would meet our parents for lunch.

I could go to the hospital as Bella Masen. It was like one more thing was being cleansed in my life.

We stood in line at the bank and I snuggled in close to the man I loved. "You smell yummy." I sighed.

"What?" he laughed. "Did I say that out loud?" I laughed.

"Yes. You did. Well you smell just as good sweet girl. But I bet you taste even better. In fact after last night I know you do."

I was melting beside him. He reduced me to a pile of goo.

Thankfully we reached the bank teller and transferred the money over. She asked if I was sure I wanted to move such a large amount and be left with so little.

"Yes I am sure. Oh can I move this two hundred dollars in to Edwards account too. And close that account."

I explained to Edward it was the only money I had from before, and I would share every penny with him.

"I am back to being someone with very little money to my name but I felt like a million dollars when I have you."

He hugged me tight before we turned to leave the bank. As I looked round I saw a face I never wanted to see again. Jacob!

"Edward…" I whispered, hiding into his chest and pulling him to the side of the building.

"What is it Love."

"Get me out of here. It's him. It's Jacob. Please don't let him see me. I am not ready yet."

Edward moved his body round to hide me while he took a good look at the man who haunted my dreams and filled my life with fear.

We waited until he has passed and started to move away. "Isabella?"

"Keep moving Love."

Edward turned and spoke to Jacob.

"Hello can I help you?"

"I thought that the person with you was someone I knew."

"Oh that is my wife. Do you know her?" Edward said.

I had pretended I didn't hear them and kept up my pace walking away. I never once looked back at them. Edward slowed Jacob down.

"Your wife? Sorry I must have made a mistake, she looks like someone I have been looking for."

"No problem man. Hope you find her soon."

"Oh she will not elude me for long. I will make sure of that. Thanks anyway."

Edward stood in the bank for a few more moments while I walked down and into a pet shop. I sent him a text telling him where I was. He would meet me there in a few moments.

He came running in. I was shaking & crying in fear.

"He almost saw me. I thought he knew it was me."

"I think we got away with it."

"I didn't want him to hurt you Edward."

"Oh my Love I was more worried about you. Come on lets get out of here." Edward took my hand and checked it was clear before we left the shop. He made a quick call to Carlisle who was still with Aro. They were looking into restriction orders as we spoke to them. Aro was going to hurry that along. He wanted it to be done under both Swan and Masen so there were no problems later on.

"We have an hour before we need to meet up with our folks, come on I want to take you somewhere safe and show you something."

I nodded and followed him. Taking care to look over my shoulder and look all around as we went.

We were standing outside a music shop. 'Twilight Zone.'

"Come on in. I love this place." He opened the door and ushered me in.

"Hello James." Edward spoke to the man behind the counter. "This is my girlfriend Bella. I am just showing her one of my favourite shops in town." He winked at James who gave him a huge smile back.

"Ah cool man, hiya Bella, have a good look around, I would come and chat but the boss is around and he is a right ball breaker." Edward laughed.

"Oh don't let us get you into any trouble James. I am sure we will manage ourselves." I scowled at Edward. "Don't laugh he is not wanting to get himself in trouble."

James smiled at us both. "Well give one of us a shout if you need anything."

"Will do James thank you." Edward nodded at James.

"What an amazing store, do you come here a lot Edward?"

"Yes. I love it here. Let me show you around."

He gave me such a great tour I told him he should see if he could get a job here, he seemed so passionate about the place.

He showed me the instrument section and the music section. I asked him to play the piano that was in the shop. "Will you give me a repeat performance of the other night? You loved how I played the piano that night too!"

"I don't think the store owner will be very happy if he comes over and we are doing that." I laughed.

"I think he would be very happy. Seeing a beautiful girl like you, getting such pleasure while sitting on his arousal."

"What?"

"Why would I be sitting on his arousal? I will only ever do stuff like that with you…"

Just then another man appeared. "Hey there boss, didn't think you were coming into the shop for the next two weeks?"

"Boss?" I raised my eyebrow at Edward. "You own this place?"

Edward roared laughing then whispered in my ear." So will you sit on my lap and let me help you come since I am the boss in this place?"

"Not at the moment but maybe I will another time." I said out loud causing him to blush and stutter. "No so brave now my love are you?" I winked at him.

James had appeared.

"So your boss is a ball breaker is he?"

"Oh yes Bella, a right ogre, he rules with an iron rod so he dose."

"Uh huh, I think he is a bug pussy cat if you know how to play him." I winked at James who laughed hard.

Mike it seemed was a bit dim and hadn't quite figured out what was going on. "Erm. Don't say that just now! Edward, Mr Cullen here is the boss."

"Is that so? You are the boss?"

Edward nodded while trying not to laugh.

"Well Mr Cullen, I am Bella Masen. It is my pleasure to meet you."

He took my hand and kissed it as I reached out to him. "I think Miss Masen the pleasure is all mine."

He pulled me towards him. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Take me back here again and I will let you play me on the piano stool. But the pleasure will be both yours and mine." I licked his ear lobe and then pulled away. I stood back and looked him in the eye.

He shuddered with desire. His eyes looked darker than I had ever seen them. He smirked at me, went to say something and then stopped himself.

I bit my bottom lip between my teeth and then slowly licked it.

All the time I was looking right into his eyes.

James coughed beside us and started laughing at Edward. "So, I take it this is the new Boss here Edward?" he laughed as he nodded his head in my direction.

"She sure is James. She who must be obeyed."

We all laughed except Mike. "Are you the new boss? Do we like, have to interview to keep our jobs? Because I like my job and I am quite good at it. Edward would you get me a references if I need one please?"

"No worries Mike, your job is quite safe."

"Thanks Edward."

"Oh and James?" I said as I looked over at him, "As I said he is a pussy cat." I pointed at Edward. "But I am the ball breaker." With that I leaned in and kissed Edward hard on the lips.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N ****Thank you for the reviews and I am so chuffed that some of you have added me to your story alert and fave authors list! You are so lovely xxxx**

**I am not a family planning advisory service so my knowledge of Implants may not be 100 %**

**I am 100% true to Team Cullen though. **

**Trust ~ Chapter 28.**

I didn't know where the new confident Bella that had shown up in Edwards shop had come from. But I liked her! I had kissed Edward, and I mean I really kissed him in front of his staff!

Only a short while before that I had hidden behind Edward's body trying to avoid Jacob! And then cried in a pet shop!

I needed to be more Bella Masen rather than meek Bella Swan. In less than two weeks she would be no more!

I would be the person I was inside. Not the person Charlie, Renee and & Jacob had reduced me too.

I walked hand in hand with Edward into another restaurant

"Do you guys ever eat at home?"

"Sure we do Bella…" Edward laughed. But it would take too long to go home and come back into town again for your appointments."

We were in a lovely little place. The smells coming form the kitchen were divine. "Hello. Do you have a booking?"

The hostess was polite and seemed to be very happy to see Edward. I felt down heartened. This was just like being back at the café on Saturday. The new Bella Masen disappeared just like that.

He looked at me slightly puzzled. The hostess spoke again. "Sorry Miss, do you have a reservation please?" She was smiling at me. "Yes. Sorry, we are with the Cullen party."

"Very good, come this way please."

She showed us to a lovely table and asked if this one was suitable. "It's perfect thank you."

Edward pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in as I sat down.

He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Baby, what happened there?"

"Edward, I see beautiful women like the hostess look at you and I just feel that I am kidding myself I belong by your side."

"Baby, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are the only one I want to be with. Do you not see how men look at you? You are stunning. You are much more than that too me as well. You are clever, funny, caring, sexy, and you make me so, so horny!"

I laughed at the last bit!

"We are not doing dirty talking here Edward Cullen!"

Just as he went to reply Esme and Carlisle appeared.

We stood up as they quickly came over and hugged me asking if I was ok.

"Yes, I am now. Edward was quick thinking and helped me escape without Jacob seeing me."

"I was so worried about you little one." Esme said shaking her head. "I could not bear anything to happen to you."

"I called the bank and spoke to the manager who is a friend of mine. He told me Jacob had been asking about you, all the staff had been told that they must not tell him anything about you. They wouldn't anyway as they were bound to protect your confidentiality anyway as a bank customer. I am waiting for your father to contact the bank to see if your account has been active."

"They don't know that I had an account there. They never knew about the $200 I had saved up. It took me months to save it. I opened an account with out telling them. It was my emergency escape fund."

Esme looked at me. "It was all I had. I really came to you with so little on Saturday."

"You came with so much more than you imagine little one."

"We understand why you are so reluctant to take gifts from us and the money we gave you. But please. What we gave you is a drop in the ocean for us, and if it helps you get what you need it makes us feel so much better."

"But others need so much more than I do, think of the good that charities could do with that money."

"We give more that that to charities every year Bella, and if helping you gets you education and enables you do something great in this world with it, no matter what you choose to do then it is worth every penny!"

"Thank you Daddy."

"Please don't think I am ungrateful for all you have offered me."

"We never thought that at all baby girl."

The rest of lunch was a quiet affair. We didn't talk much at all. Esme and I made a list of foods I would need for the meal I was planning to cook tonight.

I had a lot to think about

All too soon the meal was over and it was time to go back to see Aro.

He had drawn up my papers. I signed everything I needed to and a judge who was in the building signed as a witness along side Carlisle, and then I became Bella Masen. Just like that.

"Congratulations Bella Masen."

"Thank you Aro for all your help today."

"No problems Miss Masen. I have also had your restraining orders drawn up and we will serve papers to Jacob today."

"You can call me Bella Aro."  
"I thought you might like to try your new name out Bella." He laughed.

"Bella Masen. I like it."

"We have sorted out your health insurance too. So you are all set to fill everything in your new name this afternoon little one."

"I don't have health insurance, I never sorted that out I had no money for it before."

How was I so stupid, I had no way to pay for today's appointment?

"Bella, I am a doctor, do you not think your health insurance was one of the first things I sorted for you when you came to stay! Especially since I know how accident prone you are!"

"OH Daddy, you always know just what I need don't you!"

I laughed as I hugged him.

"We need to get going Bells, to get you to the women's health clinic in time."

"OK, see you at home Dad." I hugged this wonderful man again. Shook hands with Aro then took Edwards hand. We set off with Esme to go get the next bit over and done with.

It was something I was not looking forward too.

My cell phone beeped with a text at the same time that Edward's did. We both looked at out phones.

They were from Alice. Both texts had the same message. "Renee has been in the shop again today. She recognised us from sitting at the table with you last night. She didn't ask any more, and we told her nothing"

"Oh."

"You ok with that?"

"Yes, she will be up to no good, but I am not worried about it."

We arrived at the clinic.

"Are you coming in with us Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yes, but I am banned for the exam room!" he laughed.

"Too right, we have talked about this!" I giggled.

"Edward, why would you want to come in with us for goodness sake…do not be so silly!" Esme stated.

"I was only joking with Bella, honest Mum!"

"Oh were you now?" I raised my eyebrow.

Esme walked over to speak to the receptionist.

"Hello dear, we have an appointment for Bella Masen."

I whispered in Edward's ear, "So you are ok with knowing I will be naked in the room next door?"

"What?"

"Me… Naked... Next door… To you… Naked… Me…"

My lips were right next to his ear lobe. They brushed against the skin as I spoke to him.

He gulped and I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard.

"Bella Masen. What are you doing to me?"

"Problem Edward?"

"You are giving me my problem baby girl…" he mumbled back at me as he pulled a magazine over his lap.

"I am good at sorting out your problems Baby. Do you need me to lend a hand?"

"Belllllllllllllaaa!" He moaned!

"Bella dear?" Esme called to me.

"Coming Mum." I was all calm and sweet when answering Esme which was not helping Edward. I turned to him winked and walked away swaying my hips as I moved towards Esme.

He slumped further down in the chair and held his head in his hands.

"We have some paperwork to fill out then Dr Denali will see us."

I took the forms on the clip board and sat down beside Edward.

"I am just going to chat to my friend over here, will you be ok Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Edward can help me sort this out."

I cuddled over to Edward, "You ok Baby?" I whispered. "Uh huh." He was only able to mutter back to me now.

"What's wrong?"

"You _know_ what's wrong with me Isabella!"

"Edward, when Jacob calls me that it scares me, but when you say it, it makes me so hot for you…"

"Oh _Isabella_… you are killing me here."

"Ok let's get fill this in instead."

I started reading the questions out loud to him.

"Name, Isabella Masen." I smiled at him as I filled this in. "That feels to so good to do that."

He smiled back at me and rubbed my arm.

"Age. 17.

Sex. Not yet but hope to soon with my gorgeous boyfriend Edward."

"Bella…stop please stop, you are making this so hard for me."

"Sorry, did you just tell me I am making you hard?" I muttered quietly to him.

"I will get up and walk away from you." He laughed.

"Uh huh…ok. Number of sexual partners…none…but see above. Edward Cullen…soon…"

I laughed out loud. And he did too.

"Promises, promises baby girl!"

"Ok emergency contact. So that will be our parents in one box and you in the other."

"You have me as one of your contacts?"

"Yes. If I needed anyone in an emergency, it would be you every time Edward."

"You know I care about you so much Bella."

"I care about you too honey."

"Do you know how much I want to go find a closet and make out with you big time? Our first time will not be in a closet!"

I laughed, "You help me make dinner and I will see what I can do about helping you sleep well again tonight."

He gulped. "Bella, so help me God, please stop teasing me."

"Do you not want me to come to you and run my fingers through your hair…?"

"Bella let me ask you this…you know your words are turning me on?"  
"Yes, baby I do."  
"Dose the fact I am so hard for you turn you on?"

"Uh huh…" I was grinning at him now.

I could not see what he was getting at.

"So let's see…you are going to be quiet wet just now?"

"Mmmmmmm?"

"And you are about to go show your lady bits to a doctor…NICE!"

"Ewwww, oh no…Shit, I never thought about that! I am off to the bathroom I will be right back!"

He roared laughing at my predicament!

The nurse spoke to me as I was looking for the toilet.

I thought she was going to call me in before I could tidy myself up. But she just wanted a urine sample. So that was ok.

Edward was way too smug when I came back.

I glared at him. "Don't think this is over Big Boy."

I pointed my finger at him. I was giggling away at him.

After I had attended to things I returned to sit beside Edward, hiding my urine sample in my pocket.

Esme had returned to join us.

The nurse called me over. I gave her my sample and she gave me a gown to pop on advising me to remove all my clothing. Once I was ready I popped my head out the door and asked Esme to join me. Edward winked and said "nice gown baby." Esme gave him a slap on the arm. He pretended to be hurt!

The nurse weighed me, took my blood pressure and did a few other basic tests. She then took us through to meet Dr Denali who was just lovely.

She gave me a through examination, advised me I needed to gain a little bit of weight. She asked me all about my periods and general health. "I can be a bit irregular at times."

We discussed my options in regard to birth control. Esme stayed in the room but went on the other side of the screen when Dr Denali did my breast and abdominal exam. She didn't do an internal since I had not been sexually active, but wanted to see me for that in a month's time.

I decided to talk to Edward about a hormonal implant. She could pop the implant in me the following week when I would be 5 days into my period.

I just needed to get a blood test done today.

I looked at Esme. "I hate needles and blood makes me queasy."

"I can hold your hand Bella."

I nodded.

Dr Denali could see I was nervous. "Let's get you to lie down again and we will get this done as quickly as possible."

I looked at Esme. "Would you be very upset if I asked you to get Edward?"

"Not at all Honey, I will go get him for you."

I had started breathing too fast and was getting light headed.

Suddenly he was right beside. Esme came round and held my hand while Edward started stroking my hair and talking soothing words to me.

"Just breathe baby, slowly… Breathe in and breathe out."

I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me, leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Better?"

"I am getting there." I kept my focus on him.

"You are going to feel a sharp scratch Bella, are you ready?"

Edward leaned down and whispered "May I?"

I knew this meant he wanted to kiss me.

"Yes please."

His lips were on mine. He gave me soft, caring kisses distracting me completely.

I heard Dr Denali cough then laugh. "Ok. That's the blood taken. Nice distraction there Edward you can stop any time now."

I was blushing. Esme was laughing as Edward put his face into the crook of my neck.

"Well done baby." He whispered to me.

"So we will see you next week to do your implant if that's what you choose to go with after talking with Edward. That way you are protected immediately."

"What is she implanting in you?" He suddenly looked anxious himself.

"I am thinking about getting an implant to stop me getting pregnant. I have information leaflets to show you, we can talk about this at home. It affects you as much as me."

He nodded. "I just want what's best for you, with least problems for you. How often would you need to get this thing changed?"  
"Just once every three years. Since you and I have no previous partners and we don't intend to have anyone else but each other, it means no condoms, no forgotten pills, nothing else required."

"That sounds good, but I don't like the idea of you hurting."

"I think it is better than the idea of me forgetting my pill and then hurting as I try to squeeze a baby out of my vagina."

Esme laughed as Edward grimaced and crossed his legs.

Dr Denali laughed at him. "You can come back with Bella next week and I can answer any questions you have then."

"Sounds good to me." Edward answered.

"You ready to sit up yet Bella?" Dr Denali asked me.

I nodded. "Let's sit you up nice and slowly."

Edward kissed me once I was sat up completely.

"Aww! To be young and in love again eh Esme?"

I needed to tell him. I was in love with Edward Cullen!


	29. Chapter 29

**Trust ~ Chapter 29**

"What would you like to do now pretty girl?" Edward asked as he pulled me into his side.

"I think we are all done in town the only thing I have left to do is shop for the food for tonight's meal."

"That's all done Bella. I have sent Maggie a text and she will get it delivered to the house."

"Ok. Well then I have nothing left to do until its time to cook."

"How about I take you home love?"

"Home…yes that sounds like the perfect idea. I could do with going home."

Edward opened the door and looked at Esme and me.

"Oh now, do I ask my girl or my mum to sit up front with me?" he grinned…pretending to choose between us. We just laughed at him, as I opened the back door and Esme and I both got into the back seat leaving him standing there laughing away. He got into the drivers seat.

"I couldn't do it babes! I am a Mama's boy just like you are a Daddies girl! What can I say…?"

"You know what Edward, I love that you love your Mama so much." I put my hand on his shoulder then ran my hands up into his hair. He shuddered under my touch.

"I have an idea. How about I drive and you two cuddle up back here?"

I looked at Esme. "I don't mind sitting back here with you Mum. I love you too."

"I know, but I thought you might like a cuddle with Edward, you have had quite a day, and I know that snuggling with the man I love makes everything feel better for me my dear."

She had whispered the last part in my ear.

"We haven't said we love you to each other yet." I whispered back to her.

She winked at me. "You maybe haven't in so many words you haven't, but we can all see it. You will when the time is right."

"Is it too soon?"

She shook her head, "you are falling in love. It will just get stronger if it is meant to be."

Edward looked back at us two whispering. "Do you want to drive Mum?"

"Sure baby boy, I have been dying to have a shot of this car for weeks now. See what all the fuss was about. Never driven a…what kind of car is it again?"

"Volvo! She is a Volvo Mother!" He laughed.

He got out of the car and opened his mother's door. He took her hand and walked here to the driver's seat, gave her a hug and a kiss and then ran round to get in beside me.

We put our seat belts on and held hands.

Esme spent ages adjusting her mirrors and seat position just as she wanted it.

"Oh Mum is it going to take me forever to get that back to how I had it!"

"Edward, I need to be able to reach the pedals…we are not all tall like you are! Now be quiet and be with your girlfriend while I figure out where everything is in this car of yours…"

"I am so scared you are going to hurt my car now! This is exactly why none of us let you drive our cars you know!" He was smirking until Esme turned round and stuck her tongue out at him! Then he roared laughing.

Esme revved the gas pedal a couple of times and said "Hold on tight my babies..." I though she was going to take of like a racing driver. But she took off smoothly and drove the car at a slow steady pace. This frustrated Edward no end who loved to drive fast.

I started laughing now.

"Well look at it this way it means we can cuddle back here for even longer since it will take longer for us to get home." I reasoned with him.

"Home, my home is where ever you are Bella."

"Me too, I love…I love being where ever you are."

We looked at each other.

We both knew I meant more than I had spoken.

"I love being with you too gorgeous girl." He leaned down and kissed me. Esme turned on the stereo and started playing with the radio settings…she found a country and western channel which made Edward groan as he kissed me. And not in a good way!

"Mother!"

"Edward, for the love of all things good stop paying attention to me and focus on what you are doing!"

"I know that I have no real experience of usual family interactions…but is it just me or is this weird!"

I laughed," I mean we are sharing a mother, we are kissing now, at our mothers request and she is taking us home like we were small children! You are 19 years old!"

"Don't say shit like that Bella, it makes this all sound creepy." Edward looked horrified at my words!

"Edward Antony Masen Cullen, do not use words like that in front of my daughter!"

"Sorry Mother. Ewww that means I am kissing my sister!"

"It is a bit weird isn't it? When you say it like that!"

"No…don't think about it, one of us will have to stop calling her mum, so we can keep kissing…"

I raised my eyebrow at him. He was pretending to be serious.

"Since you need a mother more just now I will call her Esme." He said carefully.

Esme looked at her son in the driver's mirror, with nothing but pride.

"Bella, I am truly blessed. I have been lucky enough to have two mothers who both loved me unconditionally and if I have to call one of the Esme so you will kiss me then I will do so."

"You will call her Mum. It isn't weird. I was only joking with you. Please do not take away the fact Esme is your Mother. It means too much to me for her to be called the right name. We both love her and she loves us too."

The car had stopped. We were at home. Esme was looking at us and tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you my babies. I love you both too."

I sat forward and took Esme's hand. Edward placed his hand over mine.

We sat there for a moment. No one needed to say any more.

"I am going to go inside and see how Maggie is getting on. Come in when you are ready kids."

She handed the car keys back to Edward and got out of the car.

We took off our seat belts and cuddled into each other.

I let out a deep sigh. He kissed into my hair.

"This is perfect. "

"Mmmm. Being anywhere with you is perfect my love."

"Thank you for everything today, for hiding me from Jacob, for distracting me when I got my blood taken."

"I want to protect you from any pain I can baby. I want to keep you safe."

"I want to be able to do that for you too."

"You hold my heart you know. It belongs to you."

"I think we have swapped hearts Edward. You have my heart now too."

Our kisses were soft and sweet. He touched my cheek. I held onto his head, my fingers through his bronze hair.

He pulled away slightly. "Bella, I want to tell you something. I am not sure if you feel the same way…"

His forehead was resting against mine. I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke.

"Bella… I am falling in lo.."

Just then a loud bashing noise was heard and felt against the car!

"COME OUT OF THERE LOVE BIRDS! " Emmett was thumping the roof of the car and shouting at the top of his voice! His laughter was I am sure, scaring away any animals that lived near by!

"EMMETT! You bastard! Get the fuck away now!"

I started laughing and held onto Edward. "Don't go." I am sure he was about to get out and start fighting with our bear of a brother.

He looked down at me. His face was full of anxiety and sorrow. "I wanted the moment to be special."

"I know. It was."

"I wanted to tell you something important."

"And instead you screamed Emmett's name at me…"

"Can our love get any weirder?" he groaned.

"There is nothing weird about it Edward. They all love us. We all love them. I love…" I sighed as he kissed me again, stopping all conversation. We both knew what we were trying to say.


	30. Chapter 30

**Trust ~ Chapter 30**

"Lets go inside, I have a meal to cook. You want to help me?"

"Sure…" He sighed and kissed me again.

"Come on then." I went to get out of the car and he pulled me back in. "I thought you were going to help me?" I asked giggling.

"This is helping you…" he said suggestively, while moving me closer to him and kissing me again.

"Kissing is good."

"I love kissing you but I need to go get cooking."

"No food, just kisses." His kisses were becoming more frantic. He moved his mouth down onto my neck.

"Edward, kisses _are good_ but people need feeding tonight…"

"We will order food in…"

"No this is important to me."

He pouted at me! Then made eyes like puss in boots from Shrek!

"Don't do that to me Edward…Come on help me out here…don't make it harder than it already is…"

He growled and lifted me up onto his lap, started moving me on him and I felt just how hard he was!

"You are not playing fair!" I laughed.

"Never said I would play fair baby, never said I would! Not when it comes to playing with you."

I could feel my desire building…

"Edward…I will call Emmett if I need to!"

"What? I pull you onto this" he pointed down to his obviously aroused groin. "And you think about Emmett! Stop that entire weird family stuff baby please!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant I would get him to come out here and rescue me. Him and Jasper! Or I will

tell your Mum you are not playing nicely!"

I was crying with laughter now.

"Please don't talk about Mum when I am trying to seduce you, it is all wrong."

"Do you need me to leave you alone in here while you sort yourself out love?" I looked at him trying to be serious.

"Are you suggesting that should I get myself off, in my car, outside my house? What kind of kinky person are you Bella?"

He pretended to be shocked!

"Have you ever done anything like that in your car babe?" I was now curious at his experiences.

"No…never."

"Would you consider the possibility of us doing something like that one day?

In this car?

Us together?"

I kissed his cheek very lightly.

"I would yes. But you are _so not_ helping me with this situation in my pants baby."

"We could go inside Edward…"

"And take care of this pretty girl?" he asked hopefully.

He was really getting desperate.

"Sure…lets go…and take this to your room."

He grabbed my hand, pulled me out of the car and lifted me up into his arms.

"Best idea we have had all day my love."

He walked over to the house and was about to make his way upstairs with us both when Jasper appeared.

"Ahh good Bella, I have sorted your laptop, come on and I will show you how everything works on it."

"NOPE, she is coming with me first!"

I laughed at Edward's choice of words.

"You have had her all day Edward, you are going to have to learn to share…"

I laughed, but just then an older woman I didn't know appeared at the doorway.

"Boys! Stop fighting please!"

"Yes Maggie." They both said together before laughing.

"And you pretty little thing must be Bella."

"I am. You must be Maggie."

"Edward put her down, she is not a toy."

He shook his head and held me tighter, mumbling into my ear. "You are _my play thing_…I want to go upstairs and play with you now pretty girl."

I blushed furiously. Maggie must have realised he was up to no good. "Edward, are you embarrassing Bella?"

"No Maggie I am just hoping she will come with me rather than go with Jasper."

I don't know how he was not blushing with all his innuendo.

"Well she is going no where but into the kitchen so we can start making food for you all to eat later. I have been away for a few days, you lot have done nothing but have take away and eat out…you do know this kitchen can produce food with you lot making it right?"

"We can cook!" Edward huffed.

I laughed!

"Can you? That's great I will get you two boys to cook for us soon enough then…"

"Hey… he said he could cook Maggie, not me, I made no declaration of being able to cook at all!" Jasper laughed.

"You should both be able to cook!" I scolded!

"Yes Bella." They both answered at the same time.

"I like you Bella. You are fitting in just fine around these crazy boys! Can you keep up with Emmett though?"

"He is my big Emmie bear. He is just a real softy at heart."

"Who is?"

Emmett himself had appeared just at that moment.

"Ahhh Bellybutton! You have escaped from the car I see, but he is still holding you prisoner!"

"Yes he is, Edward why are you still holding Bella, can she not stand up herself?" Jasper mocked.

"I like holding her, and she likes to be held." He replied.

"Well I need Bella in the kitchen so you best put her down now please Edward."  
But before my feet hit the ground Emmett had grabbed me, lifted me up over his shoulder and took off running. "I've got her now, catch me if you can!"

We were now it seems playing Bella tag. I was grabbed by Jasper who then took off with me in another direction before Emmett realised I was gone.

"Mine, she is my sister!"

I was laughing and bouncing against his back, still hanging upside down. Edward appeared from no where, he was faster than both his brothers.

"Give her to me and no one gets hurt!" he growled.

"Nope I don't think I will. As I said you have to learn to share better."

"Boys, are you still fighting over this poor girl?" Maggie laughed.

"Jasper…" I whispered…"I think I am going to pass out if you don't put me down. All the blood is running to my head."

He turned me round gently. Edward took me in his arms and mumbled back to his brother. "That's why you don't get to play with Bella, you make her sick!"

I knew he was joking and I started to giggle.

"Jasper…did you make my Bellybutton sick?" Emmett had appeared and grabbed his brother in a head lock.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you a drink of water and see about feeding these boys."

Maggie put her arm around me and led me into the kitchen.

Edward was getting me a drink and making sure I was ok. I put my hand up to his face. "You ok Love?"

"Me, I am fine you were the one who was all shaken up by those oafs! I should be asking if you are ok!"

"I am fine. Just need to catch my breath then we will get cooking."

Maggie had made a selection of sandwiches, enough to feed several people or so I thought. Maggie and I took one each and the boys ate all the rest between them.

She helped me prepare dinner. I was doing meatballs and spaghetti with a hot toffee sponge pudding to follow. We made lots of everything. Maggie explained how here you need to work out how many people you were feeding, added a few extra portions and doubled it!

So that's what we did. The pudding was made. It just needed warming through when we were eating the meatballs and they were sitting cooking in the tomato sauce. The toffee sauce was made and hidden from everyone who thought it was funny to eat the first batch poured over ice cream…so that was everyone except Maggie, Mum and me!

We can warm up the sauce to pour over the hot toffee sponge at the table when we needed it.

I asked Maggie to join us but she had plans to go to see her daughter and family. She promised to join us again another night. I loved Maggie, she had become like a grandma to me telling me stories of when my siblings were little. How they behaved when they came to Carlisle & Esme, all at different ages, with their own stories to tell.

I loved cooking with her. She promised to show me her famous recipe book and was going to add my two dishes into her own collection much to my pride.

We worked away, cleaning as we went. We made a great team. I felt I had known this woman all my life.

She gave me a huge hug before she went home, not before telling me I was too thin.

*Sigh* "I know the doctor told me that today too."

"Are you sick Bella? Did the Doctor say you were poorly?" She held me at arms length while looking for any evidence of me being poorly.

"No it was just a check up for girlie stuff, but she said I need to gain weight."

"Do you not like to eat Bella?" She asked concerned.

"It's not that Maggie," I whispered.

"Sometimes I didn't have time to eat because I had to work or there was no food left for me in the house."

I stood there feeling so ashamed.

Maggie pulled me into her warm embrace and started crying. "Oh baby girl, I will make sure you always have plenty to eat now. You will never go hungry again! I will feed you up!" Edward appeared and she pulled him into our hug.

"You young man, you will take care of this girl you love, and you will keep her safe and fed do you hear me?"

"I hear you Maggie. I will promise you all those things and more."

She gave us both a loving kiss on our cheeks and then placed me in Edward's arms. "There you keep her safe there." She nodded at him and then left to go home, muttering about me being much too thin.

I giggled as Edward attempted to walk awkwardly with me standing on his feet as he refused to let me out of his embrace.

The family were all in the sitting room. We spoke about the days events. The boys were cross about my near miss with Jacob. They seemed a bit more reassured when I told them the stuff Aro had proposed…and were delighted I had changed my name.

"Wait a moment…Masen…as in Edward Masen?" Emmett raised his eyebrow.

"How come you chose to change it to that and not, I don't know… say McCartney?"

"What was wrong with Whitlock either?" Jasper added.

"I don't know boys, do I have to explain it all to you?" Carlisle joked?

"What was wrong with Cullen if you were going to change your name at all?" Alice asked seriously.

"Well. She will be a Cullen one day, but we are not ready to do that just yet are we my love?" Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Awwww!" Rose and Alice sighed, but Emmett was still looking at me, not getting the fact Edward had just announced that he would marry me one day.

"You could have taken the name McCartney. In fact if you recall, I was your first brother in this house."

"Yes you were. Let's get this sorted out Emmie bear. I love you and Jasper both. But it is not the same as how I feel about Edward. "

I looked at Edward. He looked back at me.

"I need to say something. I know it was meant to be somewhere special, somewhere romantic. But Bella…"

At the same time I looked at him.

"I Love you."

"I Love you."

We both said it at exactly the same time.

Then we both leaned in and kissed each other as the whole table screamed and shouted with joy!

"You love me Edward?"

"You love me Pretty Girl?"

"It seems so."

"I love you, I have since I met you. I am falling more and more in love with you every day."

"Edward, I have almost told you a few times but didn't want to scare you away. I didn't want to say it too soon, apart from these guys I have never told a boy I loved him before."

"I am hoping that you never tell another boy that you love them like you love me ever again."

And there it was.

He knew.

I knew.

They all knew.

We were in love.


	31. Chapter 31

**Trust ~ Chapter 31.**

Dinner was a great success. We were now tidying up the kitchen so it was spotless & up to Maggie's standards.

No way would I have her coming in the next morning to find it left in a mess.

I wanted to speak to my parents about something before we started the whole who was sleeping where discussion again. Everyone except my parents was doing different jobs while I took them to the living room to chat.

"Can I get your thoughts on something please?"

"Sure. What you thinking about little one?"

"Well. It's about me sleeping on my own."

"If you are not ready to sleep by yourself, then we will sort something out Bella dear."

"Tonight, I want to have the boys sleep in with me, so they got over all jealous about the whole girl's slumber party thing." I laughed.

"I mean that Edward sleeps on the mattress with one of his brothers and I sleep with either Jasper or Emmett. Well not sleep with him _sleep with him_ as in sex, but just sleep beside him…oh I am making a mess of this aren't I?"

They were laughing away as I tired to explain.

"I have slept beside Emmett before. I have cuddled up with them when I had bad dreams. I trust both of them."

But tomorrow night I want to sleep on my own. But be able to go to someone if I need to. And by someone I am thinking of Edward."

"I see."

"I don't mean sleep with him and have sex with him either."

They both just looked at me and smiled.

"I know it is too soon to sleep with Edward, I am sure we will do it some day soon, but I am not ready yet."

"Have you had this talk with Edward yet?"

"Partly, we are going to talk more when we talk about more the contraception options."

"Bella, I just want to say how proud I am of you for being able to come and talk to us so openly about this. It can't be easy for you. We will both be honest with you and hope you can always come and talk to either one of us about anything."

"Thank you Daddy. Once Edward and I have talked more about the implants, we can go see Dr Denali and talk about it with her before we pick whatever method to go with. But it's easy to talk to both of you about anything. You are very important to me."

"You are such a wonderful young women Bella. We are very lucky to have you in our family."

"Thank you, I feel I am able to be the person I want to be now. The person I hoped I always was going to be if I was allowed to be myself."

Esme was sitting with tears in her eyes. Carlisle reached over and held her hand. I ran over and sat at her feet. "Please don't cry Mama. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I am so proud of you Bella. These are happy tears."

"I think you have a proud Mama here Bella!"

Carlisle smile lit up his whole face.

"I have also decided I am ready to talk to someone about my nightmares. You said you knew someone professionally, I thought I maybe I could talk to them, or see if Jasper knows someone for me."

"Jasper works at my practice, there are two people there who might be worth considering, ask Jasper's advice."

"Sounds like you are doing a lot of thinking and a lot of sorting things out little one." Esme said, while stroking my hair. My head now nestled on her lap.

"I am so much stronger thanks to all the support and help I have been given from all of you.

I want more. I want to be able to go to sleep without fear. I want to be able to say to my birth parents how they let me down but that I survived anyway."  
I took a deep breath.

"I want to be able to walk down the street and not be scared that Jacob is going to get me, I need to be confident in my own skin. I want to be Edwards equal and nothing less."

"I understand what you are saying but as far as we can all see…you are already more than equal to any of us here."

We sat together, enjoying the silence and thinking about the conversation we had just had.

Esme continued to stoke my hair and I was feeling very relaxed.

"So, what do you think about my plan for sleeping by myself but being able to go get help if I need it?"

"I think you are showing that you are adult enough to make choices for yourself, I am glad you have come and spoken to us about it so you don't need to feel you are sneaking around behind our backs."

"This goes without saying but please be careful if you do end up going further than you have planned before you are covered with contraception."

"I will Daddy. I need to go speak to Edward about my plan. And see if the boys want a slumber party."

"I think they were all planning to go down to the movie room."

I gave both of them a hug, said goodnight and wandered off to see what my siblings were up to.

I heard them before too long. They were having a games challenge down stairs. The girls were cheering on Jasper and Emmett who were competing against each other in a show down of some sorts!

Edward was sitting by himself, looking like he was lost in thought.

"Hey, room for a little one? I asked as I stood in front of him running my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

"Hey there pretty girl. Come here."

Edward pulled me down onto his lap and kissed my neck.

"Miss you. You get what you needed sorted with the parents?"

"Yeap I did. I want to talk to you about a few things, but nothing to worry about, can we do it tomorrow?"

"Sure, nothing to worry about though eh?"  
"Nope. More about the choices Dr Denali has given us."

"Ahhh ok, be good to get that all sorted." He smiled and winked at me.

"Soooo. Tomorrow you are mine, all day pretty girl?"  
"Sure am baby, what ever you want to do."

"Nice."

Suddenly the boys started shouting out loud, Jasper had won. Emmett was convinced there was foul play.

"Will you boys be down here for a while?" I asked.

"Not too much longer. Need to get Rosie up to her bed." Rose was just about asleep on the sofa. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Why Belly? Whatca got in mind?"  
"I thought that we could have boys and Belly slumber party if you want? YOU three."

I pointed at each of the boys. "And me. That means Rose can sleep in her own bed and I get to spend time with my boy and my brothers."

"Sweet!" Emmett jumped up. "Right Rosie, gonna get you settled in your bed then go sort out my bed with my boys and my Belly, if that's ok with you?"

"Sure. I am ready to sleep Em, Alice do you fancy bunking in with me and Bubba?"

"That's a lovely idea Rose, come on lets get you upstairs you look beat."

I went and gave both my sisters hugs and kisses goodnight and thank them for lending me my brothers for the night.

Emmett carried sleepy Rose upstairs while Jasper & Alice went to go and get ready for bed.

"So you are sleeping with 3 of us tonight?" Edward asked looking slightly puzzled.

"Yes, last night of the slumber parties. "

"Oh? What happens tomorrow?"

"That's what I was speaking to Mum & Dad about. Tomorrow I want to sleep by myself but if I need to I am going to come and find someone to help me if I get upset."

"Right…"

"If it is ok with you, I want to come and see you. But it is just for a cuddle then I am going to either go back to my own bed or ask you to come to mine. No sex, just cuddles."

"What did they say about that?"

"They trust us, and asked we make sure that we are careful especially since we haven't sorted out contraceptives. But I am not ready to have sex yet."

"So we get to sleep together, I mean cuddle up all night long anytime we want?"

He had the biggest smile on his face.

"The thing is Edward I want…I need to be able to sleep alone. I need to sort out the things in my head that scare me and keep me awake. I can't do that if I am always relying on other people to hold me all night, as much as I love the comfort."

"I understand baby. We will play it by ear. But you will come to me if you need me?"

"I will always need you. But yes I will come to you."

"Good. I will always need you too you know Pretty girl. I love you."

"I am going to speak to Jasper about seeing someone at his work about my nightmares too."

"That's a great idea baby. Talking about Jasper, who is sleeping where? I am not sure they will be too chuffed if I sleep in bed beside you and they are both on the floor, you know what they are like…"

"OH! That's a point…hummmm….best go sort it out then. You ready for bed?"

"Do you know how sexy that sounds to me baby?"

He had started kissing my neck again. Then up beside my ear, then suckling on my ear lobe…I was melting into him. "Edward. You need to behave."

"We are not upstairs yet sexy girl."

"No, but her brother is right behind you and he is gonna kick your arse if you don't put her down!" Jasper laughed.

"Jasper can I have a quick word with you?"

"Sure Bells, what is it?"

"I was just telling Edward I want to ask you about speaking to one of your colleagues about my nightmares. Do you think you could recommend someone for me?"

"I think that's a really good idea Bells, I will talk about it with Dad and see who he is thinking of, but I would go with Irina, she is lovely."

"Can we talk about this some more? Not tomorrow I am busy with Edward all day tomorrow."

I looked back at my man and he smiled back at me with what I now knew to be love in his eyes.

"No problems. Right we are ready to go to bed, you both ready to come upstairs?"

"Be right up."

Jasper wandered off to lock everything up for the night.

"I guess we had better do any kissing we had planned right here, *Kiss* right now * kiss* before I take you upstairs to your over protective brothers baby."

"Mmmmmmmmm".

Our kisses got even better every time we kissed. We fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle. Our lips were made for each other.

"Edward. I am so tired. Can we go upstairs? As much as I want to stay just with you, I need to sleep."

"Sure baby. Come on lets go."

Edward switched everything off. Turned to me and said "Hop on."

"I can walk you know."

"I know but I will take any chance to have you next to me, the closer you are to me the better I like it."

With that I was up in his arms. He carried me and I hit all the light switches as we went.

Edward decided to stop and kiss me as we switch off each light. By the time we got upstairs, I was thinking I should have made it just us two tonight. I sighed in contentment.

We got into my room and the boys were fighting over who was sleeping with Edward on the floor.

"I did it last time." Jasper sighed.

"I did it the night before that!" Emmet reasoned.

"Well how about I do it tonight and you two guys sleep in my bed?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

Edward back up at me, "Yeau that's a great idea!"

"Nooooooooo!" Jasper exclaimed!

"Not happening, not on my watch!" Emmett stood with is chest puffed out!

Carlisle appeared at the door. He had dragged a mattress through with him. "I thought you would need this. How about Emmett and Jasper sleep on that one, and Edward sleep on the floor beside Bella on this one, and Bella try's to sleep on her own?" Edward to put me down and I went straight over to Carlisle. "You are such a clever Daddy!"

He laughed then winked at me.

I got ready for bed while the boys sorted out the beds. When I came back through they were all ready too. Jasper was joking with Emmett about him hogging the covers. Edward was in deep conversation about implants. "I just don't know if I like the idea of them. And I don't want it to hurt Bella."

"I don't know that much about them Son, you are going to go back and speak to Dr Denali next week with Bella?"

He nodded then noticed me walking over to him.

"We will talk more about it tomorrow love."

I nodded. My eyes were so heavy. "Come on boys, been a long day for Bella. Let's get her settled."

Carlisle came over and hugged me then led me over to my bed. "Sweet dreams little one."

I once I got into bed, Edward pushed his mattress right over to line alongside my bed.

He kissed me and got into his bed. As before I turned over on to my stomach and leaned down to reach his hair. We were both asleep before Emmett and Jasper decided who was sleeping where.


	32. Chapter 32

**Trust ~ Chapter 32.**

Was I dreaming?

I was in my beautiful meadow again it was a gorgeous sunny day.

My loving family were all standing behind me.

Edward had his arms wrapped around me.

He was whispering sweet words in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear lobe making me shiver.

Suddenly standing in front of me, stood Renee, Charlie and Jacob.

"What do you want?" I asked them. For the first time I was not scared of them.

"You, you belong with us, you do not belong with them." Jacob spat at me.

"You are wrong I belong here with them."

They were walking towards me.

Behind me my family were also moving forward getting closer to me coming forward to support me.

"We are with you Bella baby. Remember not matter what they say. You belong with us." Edward held on to me tighter and kissed my head.

I looked back to the rest of my family. They all nodded at me smiling with encouragement.

I returned a smile to them. They filled me with hope.

"It is time to come back now Bella Swan, back to Forks, back to your life. Jacob will take you back. He will make you his. It is time." Renee glared at me.

"No. I am never coming back."  
Jacob was shaking with anger now. "Come back now or we will hurt them, we will take them away from you and you will have nothing!"

"Get back, get away from us now."

They were still walking towards me…

"GET BACK! GET BACK NOW!" I was so angry at these people who had done nothing but neglect me all my life.

I pushed Edward back and held my hands up to them. They would not get past me to hurt any of my loved one. I would protect them.

I loved them.

"I LOVE THEM! GET BACK!" I could feel the energy coming from me…it was keeping them away from my loved one. I could channel this energy.

Someone's hand held me now.

"Bella…"  
"DON'T HURT THEM! DO YOU HEAR ME! GET BACK!"

"Bella, Bella…"

I could feel someone stroking my face.

I _had been_ dreaming. I opened my eyes just as I felt someone kiss my cheek.

"Edward?"

"Yes baby. You are safe now pretty girl. It was just a nightmare"

I looked around me I was almost sitting on Edwards lap.

He pulled me over so I was cuddled up to his chest.

Jasper was behind me stroking my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it Bells?" he asked me.

"They were going to hurt you."

"Who was?"

"Renee. Charlie. Jacob. I had to stop them… I won't let them hurt any of you."

"You were protecting us this time? That's a change in your dreams Bells."

"You may be little ickle Belly button but you are feisty!"

Emmett was lying right across the bottom of the bed looking back up at me.

"Do you think I will ever be able to sleep on my own Jasper?"

"I do Bells, just need to work through some things. I have great faith in you. Each day you become stronger and stronger."

"What can we do to help you just now Belly?"

"What time is it?"

"Just 3.30 am."

"More sleep. I need to go back to sleep. I want to cuddle with Edward and go back to sleep."

My Edward looked at his brother "Jasper you can have my mattress."

"Belly, I am not sure about you sleeping with Edward."

"Go to sleep Emmie bear. I am." I was not discussing this with either of them just now.

Edward moved us into a more comfortable sleeping position. I snuggled into his arms and could hear his heart beat right next to me."  
He kissed my head, it was sweet and comforting.

"Sleep now pretty girl."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

I heard the boys say "Awwww!"

"I love you too Belly. Edward?" Emmett asked.  
"Yes Emmett?" Edward replied.

"I love… I love your… girl!" He laughed so loud! Obviously pleased with himself at his own joke!

"Night Bells, sweet dreams." Jasper whispered while patting my shoulder before getting off my bed and settling down to sleep on the mattress.

No more dreams came to me. I woke up a few times, not used to sleeping in someone's arms. When I looked up I saw Edward still fast asleep. Surely this must be a dream.

I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to find me.

Morning came too early. Jasper and Emmett were both still sound asleep. Edward was just lying there awake, watching me.

"Morning pretty girl, did I waken you?"  
"Morning Edward, no you didn't, have you been awake long?"

He shook his head and just smiling at me.

I yawned, trying to make sure I wasn't breathing my morning breath on him.

"Just nipping to the bathroom, be back in a moment."

"I will be here waiting on you."

I looked at him, stretched out on my bed and smiled. I giggled as I saw both my brothers curled up like babies sleeping on the floor. I knew they would keep me safe from anything or anyone.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I realised I had changed so much in just the last few days. No more dark shadows lay under my eyes despite my disturbed sleep. I was getting more rest than ever before. My skin looked healthier too. My hair looked shiny. The cut and fancy products must be doing something good. Regular good food had made my body and skin look healthier.

I was thriving here.

They were nurturing me.

I knew I had to work through my fears and issues to be everything I wanted to be everything.

Edward deserved better. Only I could do that.

It was time to severer all ties with my past, break any hold they still had on me.

I could do it with the love and support from everyone here who loved me. I was already doing it.

I smiled at myself.

Suddenly feeling a bit silly with myself I started laughing out loud.

"Belly?"

Emmett knocked on the bathroom door. "You ok in there honey?"

"I will be out in a moment."

But my laughter had turned to tears. I didn't even realise I was crying. Sobs racked my body as I slumped to the floor. I was suddenly very scared.

I didn't know how my emotions could have jumped from feeling such joy to so much fear, and now one of absolutely terror.

"Bella can you open the door for us?"

I couldn't move. I rolled up into a tighter ball.

Suddenly all I could hear was this awful wailing.

It was me.

I was so distraught.

What was going on with me?

"Bella love, can you get to the lock and let one of us, any of us in?"

"Edward, help me." I whispered.

I couldn't move.

I could hear voices outside the door. I was feeling more and more vulnerable. Panic was over taking my ability to breath.

I was getting dizzy and feeling very faint.

The darkness was taking over me as I felt my face make contact with the floor, then I felt no more.

I felt a cold cloth on my face.

Warm hands on my skin.

Soft voices were talking to me.

Words of comfort and concern.

I was confused and slightly nauseous.

I tried to sit up but wobbled and fell onto Edward who was sitting beside me on the floor.

"Steady there pretty girl."

He wrapped his arms around me keeping me close to him, stopping me falling onto the floor.

Carlisle was beside me now too, checking my pulse, shining a small torch in my eyes and then my blood pressure. "How you feeling now Bella?" he asked me.

"Dizzy, what happened?"

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"My head hurts a little bit I think I banged it on the floor."

I lifted my fingers up to my temple they came in contact with sticky warm blood. That was not good.

I lost what little colour I had in my face and could feel bile rising in the throat.

"I am going to be sick."

Edward moved me gently but quickly over to the toilet, he held my hair back and reassured me.

I heard other voices.

"Do you think she has concussion Dad?"

"No Jasper." I answered trying to take deep breaths. "It will be the blood, I hate blood, makes me sick every time."

"Take deep breaths Love." Edward wiped the blood from my head, applied a plaster then gently kissed it better.

"I think I will be ok now."

I tired to smile at him while keeping my eyes closed.

Carlisle was happy I was not hurt. "Let's get you up onto the bed little one."

Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me past the boys who were inspecting my damaged bathroom door.

"What happened to the door?"

"Emmett had to knock it down to get into you."

"I am so sorry I will pay to repair it."

"You will not! I will fix it later on, no worries Bellybutton." He kissed my head before Edward carried me into my bedroom where Alice, Rose and Esme were all waiting.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you lying down." Alice was holding my hand as Edward reached the bed.

Rose had pulled the blankets back.

Edward got into bed taking me with him which made me giggled. "What are you doing Edward?"

"Not leaving your side that's what I am doing now shush and cuddle in with me."

*sigh* "I love you Edward."

"Love you too baby girl."

My family were all sitting round about me. The girls and Jasper were with us on the bed. My parents were on chairs at my bedside.

"Where is Emmie?" I asked looking around.

"He has gone to get stuff to fix your door baby girl."

"He doesn't need to do that just now."

"This makes him feel like he is doing something to help you honey, he needs to feel better by fixing it for you." Rose was stroking my hair.

"He wants to make sure you can have your privacy if you need to use your bathroom."

"He is a good brother. You are all good to me. Better than I deserve."

"OK, what's going on with you?"

I looked at Carlisle. "I had a funny dream I was stopping Renee, Charlie and Jacob hurting you all."

"That's a new development."

I nodded, "then I was thinking how much I owe you guys when I was in the bathroom."

Esme went to speak to me…but I needed to say it to them.

"I was thinking how much healthier I looked, you guys have taken care of me, fed me, nurtured me, loved me…and I want to be this person, better than I used to be. I am not sure what happened next to be honest I felt very overwhelmed. I need to sort out my past to move on with my future."

"You are moving one little one. It just takes time. You have achieved so much in the last few days. We will help you all the way."

"Thank you."

"Dose your head hurt now?"

"No not so much. I am tired, just need a little rest."

Emmett appeared with his tools to fix the bathroom door.

"Are you hungry?"

Just at that moment my tummy rumbled and Emmett roared "Oh I haven't eaten breakfast yet…food then fixing!"

"Good plan Emmie."

"We will go sort food out, you want to eat up here or come down for breakfast?"

"I want to come downstairs."

"Well just put your dressing down on and come down to join is when you are ready Sweetie." Esme kissed my head and told Edward to look after me, she kissed his head too and they all left me Edward alone.


	33. Chapter 33

**Trust ~ Chapter 33.**

I snuggled into his arms.

His smell was so comforting.

Like chocolate and spices. My Edward.

He was my safe place. He was home.

"I love you very much Edward."

Before he could answer me I leaned in and kissed him with as much passion as I could.

He opened his mouth with a moan. Moving in closer to me he started moving his lips with mine.

He swept his tongue along my lower lip. His hand brushed up my ribs and stopped under my breast.

"Stop Bella, we _should_ stop, or I won't be able to." Edwards breathing was faster now. His hand held still, cupping my breast through my pyjama top, his thumb moving in small circles just inches away from my nipple. "I _want you_ Edward."

"I want you too Bella, so much it hurts, but I want it to be special without risking our family bursting in to see if you are ok."

Our foreheads rested together.

Our noses touching.

"I understand. No sex tonight…but we could play a little?"

I put my hand down under his tee shirt bringing it up his body. "Take it off please."

He lifted his arms up and I removed it over his head, throwing it on the bed beside us. I cautiously touched his chest. My fingers began toying with his nipple. It puckered under my touch. I loved how he responded to me. It made me feel more desirable to him.

He smirked at me while moving his fingers under my top…stopping just below my breast. He looked at me waiting for permission to move further. I nodded at him. His hand moved down and grasped the hem of my top. He pulled it up and over my head. We looked at each other taking it all in. He pulled me up onto him stranding him.

Suddenly one of his hands was cupping my breast and toying with my nipple, just like I was doing with him. His other arm wrapped around me holding me steady.

His touch was gentle. Too gentle I wanted more.

I started tugging at his nub, hoping he would copy me.

"Bella…oh Belle…"

"Edward… Just you and me and no one else."

He nodded…"I want that, just you and me."

We looked into each other's eyes. We both knew that we were each promising more than our company today.

"I want to be with you, I know this is not the place Edward. I just need more."

"I want the first time we make love to be special baby, don't ever think that me saying not now to you is me not wanting you."

I nodded. We were still touching each other. Our heads said no but our bodies said yes.

"We really should go and have breakfast then get ready to go out. Make the most of our day together if you feel up to it. As much as I want to stay here with you and get naked, we should, stop. Shouldn't we? "

I knew Edward was having doubts about stopping.

I felt so brave with desire just now. I didn't want to stop.

"I can feel that _you feel_ up to it Edward. I love how you feel below me, how you get so hard for me."

"Just you baby, you make me so hard for you."

I moved causing him to grind into me.

I was loosing any sense of control I had. And fast!

"I want to feel you inside me Edward. I want to feel all of you inside me. I am sorry Edward I am not helping matters."

He laughed. He wanted me too.

We gripped onto each other, moved to lie down, our naked chests pressed against each other, skin to skin. Edward rolled over so I could feel his body pressing on mine. "You know I want to be inside you. You can feel how much I want you!"

His huge erection was pressing right down into me. He was just where I needed him most.

"We need to stop?" Was he asking me if I wanted to stop?

"Do you want to stop Edward love? Do you want us to stop right now?"

I moved my hips up and ground them against him.

"I don't want to, but we need to. I want to be inside you, I want to make you cum for me, with me…"

"Edward…I don't think I can stop. I want more, I need more. I need you to…make love to me…to make love with me. If we can't do that can we make this feel better like before? But maybe do a bit more with each other? Please Edward? "

I started moving his bottoms down past his amazing ass. He lifted his hips to help me. Using my feet I pushed them right down his legs and off his feet. I now lay under his hard, naked, sculptured body.

I could feel all of him. He felt so good!

The thin material of my silk pyjama bottoms was all that separated us. He was completely naked above me. I felt no embarrassment, just pure lust. I wanted to feel my naked body lie against his.

"Oh Baby I want that too, like I have never wanted before."

His hand my gripping my under my ass.

"Come here sexy girl."

He pulled me round and I was now straddling him. His hand dipped into my pyjama bottoms, then moved down to cup my buttock. He circled my ass cheek a couple of times then moved his hand down again. His finger tips snaked around in between my legs. Suddenly he was feeling the edge of my core. He gently started moving them further in. This was new for us.

He parted my lower lips and felt my slickness which had started pooling there.

I moaned into his mouth. His fingers moved inside me slightly, he parted my lower lips moving along my whole length, brushing my clit and circling back down.

"Bella, you are …already…so wet."

"For you Edward, I am getting so wet for you. I have never felt this way before. Touch me. Touch me there."

He growled. I felt him vibrate into me.

His fingers moved further into me. He was toying with my opening. His finger tips almost inside my vagina. He moved around my entrance. Skimmed along and pressed on my clit…He smiled at me. "Is all this for me?"

"Just for you Edward… No one else… I love you, I want you my love."

His eyes were so dark with desire, I felt ready to do this…I moved my hips hoping he would enter me more.

Our breathing matched. We were both nervous but turned on. This was it. We would do this now. I felt his finger enter me. I gasped at the sensation…he slowly moved in and out of me.

"More, I need more please my love."

He added a second finger, twisting them, pushing them. It was amazing…I was starting to loose myself in desire. My back stretched back.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"Shit!" His fingers still inside me stilled.

"Just a minuet please." I called back trying to steady my breathing.

He sighed and buried his face in my breasts.

I moved off Edward, pulled the covers right up over him and kissed his lips.

"Stay there, I will be _right_ back!"

I ran across the room putting on my dressing gown covering myself up before opening the door. I looked flustered, my face all flushed.

Jasper stood there looking at me.

"You ready to come Bella?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeau almost." I sighed.

Edward laughed out loud as he rolled over in the bed.

I looked up while blushing at Jasper who was still behind the door.

"You look a bit flushed Bells, you feeling ok after your fall?"

"Yes Jasper, I just ran through from my bathroom."

"Oh we haven't fixed the door you should have used Edward's so you had privacy."

"Oh I was just washing my hands." I lied.

"Ooooh Ok…" He raised his eyebrow. We both knew I was not telling the truth just now.

"Right…" He raised his eyebrow at me, "well I guess it's good you have clean hands for breakfast!"

He looked over at Edward who was laughing hard now in my bed. "Get dressed Edward for God's sake…I can see your ass there! Not good, not good at all!"

"Bella…?"

"Yes Jasper?"

I hung my head down mortified.

"Be careful. I would hate to have to kick his arse just because he knocked you up!"

"Oh Jasper, please don't…"

"Make sure you are safe little sister."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

He winked, smiled at me then patted my head. He started laughing before walking away whistling.

I shut the door, but could not turn round to face Edward.

"Bella… Baby? You ok? Come on back over here please."

"Oh what the hell…" I muttered as I looked up at him. He looked so anxious. I smiled at him then ran back across the room, jumped up onto the bed landing right beside him.

"That was a close one." I laughed.

"It sure was. But you know we really do need to have that whole conversation about contraception."

I nodded and sighed.

"I didn't plan for us to get so carried away love."

"Me neither sexy girl…but after feeling inside you, I would have struggled not to want more."

I was a bit self conscious now. "Edward? Did you like what you felt?"

"Like it? No…I loved it, I wanted more. I wanted to feel all of you, to taste all of you…"

I looked wide eyed at him…"Taste me?"

He raised two of his long slender fingers to his mouth and looked at me with them on his lips.

I quickly moved my hand to his and grabbed his wrist.

He looked at me, questioning me with his eyes.

"Share it with me, Let me taste it at the same time you do. I want to share everything with you…"

He face opened into an amazing smile. He opened his two fingers up like scissor blades and held one to me. I loved my lips around his finger, and captured it in my mouth. He mirrored my actions and we both sucked my essence from his hand, moving them in and out of our mouths. Our faces so close to each other. He released his finger with a pop. I kept his finger inside my mouth moaning as I sucked on it harder.

"Oh Bella…that is not helping us stop is it?"

The side of his mouth moved up into a crooked smile.

"We will get there baby. And when the time is right I will taste you from source and there will be no waiting unless you say so."

He pulled me in for a heart stopping kiss. I could taste myself in his mouth as our tongues explored each others mouths. It was amazing.

He pulled away. "We best go eat breakfast. We will need our energy today." He winked at me, stood up and gathered my dressing gown from the back of the door and helped me into it. "There you go you are all ready to go downstairs now."

I looked down his still naked body and licked my lips. "Do you think anyone would mind if you went down like that please?" I ran my hand up his thigh and cupped his balls. His penis now fully erect again. I pulled my fingers up and grasped the swollen base of his delicious cock.

"Bella, oh I can not believe I am about to ask you to take your hand away from me, but we really do need you to stop or I will be begging you to carry on."

I ran my fingers up the veins on his penis…used my middle finger to trace round the head of his glorious erection. "How quick can you be Edward? Can you cum for me, quickly…?"

"With what you are doing just now baby? It will be quicker than a horny boy going through puberty watching a porno!" He laughed with his breath racing fast now.

"Then lie down."

I ran over and locked my bedroom door. I turned round and he was moving his hand up and down his shaft.

I jumped up beside him fascinated and turned on by the sight before me. "I could just watch you do that for ever you know…" I whispered to him.

"I would rather you helped me with it instead." He pleaded.

"Help me stroke you." I said as I moved my lips beside his ear. His hand moved slightly and I placed my trembling hand underneath his.

"You feel so hard baby. You feel so good."

My hand came up and I moved the drop of pre cum over the head.

"I think you need it wetter. I moaned to him.

"Keep talking to me baby girl."

He could hardly talk now.

I licked up his ear lobe, and then moved down his body.

"No can do Edward. Can't talk dirty to you, not while my mouth is full…"

He gasped and watched as I took a deep breath and then moved my mouth to lick his dick.

"OH FUCK BELLA!"

I looked back at him. "Shush Baby…need to be quiet or I will have to stop." He gulped and pleaded with me.

"Don't stop baby please don't stop."

I licked up his shaft tasting his salty skin.

"You taste so good Edward. I want more of you in my mouth. I want all of you in my mouth."

"Please …baby…place suck me…!"

I took as much of him into my mouth as I could. He was huge. This was not going to be so easy. I could hear him moan with pleasure, I groaned at is noises, the vibrations went straight to his dick causing him to start moving hips.

I held onto him as best I could with one hand and used the other to play with this balls and the base of his dick. I continued to move my mouth on him. I could feel him touch me right at the back of my throat. I wasn't sure how long I could do this for. I sucked my cheeks in and squeezed his balls, moved my hands down touching right behind his balls.

"OH… fuck… Bella, so good…so…am …so close…you need to move….you need to…I don't want to…"

He gripped my shoulders and pushed me away off him, just as he came all over himself and the bed covers!  
I sat back on my heels and watched his body jerk and then relax from his orgasm. His whole body was still trembling. I had never seen anything so mesmerising.

I lay beside him. Put my arm, over his chest and waited till he recovered. I was smiling like I had won a prize!

"Oh my God Bella! That was the best thing EVER! I love you, I love you for doing that!"

I started laughing.

"Let me clean you up and we will go down for breakfast my beautiful boy!"

"No way, you need to keep your hands to yourself! You keep getting me into naughty situations…"

He was laughing hard now, he wiped himself with the now cold facecloth from my beside that he had used on my skin earlier. He covered himself up with his hands pretending to protect himself.

"I am going to nip for a quick shower and you are going to get dressed. Unless I can pay you back for that glorious gift you just gave me?" he winked and gave me his one of his best sexy smiles!

"You go shower. I will get dressed Edward" I said laughing with him. I looked him in the eyes, and slowly removed my robe. I watched his face, stunned and full of desire as I put my navy bra on, surprised at how unembarrassed I was half naked in front of him again.

I adjusted the cups making sure I was completely covered.

I pulled out matching panties, and started to lower my pyjama bottoms…all the time keeping eye contact with him, he gulped and went to walk towards me.

"Uh huh, you stay right there big boy!"

I held my hand out to him and he growled at me.

"No more play time just now."

I took my panties and my clothes and ran into the bathroom before I remembered it had no door on it!

"Edward…" he stopped and looked at me.

"I am sorry I shouldn't have teased you."

"Its ok baby, I will leave you to get dressed, but I will see all of you naked some time soon you know!"

"You sure will, just not at this moment." I felt quite shy all of a sudden. I started blushing and looking at my feet. I knew I was giving him mixed signals.

He walked over, pulled me into his arms and promised me "Nothing till you are 100% ready baby."

"Thank you Edward. I will be ready soon."

"When ever is alright by me my Love I am going to get in the shower, you go back through and I promise I will not look, scouts honour!" He kissed my head and let go of me pointing his finger motioning me to go back through to my room.

I walked back through and sighed.

"Edward…were you ever a scout?"

The shower started running as he laughed and shouted back…"NOPE!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Trust ~ Chapter 34**

I still couldn't believe that some one like Edward would be interested in some one like me…but here was this amazing, gorgeous, funny, sexy, kind, caring man…who wanted me in his life! I was truly blessed.

We spent our day together messing around, eating lunch, feeding each other ice cream, kissing, and wandering in town, but best of all…alone!

I loved my family to bits but realised this time alone with Edward was just what I needed.

I was slightly nervous about bumping into Jacob but hoped it was unlikely he would be in town midweek.

9 days until my birthday and I would be free off my parents, I knew Jacob was going to be a bit more complicated but I had a feeling with Edward at my side it was going to be ok. _This was going to be ok…_

If I kept telling myself that, maybe I would begin to believe it…*sigh*

"You ok there pretty girl?" I looked at my beautiful man looking down at me. I was tucked under his arm. He was wrapped around me and I was holding on tight.

"I am better than ok, I was just thinking how amazing you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life."

"I am the lucky one, trust me…you are my everything!"

*Sigh* "I love you Edward!"

"I love you too, now do I have to take you home yet or are you all mine for the rest of the day?"

"ALL yours, but I do want to go somewhere we can talk about our choices in contraception."

"We are so grown up!" He laughed.

"I guess we are. I took the leaflets the doctor gave me."

"Romantic…" he laughed.

"More than me telling you I am pregnant and you are the daddy!"

I laughed at him watching his face go a funny colour! That took the smile off his face!

"Right, we can go to the coffee shop or we could go to the office at my shop, we might not get any peace there, James or Mike might keep interrupting us."

"No the coffee shop it is, I think this is a conversation between you and me, not you, me, James and Mike!"

"The coffee shop it is then! Follow me my pretty girl!"

We found the most private seats in the coffee shop and discussed our options. I was still settled on the implant. Edward felt a bit squeamish about it but loved the ideas of no condoms.

"I will make an appointment for the Friday."

"Why Friday? I mean I am happy enough to wait, I do want to do more with you, don't feel we have to do anything if you are not ready…" he gave my hand a wee squeeze.

I blushed, considering the conversation we had just had I was mortified with the admission I was about to make. "Erm..I am …well…my period is due to start tomorrow or Friday…and it's best to get it at the start of your …well cycle…" I hid my face in the crook of his arm.

I could feel him shaking…I looked up. He was trying not to laugh. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't think you would be ok about us talking so frankly about sex and contraceptives and relationships then blush at the mention of periods! I lived with Alice and Rose. Do you think I have always managed to avoid them during their periods? If you are due on in the next few days, I am just grateful that you don't seem to want to kill me like they do in the lead up to their cycles! PMS…they go nuts!" he shook his head, still laughing.

He stroked my hair and leaned down to kiss my temple.

"You silly, pretty, sweet girl! I love you."

I laughed. "Well I also need to go to the shop to buy supplies, for the next few days. Do you think we could do that today? Or I can do it tomorrow when I am out with Rose & Alice?"

"You don't scare me Bella Masen, I can buy you what you need, tampax, pads, I know all about it! You try saying no to either of the girls when they are screaming at you to go buy them pearl, super plus tampax…you get past it all very quickly!"

I hugged him and we both giggled. "Just when you thought you had one less premenstrual woman in the house I arrived!"

"Well you can't be as bad as those two and Rose is strangely much calmer now she is pregnant…"

"I get a bit weepy, and cramps but not sure you will notice a difference after all the crying I have done near you these last few days Edward."

"Whatever pretty girl, I love you, hormones and all!"

I called the woman's clinic and made an appointment for Edward and me to go in on Friday. We wandered around the shopping mall and stopped off to collect supplies for ourselves, stuff for me, including some painkillers and a hot water bottle.

"I guess we should get some condoms just in case Edward?"

"Oh, ok…I guess that's a smart idea." He kissed me slowly on the lips. "You won't be able to resist me too much longer pretty girl!" He winked at me and laughed.

"What size do you need?"

I tired to look serious. "Small? Average? Do you know how big you are?" I peeked at him from under my hair, he was blushing this time but trying not to laugh.

I continued tormenting him back. "Is there a size guide on the boxes?"

"I have no idea Bella I have never bought them before. But you have seen my penis before… do you think I am average?" He was trying to out play me here.

"I don't really have anything to compare it too Edward…"

"Oh well…not sure what we should do here Bells…"

He was wining here…wait a moment, I needed back up!

"Is this one of those occasions where I ask my big brothers for advice?"

"WHAT!" he spluttered!

I took out my cell phone and pressed speed dial for Emmett…looked Edward in the eye and smiled at him.

"What are you doing Bella? You are not asking Em-"

I held my finger up to silence him…

"BELLYBUTTON!" I heard Emmett shout into my ear.

"You OK baby girl?"

"Hello big brother bear…I am fine, I am with Edward and I have got a quick question for you. It's about getting things in the right size…so they fit properly…and I need to ask you…"

I was jumping around trying to stop Edward from grabbing the phone from me.

"Hang up! Bella…hang up now, don't ask him…please!"

"Well Belly…what you buying that needs sizing?"

"Bella, do not tell him…he will say small!"

"Belly? What is Edward on about?"

"Emmie… I need to make sure that I get the right size, too small with cut the circulation off and too big they will fall off…"

"BELLA!" Edward was now chasing me in the shop.

I managed to escape him but squealed when he grabbed me and tickled.

"Emmie…I need to know…I am trying to get Edwards advice on size, but I am not sure if you are bigger than him…I think you would be, you being so big and all…but I need to ask you, what size socks you & Jasper wear? I want to buy you socks."

"Socks? Bella are you drunk? Did he take you and get you drunk?"

"Nooooooo! I just seen cute socks I thought you would like!" I had tears running down my face now.

Edward had dropped to his knees in the shop.

"Oh ok Belly, I will ask Jasper what size he is and text you back."

"Thanks Emmie bear. I love you."

"Love you too Belly bear, oh and when you come home, with my socks… we will have a chat and you can tell me what you have done to Edward and what you are really taking about!"

"OK Emmie." I laughed into the phone.

"Ciao Bella!" He laughed at his new expression and hung up.

I looked at Edward who was smirking at me, his eyebrow raised…

"You think you are so clever Isabella!"

"No Edward, I know I am! Your face was so funny!"

"You are in serious trouble missy!"

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I fluttered my eyelids and gave him my best smile.

"Oh you are good, I will give you that!"

"You know you love me…"

"You know I do!" He leaned in and kissed me.

We laughed as we bought some more bits and pieces including socks to the sizes that Emmett had texted me with. I picked up some goodies for everyone else.

We got to the checkout and Edward paid since I had emptied my account till I turned 18. He called me his kept woman. I called him my sugar daddy.

We were like an old married couple, shopping and chatting away together.

I had never been happier.

We walked back to the car. Edward said he needed to nip into one more shop and asked me to wait by the car for him since he wanted to surprise me. I sat on a bench next to the car parking and enjoyed the feel of the sunshine on my face.

My happiness was soon to end…in front of me stood Jacob!


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for all my review to this **

**and my other two stories.**

**Apologies on any legal errors in this story. **

**I know nothing really about the law. **

**Much love TV xx**

**Trust Chapter 35.**

"Isabella…I have been looking for you." He spoke with a voice that made me feel sick.

He was too close to me, I knew I would not be able to out run him, I had tried that before.

I had almost forgotten how huge Jacob was.

He was leaning over me…growling.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"You, I want what's mine."

He sat down beside me, effortlessly pushing me along the bench with a slight movement of his body.

"I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone in the way you mean."

"Oh you are feisty today, in your fancy new clothes…where have you been? What have you been doing to pay for these…fine…items? Selling that pathetic body of yours?" He lifted up the edge of my blouse and tugged slightly at the edge of it.

I tired to push his hand off me.

He threw his arm around me and started pulling me closer to him. His grip was hurting me. I tired to break away.

"Do not fight me! You pathetic nasty slut! You are lucky I am will to take you as a favour to Charlie."

"I don't belong to Charlie for him to give away…"

"I am going to have you Isabella. You know I am. You have no where else to go."

His free hand moved to go under my blouse…this was not going to happen.

I needed to take control of this situation. He would only have power over me if I let him.

"Stop touching me…NOW!" I tried to move his hand away but he grabbed onto me, gripping me, holding me still.

I looked around for help. Where was Edward?

A police officer was walking along near by.

"Officer… Can you help me please?"

He heard me and came across to investigate.

"Are you ok Miss?" I stood up throwing Jacobs arms off me and stood beside the officer.

"NO, please officer I am not ok. This man is bothering me. I have a restraining order out against him. Please help me!"

"Miss…?"

"Bella Masen. My name is Bella Masen."

"Your name is Bella Swan!" Jacob spat at me! "And you will regret sending me those papers! You won't keep me away from you! YOU ARE MINE! YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU BELONG TO ME!"

"Step back from Miss Masen please sir…"

"HER NAME IS SWAN! FUCKING LYING BITCH!"

The officer tried to move between me & Jacob but he lunged forward, slapping my face with the back of his enormous hand bursting my lip and causing me to stagger off balance. I hit my head on the edge of the bench as I fell, twisting my wrist as I landed on the ground.

He attempted to grab me again. I crawled back from him.

The police officer, had radioed for back up, reached out attempting to restrain Jacob. He was really pissed now and swung round, attacking the police officer.

Not a smart move!

They both started trying to get the upper hand over each other.

Suddenly Edward came running over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back from the fight.

More police arrived really quickly and restrained Jacob who was swearing and throwing punches.

The first officer came over to check I was ok. He handed me a clean tissue to hold to the cut on my head. I hated blood and felt myself start to sway. "Bella, sit down honey. You are ok now. I am so sorry I should never have left you."

He pulled me over to sit down on another bench.

"Can I ask you Miss Masen? It is Masen?"

"Yes I changed my name at my lawyers, and I do have a restraining order out against Jacob Black in my new name and my old name Swan." I gave him all the details including Aro's number.

I was amazed at how calm I was considering my worst dreams were here in front of me trying to take me away from Edward.

"One more thing Officer. I am estranged from my birth parents. I live with a new family and I do not want anything to do with the Swan family."

"Can you come down to the station to make a statement please Miss Masen?"

"Can I call my Father please?" Edward asked.

"You are Sir?"

"Edward Cullen, my father Carlisle is Bella's chosen guardian. We are in the middle of making it legal."

He nodded and Edward called Dad.

The family would meet us at the police station. Aro was coming too. The police had taken Jacob away.

I was still strangely calm. "Are you ok Edward?"

"Yes Baby I am, more to the point, are you ok?"

"Yes I think so, my wrist hurts and my face stings a bit. But I am ok."

"Do you need an ambulance Miss Masen?"

"No thank you officer…Sorry I don't know your name..."

"Laurent Jones, you can call me Laurent."

"Thank you for helping me Laurent. Call me Bella please. I am so grateful you were near by and helped me out."

"No problem Bella, but I would be happier if you would get your injuries looked at. We also need to take some photos of them to use against Black. Do you wish to press charges against him?"  
"Yes I do, he scares me. I have had problems with him before."

"Will you be able to drive Bella down to the police department Edward?"

He nodded. He looked more shaken than I was.

"Edward its ok, come on lets go get this sorted."

"I shouldn't have gone to get you these flowers I should have stayed by your side Love!"

He had thrown down the most beautiful pink roses.

"Oh Edward, you didn't know he would be here. I love you, you have done nothing wrong! They are beautiful flowers! No one has ever got me flowers before!"

I jumped up to kissed him & throw my arms round his neck, only then to suddenly remember the pain in my wrist. I hissed and jumped back grabbing at my wrist.

"Bella gently baby. Let me see your wrist."

I lifted it up and he places a soft kisses on it and then on my cheek and edge of my lip that was cut."

"OK you two. Lets get you down to the station and you can go back to all this loving when we are finished."

Laurent chuckled.

"Thank you again Laurent." I leaned over and gave him a one armed hug. "We will meet you down there."

I smiled at the police officer. He nodded and headed off to his car.

"I guess we knew I would need to face Jacob soon."

Edward nodded. "I am so sorry I should have been with you."

"You are here now my Love. Please do not say sorry."

I reached up and touched his face.

"I love you… I couldn't do this without you."

"I love you too Pretty girl. Come on let's go deal with this and get Dad to look at your injuries."

The drive to the police department was quiet. I knew Edward was blaming himself about not being with me, but I was relieved he had been safe from Jacob's anger. I could not bear the thought of Edward being hurt. "Baby…I love you, you know that?"

"I do pretty girl. I am sorry-"

"No, don't say it again. I need to get you to understand that I am not angry or upset that you had gone to buy me a surprise. Please don't beat yourself up over this."

"No need, Emmett and Jasper will do it for me…" He sighed.

We arrived at the police station to find the family all waiting for us.

"Edward…what the fuck-"

"DON'T! Emmett! Do not blame Edward. He thought he was doing a nice thing getting me flowers. We didn't know Jacob was there…if you are angry be angry at the brute that hurt me. Not at Edward please…Emmie please don't be angry at Edward…"

Now the tears came.

I felt my legs give way as I collapsed to the floor.

Edward and Emmett both held on to me.

Emmett handed me to Edward. "Sorry Man, I just panicked." Edward nodded at his brother and took me to sit on his lap at the reception area.

"Let me see little one." Dad came over and looked at my face and wrist. "I think we need to get this x-rayed. Don't think it is broken but I want to check it out."

I couldn't speak. I wanted my family to be away from my past. I didn't want these people I loved to be tainted with anything to do with my birth family.

The tears were streaming down my face. My body shaking with sobs.

My family were all around me. Comforting me, touching me and telling me they loved me.

"Bella?"

I looked up. Standing before me and my family was Charlie.

I couldn't speak to him.

"Can I help you Mister?"

"Swan. Charlie Swan, who are you anyway?"

"Carlisle Cullen. Mr Swan. Bella has been staying with my family."

"Oh that's where you were? Right well you can stop this nonsense with Jacob now and come home."

My family moved around me, their protection obvious.

"No. I don't live with you any more. You gave me a choice. Live with Jacob or leave. I left."

I tried to say it out loud and strong.

I couldn't stand up but I needed to look this man in the eye. "Edward, can you help me up please?"

"Sure baby."

With his arm gently around me I wobbled but was on my feet. Jasper now stood beside me too. Emmett had moved and was up front with our Dad. Rose, Alice and Mum stood to the side, protecting each other. Were we going into battle? It felt like it.

"You made me choose. You didn't want me, I left. It is simple. You don't have to worry about me being around you any more. I left."

Charlie looked at me then looked at the people around me.

"You look awful fancy in your expensive clothes."

"The colours will match the new bruises that Jacob gave me again tonight Charlie, they are not the first he has given me, and they won't be the last if I was stupid enough to go with him."

Emmett growled. "YOU won't be going with Jacob Bella. Not tonight, not ever."

"Who are you to order my daughter around?" Charlie looked at Emmett, but was obviously intimidated by his huge body.

"This is my family Charlie. They have loved and cared for me more in the last 5 days than you or Renee has done my whole life time." I tired to smile at my family.

They all looked at me and smiled or nodded encouragement. They made me stronger every day.

"5 days? You have been away 5 days?"

"When did you notice I was gone Charlie?" I wasn't surprised he hadn't missed me at all but it still stung.

He muttered something under his breath.

"You noticed I was gone on Monday or Tuesday I bet. No food on the table? No clean clothes for you? What gave it away?"

"Do not speak to me like that! I deserve better than that! I am your father!"

"No, no you don't. You never loved me, you never cared for me. You wanted a house keeper. You are the man who impregnated Renee! She is no more a parent to me than you are!"

Charlie looked shocked but not angry. "I was hoping she would come back to us, but you reminded me so much of her. I loved her. I waited for her to come back to me."

All I saw before me was a broken man.

He never said anything about loving me.

Yet I felt nothing for him. He still never realised how much he let me down.

"You should have looked after me. You should have _loved_ me Charlie. You chose not to, you made me feel worthless, you made me think no one would want to love me. You gave me to Jacob to get rid of me like trash to be thrown away. YOU gave him the idea it was ok to hurt me, to take me, to keep me, with me having any say in the matter. You failed me."

He looked at his feet.

Edward kissed the side of my head. I felt Jasper touch my lower back. They soothed me. They allowed me to speak my mind. I felt calm and in control.

"I want something from you."

Charlie looked at me confused. "You want to come home?"

"No I am home, with these people around me. I want you as my legal guardian to sign away your parental rights. You gave me away to Jacob, I won't go. I want you to give me up completely so my family here who want me can be my legal family."

I am not sure what he thought my request would be, but it sure wasn't that.

"You are serious? You serve me with a restraining order and then this?"

"Yes. I can't survive living that way anymore, I need to move on and I need to let go of the past. That includes you, not that I figure you will miss me anyway."

"Is that why you are calling yourself Masen?"

"Yes, partly, dose it matter what I call myself?"

"I guess not. If this is what you choose. I have no money to give you. How will you survive? Take from these folks?"

"Bella has wanted nothing from us Mr Swan." Carlisle looked angrily at the man who should be my father.

"Everything we have given her has been under her protest. She deserves so much more than we have or will ever give her."

Charlie looked at Carlisle, the rest of my family and then finally back to me.

"What do I have to do to give you what you want Bella?"

"You just need to sign some papers. Renee has not been in my life to sign away anything. I am 18 in 9 days and I won't need you to be anything to me, but I want this. I have not asked you for anything Charlie. But this, this I want from you. Call it my only ever birthday gift."

"I will see, not sure I can get that done in 9 days…I am a busy man. I have to work in the shop and have things planned with Billy."

"I have papers ready here Mr Swan." Aro stepped forward. I smiled at him and he gave me a slow wink.

"Do you have a layer Mr Swan?"

Charlie nodded. "Tell me who he is and I can deal with him.

"No need. If this is what she wants then so be it. Don't want to spend money on some lawyer reading all this to tell me to sign it and charge me top dollar for his time."

With that, Charlie signed the papers and gave up all rights to me.

Done!

I was no longer his responsibility. Not that I really ever had been in any sense.

My heart sank as I realised although this is what I wanted, he didn't question it or fight to keep me.

He had made it easy for me to walk away.

I had no reason to stay.

He didn't love me at all.


	36. Chapter 36

**Trust ~ Chapter 36.**

I watched as Charlie walked away.

He never looked back at me.

Not once.

Jacob had used his one phone call to contact him.

He went to go see about getting Jacob released. I guess he was more important to Charlie than I ever would be. Laurent told me there was no way Jacob was going anywhere.

He was being charged with assaulting and causing actual bodily harm, and threatening behaviour to me. As well as assaulting a few policemen. Not the smartest thing Jacob has ever done.

There were plenty of witnesses this time to his aggressive behaviour towards me.

I knew this was not over between us but it was a start.

I stood lost in my thoughts when suddenly I was aware that everyone I loved was standing round me.

I guess they were all waiting on me to say something.

"Well Edward, again you have been my first, first date today and as they go…that was quite something!"

He looked at me and started laughing.

"I must admit it was not what I had in mind pretty girl!"

I gave my statement to Laurent and had photos taken of my injuries. Carlisle & Esme insisted on telling them how I arrived at their home with bruises and malnourished. My family stayed with me the whole time. We would do all of this together.

Carlisle took me to the hospital and I was ushered through to get x-rayed and checked out. My wrist just needed bandaging and a few paper sutures to my head.

"I don't want to spoilt your plans for this evening Edward. But can we go home?"

"I am happy anywhere as long as I am with you Love."

It was the same for me.

He was my home, my love, he was everything.

Carlisle and Esme were going out for supper with Aro to discuss the situation with making them my legal guardians. Rose was going to go home with Emmett for some more stuff and to see Poppy.

I felt bad that they hadn't seen much of her. Emmett told me she was having a great time with their friends who had load of dogs for her to play with. They were going to bring her back with them this evening.

Jasper & Alice were going to see friends in the city and would be home tomorrow.

It would just be me & Edward and to be honest that was just perfect for me.

He promised Carlisle that he wouldn't leave my side after the knock to my head. I knew Edward would take this promise seriously.

"Are you hungry baby girl?"

"Sorry…what did you say love?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to pick up food on the way home or order in later."

"Are you hungry?"  
"I am always hungry Love…" it was good to hear him laugh. I tired my best to smile back at him. He knew it was half hearted. I knew he knew it.

I was still trying to process how my father had signed me away with no argument and walked away with even less thought.

"We can collect if you want but to be honest I can't face eating yet."

"How about we collect some Chinese, maybe when you see and smell it, you might feel more like eating? If not we can heat it up when you feel like it?"

"Sure."

We walked into his favourite Chinese Restaurant. He held my hand the whole time. I tried to smile at him but felt so worn down it took all I had to stand with him.

I felt his arm wrap round me, his soft kisses on my head. I was safe. I would get through this.

My life had become a rollercoaster of emotions. Edward had seen them all. And he has stayed by my side.

"I love you."

"I know you do baby girl, and I love you. We will get through all if this. You wait and see. It will all be ok."

I was just about to tell him I could do anything with him beside me when I saw her.

"Edward." I whispered. I pulled myself as close into him as I could while trying to hide. I could not deal with her as well just now.

"It's Renee. She is sitting over there. I can't see her. Can't do it baby."

I was shaking. There was the woman who started this whole situation off. She was with the same friends as before not looking in our direction.

Just then our food arrived and we left.

I wanted to be sick.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to scream.

Edward practically carried me to the car, got me safely inside and was almost home before I realised what had happened. "Bella Love, we are home."

I followed him inside. He walked into the kitchen with the food, telling me he would plate some up for me.

I went upstairs to my room telling him I would be down in a moment and to start eating without me.

Opening the box I had never unpacked I looked at the few things I had taken with me.

There were no photographs of me with them.

I had one of me and my grandma Swan who I loved.

There was one of my old dog who had died when I was little, a neighbour had taken it for me. Another of me with a child who had once lived near by, we were playing with her dolls. I never had a doll of my own.

I found the clothes I had come in.

Esme has washed, ironed and repaired them. They had only been fit for rags, but my amazing Mum had shown me that she would take care of me by fixing my clothes. She has been a mother to me since the moment she had laid her eyes on me. I started to remove the clothes I had on. I sat there in my underwear, lifted up the clothes and smelt them. They were clean and soft. The fabric conditioner was like freesias and lilacs. It was Esme. She was here in these clothes. I needed to feel them.

They should have felt like this a long time ago.

I felt angry and hurt about the childhood I didn't have. I pulled the trouser and top on. I ran my fingers over the parts that Esme had lovingly repaired. I pulled on the shoes that had holes in them.

I looked in the mirror. I could see who I had been.

I saw the necklace and watch that didn't go with the clothes.

Who was I?

Was I some thing that should be thrown away?

Could I be like the fancy shiny thing given with love?

Could I be repaired with Esme's and her families love?

Who was this person with a different name looking back at me?

I got up and felt my heart race.

Why did they want me here, when no one else would give me a second look? What if they saw who I was and changed their minds?

I needed to run…I needed air…I needed to get out of here and not see this person looking back at me.

I took off down the stairs, past Edward in the kitchen, out the front door and past Sam who was putting the car away in the garage.

I ran into the woods.

I ran with no idea where I was going to.

I heard voices shouting after me.

I kept running.

I could feel the wind in my hair.

I could feel it against my face.

I felt free…

I felt like I was able to breathe.

I felt the ground as I tripped and landed on my face.

I felt nothing as the darkness came all around me.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry this is a long chapter.**

**I have tried to cut it down but couldn't do it.**

**Trust ~ Chapter 37.**

I was so cold lying here.

I could hear voices.

They were getting closer to me.

Were they calling my name?

Suddenly I felt strong, rough, warm hands touch my face.

"Bella wake up Bella. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head. "No just really cold."

I felt something cover me up.

It was soft and warm.

I knew the smell on it.

Opening my eyes at the person who was lifting me up I realised who my saviour was.

"Sam." I whispered.

"It's ok Bella. I've got you."

He held me close to him and carried me with no effort against his bare chest. His jumper was covering my ripped top that was barely keeping my breasts from view.

"Edward, I have got her, Edward! Over here."

"Oh thank god Sam, is she ok? Bella Love? Are you ok?"

I started sobbing, feeling such shame at distress I had cause Edward.

"Edward…"

He had tears running down his face.

"I am so sorry Edward, so sorry, I…I don't know what to say…"

"Its ok baby, come here. Sam let me take her please."

Sam handed me over like a child to Edward's waiting arms.

"Thank you Sam." I tried to speak but hardly anything would come out. I was so cold my lips would hardly move and my teeth were chattering.

"Sure sure Bella. Lets get you home."

Edward held me close and kissed my head.

"You are shivering, lets get you warmed up and then you can get some sleep Love."

We were at the house in no time at all.

"How long was I away?"

"It took us a while to find you Love. You were lost for a while."

"You found me."

"Yes love, we found you. I would never stop looking for you if I had to."

He carried me effortlessly upstairs into my bathroom.

I wasn't sure I could manage a bath alone but I needed to get warm and clean. I was covered in leaves and mud. My skin was scratched from thorns.

I had no idea when that happened.

Avoiding his eyes I whispered to him.

"Is Rose back yet? Can she help me?"

"No, not yet Love. She is still out with Emmet getting Poppy.

Esme and Carlisle, they won't be back for a while yet either."

I was mortified. I wanted him to see me naked as his lover not as this broken helpless object.

He always knew what to do with me.

"Bella, I know you are scared, but can you trust me?"

"Yes, I always trust you. I just didn't want you to see me like this…"

I wasn't sure Edward even heard me. It was all I could manage. It was enough for Edward to know it was ok for him to carry on.

He sat me down on the chair in the huge bathroom, kissing me gently on the forehead. I looked down at my lap. I didn't know what to do. It was as if I had never been in a bath room before. How did I become so pathetic? My brain was frozen.

Edward started the bath adding some bubble bath that smelled of lavender.

"This will help you relax and sooth your cuts pretty girl."

I nodded and inhaled the smell from the bath.

"We need to get you undressed. I won't look Bella."

He turned to me knelling down in front of me, placing a gentle hand on my foot.

"Shoes and socks first my Love."

I nodded.

He removed them, not saying anything about the hole on my shoe, or the fact my sock was soaking wet due the leaky shoe.

He spoke softly. Offering me comfort with his voice.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes Love."

They were more than rags than before. He never asked why I was wearing them or why I had ran outside.

I still couldn't look at Edward, I was embarrassed and feeling so vulnerable.

I started rocking in the chair, I couldn't do this.

I **could** do this.

This was my Edward.

He took the hem of my top in his fingers and started to raise it up my body.

I lifted my arms up and he took it off, placing it on the on the floor. I was now sitting just in my bra. He never looked at my chest, just kept looking at my face.

His eyes were soft and gentle. I kept focused on them. I could get lost in the emeralds inside his eyes.

Edward took one of the huge bath towels, draped it over me covering my body.

I was sure he could feel me shaking in fear.

"It's ok. It's all going to be ok." I kept saying it to myself.

"Bella, please look at me. I would never do anything to hurt you. You have no need to be worried about me"

"I know you won't hurt me, I do."

His hands were now on my shoulders, as he asked me to lean forward.

He gently unclasped my bra lowering the straps down my shoulders. Before I could say anything he added it on the pile clothes without moving the towel, without exposing any part of me to him at all.

I bit my lip and looked at Edward for the first time since he had sat me down.

"What?"

I giggled at him

I whispered "That's some trick Edward…"

I smiled, blushing cherry red, not sure how I could find anything funny at this time. He would know I was crazy now for sure.

But he smiled back at me. "You are amazing Baby."

He let out a breath and then spoke to me again.

"OK, I need you to stand up and we are going to take off the rest, ok?"

I took a breath in. I could do this.

He was just helping me. I could do this.

I would keep telling myself that.

He had touched my lady bits.

He had been there, inside me.

This was not how I ever imagined this would be.

Me, being fully naked in front of a man for the first time, let alone a beautiful man like my Edward.

I closed my eyes tight, held on to the towel with one hand and placed the other one shakily on Edwards shoulder.

"Just keep breathing slowly Love. It is going to be ok.

Stand up for me now."

I tried to stand up. Staggering a little bit, I felt Edward catch onto my hips, holding me steady.

I clutched the towel to my chest as tight as I could.

I gulped and swallowed the pool of saliva in my mouth.

"I am going to go behind the towel and remove these clothes if you are ready Bella…"

I couldn't answer him.

"Bella?"

My voice was no longer my own.

His hands stayed still on the outside of the towel on my hips.

He waited for me to acknowledge his request.

I knew he would wait as long as I needed him too.

Slowly I began to nod my head. "Yes, I am ready."

Edward's hands grasped my trousers and panties.

He lowered them to the ground, asking me step out of them, to lift one foot then the other.

I felt him wrap the deep blue towel all the way round my shaking body.

It was so thick and soft I inhaled smelling the perfume on it, reminding me of flowers.

It reminded me of Esme.

It made me feel safe.

It was my family.

This family who all loved me

He loved me.

I pulled it up to my face and inhaled again.

Oh I didn't just do that in front of Edward did I?

This was just so embarrassing.

He said nothing. He just smiled at me.

"Just let me check the water is ok for you."

One hand never left my hip.

He was here, keeping me safe.

He won't hurt me, he won't hurt me.

I kept saying it in my head, over and over again in.

"He won't hurt me…"

"No Bella. No one will hurt you."

Shit, I didn't realise I have said that out loud!  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to…I didn't mean you would ever hurt me"

I was hurting this amazing man.  
"It's ok Love. I am going to lift you in now"

As I prepared to feel the towel being removed and for me to be naked in front of Edward, I felt him lift me up place me in the water towel and all.

I tried to save the towel from getting wet and tried to jump back up.

"Edward, the towel, it will be ruined!"

"It's ok Bella, its all ok. I thought you would prefer to be covered up till the bubbles cover you. You can keep it on while you are in the bath if you want. We have plenty of dry ones for afterwards."

I looked at him, right into his beautiful green eyes, and was saw him looking right into mine. It was like you could see inside my very soul.

He leaned forward towards me and I quickly moved back away from him, blushing again as I realised he was only leaning in to get the shampoo bottle.

Why was I scared at all?

I knew Edward. I felt safe with him.

I loved him. I wanted to make love with him.

Could he handle this part of me?

I was acting like a lost unwanted child.

"Can you hold this for me please Bella?"

I nodded and took the bottle from him.

"Let's get your hair washed first"

He stood up removing the shower head from above me and ran the water till he was happy with its temperature.

I sighed as I felt the water pour over me, tipped my head back as he moved my long hair making wet all the way through. He was so gentle.

He switched off the water and lay the shower head down on the ledge beside the bath.

"Can you pour some shampoo in my hand please Love?"

I looked at his hand in front of me.

I tipped the bottle, squeezing some into his hand.

It smelt divine. Like strawberries on a summers day.

"This doesn't smell like your hair." What on earth did I say that for?

I would just pretend I was talking like normal to Edward, I wasn't in the bath, and we were just chatting.

Edward chuckled, "I won't use it myself. It smells like your hair though. I love this smell though. It reminds me off you Love."

"Oh right." I whispered.

He moved his hands thru my hair, lathering up the shampoo, massaging it into my scalp.

I couldn't help myself I let out a small groan feeling my head rolling back with his hands.

"Oh Edward, you have no idea how good that feels."

Suddenly I became very embarrassed by stupid comment.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean…I, erm, "

I brought my head back up feeling his hand cup my cheek. Again I couldn't look at Edward.

"It's ok Bella. Relax pretty girl. I am going to rinse it off now, close your eyes."

What was wrong with me?

He was just taking care of me.

Could he ever look at me in any other way now, other than this weak person who was unable to look after herself?

"Would you like some of the conditioner now?"

"Yes please" I nodded while reaching up to squeeze some of the excess water out of my hair, the towel fell a little before I could grasp it.

It clung to my chest, not exposing me but I still felt so vulnerable. More than I had ever done in my life.

Edward never said a word he just moved his hands through my hair working the conditioner gently teasing out all the tangles.

He has felt me in a sexual way before, but this was different. This was not sex this was him taking care of me. This was him loving me.

"Relax Bella. Lie back, the bottle says it needs to stay in for a few minuets."

I felt Edwards hands on my shoulder, encouraging me to lay back into them, I felt the end of the bath behind me, I rested my head back onto the edge and let my hair fall down behind me like a curtain.

"Just enjoy it if you can Love."

For the first time in a long time I felt almost care free, I tried to ignore fears from the past and worries about my future. I couldn't do anything about it just now.

Cautiously I let go of the towel moving one hand up to the edge of the bath, jumping when it landed on hair!

Quickly opening my eyes I find Edward had sat down, leaning against the bath with his head touching the side of the bath. Without thinking, I slowly ran my fingers tips in his hair. I started to move my fingers through it. This was something we both enjoyed before. Edward relaxed under my touch and sighed.

I knew he needed my touch too. We would comfort each other.

"Bella, that feels good"

This simple act was all I could do to show him how grateful I truly was, for the care he had shown me when I needed it the most.

In my darkest hour he had taken me from danger and shown me nothing but respect & care.

I was broken, he had saved me.

He had protected me, and would keep me safe.

I knew this.

I wasn't sure how long I moved my hand through Edward's hair. It felt so soft and was the most beautiful colour.

All too soon the water was getting colder and I shivered. This movement woke Edward from his blissful state. He sighed slowly turning his head to find me watching him. His eyes were beautifully glimmering before me.

He had the most amazing smile, for the first time this evening we both looked as if were we peaceful.

"Come on let's get you rinsed off and out of there Love."

I removed my hand from the edge of the bath, returned it to the towel at my chest ensuring I was covered.

Edward put his hands on my shoulders helping me to sit forward.

He started humming away to himself as he picked up the shower head turning the water on again.

"Close your eyes again my Love."

I heard him call me Love many times before, it made my heart swell every time he said it.

I wonder if he knew he was doing it half the time.

As he rinsed my hair he continued to hum a tune to himself. I am sure I had heard this tune come from him before.

Rose told me he used to write music, but that he hadn't written any music in such a long time.

I wonder what had stopped him.

Returning the shower head after switching off the water Edward used his hands to squeeze out the water from my hair. I watched him lift up another towel up wrap my hair up in it.

"Is the towel still secure round you?"

I muttered yes back to him, watching as he put his hand into the water before me pulling the plug to drain the bath.

He turned behind him and picked up another huge bath towel, holding it up to shield my body as he asked "Can you stand up? Just leave the wet towel in the bath. I promise I can't see anything"

I had seen him naked a few times now. But he knew I wasn't quite ready to for him to see me naked yet. And not like this.

Feeling braver I stood up slowly as he asked me to, dropping the towel behind me.

I knew I was starting to let my guard fall a little bit more.

He tenderly wrapped the towel around me, lifting me up out of the bath. I couldn't help it I let out a small squeal and started to giggle as he spun me round onto the floor mat. The towel fell from my head. My hair fell down my back, splaying round me.

He had managed to completely make me feel safe while I stood before him vulnerable & almost naked with nothing but a towel to cover me.

I was looking at him knowing he was my most perfect dream. I knew then that I would never feel like this about anyone else ever again.

As long as I lived.

Edward stood there looking back at me.

Could he see me as a women that he could love, protect and cherish for all his days?

Would he still want me now?

Not breaking eye contact he carefully sat me back down on the chair.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella very much!"

I smiled at him.

"I will go get you something to put on, while you get dried."

I knew he needed to let me go. It was time to move his hands from me. I didn't want him to, I wasn't ready.

He sighed as he let go of me then walked out of the bathroom.

I dried off and wrapped the towel back round me waiting for his return.

Knocking on the door, he waited for me to call him in.

I sat there, blushing as he entered the room.

"I have got your pyjamas from your bed.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him. "They are comfy."

Holding out the top he waited for me to I lift my arms up to allowing him to pull it on me.

He kissed my forehead gently.

Then again he knelt down before me placing each foot into the bottoms, I placed my hand onto his shoulder for balance but before I stood up I looked into his eyes. I needed to tell him something, I wanted to speak to his heart more clearly than I had spoken out loud to anyone in such a long time. I had so much to tell him. There so much I needed him know but didn't know where to start.

I said all I could.

"Thank you for everything Edward, you have taken such good care of me again."

He looked at me and smiled a smile that melted into me.

"You are welcome my Love. I would do anything for you."

We both stood up together, he pulled the bottoms up my body as my top fell down into place.

We both just stood there for a moment.

Edward broke the spell by asking me did I want to dry my hair a little bit.

He pulled out a hair dryer from the cabinet beside him, mumbling about him multi tasking, maybe training as hair dresser, he was chuckling as he did so.

He plugged it in and handed it to me. The mood was lighter now.

"I'll get tided up there Pretty girl."

He gathered up all the wet towels and the clothes he had dumped in the floor and told me he would sort them out and be right back.

I found my brush and I sat down and started drying most of the moisture out of my hair, brushing it trying to tame it as best as I could. Satisfied with what I had done, I tied my hair up in a messy bun, loose enough not to pull, but keeping it out of the way while I slept.

I realised Edward was watching me smiling.

"I have some cream for the scratches on your arms. Let me see them Pretty girl." He gently applied balm to sooth the scratches. He washed his hands then stood back to look at me.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look perfect my Love, know let's get you into bed."

I opened my mouth into a tiny "o" feeling stunned as Edward stuttered and blushed.

"NO! NO! What I mean to say, was put you into bed…"

"It's ok Edward I know what you meant."

I was feeling scared, happy and bolder all at the same time.

I stood up and walked towards him, taking his hand in mine. It was now or never. I wanted more from him but I knew this was still not quite the time for sex.

"Can I ask you to stay beside me tonight please?"

This time it was Edward's voice that deserted him.

He simply nodded back.

"I will sleep on the mattress on the floor again, just let me go get it."

"No, please, beside me, stay beside me, so I know I am not alone."

"As you wish Bella, but you don't need to worry, you are not alone. We all care about you Love."

He was everything to me. He showed me this all the time.

"Ok, are you ready to go to sleep? Do you need something to eat or drink first?"

I shook my head. "I am not hungry thank you."

Edward picked me up and he carried me over to his bed.

I wanted to say I could walk but I didn't want him to put me down. I snuggled into his neck.

"Do you have any preference to which side you sleep on?"

I looked at him, smiled, shaking my head again.

As long as he was here, it didn't matter where I slept.

He had already turned down the duvet on the bed. He lowering me down gently, pulled the covers back up over me, leaned in & kissed my forehead. I placed my hand on his cheek. I couldn't look away.

"You are safe here Bella, no one will hurt you."

I absolutely knew this to be true.

He has said it for me anyway.

I needed him to sleep beside me tonight.

I didn't want to be alone. I knew I needed to learn to sleep alone, as I had discussed with my parents but not tonight.

"I am just going to switch all the lights off downstairs and get changed. I will be right back, OK?"

He went to kiss my head but I moved and he got my lips. I moved to make the kiss last a bit longer.

Then I sunk back into the bed.

This bed was my safe place, so warm and comfy.

Even on the nights when I didn't know where I would sleep, I had never dreamed of a bed like this. Let alone with Edwards beside me.

In no time at all Edward was back, in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt that showed off all his muscles.

He placed a bottle of water on my bedside table.

"Will you drink some of this Babe?"

I nodded and took half of it straight away.

"Do you want your light on or off?" He lent in and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Off please." He kissed my lips gently.

He switched the bedside lamp off and walked round to his side of the bed.

"Can I switch this one off too Bella?"

"Uh huh"

He was my safe place. No one had loved me like this before I came here.

"Edward"…I whispered into the darkness,

"Are you still there? "

I heard him whisper back.

"Yes Love, I am here, reach out your hand."

Stretching out my fingers, I reached towards his side of the bed.

I found his warm hand, palm side up waiting for me.

Nervously I touched his long fingers, weaving my fingers into his, I gasped as he tenderly he held onto my hand gently squeezing my fingers.

Taking a deep breath, as much for my benefit as well as for Edwards, I told him what her heart was telling me.

"Edward, I love you with all I am."


	38. Chapter 38

**Trust ~ chapter 38.**

I could hear him breathing.

I could feel his hand in mine.

I heard my bedroom door open and my parents came in to check on us.

"Are you sleeping little one?"

"No…please don't be mad that Edward is in here with me. But I had a bad afternoon and I needed him."

Esme stroked my hair, "We are not angry little one. Edward called and told us what happened. We came home as soon as we could. We were so worried about you." Carlisle whispered to me.

"I panicked. I didn't think that Charlie would give me up so easily. And we saw Renee and I hid from her." I was spewing out verbal vomit so fast…

Esme continued to stroke my hair and soothe me.

"Do you want to talk about it tonight?"

"Not much more to say. I found you had darned and laundered my clothes, the rag clothes I had worn here.

You care for them. You cared for me. I couldn't breath and I ran, needing to get outside."

I felt Edward squeeze my hand before he whispered to me. "You should have come to me, ran to me Bella." His voice showed me how upset he was.

"I am sorry Edward. I panicked and then I couldn't find my way back to you."

"Did you hurt yourself little one?" Carlisle asked me as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Just some scrapes, I was very cold but Edward helped me get warmed up and clean. You should be very proud of your son, he was a perfect gentle man and I love him very much."

He moved closer to me and helped me move into his arms. He kissed my forehead and told me he loved me too.

"We are very proud of both of you. I was surprise to find Edward in here with you Bella but I understand why he is here with you. You both needed each other and that's ok."

"I was scared. I couldn't stay myself."

"We really need to see about that. Tonight is different after the day you have had. We will work through this together baby girl."

"Do you think you can go back to sleep love?" Esme asked me.

"Can Edward stay?"

Both my parents said yes straight away.

"Thank you. I love you both."

They both kissed Edward and I and then wished us sweet dreams, saying good night to us.

I lay there in Edwards arms.

"I know I need to explain to you, I am not sure I know how to Love." My voice was barely a whisper in the darkness.

"I will listen when you are ready to try pretty girl."

"You don't know how special you are to me. I was never running away from you."

"I must admit it felt like you were. I was hurt but more scared that I had lost you."

"I am sorry."

"Please don't. Please don't say sorry, I know you didn't mean to hurt me. We will get through this baby girl."

"I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes I do. You know I love you too. The next time you want to run, find me, run to me, hold my hand and I will run with you."

Tears were falling down my face.

"I should have come to you. I found my clothes and I can't explain but I freaked out."

"I am so glad that Sam was there, or I wouldn't have known where you had run to or have found you."

I started to cry.

"Please don't cry baby, please don't."

"Edward, I don't know how you put up with me."

"Easy baby, you bring out the best in me. I love you. I want to be with you in every way. I want to protect you. I want to make you feel better. I want to laugh with you. You told me today to stop saying sorry. Well that goes for you too."

I nodded against his chest.

"No more than one sorry for each time we do something we shouldn't have done? Deal?"

"I do want to say thank you for helping me in my bath before. You were amazing!"

"I would do anything for you."

"I felt safe with you. I want you to know that I never thought you would do anything you shouldn't with me. But…I also want you to know that I will dream about having a bath with you, where we touch each other and love each other and it will not be because I need you to help me after another trauma! "

"Oh Bella." he groaned and kissed the top of my head. "I only wanted to care for you this evening but I can tell you I will now be dreaming about you and me as well." *kiss* "Naked" *kiss* "in the bath"*kiss*

I moved my head round and up to find his mouth.

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered against his lips.

"Anytime my beautiful girl."

His kisses were slow.

Sensual.

Stronger.

Loving and more erotic than ever before.

I felt him pull on my lower lip and I moaned into his mouth.

"Edward. I don't want to mislead you here. But I am not ready for sex. I do want more than kissing."

"Bella I know you are not ready, I don't want you to think you have to say you are not ready each time we kiss like this Love. I will take it we are not having sex until you say otherwise."

"Well…without us having sex, do you think it would be ok for us to sleep with fewer clothes on?"

"Fewer clothes…oh baby…talk about making it hard for me."

"Edward, I can feel how hard it is for you…" I giggled. I loved how I had such an effect on this gorgeous man!

I moved my hips a little and the friction made him release a low moan in to my hair.

"That's it! No fewer clothes you naughty girl!" I laughed. "You are trying to steal my virtue Miss Masen and I am not having that!"

"You're Virtue? Seriously!"

"Seriously! I am taking this seriously! You are just wicked!" he was trying hard not to laugh now too.

"I can show you wicked…"

"You can show me what you like pretty girl!"

"Edward… before I felt exposed in a vulnerable way. But here, now, I feel I want to see you and I want you…to see…me."

"Fuck Bella!"

I leaned my head over and licked up his ear lobe. I whispered as seductively as I could, "No fucking Edward…not yet baby!"

He groaned and his breathing increased in pace. His chest was moving against mine.

"You are in charge here Bella. You show me what you want. No making love. Not yet. No sex. Not tonight. I understand. But I want you to know that I want you. Whenever you are ready. I fucking want you!"

"You helped me get dressed before…now I want you to help me get undressed…can you handle us being naked? Because if it is too much then we will stop now Edward!"

"Oh baby…" He got up and jumped out of bed and ran to the door...

I had blown it, I had made a fool of myself thinking he wanted me and I had blown it!

Raising my hands up to my face in horror as the tears welled in my eyes I heard him at my door.

He was leaving!


	39. Chapter 39

**Watch out…lemons about!**

**Trust ~ Chapter 39**

"Wait! Don't go please don't go Edward!"

"Go? Where do you think I am going to go?"

He looked back at me with a very confused expression.

"You were leaving me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? Noooooo! I was locking the door pretty girl!"

He ran back over onto the bed beside me.

"Locking the door!"

I slapped my hand off my forehead and fell back onto the bed!

"You were locking the door!" I exclaimed.

"Yes." He started laughing and wiped away my tears. "Did you think I was leaving you? Seriously?"

I nodded and sighed.

"Now before you freaked out…where were we?"

"I believe we were talking about getting naked." I whispered to him, he shuddered as I swept my tongue along his collarbone.

"I believe…we…were yes…naked…yes!"

He brought his hands up to my pyjama top and slowly his trembling hands undid the two buttons. He moved the satin cloth over my shoulders and off my body.

I grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt and started to remove it. "Off, now please!"

It joined my top on the floor. I started shaking, a mixture of excitement and nerves.

"It's ok we can stop at this Baby."

"No don't stop, just give me a moment."

"Lie down with me."

We lay down together and he wrapped his arms around me, his hands soothing me with his gentle touches. I felt his finger tips brushing over my skin.

"More. Please I need a bit more Edward."

"Talk to me, tell me what you want my Love."

I took hold of his hand and moved it to my breast.

"There. Touch me there." I whispered.

He moved to us round to a more comfortable position and started exploring my breasts. They felt heavy and tender…I groaned in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"They are very sensitive. I am due to start my period and I think that's what's wrong but I like feeling you there. Just feels good and a bit too much all at the same time."

"So, gently dose it, or is it too much."

"Not sure, can we see how it goes?"

"Sure…can I kiss them?"

I giggled…"You can kiss me or them what ever you want." I wanted him to do both. I could feel myself getting very wet. He made me feel like I was in sensory overload and I loved it.

I couldn't get enough of this, or of him.

He moved to kiss my lips. He was so loving and gentle. It felt so right. His kisses moved down my neck and towards my breasts. His hands remained on them, his fingers lightly applying pressure into my mounds. It felt so good.

He moved his fingers so he was now circling my nipples, his mouth kissing me all over. His tongue lapped round my right nipple, it puckered up in response…both nipples erect with arousal. Softly I felt him blow over them.

He suckled on me, nipped me gently with his teeth, pulled them up and let them go and began the circuit again.

I could feel the same sensation in my pelvis that I had in the music room…moaning noises left my mouth.

My body started arching up to his touch.

"More…Edward…" I gasped. "Give me more. Please."

"Tell me what you want baby. Tell me where you want more."

Would my embarrassment be enough to stop me getting my release?

"I…Edward…I…down there. Please touch me down there."

"As you wish my gorgeous girl, what ever you want."

His lips were now on my left breast as his hand moved down towards the waistband of my pyjama bottoms.

"Do you want me to put my hand on you over or under your bottoms? I won't do anything you don't want me to. What ever you want is alright by me."

I responded by grabbing my bottoms and pushing them

down my body, off my hips and half way down my thighs.

"I want them off!"

"Let me help you get what you want baby."

His velvet voice was low and full of his need.

His hands took either side of my bottoms and moved them slowly down my legs and off me completely before he threw them on the floor. He kissed my body all the way back up. He ghosted over my womanhood and onto my abdomen. His tongue circled round my belly button, before moving in and out of it slowly.

"Oh shit!"

"More baby?"  
"Pleeeeeassse…help me I need you."

"Can I move my kisses lower? Will that be ok honey?"

"Yes."

I couldn't answer him in any more than one word at a time. "Bella you are so beautiful! You are all I have been waiting for. All my life I have waited for you."

"Waited…for you…I waited…long time…for you…"

He took one long sweep all the way down from my belly button to my core. I moved my legs without even being aware I was doing so. His hands now on my lower lips parting me open to him.

"You smell so sweet baby, can I taste you?"

"Uh huh." I nodded frantically.

"Please Edw..ward…"

He took a long slow lick from the base of my sex right up to my clit. I shuddered.

My whole body was now shaking.

I was on the edge of loosing it all completely.

He found my clit and licked round it gently and purposely. His teeth grazing me like he had done my nipples.

"Bella, let go, let it all go."

"Can't…just there…can't…oh Edward…baby…"

I felt his finger move to circle the rim of my vagina.

"You can baby, for me, cum for me please." He begged.

"Yes. Inside…move…inside…me!" I whispered as loudly as I could, not sure how much more I could take, but knowing I didn't want this to end either.

His fingers moved as if he was unsure about the next stage. "Are you sure?"

I grabbed his hand and held it tight…then moved with him so he entered me…I pulled his hand back and fore, setting the pace.

"More."

He added a second long slender finger. I moved my hand away from his, needing to grab onto his shoulder to steady myself. I felt his fingers twist round and I started to shake from head to toe.

This was more than I felt in the music room. I could feel my slickness surround his fingers. His amazing tongue was lapping all around me.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any more intense…

I exploded inside!

My heart felt like it was racing way too fast.

I collapsed back onto the bed and grabbed his hand to still his movements.

"Stay still please." I tried to ask him.

His mouth moved to clean my juices up.

I panted as my breathing relaxed. He moved over my clit. It was too much for me just now.

"No more there. It's too much."

He placed one gentle kiss on my lower lips before moving up to lay along side me.

"You have never looked more beautiful my amazing gorgeous girl."

"Let me catch my breath then it's your turn."

He laughed at me. "Take your time, I am enjoying the moment. Not in any hurry here my beautiful girl."

He was lying with is head at the top of my thigh, his hair touching my hip.

I felt his fingers playing with my soft curls in my lady garden. Reaching down and I began soothing him with my fingers on his scalp.

"Bella I love when you do that, I always hated anyone touching my crazy hair before but you make that feel so good."

"I love your hair. It's such a beautiful colour and feels so soft. It comforts me to do this, but more so now I now you like it too."

"I love it. It makes me calm, it makes me sleepy, and it makes me feel so content…"

"That's good Edward, but I want to make you feel something more than content just now if that's ok with you…"

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow…"What you got in mind…"

"Come up here and let me show you…"

As quick as lightning he was beside me, I chuckled. "Eger are we?"

"You have no idea Bella…no idea!"

"Oh I think I do. You made me feel so good, even more than the last time."

"Really? Well I think we need to keep practicing that, so I can keep making you feel better and better…" his kisses made me forget what I was doing.

I could taste myself on his lips. It was something I thought would have freaked me out, but it turned me on, made me feel bold.

"I just wondered…Edward? You know you like me playing with your hair?"

"Yes…"

"Do you like me playing with anything else?"  
"Anything? I love you playing with everything…I love you doing anything to me…"

I scooted down the bed slightly. My fingers circled his nipples…I licked and teased him like he did me.

He groaned a little which boosted my confidence and made me think I was doing something he liked.

"Talk to me baby, tell me what you like."

"You, doing what you are doing with me, to me, I love you! Do anything baby, anything."  
I giggled as I moved my hands down towards his happy trail.

"How about this hair, can I play with this too?"

"Yes please…touch me there."

"Can I take your pyjamas off honey?"

In a flash they were gone. We were both absolutely naked. The thought of that let alone the feel of our skin touching so much made me frantic with need, I felt like I could do anything right now.

"Can I touch you lower?"

"Anything, you can do what you want."

"You are not being very specific, I don't know what you want me to do?"

He growled as my fingers trailed down and found his enormous penis standing up to attention.

"Someone is happy to see me!" Edward nodded. He now seemed to be struggling to speak just like I had been.

"Can I play with you here?"

"Please." He sounded desperate. "Yes please."

"I love how you are giving yourself to me Edward. I love how you asked me each step of the way."

I used my pinkie to circle the top of his penis. The soft shimmering liquid that was leaving him felt so slick under my fingers. I loved the fact he responded to my touch. I gathered it up on my finger tip and smeared it over my lips. He looked at me wide eyed. His normally green orbs were now almost black with passion.

He gulped.

I remembered how he loved my licking him there the last time so I moved down and began to kiss and lick his swollen head. The noises he made spurred me on. "You taste so good Edward. Is this for me?"

"Uh huh!"

"I loved tasting myself on your lips…Edward…"

"Sooooo good baby, you tasted so fucking good too."

I tried to take as much of him into my mouth as I could. There was no way I could manage him all. My hand snaked round the base of his shaft and I did my best to move them together. My other hand cupped his balls. Moving my fingers to grasp and release him. His hips started moving too. I moved my body so my core was over his thigh.

"Edward…can I…?"

I didn't know how to ask for what I needed. I was getting frustrated with myself.

"You can yes…"

"I need to feel you against my…" Shit what do I call it? Vagina is wrong this is sexy time not biology lesson!

His hands gripped me and pulled my hips down. My core was now on him. His leg moved so it created friction against me.

"Better?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm."

I moved myself back and forth over his muscular thigh. The angle caused my already sensitive clit to quake.

I needed to concentrate. I wanted to feel him in my mouth again.

Wriggling to get into a good position I felt all sorts of amazing sensations. His hands moved up to my breasts. I moved down so it was his knee that I moved against.

"Oh fuck. You are so wet baby!"

"Too wet? I am sorry…I will move…!"

"DON'T YOU DARE! You are staying right there…I want to feel how wet you are!"

"You make me this way. I have never felt this way for anyone but you!"

"You feel so good Baby, your pussy sliding against me."

"Let me make you feel so much better Edward."  
I bent forward and took him in my mouth again. He felt even bigger than before, how was that even possible!

He twitched inside my mouth. My fingers moved back top his balls and underneath. I explored as much of him as I could.

"You…neeeeed…to move…Bells…gonna…FUCK…"

I was not moving this time. I wanted it all.

I kept moved my sex against him. I was going to come as well… I deep as much of a breath through my nose as I could and he exploded into my mouth.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK BELLLLLLLLLLLS!"

Just as I felt I couldn't take any more he was done.

I kept moving against him. His face, his panting, his words. All making me so excited. I felt my vagina muscles clench and my whole body contract. "FUCK!" I was cumming again! I didn't know whether to be embarrassed at the fact I had just humped his knee or more likely relived that I had let go of everything I felt inside. I went for ecstatic! I loved this man.

I loved how he made me feel. I loved feeling this way.

What was proper etiquette for this moment? It didn't taste too bad. Did I kiss him or go brush my teeth?

I know he tasted good when I kissed him after he had done this to me…but…shit what did I do know?

Edward grabbed me. Pulled up beside him and kissed me hard!

"I can taste me on you now. " He whispered.

"I wasn't sure you would like that!"  
"Are you kidding, you are so fucking sexy!"

I laughed. Do you realise how much we swear during this?"

"Sorry, dose it upset you?"

"No…I just never noticed it earlier."

"That's cause you are so fucking sweet baby girl."

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you more." He chuckled.

We moved into a cuddle.

"Guess we best get some sleep."

"Oh I see, you use me for sex and then go to sleep on my Baby girl! Is that how it is going to be?" he tried to sound serous but he was smirking.

"Yeah, I was just using your hot body for my own needs."

We both laughed and tried to cuddle even closer.

My hand moved down to my tummy. It felt it cramp and tingly all at the same time.

"No…"

"What? Did I do it wrong honey? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, that was all good, so bloody good, just got a sore tummy now."

"Ah. Do you think it is cause of me or cramps?"

"Cramps…but I am ok. Give me a moment Love."

I went through to the bathroom. Groaning as I realised Emmett had not finished fixing the door it was on it s hinged but wouldn't lock.

This beautiful man had seen all of me, why would I worry about locking a door?

I went to pee and discovered that my period was starting.

"No! No! No!" I was really annoyed at this happening now. I sat on the toilet and held my face in my hands.

"Bella, you ok? Can I come in?"

I took the towel from the rail and placed it over my lower half.

"Yes." I sighed. "Come in."

He appeared with just his bottoms on.

"You ok honey?"

"Not really. My period is starting."

"Well that's good isn't it? Not great timing just now, but we can get that implant thingy in and that's good for us. So baby, it's not all bad."

I smiled up and this amazing caring man before me.

"How did I get so lucky and fall in love with you Edward?"

"Because you are my soul mate and perfectly made just for me."

"Is it a bit gross I am sitting on the loo?" I laughed, "Did I just spoil an amazing moment between us?"

He knelt down in front of me.

"Nope, you have nothing to hide from me. Now what do you need? Do you want some clothes?"  
"I need some panties please. I don't want to put anything else on. I need to feel you next to me, if that's alright by you?" I blushed.

"It's more than ok by me." He lifted my chin up with his finger and kissed my lips.

"I will be right back. Got to go get me some panties!" He winked and laughed.

I giggled.

"I have been dying to rummage in your panties drawer!"

I laughed at him. He made me laugh when I felt like crying.

He popped his head round the door. "Any particular colour?"

"No…erm…no, no colour in particular. You choose?"

"OK." I saw him dangle a tiny g string on his finger.

"NOPE."

"No?" he smiled at me, played with the offending tiny bit of lace Alice seemed mistaken for underwear.

"No…think comfy baby."

"Sure, comfy…be right back."

I could hear him chuckle behind the door.

"Ok …second choice." I raised his eye brow and wandered in with a sensible pair of panties for me.

He knelt before me and lifted each foot placing it in my pants. He slid the up to my knees.

"Anything else?"

"I am thinking I might need a bra, these are sore now. But I don't want anything with a wire in it."

He gently kissed each breast then my lips.

"Let me have a look Miss and see what I have in stock."

With another kiss he sauntered out of the bathroom and rummaged in my bra drawer.

"What about this thing?"

He came back with a sports bra. "I didn't even know I had that!"

I looked puzzled then we both said the same time.

"Alice!"

Edward helped me into it and told me he would give me a few moments.

I sorted my self out and wanted back slightly crest fallen at the turn of events.

I found my amazing man lying on my bed with is arms behind his head.

"Better?"

"Yes thanks. Sorry about this."

"No, don't you say sorry, your body is just doing what it should. Do you need pain killers? I have two here for you and your drink."

"I love you so much. You are everything I need when I need it, and so much more."

"Come on. In you get beautiful."

I spooned into his body. The heat and firmness pressed against me felt so good. His hand snaked round and supported my breasts.

"Too much?"

"No. That feels good actually."

"Good, now where else hurts?"

"My tummy. It's cramping."

"OK…how about this."

His other and was now placed over my panties. The heat against my pelvis was like my own hot water bottle. I held onto his arms. Sighed and felt myself drifting off to sleep.

He kissed my hair and drifted into his own slumber.


	40. Chapter 40

**Trust Chapter 40.**

A gentle knocking woke me the next morning. I had slept with no bad dreams at all. The knocking continued.

"I'll get it baby stay there. Oh wait here you go." He picked up his tee shirt and asked me to lift my arms up so he could put it over me, then he walked over to the door.

I stayed curled up on the bed. My tummy sore with period cramps.

Esme appeared. "Can I come in Bella?"

"Sure Mum, come in."

"You ok Little One?" She sat beside me and stroked my hair.

"Period cramps. Just feel sore and a bit sickly."

Edward repapered with a fresh drink of water, two slices of toast with chocolate spread and pain killers at that very movement.

I sat up and looked at him smiling. He was truly amazing.

"You need to eat to take these tablets. Carbohydrates and chocolate help period pains." He smiled at me after kissing my forehead.

"Thank you, I sat up motioned for him to join me on the bed. "Will you eat a slice of this? I can't manage both."

"Is there food on offer in here?" Emmett and Jasper had both appeared.

"No there is not Emmett, go get your own. She needs to eat this to take some tablets." Edward picked up my slice and handed it to. "Eat up baby."

"Tablets? What's wrong belly button?"

"Period pains." said Edward as my mouth was full of toast.

"Nasty…"Jasper shook his head and sat down on the bed.

"I think I need a bigger bed!" I laughed, "There are always so many folk on it these days!"

"Sex is good for period pains…" Emmett said as he lay down along the bottom of the bed. He suddenly shot upright and pointed a finger at Edward…"Not that you will be having any sex with my sister… you hear me!"

I laughed. Then I blushed.

"MUM! Tell him to stop talking about sex with me!"

We all started laughing. Esme smacked the back of Emmett's head. "I was just trying to help!"

"Were you meant to be going out with the girls today?"

"I was yes but I feel pretty yucky to be honest."

"They will understand. Well Rose will!" Jasper laughed.

"Rose will what?" Said Rose as her and Alice entered my room.

"Rose & Alice will both understand that you are not up to a day at their shop today." Esme said in a warning tone.

"You ok Bells?" Rose asked. Emmett moved and she sat on the bed beside him.

"Period pains. I am ok, just sore, I will be ok."

"Tomorrow will be ok if you feel up to it."

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Oh yes so you do." The girls, Edward and Esme all nodded at the same time.

Jasper raised his eye brow but seemed to understand it was not a topic for conversation.

Emmett on the other hand didn't

"Doctors? You are sick Bella, what's going on? Tell me!"

"No, now we are on too much information." I tired to pull the covers over me but with everyone sitting on the bed they didn't shift at all.

"WHAT!" Emmett asked everyone as he threw his hands up in the air.

"What's the question?" Carlisle asked as he came in.

"What's wrong with my Belly? Why is she going to the doctors?"

"Oh yes that is tomorrow isn't it." Carlisle answered as leaned into give me a kiss on the head. He pulled a chair over to sit with us. I peeked out from under the cover I had managed to pull up and smiled at him.

"Everyone knows but me!"

"I don't know Em!" Jasper said trying to keep the peace.

"But if she doesn't want to talk about it then we will leave it at that."

"Thank you Jasper." I whispered. Alice looked at me, pointed at him and mouthed, "I told him already."

"I love you guys but I am not really wanting to share this with you all."

"We are not sharing if I don't know about it!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I am only a concerned big brother!"

I know and I love you but I don't want to talk about it with you. You will only get mad at Edward."

Shit, I didn't mean to say that.

"Has he hurt you?" He glared at Edward.

"No…he has not hurt me." I sighed. "I am going to see about birth control if you must know."

"And you guys are all alright with this?" He asked everyone.

"Emmie, this is not a family meeting! This is not up for discussion!" I laughed at him.

"You are too you to have sex!"

"Did you have sex at 18?"

"Yes but…"

"No buts Emmie I am going to be having sex…get used to it!"

"You! You are behind all this!" He jabbed a finger at Edward.

"That's enough Emmett!" Carlisle spoke sharply. "This is between Edward and Bella, they are being smart, I bet you didn't think about contraception when you lost your virginity at what age?"  
"That's not the point…" he mumbled.

"Oh I think it is!" I added. "How old were you when you gave up your V card?" I asked him.

Emmett mumbled and muttered about it being different. I was not his baby sister.

I looked around and every one laughed at him.

"Oh and Bella, he was 15 when we caught him and his girlfriend who was 18 having sex, in our laundry room!" Esme said while laughing.

"15!" I shrieked shocked!

"Right!" Said Alice as she jumped up quickly from Jaspers lap.

"So a quiet day at home for you today babes?

"Yes please Alice." I replied.

"We will do the shop next week. No worries. Do you need anything?"

"Nope. Just planning a warm bath and then a lazy day with this lovely man I think." I looked back at Edward and smiled before cuddling into him.

"Well ladies how about we take you to check on the shop and then out for lunch somewhere nice?" Jasper asked Rose & Alice.

"Sounds good to me."

"Food, yeau sounds a great idea." Emmett smiled.

"You have just eaten a huge breakfast dude." Jasper laughed.

"Growing boy here, eating for two!"

"Right, let's go and leave Bella to have her bath." Esme gave me a kiss and started to usher everyone out.

"You had pain killers Little One?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Edward gave me some with toast a wee while ago thanks Daddy." He winked at me, gave me a kiss and left with everyone else.

Just Edward and I were left then.

"Did you have plans today honey?" I asked Edward.

"Nope, I was going to go into the shop, but only since you had planned to go with the girls into town."

"Do you need to go in?"

"No, I was hoping you would text me and I could sneak over and steal you away, being in the shop just made me closer to come and get you."

"I love you!"

"I love you too baby girl."

We spent ages with gentle kisses and cuddles.

He soothed my tummy with soft caresses and holding me close beside him.

"Be right back honey, wait there."

He disappeared into my bathroom and I heard the bath running.

He came back out, kissed me. "Stay there." He ran out into the corridor.

I lay there wondering what he was up to.

He repapered with several bottles in his hands and a huge smile on his face.

"Just a moment baby." He rummaged in my underwear drawer and picked out fresh panties and a new bra.

Looked in my closet and took out sweat pants and a tee shirt. "Right, almost all set. Need thick comfy lazy day socks. Rose will have them."

He was away and back again in a flash.

"OK, let's go." He picked me up in his arms.

"I can walk Edward!" I laughed.

"I know you can but its all part of the process."

In the bathroom was an amazing site. The bath was full of bubbles from a bottle that Alice had given him.

There were candles all round the room.

"Ok, take a moment to do…well…whatever you need to and call me one you are in the water baby."

"Are you joining me?" I asked hopefully.

"Do you want me to?"

"Will you be ok with that?" I was not so sure he wanted to at all.

"Sure. Sounds good but this is all for you."

"Then please join me baby."

"Right oh. Well call me when you are ready. I have something to do out here first."

I got myself organised and slowly lowered my aching body into the warm scented water.

"Bliss…" I sighed.

I lay back and closed my eyes. The bubbles smelt so good.

I didn't realise Edward was there until I heard him ask "Is that good baby?"

"Like you wouldn't believe Honey... Care to join me?" I sat forward in the bath and waited for him.

"Sure, let me get undressed."

He slipped in behind me and began massaging my shoulder and then gently my breasts.

"Oh that feels sooooooo good." I relaxed right back into him. I could feel his erection pressing into my butt. I giggled and he groaned.

"Not playing fair baby girl."

"I am not done with playing yet either Lover boy."

Things were so easy with Edward.

We spent the rest of the day kissing and touching.

He massaged me with oils meant to sooth cramp pains. I rubbed his throbbing parts too sooth him too.

Lazy hours spent watching DVD's on my bed.

We made soup and sandwiches for lunch, spending time speaking with Maggie who made me hot chocolate with marshmallows.

We simply loved each other.

It was pure bliss.


	41. Chapter 41

*** Messy Lemons ahead.***

**Those of a nervous disposition look away now!**

**Trust Chapter 41.**

Our evening followed in the same leisurely manner. Everyone came home to an amazing dinner that Maggie had cooked for us. I had sat and watched Maggie cook, she refused all help from me today, and had kept Edward and I supplied with hot chocolate or tea.

I felt so loved by everyone.

Edward and I had just enjoyed each others company.

I loved being near him. His kisses and hugs were loving and gentle. He didn't let me lift a finger.

Jasper and Carlisle wanted to speak to us about my nightmares. I had given Jasper permission to approach one of his colleagues Irina about me coming to seeing her.

He had made an appointment for me on Monday. I was nervous but knew it was a good move to help me be a happier person.

They were concerned at my growing need to have Edward with me to sleep. My head said they were talking sense but my heart and my body said…HELL NO! I need him by my side. I wanted him by my side.

*sigh*

"You ok pretty girl?" Edward asked while stroking my hair.

"Yes…was just thinking." But my blush gave me away.

"What's got that pretty blush on your face?" He whispered.

"Wouldn't you like to know my lovely?"

"You know I would!" his whisper was slightly too loud and the others heard him.

"Is it anything you wish to share little sister?"

"Nope…not gonna happen…" I laughed.

"I am pretty sure what ever you are thinking about just now would have mortified you if we had asked you about it a few days ago Bella." Carlisle looked pleased.

"You have come a long way in less than a week Little One."

Had it only been 6 days since they had taken me into their hearts and home? Since I had got my greatest wish and become part of family. Edward was beyond my wildest dreams.

He had become my best friend.

He was soon to be my lover.

And eventually…dare I say it my husband…

"Bella Cullen…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What did you say Bells?" Edward asked.

"Nothing Love just thinking out loud."

He just smirked at me and kissed my cheek.

We agreed that Edward would continue to sleep beside me and I would discuss it with the Doctor I saw on Monday. I was glad it was out in the open as I didn't want to sneak around behind anyone's back. I always slept so soundly with Edward by my side.

After an evening of movies, with everyone cuddled next to the person they loved, Edward took my hand and led me upstairs.

I went into the bathroom and changed into fresh underwear and my sports bra and got ready for bed.

Edward wandered through with his tooth brush and stood beside me. He put some tooth paste on my brush for me then brushed his teeth. He smiled as he stripped down to his boxer shorts. We were so comfortable with each other, but with one look into each others eyes our calmness quickly became lust filled passion. His lips were on mine. Tooth paste from his mouth ended up all over my face. Our fingers started exploring each others bodies. Breathing became frantic. I pushed his boxers down and started caressing his swollen cock. He groaned and leaned into me.

"This is not fair on you…Can I do anything…for you Bella…"

"You have done so much for me already today Baby…Relax & enjoy this."

He held onto me tight as I moved his throbbing cock in the way I knew he loved. I wriggled out of his grip, moved down his body, sucking his nipples…teasing them with my teeth.

Kissing his skin in many sweet places, I continued to move down him till I found his satin steel shaft. He braced his hands against the unit as I moved my mouth all around him. My hands moved to his ass scraping him slightly with my nails. He began to loose himself in my actions, I held onto his hips to steady myself from his movements.

He groaned as his whole body went rigid.

"Belllllllllllllla!"

Hearing my name on his lips as he came went straight to my heart. I was so turned on but didn't want the first time we made love to be during my period.

He fell to his knees in front of me. I slid down beside him and held him in my arms. He was breathless and shaking.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Bella, I am so in love with you. You can not have been in my life so short a time. I can't live without you."

"Man…that must have been some orgasm!"

"I am serious…it is not just about the fucking fantastic stuff you do to me…and with me…it scares me how much I need you. I love you, you know that don't you!"

He looked at me with so much love and emotion in his eyes. It took all I had not to cry.

"As I do you baby, I love you so much too."

"I would die for you, you are my life!"

I should have been sacred by the intensity of his declaration but I felt the same way.

"This is not just about what you did. I need you to know that. I am nothing without you."  
"I do, I feel it too."

"I want you to feel good baby. I want to please you." He whispered into my ear.

"You do please me, with everything you do for me." I said, confused at his request.

"I don't want to do anything you don't, and I know you are uncomfortable with your period…but orgasms are good for your pain…"

I raised my eyebrow at him. I was turned on so much I had thought about getting myself some relief in the shower when he went to sleep. But here he was, offering to help me out. The thought appealed to me more than it embarrassed me.

"Say no if you want…I want to feel you. I want to make you shudder with passion…"

He was stripping my reservations down as he helped me pull off my bra.

His mouth was now hungrily kissing all around my breasts and nipples. He spoke between kisses.

"Say no if you want.

If you do I will stop.

Right here.

In the shower.

Me touching you.

Just you and me.

The blood is you.

Nothing to be scared of.

Nothing to run away from."

I was panting hard now, my stomach in knots.

"Yes."

"Yes? Oh Bella, baby, I want you to feel so good."

"You do Edward, you make me feel so good baby."

"Then let me help you feel better my Love."

He stood up and started the shower, the room filled with steam.

"Can you give me a second? Need to err, pee and well, you know…" I gestured to my lady parts."

"Do you want me to leave the room?" he asked shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"No…just turn your back in the shower." I replied.

"You have seen it all anyway, but I do feel funny having a pee in front of you. So could you I don't know…whistle?"

We both started laughing. "Any requests?"

He made me feel happy and horny and free!

"No, you choose. I will just be over here…and well…peeing!"

I waited till his back was turned and attended to the tampon and used the toilet. I cautiously wandered over to join him. He made me feel his equal. He made me feel worthy of him. He wanted to make me feel better.

I felt vulnerable and invincible all at the same time.

Moving my hands up the muscles on his back I felt desire.

"I feel very exposed just now Edward. You help me feel sexy and yet now I feel a bit, well…I never thought standing here, bleeding, would be something I would do."

He turned to face me, pulled me side on to his chest.

One arm round my back I stood with my legs between his. His erection was back again, hard & proud as before, pressing into my side.

The need was in his velvet voice now too.

"Say stop if you want to, but I would rather you just let go and felt good. Stop thinking and just feel."

His soft kisses and touches relaxed me. He became firmer with his touches and his mouth began to nibble and suck at my skin on my neck. He pulled my ear lobes lightly between his lips. Running his tongue round my ear then inside the shell, I felt his breath on my skin as I heard him ask me again.

"Tell me if you don't want this."

I wanted him more than ever.

"No... I want you… Don't stop."

He moved down leaning into me and gave my breasts delicate kisses…they were swollen and heavy. My nipple peaked below his tongue.

The spray of water hit them causing me to shiver.

"More please."

I felt his fingers walk their way down my body. He was moving so painfully slowly.

He was giving me every chance to stop him if I needed him to. My hand went over his and kept it moving. Nodding my head to him and agreeing with myself this is what I wanted, badly.

His other hand moved round and held onto my waist tight, keeping me steady. His knees both gripped onto my legs. He was keeping me upright. He continued his attention on my nipples. I felt him circle my belly button. I held my breath.

"Breathe Pretty Girl."

We staggered back a little. I could feel the wall behind me. Putting my head back and shivered in anticipation.

His fingers moved through my soft curls. He moved his finger tips played my hair. "So soft."

"Mmmmmmmmm." I moved my leg outwards to let him explore me further.

I felt him part my lower lips and move over and past my swollen clit. He toyed with my lips. He circled my entrance. I froze.

"S'ok…" he mumbled his tongue flicking my nipple.

"I love you." Is what I tired to say, it came out mumbled and garbled.

"Love you too my forever girl."

"Forever…"

His fingers entered me, his thumb pressing my clit. I moved my hips against his hand. I was becoming frantic with desire. He was sucking hard on my breast. There was no pain there, it was just adding to the increasing intense pleasure I was feeling.

I could feel him marking me with his love. I tried to hold on to him, I wanted to feel him.

I screamed his name as I exploded on him hard!

We sank to the floor he scooped me up in his lap and against his throbbing cock. I moved round and straddled him. My legs wrapped round him tight. I pulled him into my chest.

We both looked into eyes…this was it, not going make it back to the bed. Not going to stop.

I was slick with blood and my juices. I could feel his cock between my folds pressing against me.

I moved slightly and his reaction showed me he felt it too. His hands held onto my buttocks and he helped me move against him.

"Can you feel that? Can it be enough to make you come again baby girl?"

"I want you inside me Edward."

"I know, I want it too, but I want to make it special, I want our first time to be amazing and not on a shower floor."

I held still for a split second I felt scared. "You don't want me?"

"You know I do…I want to give you more!"

We started moving again, together, friction not quiet enough. "Put your hand down and touch yourself baby. Help me here."

I did as he asked. With one hand on my clit, I pressed my other hand down between his stomach and his quivering cock rubbing his against him.

We began to get a rhythm, sliding against each other I came undone all over again just as he exploded all over my abdomen.

We collapsed into each other.

"What a mess we are!" I giggled looking down.

"What a glorious mess my love!" he kissed me and laughed hard.

We showered each other clean.

Loving and caring.

Clean clothes and snuggles in bed.

Sleep was good.

Love was better.


	42. Chapter 42

**Trust Chapter 42.**

I was coming to the end of an amazing week but it seemed like I had been here forever.

If I tried I could easily forget the whole life before Cullen nightmare.

Apart from Grandma Swan I missed no one from before.

Jacob was behind bars, for how long I didn't know. Charlie had walked away from me. And Renee…well I still don't what I am going to do about her. I have a feeling things will not be so easy concerning her.

Lying here in Edwards arm's watching him sleep was one of my new favourite things to do. His eyelids fluttered and a smile twitched on his face. He was dreaming.

I wish I could read his mind. He sighed and mumbled.

I leaned in closer putting my ear beside his mouth.

"Bella I love you."

I whispered back to him "I love you too Edward."

"Bella…Bella…"

"It's ok Edward, I am right here Honey."

"Be mine my Pretty Girl. Marry me Bella."

"What?" did he just say what I thought he said?

I froze.

"Be just mine forever."

He kept mumbling away.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips with soft barely there kisses.

But as he responded I pressed harder into him.

"Mmmmmmmm Bella, is that you?" he chuckled.

"Who else would it be?" I questioned his joke.

"Just checking, you never know."

"Who do you want it to be?" I asked trying to sound cross.

"Just you baby, it's always gonna be just you."

His eyes opened wide and as always I was dazzled by his gaze.

"Good morning handsome boy." I said my lips just millimetres from his.

"No, it's a great morning, I woke up with you. It's more than great. Come here." He pulled me into his warm embrace.

"Bathroom, be two seconds hold that thought."

I attended to my needs then stood at the mirror trying to comb the knots out of my hair. I heard a knocking at the door. "Come in?"

"It's just me. Can you whistle while I pee?" He laughed.

I put toothpaste on both our brushes this time.

We both brushed our teeth and snuck kisses again.

"Want to shower together baby girl?"

"No naughty business. We have stuff to do today."

"Save water? Better for the environment…"

"Yeau, that's why you want to be naked in here with me…" I laughed.

"Wait…you will be _naked _! Even better!"

He slapped my ass, stripped off his boxers and started removing my bra before I even knew what was happening!

"Panties?"

"You are not wearing any panties Edward…"

"No but you were…" He smirked as he shimmied them down my legs. He gathered up all our laundry and put it in the dirty clothes hamper.

"I do like a man who is tidy."

"Tidy… I am offering you nakedness in a shower with lathering of bubbles…and you like the fact I am tidy? Woman!"

He took my hand and led me under the hot water.

I never knew washing my hair could be so sensual. I took great pleasure in returning the favour.

After a while soaping and scrubbing…who knew my boobs and ass needed so much attention as Edward insisted on providing them…we finished off with some touching of the orgasmic verity.

It was a very good shower and an excellent way to start a Friday.

All dressed eventually after Edward kept removing my clothes as fast as I could put them on. I gather up my purse and things I needed for going into town.

After applying a quick sweep of lip gloss I turned to look at Edward who was just lying on the bed smirking as he watched me. I sat down beside him, stroking his hair.

"Are you ready to go get breakfast Edward?"

"I am ready to go anywhere with you Pretty Girl."

"That's good to know. I need to get some food and I want you to know I will think seriously about your proposition!"

I winked at him after jumping up from the bed.

He looked really puzzled

"What proposition?"

"Edward…I am hurt…you ask a girl to marry you and then you…what…forget?"

I held my hand to my heart and held my breath pretending to be upset.

"What? When? Eh?"

I blew him a kiss, took advantage of his confusion, and started running down the hallway.

"Hey, come back!" I heard him fall off the bed and stumbled up to catch me.

I managed down the stairs and into the kitchen before he caught up with me.

"Emmie… help me!" I jumped up into his arms and held on tight.

"Sure thing Belly Button…who from?"

"Him!"

I pointed at Edward who was laughing but still looked like he was trying to work out what he had said to me. He crouched and started stalking towards me.

Jasper stood up and became all defensive and blocked his path to me and Emmett.

"Step back from the little sister…"

"She is not my little sister…she is my girlfriend."

"Depends on my answer is really Edward…" I muttered hoping only he would hear me.

"WHAT!" Alice screamed from beside me!

"Nothing…"

"HE asked you something?"

"I didn't…" he tried to say to Alice.

"You did." I laughed.

"Asked you what?" Emmie asked.

"It doesn't count… he was asleep…"

"WHAT did I ask you and when?" he was trying to lean round Jasper to look at me. Jasper held him back laughing at his struggling brother.

"What on earth are you all doing now? It's way too early for all this noise." Carlisle chuckled at the sight before him.

"You didn't even ask my fathers permission Edward."

"Ask me what?"

"Can I be your bridesmaid Bella?" Alice joined in, revelling in her brother's discomfort!

"Me too…but can we do it before Bubba Belly gets too big?"

"What are you all talking about?" Esme looked at the scene before her.

"Mum…Will you be mother of the bride or groom?"

Jasper looked serious with his question.

"You asked Bella to MARRY YOU! DUDE!"

Emmett finally realised what we were all talking about.

"No I didn't!"

They all looked at me, then at him and then at me again.

"Yes. Actually yes you did."

"I would remember asking you something so important."

"Would you?" I raised my eye brow at him.

"Yes. What were my exact words…what did I say to make you think I was asking you to marry me?"

"You said and Edward I am quoting you here…" I used the two fingered sign to demonstrate I was quoting him. "Be mine Pretty Girl. Marry me Bella." end quote."

A moment of clarification showed up on his face…

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" He must have remembered his dream!

"Oh? You ask me to marry you and all you can say is oh?"

I was shaking with laughter now.

We were all laughing, even Edward was smiling.

"I was dreaming Baby."

I wriggled down out of Emmett's arms and walked over to my Beautiful Edward. I threw my arms around his neck.

"Every day with you is a dream Edward. I am waiting to wake up from it at any moment."

"You are my dream Bella."

We kissed, it was only our family's combined "Awww's" that reminded us we were not alone.

"I am sorry for teasing you Edward."

"I can take it baby, as long as you know, I will ask you one day for real, and then it will be no laughing matter."

"I know." I kissed him again.

"But you know what Edward,

I would have said yes."


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for the reviews, **

**it means so much to me!**

**I was seriously unsure **

**about the messy Lemon in Ch 41.**

**~x~ **

**Trust Chapter 43.**

We sat holding hands in Dr Delani's waiting room when Edward shuddered.

"What's wrong love?" I asked him, squeezing his hand.

"Not keen on these places, that's all."

Just then a heavily pregnant woman walked past us. I whispered in his ear, that's why we are here. So we don't have to come back like that!"

He went a little green around the gills and nodded.

"Bella Masen? Dr Denali will see you now." The secretary pointed to the doctor's office.

Edward hesitated. "Do you want me to come with you this time love?"

"Sure do Baby."

I pulled his hand and he got up to join me.

We had a good chat with Dr Denali and went with the implant. Edward seemed nervous with my choice. "Are you ok with this Edward? You have to be comfortable with what we choose."

"I am just worried about it hurting you."

"It will sting Bella a little Edward, but we will use a local anaesthetic to numb the part of her arm where the implant will go so it won't hurt. It only takes a few minutes to put in and feels similar to having an injection.

The implant is then placed in the inner area of her upper arm just under her skin."

"When is it effective?" he asked looking at the implant still in its sterile packaging.

"Since the implant is being put in during the first five days of Bella's period you will be immediately protected against pregnancy."

"Right away eh." He smiled at me and winked. Dr Denali coughed at him.

"We do ask you wait until you get home, or at least till you leave the clinic!"

We both chuckled as he blushed.

I lay down after removing my top leaving me in a tee shirt.

Edward held my hand and spoke words of comfort to me, just like he had done when I got my bloods taken.

"He is a keeper Bella." Dr Denali said to me.

"I sure plan on it Dr."

"Ok, done. Just lie there for a moment and I will clear this away."

Looked at Edward, he was worth any discomfort.

"I love you pretty girl."

"Love you too."

"Ok love birds…here is your patient information leaflet. Call if you have any problems. The area may be tender for a day or two and may be bruised and slightly swollen."

She put a small dressing on it to keep it clean and dry and to help stop the bruising.

"Keep this dressing on for a few days and try not to knock the area. Don't worry about knocking the implant once the area has healed. It should not break or move around your arm. You will be able to do normal activities and move your arm and you won't be able to see it."

"Thank you Dr Denali."

"My pleasure Bella, I wish all loved up hormonal teenagers were as sensible as you two have been.

You look much better than the other day, still need a little more meat on you, but love suits you!"

We walked out, his arm around me pulling my good side into him.

"Lunch and then home for us Baby girl?"

"Without sounding like Alice, can we get lunch and then stop by in town to get a few gifts?"

"Sure. What you got in mind?"

"I just want to sort something out for my lovely family. And for you, I have something special in mind for you."

"That's good because I have something I want to get you too."

We had an intimate lunch in Edward's favourite deli.

We fed each other bits of our own food between kisses. I noticed some of the female staff smiling a bit too much and for far too long at Edward. He seemed oblivious to their attention.

He held my hand and moved loose stands of hair behind my ear.

I felt my arm start to nip a little.

"I wondered if you would be sore, I asked Dad about it and he gave me these for you to take if you needed them."

"You are always looking after me Edward."

"I don't plan on stopping ever my gorgeous girl."

I sighed and kissed him, holding his cheek in my hand.

"Do you have anywhere in mind for your gifts?"

"Yes I want to go to a jeweller's shop I passed the other day. I will need you to pay for them though!

I have no money till next week!" I laughed.

"You just want me for my money don't you!" he smirked.

"That…and your amazing body!" I winked.

"That's ok then! I will take that!"

Edward and I went into the jewellers I had seen. There I found 6 heart shaped key rings that were the same as the one they had given me. I had the same word "family" engraved on each one with each persons name on the other side.

For my Edward, it was slightly different.

His simply said Edward on one side, and "My Beloved" on the other.

But I wanted more. It seems so did Edward. We looked at promise rings he had found them and I loved the idea of us both wearing one.

"I promise to be faithful to you and you alone, and when we are ready, I will ask you again, this time awake…" he smiled, "I will ask you to be my wife."

"I promise to be faithful to you Edward and you alone." I repeated back his vow to him. "And when you ask me… awake, I will answer you yes."

We got our simple white gold bands with two small intertwined hearts on each one. It was engraved inside with "Forever Beloved."

I wanted something for Maggie and Sam too. As far as I was concerned they were both family to me. Sam got a wolf shaped key ring that somehow reminded me of him, with the word "Hero" on it. It reminded me of his strength.

Maggie's said "Cuddles are given here." I had struggled with Maggie's. But her hugs were envelopes of love to me. She was like my new Grandma.

They could do the engraving for us if we came back in an hour.

I sent Rose a text to ask what size socks Emmett wore. I had found a shop had great socks that said "Best Big Brother." After joking with him when we bought condoms I thought this would appeal to him.

I got him and Jasper both a pair each as well as a matching tee shirt for Jasper. Emmett's tee shirt said "**Caution**! I am the Big Brother!"

Carlisle was getting a nice tie for work and kooky socks that said "My Daughter's love me!

For my beloved Mama, a beautiful silk scarf, I noticed she wore them a lot. I also bought her a small flower broach, since she always had a fragrance of flowers about her. She was such an elegant woman.

Alice…well for my pixie sister, it had to be a small fairy brooch. I found a beautiful rose brooch for my Rose. She was the one who had seen me and started the chain of events that had taken me here.

Lastly I found a cute little baby tee shirt that said "My Aunty loves me!" for Bubba! I couldn't believe it when I saw it. Edward got her one that says "You think I am cute you should see my Uncle!"

After getting gift bags to put everything into it was time to go collect everything from the jewellers, who had done an amazing job with the engraving.

With our gifts all gathered up we took off down to the park.

Sitting on a bench looking over the lake we repeated our promises to each other and placed the rings on our left ring fingers, sealing our pledge with a kiss.

We sat there. His arm around me, my head resting on his chest "I could sit here all day Pretty Girl."

"Me too my Love but I think we will be missed soon."

"I will ask you, you know that, you will be my wife one day Bella."

"I know my Love."

"I will miss you when I go back to work Babe."

"Are you going back next week?"

"No the week after, I will have to pop in to see the boys tomorrow, but they will be fine without me."

"I need to think of a job I would like to do. I was thinking of asking Alice and Rose if I could work in their shop. I want to do some courses after summer. I want to see if I can do either English or Art. I know they are miles apart but I love both. Reading and painting, and photography and drawing…" I laughed.

"I have no idea what I want to do with any of it though."

I took out the camera my family had given me, took snaps of the amazing view in front of us.

A passing couple stopped and offered to take one of Edward and I. Usually I hated getting my picture taken, but this was a day to put in my memory book.

"You have time to decide and you don't have to worry about money to let you do this now. I mean that in a good way. Let us love you and support you."

"As you wish my Love."

"No arguments? You won't disagree about the money?"

"No. I can see it makes you happy. So that makes me happy."

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled up at him.

It really was that simple. I had been so independent due to lack of love and support. I needed to be to survive. But now, it was my family, loving me, protecting me, providing me with what they could to let me be me.

"I will never be big on material things Edward. I am used to not having much. But as long as I have you, I have everything. Just don't tell Alice she can buy me stuff. Every day some more clothes appear in my closet! I have no idea when she sneaks them in there!"

Just at that moment both our cell phones both beeped an incoming text at the same time. We looked and laughed. It was Alice sending me a text saying "Are you ok and are you coming home soon? We love you both. A x"

Edwards was from Emmett. "**Dude**…Bring my Belly button home!"

"Ready for home my Pretty Girl?"

"I sure am My Love. Home is anywhere you take me."


	44. Chapter 44

**Trust ~ Chapter 44.**

I popped the presents into little gift bags I had bought. Except Edwards key ring. I put that on his keys when we sat in the car out side home.

"You know you own my heart Bella Masen!"

"Fair swap, since I gave you mine Edward Cullen."

"Fair swap… he repeated back to me.

We started to go into the house just as Carlisle appeared in just behind us. "Hey you two, how did it go at Dr Denali's today?"

"It was good. My arm is a bit sore but alright." Carlisle leaned over and kissed my forehead. He gave Edwards shoulder a pat on the way past.

"Do you need more pain killers?" Edward asked me.

"Did yYou take the ones I gave him for you earlier? Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Thank you, I took them at lunch time."

"You can have two more with our meal and then before bed Little Oone. Can I have a quick look at it?"

I nodded at him taking my arm out of my top. He lifted up my tee shirt sleeve and checked around the dressing but didn't remove it. He lightly kissed my arm, and laughed "All better now?"

I giggled. "Thank you Daddy."

He gave me a gentle hug and we all walked into the kitchen. Emmett saw us coming in. he roared "BELLY!"

EmmettAnd charged straight towards me. Edward moved me carefully out of his line of approach and stood in front of me.

"STOP!" CarlislieCarlisle shouted and stood in his way.

"WHAT!" he slammed on his brakes and came to a sudden standstill.

"If you can't be gentle then you are to stay away from Bella." he explained.

"Pshh…I can do gentle…but why do I need to be gentle, what's wrong?"

"Got a sore arm Emmie, nothing to worry about." I said from behind Carlisle and Edward…seriously you would think they were protecting me from a blood sucking monster the way they reacted.

.

"Who hurt you Belly?"

"No one on purpose Emmie bear. I got an injection and my arm hurts, but it is nothing for you to worry about."

"OK…" He looked suspiciously at Edward. "As long as that's all that's wrong with it."

"Emmett Cullen…don't you look at Edward like that! I chose to have a contraceptive implant put in, Edward didn't like the fact it would hurt me a bit either so you…" I walked towards him.

"Back off and leave my Edward alone…or else!"

I took hold of his tee shirt and pulled him down to my level, ok so he helped me or no way would I have managed to move him at all.

"Because I am going to be making love with him and I don't want babies yet!"

I kissed the tip of his nose and winked at him.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWW! I don't want to know about you having sex at all! You are _too young_ you hear me!"

"Sex! I am going to be having **SEX**!"

I mumbled to him.

"Sex…!"

He shuddered and pretended to block his ears.

I pointed at Edward and mouthed…"With your brother!" as I poked his chest.

Every one was laughing and Jasper asked Emmett did he need an appointment booked in his department for post traumatic stress counselling?

"Just popping upstairs, be down in a moment." Edward took my hand and started to lead me away.

"You better not be planning to do anything up there with my sister!" Emmett laughed as he tried to look serious.

"No he is not Emmett…I have got my period so not going to be today."

"BELLA McCARTNY MASEN! Are you trying to kill me?" Emmett stood with his hands on his hips scowling at me!

I laughed at him…"McCarty Masen? Seriously Emmie…"

"Well it was my name before…and would have suited you better!" He laughed.

"Whatever!" I sighed.

We went up to my room and sat on the bed while I sorted my bags of gifts.

I popped the presents into little gift bags I had bought. Except Edwards key ring. I put that on his keys. He smiled and took the key ring from me, read it and kissed me hard. "I love you."

"You know you own my heart Bella Masen!"

"Fair swap, since I gave you mine Edward Cullen."

"Fair swap…" he repeated back to me.

I lay down beside him. Wincing slightly as I knocked my arm.

"Sorry, did I hurt you Bella?" He jumped up.

"As fragile as I appear, you haven't hurt me Edward. You have helped me heal. I love you."

I pulled him down to cuddle into again.

We lay there together until Rose knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello you two, food is ready. You ok?"

"Yes thanks, just enjoying some quiet time. Be down in a moment."

"You know Emmett is just over protective, he thinks he has upset you Bells."

"No he hasn't I just got mad as I don't want him making Edward feel bad for me choosing to have the implant."

Rose came and sat down beside us on the bed. My hand went out to bubba belly.

"He was just teasing but I have spoken to him about it. Not promising he won't continue to torment _you_ Edward. But you know what he is like! You also know either of you can talk to me about anything I won't tell Em if you don't want me to. "

We both nodded.

"Right... Meet you downstairs in a bit."

She kissed us both. We gave her a kiss back.

I gathered up the gift bags and took them downstairs.

We walked hand in hand. My need to be closer to Edward was becoming stronger all the time. Our connection was everything to me.

Everyone else was gathered round the dinner table. We sat down to eat. Maggie brought the food through with help from Emmett who was happy to assist if it meant he would get to eat quicker.

"Right…I think that's everything, dessert is in the oven, will be ready in half an hour."

"Got it…"Emmett shouted as he set the timer on his watch!

"Maggie. Can I ask you to join us please?" I asked.

Carlisle and Esme nodded. "If you are sure, that would be lovely thank you." She replied.

We moved our settings and chairs as Jasper appeared with another chair and Alice with settings for Maggie.

We enjoyed our meal together.

I had become used to living on so little food before, and now my family provided with amazing feasts every time we ate. They gave me more than food. They fed my courage, my confidence, my self worth with every moment they spent with me.

I put my hand out to spoon some apple cake into a bowl for Edward as he poured custard on my portion.

"BELLA MASEN!" Alive shrieked. "What is that on your finger?" She was jumping up and down on her seat.

"Will it be something to do with the same thing that is on Edwards?" Jasper asked pointing at his hand.

"Did you guys get married today?" Emmett gasped.

"No. We will explain it to you in a moment if you let us…" I sighed.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and put his other hand on my knee. We smiled at each other. It was as if we could talk to each other without saying a word.

"Ok… Edward and have both got promise rings. We have made a promise to each other, but _that_ is between the two of us just now."

I blushed but looked up at Edward who was smiling at me, his devotion obvious for all to see.

"We have not got married." I told them all.

"Not yet." He whispered into my ear. I nodded at him and he winked.

Someone coughed at the table. Carlisle looked at us.

"You were explaining…" His eyebrow was raised and he was smirking at us.

"Yes I was Daddy." I laughed.

"So... We have exchanged promise rings; we are serious about each other. We love each other. We don't want anyone else."

"That's what the rings are for." Edward shrugged his shoulders and kissed my head.

"Awww." That's so lovely Esme said.

The girls nodded and sighed. The boys offered their knuckles up for Edward to bump.

Maggie asked, "So are you engaged?"

"Not yet." Edward tried to explain.

"Oh OK." But she shook her head confused. We carried on trying to explain.

"I know this may all seem a bit too soon, but we love each other. We are good for each other." Edward said to her. "We wanted to just say it out loud to each other and to everyone else."

"Carlisle…Esme… Are you ok with this? They are just kids?"

Our parents nodded. "I think we can both agree that these two are very grown up." Carlisle explained.

Esme agreed. "They have shown a lot of maturity in their relationship. And we felt the same at their age. We fell in love quickly just like they did and have been happily married for a long time now."

Maggie smiled at us and nodded.

"Thank you for caring enough to ask Maggie. You are important to me. You are family to me too you know."

I got up and walked over to Maggie.

She wiped away her tears and opened her arms out to hug me.

"You two will have the most beautiful Babies you know that!" She exclaimed.

"No they won't be having babies!" Emmett shrieked.

"Not yet we won't." Edward answered him. "But we will one day and you need to get used to that fact."

"Emmett!" Rose slapped the back of his head.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"We are not having this conversation again and we are _**so**_ not having it at the dinner table Emmett." I stood up and pointed my finger at him.

"S'pose…OK Belly." He laughed.

"I have never seen anyone apart from Rose keep him in his place." Maggie laughed.

"My Bella is a force to be reckoned with." Edward said with pride in his voice.

I laughed and ran over to sit on his lap. "You make me stronger baby, every day…"

"Right… We get it, he loves you, you love him…bla bla bla!" Emmett laughed hard.

"So while we were in town getting these rings, I bought a few other gifts for you guys!

I presented everyone with their gifts as Edward took photographs for me. It had become my latest obsession.

I needed to record moments like this.

My mum beamed at her scarf and brooch, she loved the colours. I explained the sweet pea flowers on it and the feeling of the soft material that reminded me of her and how she cared for me. Simple things like the way the clothes feel and smell after she has laundered them, and they were so pretty just like her.

Tears came down both our faces. She put the scarf and brooch on there and then.

Carlisle loved his tie and nodded his head laughing as he read out the message on his socks. "My Daughter's love me!"

"You know its true don't you Daddy?"

He nodded. "We all love you!" Alice said with a big grin.

"Your grand daughter will too Daddy. You are such an amazing man." Rose smiled too.

I kissed his forehead and he pulled me into a loving hug. I put his tie on for him as Edward snapped away on the camera.

He took one of me and both my parents hugging.

Alice loved her fairy brooch. "It sparkles just like you big sister." I explained.

She beamed at me and danced round to hug & kiss me.

"Boys next!" I exclaimed!

Emmett and Jasper both laughed at their socks and tee shirts.

"I knew I was the best!" Jasper laughed.

"You should always come with a warning!" Carlisle laughed at Emmett's tee shirt! They stripped off their tops and put their new tee shirts on. The girls cheered as they stripped and Alice insisted Edward pass the camera and she took far too many of the boys in various states of dress!

She took one as Emmett and Jasper held me up horizontally like a log! I was laughing so much.

"Oh wait! We need some of Bella and Edward showing your promise rings." Esme said to Alice.

We posed and even kissed on instruction, not that we needed much encouragement.

I stared into his eyes becoming lost in them. I was startled when he jumped and grabbed the next bag.

"Bubba gets something too." Edward laughed.

We gave Rose the tea shirts that we had found for the baby. She placed them on her stomach and I took a photo of them in place.

"I haven't forgotten you Rose. I am coming back to you in a moment."

She smiled at me as she rubbed her belly.

"One more first though."

I turned to Maggie.

"You are important to me Maggie. The only person who cared about me before was my beloved Grandma. I was so lost when she died. You are like a Gran to me. You teach me to cook, to love and see joy in life. I love you. It's not much, but I want you to have this."

I gave her the key ring and she cried as she hugged me.

"Cuddles are given here." Maggie cried as she red the inscription out loud.

"Anytime you want a cuddle or anything else you come to me, you hear me?"

"Can I have one now?" She grabbed me and pulled me in tight. "Anytime."

"Last…but by no means least…my big sister Rose. You saw me, when no else did. You took time to get to see me, to let me get know & trust you. I learned to trust other people because of you. You didn't give up on me. You started the chain of events that has taken me here.

To this amazing family, to the man I love. You helped me find myself. For that I will ever be thankful. I love you."

I gave her the rose brooch for.

"This is no where near enough to thank you. You saved me."

I knew I had tears falling down my face. I was aware that someone was taking photos but I didn't care.

"You gave me a family."

I kissed her cheek, and brushed away her tears.

"You gave me hope."

I kissed her baby belly.

"You gave me everything I ever dared to dream of, and more.


	45. Chapter 45

**Trust ~ chapter 45.**

As I went to go get ready for bed I noticed Emmett had fixed my bathroom door. I loved my big brother, even if he was an ass!

But he was a lovely, funny ass most of the time.

I showered and dressed in my pyjamas while Edward was sorting some paperwork for the shop.

"I will be right back Love." I kissed his head as he sat at my desk.

"OK, but don't be too long…"

"I won't honey." With one more lingering kiss I left him to his work.

I wandered down towards Emmett and Rose's room. I knocked and they called me in.

Rose was in bed, she looked tired tonight. Emmett was in his bathroom, singing in the shower.

"You ok Rose?" I got onto the bed beside her.

"Don't feel so good tonight, think I have over done it today Bells. It's nothing to worry about." I snuggled into her side and put my arm around Bubba Belly.

"Well you need to slow down. Can I do anything to help you?"

"I can't leave Alice with the shop yet, the new girl didn't work out and it is too much for the staff that we already have there."

"Then let me help her. She can show me what to do until the new staff start."

"Would you? We will pay you Bella you can do part time or full time what ever you want. You get a great staff discount; add on family discount you pay for nothing!"

We both laughed.

"I will do what ever you want Rose."

"I love you Bella. You are so important to me."

"You are too Rose, both of you and Emmett, I will never stop telling you how grateful I am to you."

"I don't want to hear you say it again. I am thankful I met you, but you need to stop thanking us and just be with us. You owe me nothing more than to be happy."

"OK."

We cuddle for a wee while as I ran my fingered over her belly. I was fascinated when Bubba kicked back.

"Can you start on Monday Bella?"

"I will to speak to Edward about it but don't see why not."

"That is a weight off my mind. I need to slow down a bit more but I also need to know Alice is ok."

"Let us take care of you now Rose."

Emmett came out of the bathroom with a towel hanging low on his hips. I let out a whistle.

He pretended to blush and then started laughing.

"Like what you see!" He winked and wiggled his hips.

"Ewwwwwww…you are my big brother!" I shuddered.

"That's just gross!"

"Well you wind me up about you doing, you know what with Edward!" he laughed. "So what's this about you taking care of Rose?"

"Get dressed and I will tell you." I said trying to hide my eyes as his ass walked past me while he went to get something from his Chest of drawers.

"I sleep naked so maybe you will need to keep your eyes closed!"

"That's it, I am out of here. I just came to tell you thank you for fixing my door Emmie."

I gave Rose and her bump a hug and kiss and jumped up to leave the room.

"Do I not get a hug?" He asked.

"NOOO! Not when you are naked you don't!"

He ran over to grab me, but I ran away faster.

"Night you big bear you! Love you both!"

I gave a wave behind me as I ran back to my room.

Just as Edward was coming out of my bathroom and was also wearing a towel hung low on his hips.

"What is it with you Cullen boys being half naked and wet?"

"What?"

"Emmett" I shuddered.

He just laughed as he grabbed some boxers, peeled the towel off, and then put them on with any reservation to me being there.

I on the other hand was slightly dazzled but this glorious man standing naked in front of me.

"Can you help me out here Bella…" he melted me with his honey lace voice.

"S-sure!" I stuttered. He knew he had this effect on me, even more so when he was without any clothes.

"Can you … dry my back baby?" he laughed as he threw the towel at me.

I giggled and told him to turn around. I stretched up and dried his back, kissing his spine as I went.

He groaned at my contact.

"I want to talk to you about something Edward…!"

He turned round and smirked at me.

"Dose it involve kissing me more?"

I laughed. "Maybe…"

He leaned down to meet my mouth with his.

"Actually it involves Rose."

"OK that's not what I was expecting you to say as I try to kiss you. But go ahead."

I loved how devoted he was to his sisters, to his whole family in fact. I told him about Rose needing help for Alice.

"I said I wanted to talk to you about it as I know you had plans for us for next week Baby."

"Well I also need to go into my shop a few times so that will work out just fine. It is only a few doors down from the girl's shop, so I will work round your hours. We can spend the rest of the time together. Then when I go back to work the following week we will be able to see each other when we want. "

"I like the sound of that." I leaned in and kissed him.

"I am worried about Rose. She didn't look so well. I think I will go mention it to Dad."

"OK, but I am here half naked and horny so don't be long!" He smirked.

I took the towel and flicked it at his legs.

"Clean up your mess Mr Cullen…no mess in my room!"

I threw it at him and left to go see my Dad.

A few moments later I was sitting on their bed again between the two of them, one of my favourite places to be. Dad checked my arm around the dressing.

He gave it another gentle kiss and I told him it was achy but not so bad.

"I am worried about Rose thought." I told them about helping out in the shop which pleased them both.

Dad said he would go check on Rose and be right back.

I leaned down and put my head in Mum's lap.

Esme ran her fingers through my hair. "I am beginning to be unable to remember life before you came here baby girl." She said.

"I know I feel the same way, you have made my life so different in such a good way."

She lifted up a brush and started working it thought my hair. I felt nurtured and sleepy.

Dad appeared with Edward and told us Rose was sleeping so he didn't waken her. But he would check her out tomorrow morning. Emmett was away early in the morning for a meeting.

"You, young lady should be in bed." Edward laughed.

"I am in bed. Well I am on a bed with my Mama and Daddy!" I laughed.

"But you are not allowed to tell every one or they will want to join in, you know what they are like in our room!"

"Our room eh!" he smirked.

I laughed. "Just as well I have understanding parents!"

Edward tried to lie down on the bed beside me but Carlisle chased him. "Nope, back to your own bed. Or at least Bella's bed…" he laughed.

"Oh I see. You let her stay but not me? I am hurt!"

"Yes… you look hurt, now take your lovely girl and go get some sleep. Bella, do you need any pain killers for your arm sweetie?"

"I have taken some, am all set."

They both kissed and hugged me and Carlisle pretended to push Edward off the bed while Esme gave him a hug and kiss. "Love you both she said to us." Carlisle laughed and said "Love you Bells, night Edward!"

"I knew it!" he grunted. "I knew they had replaced me with you!"

We all laughed.

"Get on it's time to go to bed."

I giggled as he lifted me to stand on the bed and then up on to his back.

"Be careful with your arm Bells."

"I will Daddy. Good Night… Sweet dreams both of you."

Two minuets later Edward laid me gently on my side of the bed, "So this is our room now is it?"

"I didn't mean to say that, sorry babe."

"I liked it, I like sharing with you roomie."

I laughed.

"Good. I like sharing everything with you my beautiful Girl."

"I think we should move a few bit of your stuff in here. You know like…clothes!" I laughed at him.

"I prefer not to wear any around you sexy girl!"

He stripped off his tee shirt and boxers.

"Do you want to keep your jammies on? I don't mind pretty girl." He asked as he walked over and locked our door.

I laughed, "Do you know you have as many names for me as Emmett dose?"

"Yes but I hope they are not the same ones!" he winked.

"And you know what Maggie was right…we will have beautiful babies one day Bella!"

I grinned at him. "You want babies with me?"

"I do. You know I do."

"I just liked hearing you say it out loud!"

"I want babies with you."

He kissed me.

"I want you to be my wife!"

He kissed me.

"I want you to be happy with me."

He kissed me.

"I want your forever!"

"Well I am VERY happy with you already! You will have all of that and more!"

I took off my pyjamas off but left on my sports bra and panties.

I snuggled into his chest. "I love you gorgeous boy." I said as I yawned.

"Time for sleep my beautiful girl. I love you."

He rubbed circles on my back and hummed to me.

With that I cuddled into him and drifted off into a night of blissful dreams.

I woke early the next day. Edward was still sleeping.

I heard him mumble my name in his dreams. It made me so happy to know I filled his dreams like he did mine.

I decided to go make him some breakfast and bring it up to him. I popped my pyjamas back on with my dressing gown that Rose has given me. I thought I would go see if Rose was awake. Maybe she would like a cup of tea or something. I hope she was feeling better. Emmett would be away already for his meeting.

As I got to her open bedroom door I heard her in the bathroom. She was vomiting and moaning.

I ran in and found her collapsed on the floor next to the toilet.

She was in a terrible state and burning up!


	46. Chapter 46

**Trust ~ Chapter 46**

"Rose! Can you hear me?"

I knelt down and put a clean towel under her head.

She whimpered keeping her eyes tight shut.

"I will be right back…"

I ran as fast as I could to my parent's room, I banged on the door and shouted for them as I ran in.

"What on earth is wrong Baby?"

"Rose, its Rose, come quick please!"

We ran back to Rose's bedroom. I was crying now. Shock had set in and I was shaking. Esme held me as Carlisle checked Rose. He had his medical bag beside him.

"Go get Edward and Jasper please Baby. I want to get her back on her bed."

I ran to get the boys and Alice. They came right away.

Edward and Jasper helped Carlisle lift Rose up onto her bed.

"Daddy, I don't feel very well." She groaned.

"Are you in pain Rosie?" he asked while checking her temperature.

"It hurts when I pee. I feel sick." I grabbed her waste paper bin and sat on the bed beside Rose, moving her hair back off her face as she tried to vomit but nothing came up.

Esme appeared with a damp face cloth. I held it to Rose's neck trying to comfort her.

Alice was standing shaking between the boys. Edward was calling Emmett telling him to come home. Carlisle spoke to Edward. "Tell him we are going to the hospital, to meet us there but to drive safely I think Rose has a urine infection; she is poorly but will be ok with some antibiotics."

"Go get dressed and we will take Rose to the hospital, Edward can I borrow your phone so I can call ahead."

Edward handed Dad the phone and ushered me to our room to get some clothes on.

I quickly headed back to help while Edward & Jasper ran to go get two cars ready.

Alice and I got stuff ready for Rose and helped her put a dressing gown over her to cover her up.

Our parents arrived now dressed too and we were all set to go. The boys and Dad gently cradled Rose as they carried her downstairs.

Mum, Dad and went with Rose as Jasper drove them to the hospital. Alice and I went with Edward.

Alice and I sat in the back, holding hands and crying.

"What happened this morning Baby?" Edward asked.

"I woke up early, was going to make you breakfast and I thought I would see if Rose wanted anything. "

"Thank goodness you did. She was so cold. I wonder how long she had been lying there."

"Oh don't! Emmett was away really early so I don't know how long she could have been there for." I was crying even harder now.

Alice soothed me as best as she could.

Emmett was already at the hospital as both cars pulled in. His meeting was not too far away and his driving had been fast! The hospital staff were there waiting all ready for Rose.

Emmett lifted Rose out onto a trolley and followed with our parents into the ER.

I wasn't sure my legs would carry me I was shaking so much. The last time I had been in hospital was when my Grandma Swan had died, so they didn't bode well for me. Carlisle spoke with the doctor who met us.

Rose was ushered into a side room.

It seemed to take forever to hear anything, but it was really no time at all. Rose was now on a drip to replace fluids and antibiotics for her urine infection. She felt awful. Hopefully they would give her something to take her nausea away too. Emmett was sitting on a chair pulled right up beside Rose.

He jumped up when I came in. "Belly! Thank God you went to go in to see Rose! I am so grateful to you Belly!"

You could tell he was trying to talk quietly since Rose was sleeping. He picked me up and hugged me, taking care not to hurt my arm.

"Bella…" Rose mumbled.

"I am here Rose." I moved over and held her hand, stroking her hair as I spoke to her.

"Thank you baby girl…We are quits now."

I kissed her cheek and bubba belly too.

Rose went back off to sleep.

They were going to keep Rose in overnight to get some IV antibiotics and fluids into her system.

"Emmett, we are going to get some food, do you want anything or one of us to sit with Rose till you eat?"

"No… nothing for me I won't leave her just now."

I don't think I had seen Emmett refuse food in the week I had known him. I knew he was worried sick about Rose.

"I will take you something back Emmie bear." I leaned over and gave him a hug and kiss. He looked so fragile with worry. I kissed Rose once more and left with my family as they all did the same.

We sat quietly in the canteen, not really eating, not really talking, just being with one and other.

Alice called the shop to say neither of them would be in today, I spoke with her about starting with her next week.

She smiled, relieved at the fact Rose could rest more, and we would spend time together.

"You do know Bella that Renee has been in a couple of times. I will keep my eye out but I don't want you getting upset by her at all Babe."

"I will be ok. She doesn't know who I am. You and Rose are more important that she is anyway."

"We will sort it all out Bells. She won't upset you or hurt you again." Alice put her hand on mine.

"I am very proud of you Little one." Esme said while smiling at me.

"Edward, can we take something to Emmett…and see if he will step out and eat?" He nodded at me.

We got some food and made our way back to Rose, I didn't want to be too far away from her.

Emmett sat outside with Edward and picked at the food while I sat with Rose. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, patted on the bed. I crawled up beside her… sure I was breaking so many rules. But I didn't care. I needed to comfort her and be close to her.

"I was so scared Rose, when I saw you lying on the floor."

"Its ok Belly, we are both ok thanks to you."

"Rest now Rose." I lay down with her, and started stroking her hair again as she drifted off to sleep.

A nurse came into the room followed by Emmett, Edward and Carlisle. "You need to get off the bed young lady." She instructed me in a sarcastic tone.

I went to move but Rose held onto me firmly.

"Just leave her." Carlisle said to the nurse who wasn't happy but she gave her sweetest smile to Carlisle.

"You know she is not meant to, should she even be in here? I mean is _she_ family Dr Cullen?"

"She is my daughter. She will stay here if Rose wants her too. Do I need to get another nurse in here?"

"N-no, not at all." She stuttered.

"Good, Bella is to be treated with the upmost respect."

She smiled but you could see it was strained and not at all meant for my benefit.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She gave a smarmy smile to Emmett and Edward and I shuddered.

"Are you flirting with the patient's husband and brother?" I asked accidently out loud.

"NO!" she glared at me and she replied in anger.

"Oh hit a nerve there!" I mumbled.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me. "Erm sorry nurse…" I muttered.

"DO not apologises to her, she was coming onto to my husband and your man." Rose muttered.

Edward started laughing at the situation.

"You are not helping here!" I pointed my finger at him. He just winked at me, causing the nurse to scowl even harder at me.

"Like that will last between someone hot like him and you…"she muttered but loud enough for us all to hear her.

I was stunned, but I could understand why she thought it. Rose turned round in the bed and pointed at the nurse.

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" she tried to shout in her weakened sate.

"Rose calm down, I can see why she would think that about me & Edward. Please calm down Rosie."

"What?" Edward asked me dumbfounded. "Why would you say that?"

Carlisle had thrown the nurse out. I was trying to calm Rose.

It was ciaos.

Alice, Esme and Jasper appeared with the head of the hospital, Caius Volturi, who was a good friend of Dad's. Alice asked what was going on; she then lost it with the skanky nurse. I was crying upset that I had caused this distress…Rose was trying to calm me. Emmett was trying to calm Rose, Edward was furious with the nurse.

Esme was trying to calm everyone down and Carlisle was demanding the nurse be sent somewhere else out of his sight!

Jasper spoke up. "Everyone…calm down." We all looked at him. I turned and buried my face into Rose.

"I am so sorry."

"I told you before… you do not let anyone make you feel like you are a nothing! You are beautiful and worth ten of her!" She wiped my tears and rested her head back down.

"You need to rest Rose, please rest." I kissed her head. "I need to get some air." I told her. She nodded and gave me a squeeze.

I walked over to Edward who took me in his arms.

"Sorry." I mumbled to him.

"Why did you let her upset you so easily Pretty girl?" he looked hurt.

"I know you love me, you say it to me all the time and I don't doubt you my Love. But I see what she is saying, what would someone as beautiful and amazing as you see in…someone like…well…me?"

"Bella…" he lifted my hand and kissed my promise ring.

"I love you…more than life itself. You are my life. I will tell you as often as you need me to say it."

"I am sorry Edward. I am trying, but every now and again, I just let someone like her under my skin. I should be used to women looking at you like she did and questioning the fact you are with me. You have never given me reason to doubt you. I am so sorry."

I started crying in his arms.

"Baby…please don't cry, its ok."

"I am tired and hormonal. Sorry."

He kissed my forehead.

"Shush my beautiful Bella."

Jasper came out. "Bella? What's wrong Rose will be ok thanks to you."

"I am just tired Jasper."

"No she is not just tired…that stupid nurse flirted with me right in front of her and then bitched about me not staying with Bella." he spat his words out.

"Bella… you have done so well so far, she is jealous you know that don't you, because she wants you have… Edward. You have Edward. And she will never have him. I know you have spent your whole like hearing how you are not worth anything, but you are worth all of this and so much more."

He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head, while Edward kept me close to him. Everyone else walked out of Rose's room except Emmett. They all looked at me with devotion and no sings of anger.

The only person who looked cross was Caius Volturi. "Miss Masen. I would like to apologise about Nurse Didyme's behaviour. It was inexcusable, she is to be formally disciplined, and this is not her first warning for her actions. I am sorry she has upset you during an already worrying time."

He put his hand out to me. I turned and took his hand and accepted his apology.

"Good job Baby Girl." Carlisle said to me, his hand on my shoulder griping me, giving me strength.

"Rose is asleep. She will be getting home tomorrow. I think you should all head home now and come back for a wee while later on. They are going to move her to a private room on the antenatal ward when she wakens up. Esme and I will be home soon."

They gave us all hugs and a kiss then returned back into Rose's room.

We moved to leave the hospital when the nurse in question approached me. My family gathered round me to protect me.

"Miss Masen. I am here to say sorry, so…like…sorry."

I looked at her. She wasn't even looking in my direction. She was still smiling at Edward and now Jasper too. "No. I don't accept that, your behaviour is appalling! Neither of these amazing men would go near you, please stop being inappropriate towards them."

Caius Volturi stood behind the nurse. Before he could speak she glared at me and spat her response. "Yes well just because you are dating Dr Cullen's son dose not make you family. I owe you nothing!"

"Nurse Didyme! That's it! You are fired! Get yourself up to HR now!"

She stormed off and didn't look back at me.

"Miss Masen…"

"Call me Bella please."

"Bella, again, I am so sorry. She will be dealt with. I can assure you of that." I nodded at him.

Turned to Edward and asked. "Take me home baby please."


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for my continuing reviews! **

**It means so much to me to know people are enjoying this story too! xx**

**Trust ~ Chapter 47.**

The drive home was quick and quiet until we approached the drive up to our home.

"I was just thinking…"  
"Mmmmm."

"I know you love your old truck but I was gonna see about putting him into the garage for a service and once over if that's ok with you, I can drive us to work each day, but I guessed you would want to keep Old Red working well."

I looked at him. I was so pleased he didn't want me to get rid of Old Red.

"Oh that's a great idea! I know he doesn't look much but he is mine. I had saved hard for him and he took me each week to see Rose… and I will never forget the first time you drove him, taking you and me home. He means a lot to me."

" I know he dose baby. I remember something about a fantastic first kiss there too!" He winked at me.

"Let's take good care of him. Would it be ok if I got a new heater and stuff put into him for you?"

"Thank you." I had found accepting gifts hard but this plan of Edwards seemed sweet and I really wanted to hold onto Old Red as long as I could.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It's been some week, can you believe it has only been a week!" He asked me.

I shook my head, "It has been a fantastic life changing week for me."

"And it has been for me too my Lovely."

"I love you with all my heart Edward Cullen!"  
"You Bella Masen…I love you…I want you to be a Cullen like me!"

I looked straight into his eyes. We had talked about marriage but it had only been a week.

"One day Baby. I will be one day!"

"One day soon if I have my way Sweet girl!"

I started making lunch for everyone. Maggie said she would do it, but to be honest I needed the distraction.

So I started making sandwiches, soup and fruit salad. All were easy to make but takes time to prepare so perfect for wasting some time. I could take some into Rose and Emmett too.

I put my IPod on the docking station in the kitchen and looked for something to play. Jasper, Edward and Emmett had been busy adding lots of music to my playlists. I found Joss Stone's album and decided to see what she was like. Jasper loved her.

**"Super Duper Love" **started playing. I started preparing all the veggies and found myself dancing to the music.

"Whatca doing their girlie…?" Alice danced in beside me and bounced her hip off mine.

I giggled, "Cooking and doing a little dancing to pass the time Pixie Girl."

"Can I join you? I could do with passing time too."

"Be glad to have you on board…"

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. As we carried on preparing the food we danced. Our hips swayed and we wiggled with the music. We sung along and got carried away in the moment.

Suddenly we noticed we were not alone. Edward and Jasper had come into the room and grabbed us both. We carried on dancing with them!

They twirled and spun us and we all laughed so hard. It was just what we needed. Just as the song almost finished we heard a chuckle coming from the kitchen door. I looked up and Carlisle, Esme and Maggie all stood there watching us. Another song started. It was just as good to dance to…so we did!

Carlisle danced in and started spinning me & Alice. The boys took Esme and Maggie's hands and danced with them. The song ended and we all collapsed laughing.

"I have never seen the like in my kitchen before."

"Well that's because we never had us a Bella before Maggie." Edward explained as he picked me up and spun me round before he kissed me several times.

"How's Rose?" I asked once I got my breath back.

"She is so much better Bella, thank goodness, the medication is clearing up her infection so both Rose and Bubba are starting to feel so much better." Esme said looking a lot happier than before.

"They will let her go home tomorrow if she feels up to it."

"That's great news. Can we go back in and see her later on?"

"She will be delighted to see you all."

We set up the breakfast bar for us all to eat lunch.

I made up Tupperware tubs and a flask of soup to take into the hospital for Rose & Em.

"I know how bad hospital food is." I explained.

"When were you in hospital?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh several times, I was a clumsy child." I explained shrugging my shoulders, not really wanting to go into details.

"Hmmmm care to tell me more?" He asked.

"Not really much to say, broken arm...twice, sprained ankles, several times, few cuts and stuff."

"And stuff?" He laughed.

"Yeau…just well, I was kind of left to my own defences and I learnt quickly that me and knives and hot pans was a bad combination.

Maggie scowled. "How old were you?"

"Not sure. About 5 or 6 I think."

"Where were your parents?" She stood up obviously angry at this answer.

"Charlie would have been at work, or fishing, or with Billy."

"And your mother?" Maggie was beside me now. I was trying to hold back tears. I realised how wrong the situation had been now I had experienced care from this amazing family. But then I didn't know any better. I had nothing to compare it to then. I thought everyone lived the same way.

"Renee?" I sighed. I looked down at my food that I was now pushing around my plate.

"Well…she would have been…either…out, with one of her male friends or upstairs with them…or drunk."

"Drunk? She would have been drunk?" Maggie exclaimed.

"Yes." I whispered. "She used to drink as she hated her life so much. She told me it helped her forget…"

"Forget what?" Alice asked as she took my hand away from my plate.

I didn't realise I was sitting tearing my bread into lots of tiny pieces…she took the desecrated bread out of my hand, and held onto me gently.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Me." I muttered so quietly.

"Sorry Bells, I didn't hear you, can you say it again." Jasper asked.

I looked up at him. "Me, she wanted to forget me. I ruined her life, I ruined her body. She wanted to have an abortion but Charlie's Mother convinced her I was worth having. So she had me and spent the whole time she lived with me and Charlie telling me how much she hated me, until she left me, when I was 7." I spoke with no emotion now.

The room was so quiet.

"Baby girl, you know we will never leave you? You know that don't you?" Carlisle asked me.

I nodded. "I believe you. I don't want to cry about the past any more."

Jasper spoke up. "Crying is good Little sister, not crying and keeping it all in is not good."

Maggie was a combination of being very upset and furious.

"You were 7? SEVEN years old?"

"Maggie, please, I can not do anything about my past. Please don't get upset."

"Little Bella, her loss is our gain!" she grabbed me from Edward and took me into her bosom.

"Thank you for being my Little Bella. I love you!"

"Thank you Maggie. You are very special to me too."

The rest of our lunch was much more relaxed until Jasper mentioned Renee's name again.

"What will you do if or when you see Renee again?" "Honestly Jasper, I have no idea. I thought I would fall apart the first time I saw or spoke to her again."

"But you didn't, at the restaurant, you held it together."

"I didn't tell her who I was. I didn't confront her."

"That's ok though, we can work through this, both here and with Dr Young, Irina is a good person, I think you will like her."

"I know you will help me, you all will. You all have done so much for me already."

"I will face her one day, I know I will."

"Yes you will Baby Girl. You will and you will do it with your head held high." Carlisle smiled at me, but he had tears in his eyes.

After lunch we prepared to go see Rose. I gathered up a change of clothes for her to wear when she came home tomorrow and clean clothes for Emmett. I made a picnic basket with lunch for them to eat. It felt good to look after them after they had cared for me so much.

We arrived at the hospital just as they were preparing to do an ultra sound examination on Rose.

I stood to leave when Rose asked if I wanted to see my baby niece. "Can I? Can I really?"

"We don't do this for everyone," the ultra sound tech laughed "but since you guys are special guests we will do it as a treat!" She smiled at me and then winked at Edward.

I noticed Edward blushed and he stepped closer to me when she did this. She was a much older lady and I guess it made him uncomfortable. It must have been like someone my Grandma Swan being romantic with him. I giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he muttered in my ear.

"You have yourself a cougar Edward…that's what you get for being too damned sexy."

I kissed his cheek.

We all crammed into the room round Rose's bed and watched as the image showed on the screen.

Carlisle pointed out what we were looking at. No one spoke as we were all spell bound by the precious gift in front of us. I held onto one of Rose's hands while Emmett held onto her other one.

"Hello Baby Girl." I whispered. Just at that moment her hand moved and it looked like she was waving.

"She loves you already Aunty Belly!" Emmett said smiling.

"I love you too little Bubba."

"Carlee… as in a mix of Carlisle and the E part for Esme." Rose whispered. "Her name is Carlee."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." I sighed.

My parents were overwhelmed with the choice of name.

We were all just staring at the image before us, all too soon the tech said she was done but had copied the scan onto a disc for us.

She left us alone, our family enjoying the time together. I opened the picnic basket and set it out for Rose & Emmett. Thankfully Rose was feeling more like eating and Emmett well he felt better since Rose was better!

With kisses and hugs we left them to enjoy their food. They would be home in the morning.

We left to head home to relax for the evening. Maggie had left food cooking for us.

As we got into the elevator a smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Standing there was Renee. Everyone else saw her and discreetly looked at me, watching to see how I wanted to play this.

"Hello again." She smiled at me.

"Hello." I looked at her but my mouth couldn't smile.

"I trust you are well. I mean being in a hospital." She asked me. She looked at my family and gave them all a big smile. They stayed fixed in their expressions too.

"I am yes, but my older sister is not feeling great."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." She was looking straight into my eyes. She either seriously didn't recognise me or was a fantastic actress.

"Nothing too serious I hope?"

"She is pregnant and has a urine infection, but is much better now she is getting antibiotics."

"Nasty thing…pregnancy…" She shuddered.

"No children?" I asked.

I could feel Edwards hand move round my shoulders tighter. Alice's foot was tapping in agitation, Jasper mumbling calming words to her. Carlisle was holding on tight to Esme whose eyes were black with anger.

"No. Thank goodness. I guess you are too young to have any?"

"I don't have any yet no, but I want them one day, all of my family love children, and we are all very excited about my niece who is due to be born near Thanks giving."

I felt so calm. I was more concerned at the upset she was causing my family. I could feel their emotions pouring off them.

"Oh well good luck with that."

I was starting to shake…Edward could feel it too. His hand moved to the small of my back and he started moving it in small circles. "Breathe Baby." He whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes for a second and waited for the elevator come to our stop.

"That's my floor, it was nice to see you again, hope your sister feels better soon." I looked at her & nodded.

I could not say thank you to this women. Biting my bottom lip I was going to hold on till she got out of the elevator.

As the doors closed several things happened. Jasper reached out and touched my shoulder. "Well done Bella. I am so proud of you."

Alice screamed her frustrations. Carlisle kissed my head, agreeing with Jasper, at how well I had done.

Edward kissed me and told me how amazing I was.

But Esme started swearing which made us all stare at her in shock!

"That Fucking skanky cheep smelling Bitch!"

I started giggling, "Mama!" I exclaimed!

The elevator came to our floor and we poured out laughing. "Thank goodness the smell of what ever nasty perfume she had on was making me gag!" Alice shuddered.

Everyone started laughing hard! I could do this. I could face up to Renee and move on.

I was moving on.

One step at a time.


	48. Chapter 48

**I am so chuffed with the reviews this wee story has been getting. Thank you for reading and taking time to leave your comments, its means a lot to me. **

**xx**

**Trust chapter 48**

Maggie had left by the time we all got home; the house welcomed us with the amazing aromas of her cooking.

I checked on the food and set the table, desperate for things to do to fill my time. If I stopped I would start thinking about Renee and I didn't want to think about her at all just now.

Jasper had offered to talk about her. But I didn't want to at the moment.

Edward had offered to take my mind off it, I just laughed but I really just wanted to potter around in the kitchen and take care of my family.

That would help me feel better.

I made a big bowl of chocolate mousse for dessert.

Everything was almost ready…I found myself doodling on a note pad.

Drawing was something I did when I was happy, nervous, bored, thinking, waiting…Basically I did it all the time. It was one of the few things I could afford to do before that I enjoyed. I hadn't done much of it since I got here, had been too busy but in a good way.

I looked down at an ornate B & E I had drawn. I loved how they inter twined into each other.

B & E. BE.

Edward came over and looked at it.

"May I?"

"Sure?" I wasn't sure what he was asking to do.

He wrote one word above it in the most beautiful script that suited the two letters.

'_Just.'_

"Just?" I looked at him confused.

"Just BE."

"Nope you have lost me."

"I take it B&E is Bella and Edward?"

I nodded blushing.

"Then _Just BE_.

Just Bella and Edward.

You are all I want.

Just you and me."

I smiled up at him as he lent down and held me in his arms.

"Just you and me." I whispered back at him.

His lips were ghosting over my skin sending tingles into body.

"Just be mine Bella.

Just be with me.

Just be you and me.

Just be together.

Just be loved.

Just be happy.

Just be the one who makes me smile.

Just be beside me.

Just be everything I love about you.

Just be mine alone.

Just be the one I fell in love with.

Just be."

I had tears running down my face.

He sat down and I stood right into his arms.

"Just Be." I nodded.

My chest was now braced against his chest.

"I am going to get that tattooed on my chest." He said his voice full of love and lust.

"Just BE…my beautiful Bella."

"Really?" I asked him. Stunned but delighted by this idea.

"Yeap. Next week, I will get Gaz to do it for me. He has done some for James. I love the result but never felt I wanted anything bad enough to get it on my skin."

"I want it too. Here on my wrist. Can he do it just as this is on here?"

"Yes, we will keep this bit safe and he can use it as the design."

"I love it Edward. You let me just be me like no one else had before. You encouraged me to be the person I want, the person I feel I am."

Carlisle came in and found us standing in an embrace me with tears on my face. "You two ok?"

"We are more than ok Daddy." I answered.

"Did you do this?" he asked looking at the paper in front of me.

I nodded. "I did the two main letters, Edward wrote the script above it. I really love to draw and paint anything to do with Art really. I enjoyed all aspects of it when I was at school but haven't done much since I left, sketched a bit but that's about it."

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance.

"What?" I asked.

"I think there are a few art supplies up in the attic that I think were left after Alice decided she wanted to paint, but then decided she wanted to work in fashion."

"Do you think she would let me borrow them?"

"We will ask her." Carlisle answered. "Something smells good."

I turned and started to serve up our meal.

"You are a domestic goddess Baby!" Edward said kissing the back of my neck. "I am going to marry you for many reasons but am adding your cooking skills to the list!"

"Maggie made this!" I laughed.

"I might have to keep her as a mistress…" He chuckled.

"Another cougar for you pretty boy!" I asked.

"What?" Carlisle asked as he sliced a loaf of bread.

"The ultra sound tech, she gave Edward a cute little wink." I laughed, turned to Edward and gave him a slow wink and a smile.

"I think she liked him!" I smirked.

"You are gonna get yourself into trouble Pretty Girl!"

"My Daddy will save me!" I said looking at Carlisle who nodded. "Sure will little one."

"Dad… I am beginning to think you love her more than you love me!" Edward pretended to whine.

"Sorry? What was your name again…Edmund? Did you say something?"

I started laughing hard as Carlisle giggled and winked at me.

Edward laughed at us both, then gathered me up in his arms and exclaimed, "I LOVE YOU BELLA MASEN!"

"I think he is fond of you Bella my Dear." Carlisle laughed.

We enjoyed our meal together as always. I loved meal times here. Sitting round chatting and sharing food was one of my favourite things to do. It felt so loving and safe.

I served up the chocolate mousse which everyone enjoyed. Edward leaned in close to me, licked a bit of it from his lips right next to my ear and whispered. "Is there any left? I would love to lick it from your skin."

I gulped and tried to focus my thoughts as I felt his hand run from my knee up to my thigh.

"Bella?" Jasper called to me.

"Uh huh?" I tried to reply.

"Is there any more of this left?"

"Erm…yes." I squeaked.

"I think Edward was having some more, would you like some too?" My words came out all high pitched.

Edward started laughing, Alice looked at him then me and asked, "Bella, are you ok."

"I actually I am Alice thank you." I knew she was looking out for me but this was ok.

"Edward…" she looked at her younger brother.

"Yes Alice?" he looked slightly worried at his scary sister.

"Are you planning on having some... more dessert?"

"Well I was thinking about sharing some with Bella."

"Were you now?" she looked straight at him and we both knew that she knew he was up to no good.

She raised her eyebrow at him and he went very quiet.

I put an extra portion into Jasper's bowl that he had passed to me then lifted up Edward's bowl. "Here you are my Love. This is for you."

I spoke out loud and proud.

I wanted both him and Alice to know it was ok.

I gave him a smile and sat it down in front of him. Lifting my finger up and licked off some of the pudding that was on my finger I felt good.

Edward gulped his eyes fixed on my mouth as he watched my finger move out of it slowly. My finger making a popping noise as it left my lips.

I bit my lower lip and watched the blush on his face spread.

I felt empowered by the effect I was having on _my_ amazing man.

Alice started laughing hard and everyone except Edward and I looked puzzled.

"Alice dear…are you ok?" Esme asked.

"Yes Mum, I was jus thinking about something."

"Care to share my Darlin'?"

"It was nothing Baby." She replied, "So Bella, you looking forward to coming?"

I looked at her and she smirked…"To the boutique with me on Monday?"

"I sure am Alice. I am going to drive in with Edward and I am meeting him for lunch. How long do you want me to work? Oh I also have my first appointment with Irina in the afternoon. Will you be there Jasper?"

I was feeling nervous about seeing his colleague.

"I will be there to introduce you and have made sure I am free after your session in case you need me Darlin'."

"Thank you Jasper. Is that ok with you Alice, if I just help out in the mornings?"

"Just till lunch time will be fine. I have staff in the afternoon but it is the mornings I need help with just now."

"No problem, I can't wait to see the shop and get started."

"I am looking forward to having you all to myself at Pixie Rose."

I loved the name of their boutique. It suited their both their style and personalities.

"I will go into my shop in the mornings next week too then you will be all mine in the afternoons." Edward seemed happy with this arrangement.

"That sounds just perfect!" I sighed.

"Renee might turn up again but I will keep an eye out for you Bells." Alice reassured me.

"I am not scared of seeing her. I was a bit upset that I didn't tell her who I was. But I wasn't ready to."

"You will do it when you are ready Darlin'." Jasper responded with a slight nod.

"I will Jasper. I know the time is coming."

"I will kick her skanky arse if she hurts you again Little One." Esme muttered. She was so protective of all her children. I loved her more each day.

We all laughed. She had shocked us all in the elevator earlier. I had not seen her angry like that before.

"You are so sexy when you are feisty Esme!" Carlisle smiled.

"Ewwwww!" Edward pretended to be shocked!

"Just because you are not getting any Edward Cullen." I muttered under my breath to him while smirking.

"Not yet…" he quipped back at me.

"Soon though, very soon."

"What?" he looked at me while raising his eyebrow and his lips curling into a smile.

"You heard me." I hoped he understood what I was offering him.

He went to speak to me but I needed to sort some things out and I needed my sister to help me.

"Alice. Are you busy just now?"

"Not at all babe why?"

"I need to ask you about something." I started gathering up the dishes and clearing the table.

Jasper and Edward both stood up and looked at me.

"You cooked, we will tidy up Love." Edward took the dishes from me. His eyes were full of questions but he knew I needed Alice, he always knew what I needed. Carlisle and Esme retreated to their room and told me to come and see them before going to bed.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me up to her room.

I needed to talk to her about my plan.


	49. Chapter 49

_**I own nothing from twilight **_

_**but I love the people in it!**_

_**Thank you for my reviews. You are amazing!**_

**Trust Chapter 49**

"So little sister what's going on babe?" Alice held my hand and led me into my room.

"I need your advice please." I started to explain.

"I am almost ready to take my relationship with Edward a step further. But I am a bit nervous."

"I would be worried if you were not nervous honey."

I nodded. "I am more excited than worried."

"That's a good start."

"I want to talk to you about that and also…you know you get, well waxed…I was thinking of doing something with, well you know…" I pointed down to my crotch and tried to make my needs understood.

"Ahhh ok. Well that I can help you with too. It is best done a week after your period, it will hurt but it will be worth it. We can go to the spa in the evening say next week, that time enough?"

"I guess so."

"We can get things tidy up a bit if you need to. My friend from the spa can sort that for you."

I giggled at this. Alice smiled and told me she would always be there to answer anything for me.

"I will get her to come here she can do a massage for Rose to help her feel better."

"That sounds like a plan."

"You also need to do some of the stuff you have been doing already before you try full penetration. It will not hurt so much then and feel so much better for both of you."

"I am scared it will hurt and the Edward will hate it."

Alice shook her head and held my hand.

"It will hurt a bit baby girl, but if you are really ready and he has worked his magic on you it will not be so bad. ALSO…there is _no way_ that Edward will hate it!"

I looked at her.

"I have never been comfortable with discussing such things before, but to be honest until I got here I have never had anyone to talk to." Alice just nodded at me.

"I learned about periods in a book at the library." I confessed. "If I hadn't been looking for information on how my neighbour got a baby in her belly I wouldn't have known about periods at all. I would have panicked when I started a few weeks later. I had bought some supplies with money my grandma had given me."

Alice moved into hug me.

"You are not alone now babe. I promise you. We are here to stay. I know you have been self sufficient and you have managed as best as you could but we are all here for you now. "

I wasn't crying. It felt good to explain without crying.

This was all part of the healing process. I was healing with these amazing people.

"Would you be ok if Jasper spoke with Edward? I bet he is nervous too."

I nodded. "I will speak with him but I think he needs Jaspers advice as much as I need you and Rose."

"I will have a quiet word with Jasper he will talk with Edward. I know this seems a bit weird, but we love you both and this is just a natural progression for you both. Sure you haven't known each other very long but you are soul mates, you were meant to wait for each other."

Alice hugged me and whispered.

"I think you need to go find him, he will be anxious about what we are up to." She laughed as we went into the hallway.

We walked over to the door hand in hand and discovered Jasper and Edward were sitting in Jaspers room, chatting away.

"Hey boys." Alice chimed as she jumped onto the bed landing right between the two of them.

Edward patted the bed beside him and I lay down joining them all.

"You ok?" Edward asked me while stroking my hair.

"I am better than ok, just needed to ask my sister some girlie stuff."

"Ahhhh girlie stuff…stuff that makes the world go round." Jasper sighed.

"That's deep thinking dude." Edward nodded as he pretended to acknowledge some great theological announcement.

"That's 'cause I am smart young one."

"That you are Yoda that you are!"

I started to doze, Edwards hair stroking was lulling me to sleep. "Bella, am going to say night to the folks, you coming along with me?"

"You are just a Mama's boy." I mumbled.

"Yeau and you are a Daddy's girl so we are well matched. Come on get on and I will take you round."

He resumed the position that he took most nights. I climbed onto his back and he carried me along the hallways. My head snuggled down into his neck.

"You know I love you pretty girl?"

"Uh huh, as I love you my beautiful boy." I kissed the back of his neck.

Our parent's door was opened. As usual they were sitting up in bed reading.

Edward turned and sat down on the bed. I kept hold on him, feeling very sleepy tonight.

"Bella, go to bed little one you are half asleep." Esme sat forward and stroked my back.

"You said you wanted to see me before I went to bed." I yawned as I tried to speak.

"Just to say goodnight and we love you, you must be the first one of our kids to always do as we ask." Carlisle laughed.

"Oh I knew I was right before she is your favourite!" Edward chuckled.

"Take her round her so I can give her a kiss and then take her to bed Edmund."

"Edmund…Carlisle why are you calling my Baby Boy Edmund?" Esme laughed, as she kissed both me & Edward good night.

"He knows you love him the best…" I mumbled.

"Goodnight Baby Girl." Carlisle said gently as Edward sat beside him.

"He knows we love you all."

I nodded my eyes barely able to stay open now.

"Good night, love you both."

Edward stood up and lifted me with him. He slowly carried me back to my room, to our room. I wanted him to be with me every night.

"Move in with me?"

"What did you say Baby?" he asked me.

"Move in with me? In here, with me, I want to spend every night with you."

"I am with you every night darling." He answered almost at my bedroom door.

"I need you with me. I love you." I started crying.

I didn't know why I was in tears now.

"Baby…shush…its ok, it is gonna be ok."

He moved me round so I was in his arms sitting on his lap.

"I don't know why I am crying now. I was so scared when I found Rose today, and Renee, when I saw her there. I wanted to get away from her. I wanted to get you all away from her."

"I will stand by you any time you need me my Love."

"I know. I love you."

"Lets get you ready for bed baby, you need some sleep, been a long day for you."

He carried me into the bathroom, I felt like a baby.

But I felt like he was keeping me safe.

He left me to attend to my needs while he got me something to put on. "I just want clean panties. Is that ok?"

I was glad my period was done. I needed to move on with our experimenting, but tonight was not the night.

"Sure baby girl."

He returned with my clean underwear, we both stripped off this time together this time and threw our laundry in the hamper. I pulled on my panties while he was washing his face, but I saw him sneak a peep at me bending down to pull them up.

"See something you like?" I whispered.

He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my body. I moved his hands up to cover my breasts.

"You have no idea how much I want you, but tonight my

Love, we cuddle and sleep."

"Sounds like a plan." I moved over with him behind me and put toothpaste on our brushes. I went to move my arm over my breasts but he looked at me and said "Don't cover up unless _you_ want to, I love your body, I love seeing your body but I want you be comfy with me seeing your body."

He leaned down and kissed my breasts. He took each nipple into his mouth and gently kissed and suckled on them. His hand on the small of my back holding me close to him, I gasped and arched my back, pushing my breast further into his mouth.

He smiled his lips still against my nipples. With one more kiss on each he stood up and kissed my forehead and lips.

His smile made my legs turn to jelly. He handed me my toothbrush and brushed our teeth together, then he picked me up and carried me to my turned down bed again.

"We have been here before Edward."

"And we will be here again many, many more times again my lovely. I will never tire of carrying you to our bed."

"One day, one day soon, we will make love in bed."

"That will be a beautiful moment, but only when you are ready."

"I know. And that means so much to me."

"That is almost our first week together over my love. And I mean that, I love you! I saw the fear in your eyes the first time you saw me and I never want you to fear me ever."

"I know you won't ever hurt me Edward."

"We have so much still to do together and so much discover so much about each other, I cant wait to do it all with you! I want to know all about you."

"You know I make a mean chocolate mousse…"I giggled.

He climbed into bed over my body instead of going round to his side of the bed. He stopped directly above my body, he was just wearing boxer shorts and I could feel all of him, including his obvious need for me.

"I know you do, and one day soon… I will taste it again, but you will be my plate!"

I held my breath. "I didn't mean to tease you."

"You didn't baby girl. You just gave me something else to dream about."

His kiss was all consuming. My hands came up to his hair. I could spend a life time just playing with his hair.

My chest was rubbing against his as our breathing became fast and shallow.

He broke away first. My lungs were burning with lack of oxygen.

"Sweet dreams my beloved girl." He rolled over taking me with him so I was lying on his body, reaching out he switched off the bedside light.

He kissed me in the dark, his lips never missing mine.

He kissed my forehead, moved me down to his side and cuddled me right into him.

"A perfect fit. You were made for me."

"I love you." I mumbled.

He started humming my tune, and I drifted off to sleep.

Dreaming of Edward.


	50. Chapter 50

**OK so I am on Chapter 50 already & only **

**done a week in the lives of Bella & Edward…..**

**I must be waffling a lot! Thank you for reading x**

**And thank you even more for reviewing xx**

*** Some morning lemons here ! ***

**Sadly not found in twilight!**

**Trust ~ Chapter 50.**

I felt his body beside me.

I felt his heart beat in his chest.

I felt his breath on my skin.

I felt his lips move as he mumbled on my cheek.

I felt his nipples rub against me as he inhaled.

I felt his erection right against my stomach…

He was fast asleep but dreaming of me.

"Bella…I love you, I need you…I want to taste you and make you see how much I love you."

I tried to move round so I could look at him, but he just held onto me tighter.

I wiggled but that just caused friction against his erection…which in turn just made him even hornier!

And that was making me quite aroused and the wet sensation between my legs was becoming worse.

"Uhuuuuh Belllla…"

I giggled, managed to wriggle out of his grasp and slid down the bed. I moved the covers away with me giving me a chance to look his body up and down.

His boxers hung really low on his hips. I could see his V and the trail of hair that showed me the way to his happy place.

I carefully moved them down inch by inch.

I gently blew a little air on his abdomen and he lifted his body up slightly in reaction to the sensation but continued to sleep, this gave me opportunity to move his boxers down past his ass and onto his thighs. I held still as he spoke again.

"Bella stay with me, stay with me forever."

I stayed perfectly still. His body was mesmerising.

He was perfect, tall & lean but with enough muscles to make him strong enough to hold me up with no effort at all. I loved him so much it made my heart jump when I saw him or touched him.

I moved the boxer's right down his legs, he moved slightly and he kicked the material off his feet. His legs parted now, knee bent lifting his right leg to the side. I was sure he was awake now. I stalled to see if he was still sleeping.

Waiting was agony. I was loosing my nerve. I wanted to wake him up with a surprise but was not so sure now.

This gave me space to move in closer and kneel in between his long muscular legs.

My heart was racing, my mouth was dry. I bit down on my lip and tried to convince myself I could do this, I wanted to do this.

"Shit!" I got off the bed and snuck over to check the door. It wasn't locked so just as well I had checked.

I took a drink out of my bottle of water that was on the bedside cabinet and sighed. I had done this before but what if he didn't like being wakened up by this act. He enjoyed me touching him before. This would be a nice surprise wouldn't it?

I removed my panties, threw them on the floor with his boxers, I smiled at the sight of them lying together, then giggled at such a crazy idea making me so happy.

After taking a deep breath I manoeuvred myself back onto the bed between his legs.

He was such a sight for sore eyes.

I wasn't sure what to do first. I leaned in and gave his shaft a soft kiss. He moaned.

I ran my tongue up and stopped at the head and kissed him lightly there, he moaned again and moved slightly, his dick twitching below me.

I wanted to giggle with nerves.

I bit my lip and held still.

"Bella…" he was still sleeping, did he think this was a dream?

I brought my fingers up and used the tips to circle round and under his balls.

"Bella…"

"Edward…" I whispered back to him.

His eyes fluttered slightly. I put my hands on his thighs as I leaned in and swept a lick all the way up his shaft and this time I captured the head of his dick between my lips and started taking all of him into my mouth.

Suddenly his whole body went ridged.

He made to sit up but I pushed him back down with my hands, he didn't fight me but used his arms to push his upper body into a position that allowed him to see me better. I continued to pleasure him while looking at him from under my eye lashes. He pushed my hair back as he swore…"Fuck Bella…I thought I was having… a sexy dream and I… wake up and it is better… than I thought it could be… oh baby!" he collapsed back into his pillows. I used my hands to massage his thighs, then moved them up to caress his balls. I tired various moves I remembered from the last time and some I had seen in magazines Alice had left in my room, I had blushed when I found them but sneaked a look at them and found an article describing various things to do during a blow job.

I couldn't take him too far into my mouth. He was just too big for me. I sucked in my cheeks and his body clenched and he held onto my hair. I think he liked this so I did it again before moving back up to lick his very swollen head. I ran the tip of my tongue over the slit and round the glans. I tried to take him back into my mouth again using my hand to move the base of his shaft.

"Baby, as much as it pains me to say this…OH BELLA!"… You are gonna have to mooooove in a moment… "

He gripped my shoulders and reluctantly I moved back and nibbled on his balls instead. With a few hand movements and ball sucking moments he came all over his stomach and pelvis.

I had seen this before and it fascinated me. The effect I had on him made me feel sexy and wanton.

I loved feeling this way.

His breathing started to settle. I used some tissues to clean him up a bit. He drew his breath in as I touched him.

"Come up here my beautiful sexy girl." He gasped.

I crawled up his body, he hissed as I brushed over his penis on the way.

He pulled me in tight and started kissing me.

"Edward, do you mind me doing that?"

"Do I mind? Are you going to act sexy then all crazy all at the same time! Do you know how amazing that was? How fucking fantastic you are? The alarm clock is going to be a huge let down after that baby girl!"

I laughed and he tried to hold me still.

"Bella you wiggle when you laugh and you are rubbing against my dick…hold still till I get my breath back baby."

I shuddered as I tried to stifle another laugh.

"That's it, come here." He grabbed me and turned me over, holding me down and kissing me like my life depended on it!

"You are beautiful, you are naked and you are all mine. It doesn't get much better than this!"

His mouth moved down my neck, he sucked lightly and moved his tongue over the spot to sooth the sensation.

I moaned and tried to move closer to him but he held me still until he moved down my body and onto my breasts.

"You have the most amazing tits Bella." he kissed around them, alternating each nipple's in his mouth while lavishing the other on with his finger tips.

"OH Edward…"I sighed as he played with them in his huge hands his fingers kneading them gently.

"That feels soooooo good."

"Can I move down Bella? Can I kiss you lower Honey?"

"Mmmmmmmmmm. Please Edward."

He moved slowly down my torso…I was almost driven mad with desire, I thought if you could call my random brain sparks thoughts at this moment in time about begging him to move down to where I craved him. I needed a release from the desire I had building in me.

His tongue circled and moved into my belly button. My hips rose up to his mouth.

"Edward, please, please stop."

"Baby?" He lifted his head, my face and voice confused him.

"Do you want me to stop? Is this not ok?"

He seriously thought it was not what I wanted.

I panted and tired to speak to him.

"Please, I need to, you know, help me…not stop, just move…move down…I need more."

I was blushing but flushed with arousal.

Suddenly he grinned…and moved swiftly down to my core. "Is this better?" his hands parted my lower lips. He swept his tongue all the way along my sex.

"OH FUCK!" I was gasping for air and moving may body to try to get him in further.

"Please Edward, don't tease me…"

"Relax baby, enjoy, let go and enjoy."

He nipped my clit and plunged two fingers inside me.

"You are so wet baby, you taste so fucking good."

"Urgh…"

He took each labia lip into his mouth in turn and tugged them one at a time, while moving his fingers inside me.

Each time he had touched me like this is got better and better. I tried to hold onto him but kept returning my hands to the sheet beside me.

I managed to make contact with him needing to feel him as I felt myself become unbearably tense needing to come or I was going to explode.

Suddenly I came! I felt my whole body jerk up and into his grip, he held me off the sheets while I shook with pure unbridled joy.

I had so much I wanted to say, but I couldn't say a thing. He continued to lap my climax from around me. I had never been so wet.

I started giggling as his licking became a tickle to my sensitive bud and lips.

He crawled up and swept me into his embrace and sighed.

"Now that's a good morning baby."

We both chuckled and tried to slow our breathing down. It would have worked if he didn't start kissing me again. I could taste myself on his mouth and knew he could taste himself in my mouth.

We were getting closer to sealing the deal…but this was pretty fantastic in the mean time!


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you for my reviews and story alerts.**

**They make me feel good! xx**

**Trust Chapter 51.**

We lay together for a little while. No need to talk. Just being together and being very content. Oh and kissing a fair bit too.

Alice banged on the door and the peace was shattered.

"You two awake? Can I come in?"

"Just a second Alice…" Edward jumped up and put his boxers and tee shirt on while I ran to the bathroom collecting my clothes from the floor.

"The door was locked." Alice commented.

"Yes it was." answered a smirking Edward.

I walked out of the bathroom wearing my dressing gown while brushing my teeth.

"I was just saying the door was locked." Alice repeated.

"And I was just saying yes it was." Edward laughed loud as he flopped down on the bed.

"I didn't want anyone wandering in while I was getting dressed." I answered Alice.

"You don't mind Edward seeing you getting dressed…?"

"Nope!" I made a popping noise as I said the P in Nope.

"Oh…OK…" she smirked as she spoke. "Anyway…" she carried on talking. "When you are both dressed can you come down and join us for breakfast?"

"How long do we have to get dressed?" Edward asked while toying with my dressing gown belt.

I giggled and looked at him as he gave me a slow wink and smirk.

"Not that long lover boy, the food is almost ready. Get your arse's into action!" Alice slapped my butt as she walked out of the room laughing at us.

"So…no time for a repeat wake up call Baby girl…?" Edward asked hopefully. "No, no time my sexy boy."

I shook my head.

"Shame…" he sighed. "Are you _really _sure?" he gave me his big puppy dog eyes. I was melting into the pools of green. It took all I had to just to shake my head at him this time, giggling as his hand slowly ran up the inside of my thigh towards my core.

"Come on quick shower then dressed for breakfast?"

"Will you keep your hands to yourself sexy girl?"

I laughed really loud…"I will try my best Love!"

One quick and not so much a hands to your self type of shower later we were ready to go down stairs to the family.

"How nice of you to join the rest of us." Jasper laughed. "What took you so long?"

"She was dirty." Edward whispered to me. But not quietly enough as Esme was standing behind him and innocently asked, "Who was dirty?"

"It seems Bella was." Alice spoke up…Edward really couldn't whisper.

"She needed to take a longer shower than me as she felt all dirty and well you know…girl stuff?"

"Stop talking now Edward please." I laughed. "You are not helping here _AT_ all!"

He started laughing as he filled my plate with bacon and scrambled eggs. I winked at him and kissed his cheek.

He looked at me and went to move in for a kiss, when Carlisle coughed to get his attention.

"That's enough at the breakfast table!" then he turned to face Esme, took her in his arms and dipped her body. Smoothly he moved in and shared with her a long lingering full on kiss!

Wolf whistles and cat calls came from around the table.

"Oh but you are allowed to kiss my Mama like that!" Edward mocked, while pretending to be shocked.

"I sure am young man." Carlisle nodded and held onto Esme's hand while smiling at her with so much love it made my heart swell with joy.

"I will spend my whole life trying to be that good to you my Love." Edward told me.

"And I will spend my whole life trying to get you to smile like that Edward."

Everyone at the table looked at us and smiled.

"Young love." Jasper sighed.

Alice laughed and kissed his head as she sat down beside him.

"So we need to talk to you about some living arrangements." Carlisle spoke after kissing Esme's hand.

"OH…" I was worried they were going to ask Edward to move back into his own room at night.

Carlisle looked at me, he took my hand and asked, "Are you ok Little One?"

"Are you going to make Edward sleep in his own room?" I whispered to him.

"No, but is you not being able to face sleeping alone something we need to worry about sweet girl?"

"No. I haven't had any nightmares the last few nights and I am going to speak to Irina about it at my session on Monday. But I like sleeping beside him. He makes me feel safe."

"Safe?" Alice laughed. "Well he is doing it all wrong if he just makes you feel safe! Jasper…You need to talk to Edward!"

"No you don't! You don't need to talk to him about anything unless he asks you Jasper." I told my laughing brother.

"Thanks baby." Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I want you to talk about this with Irina and see what she says though Darlin'." Jasper said. "I don't want you not to be able to sleep alone if you have to."

I nodded at him. "I will do."

"No what we were thinking about is to do with Rose and Emmett." Esme spoke up.

"Rose is getting home today and instead of her and Emmett moving back into their house she is thinking of moving back here till after the baby comes. She is a bit nervous about being home alone when Emmett is out at work. As it was she had planed on staying for the first wee while after Carlee came anyway."

"That's great news!" I jumped up and down Alice style.

Everyone looked at me and started laughing.

"What? I was gonna miss them when they moved back home." I explained while giggling.

"Also…there is more…" Alice started to speak once she stopped laughing.

"We had decided to sell our house and move closer to home too…and we have had an offer made on our house already…so until our new one is built we are moving back in too!"

"Oh that's fantastic!" I jumped up ran round and kissed Alice and Jasper.

"Can't we get rid of any of them?" Carlisle shook his head. "You boys keep coming back!"

"What about your girls Daddy?" Alice asked.

"Well you know you Girls don't ever have to leave home your Mum and I love you all!"

Edward and Jasper muttered about sexism.

"I will have me whole family here for a while!" I sighed.

"I am glad this makes you happy Little One."

"You have no idea Daddy, you all make me happy. Life is good for me now."

My family smiled at me.

"So the guest room beside Emmett's and Rose's room is going to be a nursery. We were thinking that we could build a new guest house downstairs at the side of the house. Emmett is looking into that."

"I know this is really soon, but I was wondering if Edward can, well, can he move in with me and that gives you back a guest room…" I said it as fast as I could.

"Well yes it is a bit soon. But I see you guys are spending so much time together and Edward hasn't slept in his room apart from once in what a week?"

"I love him."

"I love her."

We both spoke at the same time.

"It is not about the sex either." I said, trying not to blush.

Jasper looked up at me and then at Edward. I pointed my finger at Jasper and shook my head at him. He just smiled and then scowled at Edward and laughed.

"I know this is not about sex, I just want to make sure that if anything goes wrong you will both have your own space." Carlisle explained gently.

"I understand." I sighed.

"That is not going to happen." Edward said pulling me in for a hug.

I lowered my head. I was not going argue with Carlisle over this.

"Little One?" My dad spoke up. "We are not saying no just that we need to discuss it a bit more."

I nodded and sat quietly thinking.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"So Dad can we talk about it just now?" Edward carried on the conversation.

"No, Edward, he said no." I tried to stop Edward.

I didn't want to upset my parents, my self doubt creeping back in again.

"Bella?" Carlisle took my hand. "We can talk about it, I do not get the final say here, this is a discussion about it. It involves all the family."

"Oh. I am not used to having a say after a decision has been made." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know Little One. But that is not how it works here."

"Oh OK." I was still not sure about this.

"I know you & Edward are very serious about each other, but lets be honest you have only known each other for a week."

"A whole week and one day." Edward smiled.

"How about we see how this goes and you can continue to stay in Bella's room at night. Move some of your stuff in by all means, but leave Edward's room is Edward's room at the moment. Besides where will you put your piano?"

"We could move into my room?" Edward suggested "It is a bit bigger."

I sighed, I would move in there but I would prefer to be in my room if we could.

"What is it pretty girl?"

"Do you think I am being silly if I ask us to stay in my room just now? It feels safe for me."

Jasper acknowledged my concerns. "I think it is better for Bella to stay there mean time, but in the future you could move into Edwards if you wanted but it is not that much bigger."

"OR…" Alice started speaking, why not make Bella's room the bedroom and Edwards room into a small quiet room for them? With piano and writing desk and a comfy sofa, so they have some where to go if they want."

"That's a great idea Alice!" Esme started writing things down. "More lists?" I asked.

"Yes. We will need to get a new sofa oh and a big comfy chair and some more book cases, and …" Esme continued to mumble as Alice started adding to the list.

"We also need things for the nursery, we can do that when Rose comes home, I have catalogues and online shopping will sort that out while Rose rests up.

"Are they always this excited about shopping?" I asked.

"Oh you have not seen anything yet!" Jasper shook his head and ducked from Alice who was pretending to smack the back of his head.

"We can put Edward's bed into storage and then use it in the new guest room."

I looked at Carlisle. "Are you saying he can move in?"

"I guess we are." He nodded. I jumped up and hugged him tight. "I promise I won't let you down Dad."

"Nothing you can do will ever let down Bella, I am very proud of you, of you both."

"Thank you."

"I knew you loved me too." Edward laughed.

"Yeau, I guess I do Edmund!" Carlisle joked.

Alice and Esme continued to make plans. Dad's phone rang. It was Emmett calling to say Rose was on getting home this afternoon. My family were all going to be together again soon.

We went to their room and got everything ready for her. Afterward I put some more soup onto cook in case Rose was hungry. And lots of sandwiches as Emmett and the boys were always hungry. I felt happy when cooking for my family.

I loved to look after them too.

Everything was done so I wandered upstairs to discover Edward and Jasper dismantling his bed.

Carlisle was looking at a sketch Esme was drawing while Alice was online on her laptop ordering more furniture. Edward's furniture was the same design as mine so it would be easy matching them up. I had lots of room in the closet and drawers so I started moving his clothes through. Edward looked up and smiled as he winked at me. "Is that you in my underpants again Baby?" He whispered.

I blushed. I was about to answer him when Esme appeared.

"Is this décor in Bella's room too girlie for you Edward?" she asked.

"No, it is just perfect." He replied. It was a bit girlie but I guess he just wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him.

I moved my books along on the book case as he had taken a few through. He was going to leave the rest in his room, or in our quiet room as it now was.

"Hey there Roomie!" he kissed me as he passed by with more clothes in his arms.

"Hey your self Roomie." I hugged his back. He dropped the clothes and spun round, picked me up in his arms and kissed me.

"I love you!"

Yes things were moving fast, but that's just how things were since I met these amazing people.

And it was just fine by me.


	52. Chapter 52

**Lemons & swearing ahead.**

**If you are not old enough, **

**Please do not read! **

**Thank you x**

**Trust ~ Chapter 52.**

"Hello everyone." My big sister looked pale and tired but she was home and we would take good care of her. Rose smiled as Emmett carried her into the family room and sat down with her now on his knee.

"Hey you." I leaned in and gave Rose a gentle hug. "Come here." She pulled me closer.

Emmett laughed and said "I have enough room for you too Belly Button."

I sat on his other knee and hugged Rose carefully.

"I am so glad you are both ok." I rubbed Bubba belly. "You too little Bubba girl, I love you Carlee."

Emmett held on to me as I balanced and lowered myself down to give Bubba a kiss.

"I was really scared." I whispered as my head was next to Rose's Belly.

"I was too Bella, I am so glad you came to see me."

"Are you hungry Rosie?"

"Oooh…Have you made more soup? I enjoyed that, I still feel a bit nauseous with the medication but your picnic was wonderful Bells, just what I needed."

"I have made you some chicken noodle, nice and light but good for you and Bubba."

"That sounds great Bella."

"Do you want to eat now or do you want to lie down Rosie?" Emmett stroked Rose's side. He was so gentle with his beautiful wife anyway but just now she was the most precious thing in the world.

"I could eat just now but then head off for a lie down I think." She looked tired and pale.

Carlisle was going to keep an eye on her and Bubba.

He had called work and said he wouldn't be in this week either.

"I am thinking about retiring or at least cutting my hours right back. Family are more important to me than the job." He announced.

"That has always been true of you my Love." Esme said as she hugged his side. "It will be wonderful to have you around more."

Carlisle looked troubled.

"I want to make sure you & Carlee are ok." He patted Rose's shoulder and kissed the top of her head while his hand rested gently on her baby bump.

Edward and I prepared the table and lunch for everyone. I planned some banana and ice cream sundaes, thinking Rose would like a small amount.

It was comfort food that was easy on the stomach.

I would do anything to help her feel a bit better.

I put some apples to cook with a little with cinnamon, as I read that they were good for upset tummies too. Maggie would be back tomorrow and she would have more ideas.

Esme was happy to let me have the run of the kitchen and Maggie told me she loved having me around too.

Emmett carried Rose through to the table. She had insisted she could walk but looked a bit wobbly on her feet. No one was letting her do anything but get better just now. After she managed a small amount to eat and drink Rose was carried upstairs by Emmett. She quickly fell asleep. Emmett stayed with her, too scared to leave her side. I took up some bottles of water for Rose. Edward had moved his mini fridge into their room. We had made sure we put in everything we could think of to help Rose. I gave Emmett a kiss and we left them alone.

"I don't know what I would do without you Baby." Edward sighed as he held me tight outside their door.

"I would be lost without you too."

We stood together for a little while, until we realised we could hear Emmett softly crying in the bedroom, I ran back in and carefully sat on the edge of their huge bed beside him stroking his hair.

"Emmie bear, its ok Emmie bear." I whispered.

It was my turn to comfort the strongest man I knew, who had held me in his arms each time I needed him with no question or hesitation. Rose lay sleeping in his arms.

He cried for a little while then finally gave into sleep beside Rose. I pulled a blanket up over them both, kissed them gently and closed the door.

Edward was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his head on his knees.

I put my hand out to him. "Come on baby. Let's go downstairs."

He followed me silently. Everyone was back in the family room. My parents and Jasper were sitting reading. Alice was surfing online, beside Jasper. They just needed to be close by each other. Edward and I sat down together on one of the sofas. I curled up next to him. He pulled me closer onto his lap and we snuggled into each other, my head on his chest. We fell asleep together. At some point I woke to find it was dark outside. It seemed no one had moved except Esme who had made tea for everyone.

I stretched up and flexed my tired muscles.

"Hey Baby." My amazing boy spoke as he woke up too.

I kissed him gently. He looked still half asleep and a bit confused as to where we were. He smirked and went to pull me towards him when Jasper coughed and let Edward know we were not alone!

"That could have been embarrassing!" He laughed.

"Later baby!" I whispered into his ear causing him to shudder under me.

"That didn't help matters honey!" he muttered. I laughed and held on to him tighter.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked.

"I could eat again Bells." Rose was at the door in Emmett's arms, he was grinning at all of us.

"I could too…" He was happy now Rose looked a bit better.

"Rose!" I ran over and gave her a gentle hug. Emmett moved to lay Rose down on the sofa next to Edward, who pulled her legs up onto his lap and started rubbing her feet.

I sat down on the floor in front of Rose.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Do you have any more soup?"

I nodded, planning to make several different types of soup and freeze portions for Rose so I could make sure she had some there quickly if she wanted some. I could do that with Maggie tomorrow evening.

Esme and I made dinner for everyone and I warmed soup and some apples with cinnamon for Rose and served some more with pancakes for everyone.

"We never celebrated you being here for your first week Bells?" Rose mumbled while yawning.

"Let's not worry about that, we are having the thing on Saturday, two weeks will be even better."

"Oh yes, I need to get planning, we need dresses and spa appointments…" Alice was jumping with excitement.

"No to dresses, spa treatments maybe, but I would like low key, family and friends and their kids and happy food."

"Happy food?" I like the sound of that Emmett laughed.

"Yeau, all sorts that you can eat without wondering what it is, and you think…Mmmmmmmmmmm…when you taste it! Happy food!"

Everyone laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Can I at least get you a cake?" Alice asked.

"Yeau…nothing too fancy though."

"Chocolate? Lemon? What kind?"

"You choose babes!" I winked and giggled.

I started yawning now.

"I think it is time for sleepy girls to go to bed." Emmett said laughing as he gathered Rose up and Edward moved to pick me up in his arms.

Kisses were exchanged and wishes of sweet dreams spoken to everyone.

I giggled as he pretended to struggle to carry me up the stairs. He deposited me on top of _our_ bed and started to get our stuff ready for bed. I wandered through to join him in the bathroom. We stood to brush our teeth and smiled at each other.

"Panties?" he asked.

"What?" I looked at him confused by the question.

"What do you want to wear tonight?" he whispered in a melting sexy voice that made my legs shake with want. He moved in closer to me, like he was a lion stalking his prey. I was frozen to the spot. He stood behind me, snaked his arms around me and started undoing the buttons of my top one by one. Kissing down my throat as his fingers moved in between my breasts.

He slid the top off my shoulders and threw it into the hamper without his lips leaving my flesh. His fingers moved round on my ribs and towards my back…he kissed any bit of skin he came in contact with as he unclasped my bra behind me. Turning me round to face him, he smiled at me, his eyes hypnotising me.

I grabbed his tee shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

"Off, all off now." I demanded.

His lips crashed against mine.

He growled in my mouth. Suddenly his hands and mine moved frantically to remove all clothing we had left on. We stood there clinging to each other while kissing like our lives depended on it. We were panting into each others mouths.

"Bed?" I asked him.

"Now!" he answered as he picked me up, my legs gripping on around his waist, ankles locking us together and ran to our bed, throwing us both down.

"Door?" I asked as he tried moved us on the bed so he could reach to touch my breasts.

"Locked." He told me as he took my nipple in his mouth.

"Uh huh…" I reached down and took hold of his enormous engorged shaft. His fingers moved down and parted me, exploring every nook and cranny of my very wet aroused core. We moved our hands together matching each others pace. Kissing and sucking at any skin we could reach on each other.

His penis became harder than it had ever felt under my fingers. He rubbed my clit with his thumb as he thrust into me with his fingers.

Neither of us could speak properly.

We attempted "I love you's." to each other. Word were stuttered, grunted and disjointed but understood by both of us. Our bodies were on the edge of a cliff and we threw ourselves off together as our heads fell back and our eyes rolled, our names spoken from each others mouths as sighs.

I collapsed on top of his body. And we both lay together calming our breathing, needing to feel each other close by and not being apart in any way.

"Woooooooooow!" I uttered.

"Yeau…" he replied.

"You know." I tired to explain. "When we do have sex…"

I needed more oxygen as I thought of us together.

"It is going to be fanfuckingtastic!"

He laughed at me swearing.

"No…baby girl. The first time we make love I want us to take our time and I want to love your body and worship you like you deserve to be worshiped!"

He kissed me slowly and with such tenderness.

"I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you too Edward, so much."

"The second time we will have sex…" he whispered in my ear…"I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your name!"

Oh my!


	53. Chapter 53

**Lemontastic chapter, **

**Please do not read if your Parents**

**Think you are too young!**

**Trust ~ Chapter 53.**

I woke up bright and early, excited and nervous about today. It was my first time in Alice & Rose's shop, sorry Alice… boutique… Pixie Rose!

Alice had looked out clothes to wear from the shop that I quite liked. Not too girlie and comfy but you could see it was their style.

I looked over at Edward still fast asleep, smiled at him as I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. After a quick shower I popped my pyjamas on. I would change before leaving and went down to the kitchen to see about starting breakfast with Maggie.

I was trying not to think too much about my first session with Irina at Jasper's office. Edward would be coming with me and Jasper would meet us afterwards. This was a good thing to do.

I was ready to start clearing out the trash in my life let there by my previous family.

I didn't even want to call them family.

_My sperm donor and incubator_.

That's what I would call them. Or 'Him, Her and It' as Alice called them and Jacob. I hadn't thought about him all weekend.

Maggie and I chatted away while preparing food. I made pancakes and chopped fruit platter, paying special attention to a plate of fruit for Rose while setting a tray in case she wanted to eat in bed.

I went outside and cut a pale pink rose placing it in a small bud vase. I would do fresh toast when she woke up.

"Hey Beautiful!" Edward strolled into the kitchen yawning.

"Hello there your self Handsome!" Maggie answered him.

He laughed and gave Maggie a kiss on her cheek after a soft lingering kiss to my lips.

"You ok? You were awake early today."

"Yeau…just excited about this morning but and a bit nervous about speaking with Jasper's colleague Irina this afternoon."

"I promise it'll be alright my Love."

"I know that for sure every time I look at you…now let me feed you something…Pancakes and fruit?"

He kissed me and sat down beside me lifting his plate for me to put some food on.

Edward always knew just what to say to me.

The rest of the family all filtered in except Rose and Carlisle.

"Is Rose coming downstairs this morning Emmie?" I asked my big brother.

"Yes, but Dad is just checking on her to see how she is doing first."

I was pleased she was feeling better. We all started plating up food and chatting about the days we had planned when Jasper appeared carrying Rose who insisted she could have walked, while Alice insisted she didn't need to walk anywhere just now!

"Found this Baby Mama wandering down towards the stairs Bro." Jasper laughed as he sat Rose down with a kiss to her head.

"I was just about to come back up for you Baby!" Emmett scolded Rose who just sighed. "I just wanted to see you all before you left for the day."

I sat the special plate of fruit and some apple juice down to Rose giving her a kiss on the cheek and one the belly.

"Is that what you are wearing to work today Miss Masen?" Rose laughed at my pyjamas.

"Standards have dropped since I went on maternity leave I see…"

"Sure have!" I giggled giving my butt a wiggle at her.

Alice laughed. "At least they are from our range at the shop, so that's something."

"Do you not do underwear as well Alice?" Edward asked smirking, "Will you be modelling _that _tomorrow Bella baby?"

He winked at me and chuckled.

"That would mean I have to wear some…" I whispered into his ear. That shut him up pretty quickly! He gulped and tried to swallow his juice without spraying it all over the counter.

"Don't mess with me Cullen!"

The whole table laughed and the boys mocked Edward.

"She shot you down in flames there little brother!" Emmett was delighted.

I winked at Edward, who just nodded at me smiling!

"She sure did Emmett, she sure did!" He got up and kissed my lips muttering about heading for a shower…a cold one!

Setting off upstairs a short while later, I walked into our room, stopping in my tracks as I realised I hearing Edward in the shower…grunting and calling out my name… in what seemed like a very private moment of bliss.

I hesitated outside the bathroom door, not sure if I should go in or not.

Opening it slightly, I wandered in, biting my lip, very turned on by the noises I had just heard from the man I loved.

The water turned off as I opened the shower door.

"Hey there." I whispered.

"Shit…Hey there yourself." Edward was still holding his penis in his hand, resting his head against the shower wall, face flushed, a mixture of orgasm and pure embarrassment.

"I wish you had waited to come upstairs for a few more minuets. I am so embarrassed." He mumbled.

"_I_ wish I had been several minutes _earlier_ baby…I am so turned on Baby! That was really something to hear, I bet it was even better to see!"

I stepped towards him, biting the tip of my thumb, completely mesmerised by his semi erect cock.

I leaned in and ran my finger tip of my other hand along the length his shaft.

Edward lifted his head hissing then laughed…"_NOW_ you tell me! Have we got time to play?"

"No…got to get dressed…but you can come watch me get dressed…hell you can even pick out my panties…then you will know I am wearing them!"

I wandered back in our room…stripping off my pyjamas as I went. I turned to glance at a very stunned and naked Edward looking back at me.

I winked at him before I threw the bottoms at him…before slowly unbuttoned the top as he groaned and ran towards me.

He picked me up and jumped onto the bed with us both landing in a heap, pulled the top from my body and threw it on the floor as I shivered at his touch.

"Bella…Baby…you are too sexy for your own good!" "Edward, you are getting me all wet!" I laughed at him.

With his skin dripping water down onto me, he ran his fingers down between my legs, sliding them up my slick core, replying, his husky voice thick with desire, "Yes I am baby, you are so fucking wet!"

He grabbed my legs and parted them so he could get in between them, before I knew what was happening his face was buried into my pussy and he was licking, sucking and lapping at me, like a man savouring a gourmet meal.

My body arched up, Edward reaching to my breasts, my erect nipples reacting to his touch, causing me to moan in pure delight.

Edward looked up at me smirking then dived back down to my clit…his fingers now parting me wide open to him, while his other hand moved, thrusting a finger inside me.

"OH MY GOD!"

I felt another finger enter me. He was working my pussy like never before.

He had me on his roller coaster of desire and lust!

My pulse was racing, my heart beating like crazy and my lungs about to burn with the shallow breaths I was trying to control when I exploded into a million pieces under his attention!

He snuggled his head down on my thigh after lapping up everything I had given him, his hand moving in soothing circles on other leg as I came down from my high.

"What was that for?" I asked as my breathing calmed down.

"That was for being the most amazing sexy wonderful women I have ever seen naked!" He laughed.

"How many women have you seen naked?" I asked giggling at his statement.

"In real life or on TV, or in book or dreams?" he asked looking at me all serious, his head still on my thigh, his fingers tracing up and round my hip bone.

"Err in real life?" I asked quietly.

"Just one, and I don't need or desire to see anyone else but you Baby!"

I could have spent all morning lying beside this amazing man, but we needed to get dressed. Edward jumped up and returned moments later with a warm wash cloth to freshen me up, insisting on kissing my skin as well.

I giggled as he touched my highly sensitive skin.

He rummaged in my underwear drawer and pinged over a pair of panties at me like a catapult.

"As much as I want to imagine you with no panties on Sexy Girl, I would get no work done at all. So here you go…but I will so distracted thinking about you, lying under me…looking like that!" he groaned.

Taking my hand he helped me to sit up, and swing my legs round off the bed, then knelling at my feet he took the panties he had flung at me, lifted each foot one at a time placing them into the panties, pulled them up my legs, kissing my skin as he moved his hands to slide the panties in place. I stood up all be it a little bit shaky and pulled me into a stable standing position.

He slid the silk up and over my hips, smoothing the material over my ass cheeks.

He held my hips and kissed my core through my panties. This was nothing like the time he dressed me after my bath, all upset after my breakdown in the woods.

"Oh Edward…you are not making this easy for me to leave you at all today."

"I hope I make it so you always want to stay with me pretty girl."

"You have no idea." I mumbled. "You make everything better Edward."

"Cause we are stronger here together,  
than we could ever be alone" He whispered to me.

"Just hold on to me, don't you ever let me go." I answered him. Our arms wrapped around each other.

Just then Alice knocked on our door and said we needed to leave in half an hour.

"I will make sure she gets to work in time Alice." Edward shouted. "Will you drive in to town with me Baby?" his lips touching my skin as he spoke to me.

I nodded at the man still on his knees before me.

"I can't think of anywhere I would rather be."

I leaned down and kissed his damp hair and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby. So much it hurts when I am not with you."

I nodded at him and took his hand as he stood to pull me into his embrace.

We both dressed between kissed and I grabbed my bag.

"All ready to go to work my precious girl?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Lead the way my Love."

**A/N ~**

**Michael Bublé**** song "Hold on" is a favourite of mine just now.**

**I am using lines from it in this chapter and the next one. I didn't write it…but I love it!**

Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?  
I guess that we were once, babe, we were once  
But luck'll leave you cause it is a faithless friend  
And in the end, when life has got you down  
You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around

So hold on to me tight, hold on to me tonight  
We are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
So hold on to me, don't you ever let me go

There's a thousand ways for things to fall apart  
But it's no one's fault, no it's not my fault  
Maybe all the plans we made might not work out  
But I have no doubt, even though it's hard to see  
I've got faith in us and I believe in you and me

So hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
Cause it's you and me together  
And baby, all we've got is time  
So hold on to me, hold on to me tonight

There's so many dreams that we have given up  
Take a look at all we've got  
And with this kind of love  
What we've got here is enough

So, hold on to me tight, hold on, I promise it'll be alright  
Cause we are stronger here together  
Than we could ever be alone  
Just hold on to me, don't you ever let me go  
Hold on to me, it's gonna be fine  
Hold on to me… tonight  
Didn't they always say we were the lucky ones?


	54. Chapter 54

**Trust Chapter 54.**

"Miss Bella Masen…is reporting for duty Mrs Boss Lady."

I stood to attention and saluted my hand to my head.

Alice stood there laughing at me. Edward rummaged in his pocket and took out his wallet before taking my purse out of my bag.

"Here you go, in case you need any money before you see me at lunch time."

I laughed at him, as he put the money into my purse.

"Yeau, like you will stay away till Lunch time Edward!" Alice laughed.

"You have your cell phone in case you need me?"

"Yes Edward."

"I will pick you up at 12.30?"

"Yes Edward."

"I love you…"

"Yes Edward." I giggled. "I love you too. Now go to work so I can get started here." I kissed him before swatting his butt.

"One more kiss before I go?" he begged.

"OK…One more!" said Alice as she jumped up and kissed Edward's cheek!

"Right now little brother away you go! Bye bye now!

Edward was ushered out of the shop by Alice who turned and winked at me.

"OK Baby sister lets get you shown around."

I was introduced to the other girls in the shop and shown the layout before we started opening stock boxes.

"Thanks for this Bells."

"No problem I am excited to work here, spend some time with you and happy that it means Rose can rest up."

"Oh I have something for you. You have the choice of two. I didn't know which one you would prefer."

Alice held out her hand showing me two name badges with the shop logo on it.

"Miss B. Masen." Or "Bella" I thought about the Bella one but decided on the Miss Masen badge. I loved anything that said Masen on it.

As I looked closer it said "Miss B. Masen. Under Manager."

"Under Manager? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rose and I are both shop managers but you are family and you are in charge when we are not here."

"Wow…promotion on my first day on the job!"

I laughed as I squeezed my big sister.

"Sure is a good day Bells."

She pinned my badge on my lapel and we walked out onto the shop floor.

I made my self familiar with the till, and phone system. Just then the shop door bell tinkled alerting us to a customer. Alice and I both looked up as Renee walked in.

"Let me." said Alice looking a bit worried.

"No… just stay close by and let me try." I whispered.

Head held I walked over to Renee.

"Hello again." Renee smiled broadly at me.

"Hello." I tried to smile but it was a forced effort.

This was Alice & Rose's shop I could be professional.

"Yes, I am looking for a dress for a cocktail party…Miss Masen?" she smiled as she red my badge.

I was relieved I didn't pick the one that just said Bella on it now.

"Certainly, let me show you what we have, Miss…?"

"Mrs Dwyer. Call me Renee."

I smiled at her but declined to offer her my first name.

"Now do you have a particular colour in mind?"

"Well…it is a black and white ball, so that decides that for me." She laughed.

Again I smiled then bit down on my lower lip. Alice came over beside me, "Mrs Dwyer, let me show you something we just got in."

She led Renee over to the rails and I followed.

"I am very excited about the Ball. I need jewellery and underwear as well."  
"Lets see what dress you like and we will take it from there." I answered her.

"I am so excited about it. It is the hospital fund raiser."

Alice looked at me. "Oh that's in two weeks isn't it?"

"Yes. You know about it?" Renee questioned.

"Oh yes. Our family is also invited."

She looked at Alice and me. "You will both be there?"

Alice nodded. "Oh yes."

I lowered my eyes. We would to talk about this later on at home.

"How about this one?" I lifted up a dress to show her, and she gasped at it.

"Oh my dear! This is perfect! You knew just what I wanted! You know me so well!"

I raised my eye brow but turned my back to Renee.

"I think I know the perfect accessories for this dress."

I walked away to pick up a bag and jewellery.

Taking deep breaths I headed back towards them.

Just as I got to them I heard the door bell tinkle. Looking round I saw my beloved Edward smiling at me, but with obvious concern on his face.

He walked over and asked Alice if he could borrow me for a moment, taking my hand and leading me to the office. "Alice sent me a text telling me she was here. You ok?" His embrace soothes my nerves.

A lingering kiss on my lips made everything feel all right.

"I am much better now Edward my Love."

He kissed me again, pulling me closer to him.

"I was sort of doing ok, but I am glad you are here, I want to step back out, I don't want to hide from her, but can you stay close by?"

"I will always be close by if you need me Baby."

"Just hold me for a moment longer."

I gave him a squeeze and buried my face into his chest.

His scent was like a drug to me, it relaxed me now. It turned me on at other times. It was always everything I needed it to be, just when I needed it.

My Edward was just everything to me.

"I am so happy to see you." I murmured. "I needed to hold you, to have you hold me. I didn't realise how much till I saw you. Edward…do you think I am pathetic?"

"No Baby. It just means we love each other. You and I will always be there for each other. You've got someone here that you can wrap your arms around any time you want to here."

"Come on let's go see if she is still there."

He nodded and kissed my head. "Right here with you Baby Girl."

He followed me out, but waited by the till as I asked him to. I didn't think he wanted to be near Renee if she was buying underwear, I _didn't_ want him near her underwear at all!

He looked over paperwork at the till for Alice and kept himself busy while watching out for me. A wink made me burst into a huge grin.

"He looks smitten with you Miss Masen."

Renee noticed the exchange between Edward and me.

"He is. They are both very much in love." Alice answered her.

"Now did you get everything you came in for Mrs Dwyer?"

"Oh my dear, I said to call me Renee…"

"Sorry." I shook my head. "My parents Carlisle and Esme have taught me to be polite towards my elders."

I smiled but it was it was trying not to smirk at her discomfort with my comment about her age.

Alice let out a small cough and lifted up Renee's purchases.

"Underwear?" Alice asked.

"Sorry?" She spluttered.

"I remembered you asked about underwear, and…well you _will need_ something to hold everything in place with this dress Mrs Dwyer."

She said it so sweetly you almost missed the sarcasm.

"Oh yes, I will need under garments."

"Let me show you some bits I think will work over here. Can I give you these to take over to the till Bells…?"

Renee looked at me. Her head tipped to the side.

For the first time she looked into my eyes and I saw her question just who this person in front of her was.

I knew I looked like Charlie. I wondered if she saw his eyes in mine now.

I smiled as best as I could and took the items from Alice. Part of me wanted her to ask who I was.

But part of me really wanted her to just go away.

Edward wrote down the prices of her items as I folded and wrapped them, placing them, into the beautiful paper store bags.

Alice brought over the underwear and rang up everything through the till. "I think its time for your lunch break Miss Masen."

"Thank you Mrs Cullen. I will just get my bag from the office." I took my name badge off, popped it in the drawer beside the till and walked away.

I returned with my belongings as Renee was standing at the till to pay.

I gave Alice a hug and kiss. She whispered in my ear, "I am so sorry Bella… I didn't mean to say your name out loud."

"No worries see you at home later on Ali. Love you."

Edward put his arm around my waist after giving Alice a quick hug and kiss.

I turned to look at Renee. I wondered if she would say something to let me know if she knew who I was.

"Good bye Mrs Dwyer, I am sure we will meet again. Maybe I will see you at the ball. I will be there with my parents and family." I stared into her eyes.

She nodded, hesitated for a moment but then finally spoke.

"I am sure you will Bella…Masen, I am sure you and I will meet up again soon. Our paths seem to be crossing a lot just now."

"So it seems. Mrs Dwyer."

"I will look forward to it."

I had no reply for her this time.

"Come on My Love, time to go." Edward kissed my cheek and looked at Renee.

He said nothing to her.

We walked away, my legs were now shaking and with out Edward's arm around me I don't think I could have walked away at all.

"Well done my beautiful Girl." Edward hugged me tighter. "I am _so_ very proud of you."

"I am so glad you were here for me, you and Alice."

"I told you, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you my Love. Let's get some lunch before we go to see Irina."

Dr Irina Young was not what I expected.

Not that I really knew what I thought she would look like. She was very young and pretty.

With a shake of her hand she invited Edward and I into her office.

"Now Edward I am happy to have you in with us this afternoon but most of our future sessions will be just Bella & I."

She was kind but firm, she was stating a fact not asking his opinion.

He just smiled and nodded.

The next hour was spent explaining about my previous life, all about the "sperm donor and incubator."

About Jacob and how he treated me. How he said he owned me. How he was now locked up. All of it came out.

I still felt that I was worthless and scared at times.

Edward squeezed my hand. I saw his head drop and his shoulders slump down.

"I know that you hate it when I say that. I don't know how to explain this any better. I believe you, when you all tell me all the wonderful things you say about me. But, I guess if you have been told all your life how worthless you are, for so many years, how unwanted you are… it takes more than a week of being told how wonderful you are for it to totally become true in your heart and mind."

Tears escaped my eyes and fell down my face. Edward nodded and gave me a small smile, wiping the tears away with his finger tips. He leaned in a kissed both my cheeks.

"We will continue to tell you how important you are to us my Love. I understand what you are saying about your past. You future is going to be so much better. Tell me how you feel, when ever you need to… tell me anything you feel you have to say."

He held me tight. Irina said nothing. She waited till we turned and looked at her.

"Jasper spoke to me with your permission Bella. You are having problems sleeping? I think we have a fair few things to work through but I think we will look at your sleeping problems first."

I nodded. "I have been sleeping so much better since Edward moved in with me."

Suddenly I started crying again. He pulled me in to his arms and soothed me.

"Why are you crying Bella?" Irina asked gently.

"Please don't ask him to move out, please don't."

"I am concerned that you will be forming a dependence on your relationship with Edward." Irina replied.

I pulled my self tighter into his body.

My breathing becoming shallow and rapid…my heart beat racing. I was becoming dizzy with it all.

Irina knelt in front of me, and held my hand.

Just as Jasper had done before she took my hand and held it on her sternum and asked me to follow her breathing.

"Breathe in and out, in and out." She looked at Edward and then passed my hand to his chest. She encouraged him to help me focus on my breath.

When I had calmed down, Irina rubbed my back and returned to her chair.

Edward gave me a gentle lingering kiss top my head and kept me close beside him.

"I am not going to ask you sleep in separate bedrooms just now, I think we need to work through some issues and worries and I am hoping that once you have become happier with them that sleeping alone will give you nothing to fear."

"Thank you."

"Edward, how do you feel about anything that has come up in today session?"

"I just want to see her strong and happy. I Love her very much and it hurts me to see what they did to her, and how it affects her self esteem."

He spoke about his panic after I ran away and got lost in the woods. He had tears running down his face. I felt ashamed. Irina told to try not to feel bad about it all. It was the past, nothing I could change, to learn from it and move on. She was proud of the way I had coped already, with Charlie and Renee.

We would get through all of this.

She thought we would both benefit from speaking to her together.

She smiled at me and I knew we would get through the weeks of work ahead.

"How do you feel about seeing me twice a week? One of the days I will see you with Edward, then on the other day just you and me?"

I looked to Edward. "Will you manage to come once a week with me?"

"Of course I will. I will drive with you on both days, if you want and we can do lunch before it."

"Sounds like we have a plan My Love."

We had a plan!


	55. Chapter 55

_**Trust ~ Chapter 55.**_

Jasper waited in his office for us after our appointment with Irina as promised.

We met him smiling, holding hands.

I had felt quite anxious during the afternoon session at times but now felt more optimistic than ever before that I could move away from the past I used to be stuck in.

Jasper was delighted with the first session and my encounter with Renee.

We would all meet up at home later on.

The drive home was quiet.

But this was a good quiet.

It gave me time to think and process the many thoughts that were whirring around inside my head.

_Renee._

She left me without wanting me to be born.

_Charlie._

He gave me up without looking back once.

_Jacob. _

He would try to take me away from here.

They were all my past.

_Edward_, he was my future.

This family was my future and I was done worrying about the past and how it has almost destroyed me.

Edward…

He made my heart swell with love.

I looked over at _My_ Edward and gave him the biggest grin ever.

"What you smiling at there Beautiful Girl?"

"I love you! I love being with you…And I want to show you how much Edward!"

I bit down on my lip.

"Show me…?" he raised his eye brow at me and smirked.

"Yeau, show you…"

Suddenly we were outside our home.

Neither of us moved.

We both sat there staring at each other.

Our eyes locked together.

His hand reached over to mine.

We knew something was about to change between us.

A new step was going to be taken.

We were both ready for this.

"I want to take you away somewhere."

"Oh?"  
"I want it to be just you and me, no one else, just you and me."

I nodded at him. "I would like that." I whispered to him, even though no one else was around.

"Tonight, I know the family want to talk to you and support you after Renee being in the shop and Emily's session…" he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"But I want to have you all to myself."

"I want to be alone with you too."

"I had planned to take you away after your party on Saturday, but I want you now." He eyes were dark with desire.

He pulled me over onto his lap my back against the car door, our lips crashed together.

"I want you now too…I want _all_ of you…I want you to have all of me!"

His forehead touched mine. Our breaths exhaled into each others mouths.

"It's the right time Edward. I need you…"

Just as we were about to speak or kiss again the door opened and Jasper put his head into the car.

"Hello you two…" He laughed as Edward and I moaned with frustration.

"It was either going to be me or Emmett that was going to come out here and get you…so, count yourself lucky it was me."

He put his hands under my arms and pulled me out of the car and onto my feet.

"Can you manage to come in yourselves or do I need to make sure you don't get distracted again by carrying you in Bells?"

He was chuckling away to himself when he seen the look of disgust on my face!

"Jasper…"I growled at him, glaring into his eyes!

"Come on. Everyone is waiting for you two."

"WE are busy!" I answered, turning to try to get back to Edward.

"Nope…not gonna let you get back in that car, you might just drive off."

He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and took off towards the house as Edward shouted and ran after us.

"Give her back Jasper or so help me…"

"You snooze you loose little Brother…!"

Suddenly Emmett was there too and Jasper muttered something to him, I saw him stand behind Jasper stopping Edward getting within reach of me.

"You better put me down NOW!" I shouted at him, I was getting angry with him.

"NOW! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Just a moment Bells…stop hitting me."

"Please…put me down…_please_…"

Suddenly it wasn't Jasper holding me… it was Jacob!

I could see him below me holding me, not letting go.

I could hear his voice telling me what to do.

I could smell the grease on his clothes from the work shop.

I could feel the tension in my body getting stronger.

I could taste the burning bile in my throat.

I could see nothing after the darkness took over me.

"Bella, Little one…can you open your eyes for me? It's Daddy? It's Carlisle Baby Girl."

My eyes were starting to open but suddenly the bile in my throat was rising. I could feel my body tense as my stomach retched. "I am going to be sick!"

I tried to speak but began vomiting on the floor beside me.

"I am so sorry…I am so sorry…" Tears poured down my face as I continued to vomit into a garbage bin that someone had placed under my face. Carlisle held my hair back and Edward held my body supporting me on the floor. My stomach hurt, I was still retching but nothing was coming up, I was empty. Resting my head down on Carlisle knee I felt him use a wet cloth on my face that Esme had passed down to him.

"Mama, do you have a cloth so I can clean this mess up please?" I whispered as I tried to get up but Edward and Carlisle held me down close to them.

"No leave it I will get it Little One." Esme had the mess cleaned up before I could argue.

Jasper tried to speak to me but Edward pushed him back in anger.

"You have done enough Jasper. Leave her alone."

"Don't be cross Edward, I don't know what happened. Please don't be angry at Jasper." I murmured.

My throat sore from the acid I had vomited.

"Bella…" Jasper was kneeling down on the floor beside me offering me a small glass of iced water. "I am so sorry. What happened? What did I do?"

"What is that smell?" I looked at Jaspers jeans.

There were several small dark smudges on the denim.

I lifted my hand cautiously to touch them.

"Is that grease?"

He nodded. "I was messing around with my motor bike before I spoke to you. Why?"

"I remembered Jacob throwing me about in the garage. He wasn't happy that I had not cleaned something properly. I needed to leave for my shift at the book shop."

I touched the patches of grease gently while I spoke quietly. They left a residue on my finger tips.

"So I told him I would come back and do it afterwards. He picked me up and threw me down at the bit he wanted me to clean. He locked me in the workshop and left me there all night. I was so scared."

My lip trembled at the memory. I didn't realise I had started crying, until Jasper wiped them away. I was rubbing my arm thinking about the memory.

"Sorry Daddy? What did you say?"

"Is your arm sore Little One?"

I wasn't aware I was doing that till Dad asked me if it hurt. I thought about the time in the work shop.

"He broke it when he dropped me." I blinked away tears. "Jasper didn't drop you Little One?" Carlisle was confused.

"No…Jacob did it. He left me all night with a broken arm…"

Edward pulled me gently into his body, stood up and lifted me up from the floor, keeping me tight against him, he was crying now too.

"Baby, do you want to go upstairs or the family room?"

"Bed room, I need to lie down, stay with me?"

He kissed my forehead and nodded while wiping his tears away.

"I will always be with you Baby. I love you." He answered me quietly.

I knew we would talk about this later on, but I felt emotionally drained. I wanted to lie in Edward's arms and sleep. Carlisle followed us and opened doors as we went. I closed my eyes and focused on Edward's heart beat which was slower and calmer than it had been when we were on the floor.

Carlisle pulled back my blankets as Edward entered our room. He kissed my cheek and gripped Edward's shoulder.

"Come downstairs when you are ready. Get some rest Little One." Carlisle closed my curtains, left the room, closing the door behind him.

Edward sat down on the bed with me still in his arms.

"Is it ok to take your shoes off Baby? It will be more comfy for you." I nodded.

"I know this is not what we had planned, but I need to feel you next to me, your skin on mine. Please." I asked.

He turned and sat me down on the bed.

"Anything you want." A gentle kiss on my lips and in no time at all he was at my feet removing my shoes. I stood up in front of my beloved Edward.

We worked to unfasten each others buttons.

Clothes were shed carefully and silently.

He hesitated once I was left in my underwear. My arms reached back, unfastening my bra. Without looking away I removed it and threw it with our other clothes. Just our underpants remained. I shivered.

Edward reached down and picked up the tee shirt he had just taken off. "Lift up your arms baby."

He placed the top onto my body, picked me up and climbed into bed, laying me down and snuggling beside me, pulling the covers up and over us.

I heard him whisper he loved me as sleep took me under.

_I was in the work shop. _

_Jacob was shouting down at me. _

_I lay cowering where he had thrown me. _

"_You are a good for nothing whore! You can't even clean up properly, it is no wonder no one wants you near them."_

_His eyes were black with anger, his teeth bared like a dog snarling. Pain tore through my arm, the bone piercing the skin, blood streaming down my limb. Suddenly Rose appeared beside me. _

_She stood up to face him, tall and proud like an Amazon warrior. _

"_Get back Dog or I will rip your head off and tear your limbs from your body!"_

"_Rose…" I whispered, "Stay back he will hurt you."_

"_She is safe Bellybutton, I will protect you both." Emmett stood now by Rose's side, he towered over Jacob. He stepped back with a look of pure disgust on his face. Rose crouched as if she was about to pounce at her prey._

"_Don't worry Baby Girl. We are here now, we will look after you." Edward knelt down beside me and started kissing my arm, soothing the pain. He licked the blood away and I watched as the wound closed and disappeared, healing before my eyes. _

"_What are you doing Edward?" _

"_Making it all better Baby."_

_Esme and Carlisle stepped from behind me, kissed my head and stood up beside Rose and Emmett, my family were here to save me, two strong arms gathered me from the floor and lifted me up into Edwards embrace, Jasper had passed me to him. _

"_We will protect you Little sister."_

_Alice squeezed my arm, I no longer had any injury or felt any pain in it. They all stood before me, growling back at the animal that had hurt me so many times. _

_Edward stayed and kept me safe in his arms. _

_Emmett and Jasper turned and winked to me before stepping past the family and grabbing Jacob's arms. Alice sprung up and pulled his head off his shoulders…_

_I gazed into Edward's eyes and smiled. _

"_He won't hurt me any more will he?"_

"_No, he won't hurt you ever again. We won't let him."_

_He kissed my cheeks and then my lips…I felt them warm and wet against mine. _

"You won't let him hurt me." I repeated.

"Wake up Baby, he won't hurt you, wake up."

I felt Edward's lips against mine. I opened my eyes to see I was still in his arms in our bed.

"Hey you..." I whispered.

"Hey yourself… Are you awake now?"

"I think so." I snuggled into his body as close as I could. "You are so warm Baby Girl."

His body was cooler than mine.

I giggled as he started kissing me. "Oh you think that is funny do you?"

"You are cold Edward…"

"No wonder, you have my tee shirt on and all the blankets!" he pulled the covers round to two if us, making a cocoon.

"Let me warm you up a bit my Love." I started moving my hands up and down his body.

"Oh you are making me warmer all right." He smirked.

"Getting hotter every time you touch me…"

Suddenly there was a knocking at our door.

"Shit!" Edward let out a gasp of air. I threw my head back in frustration but didn't move from his hold.

"Come in." Edward shouted as the knocking started again.

"Sorry. Are you awake? Mum wanted to get some food into Bells." Alice danced in and bounced up onto the bed and wriggled so she was right behind me getting under the blankets too. "Oh it's cosy in here." She giggled as she cuddled in.

"I sure is..." I winked at Edward who kissed my head.

"You ok Little Sister?" she asked as she stroked my hair.

"Yeau…" I sighed.

"Jasper is upset that he hurt you." She whispered to me.

Edward raised his eyebrow at her but before he could speak I raised a finger to his lips.

"I am not upset with Jasper at all, he didn't hurt me. Is he down stairs?"

"No…He is in our room, I was about to go and see if I could get him to come down for food as well."

"Let me go. I will be out in a moment I just need to get dressed Alice."

"OK Babes. I will see you downstairs." She kissed my cheek, jumped up out of the bed and skipped back out into the hallway in a flash.

I got up and sorted myself some pyjama bottoms and a sweatshirt, pulled them on while Edward watched me, his eyes following each move I made.

"What?" I asked him as I walked over to stand beside the bed.

"Just thinking about how I will enjoy removing them later on Baby Girl." His voice made my lady bits tingle.

I moaned as his hand ran up my thigh towards my core. He pulled me closer to the bed beside him.

"I need to go see Jasper…" I groaned as my head rolled back in delight at his touch.

"Do you have to talk about my brother while I touch you?" He laughed.

"I need to make sure he is ok. Come on get dressed and come with me."

"Oh I want to _cum_ with you my beautiful girl…" He leaned over on the bed and kissed my hand trying to pull me down on to the bed beside him.

"No…No…NO…" I mumbled.  
"No?" he looked at me. I could see a glint in his eyes. He knew I was melting into his intentions.

"Stop dazzling me Edward…" I laughed shaking my head at him. "I will meet you in Jaspers room. Get dressed…oh and maybe do something about this…"

I leaned into him and ran my finger tips all the way up his erection. He hissed at the contact his body arching back into the mattress. Before he could grab onto me I jumped back and ran out of the room, shouting "I love you!"

"Bad girl! I will get you for that…" He laughed while falling back onto the bed.

It was time to make sure Jasper was ok after my outburst.


	56. Chapter 56

**I am so happy that this story has been added to so many people story alerts and faves. Thank you also for review from new people and those lovely people who have been with this story since the start.**

**I think there are a few more chapters left. I have written the ending and a few in between. Hope you enjoy them too. xx**

**Trust Chapter 56.**

I knocked on Jasper's door, and heard a gentle voice call out for me to come in.

He sat there in a comfy chair, with a book on his knee looking sad and tired.

"Are you ok Jasper?" I made my way over to him.

"I should be asking you that Bells. I am so sorry for upsetting you."

"May I?" I patted his leg asking if I could sit with him.

He put the book on the table, pulled me onto his lap, and wrapped his arms carefully around me as I snuggled into his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jasper. I love you, you are the gentlest big brother, and it was not your fault."

"I wonder if seeing Irina and Renee today made you vulnerable and my stupidity added to the smell of the grease was just too much."

"I think I understand what you are trying to say…." I giggled. "And yes, my clever Big brother I agree. Apart from you were never stupid; it was just a bit of fun."

Jasper laughed a little. "Well you have Emmett for being the big brother with brawn."

"Hey you are not so shabby when it comes to being a tough guy Mr!"

I leaned in and squeezed his arm…he tensed his muscle and laughed even louder!

Wrapping my arms round him I gave him a cuddle.

"I know you never meant me any harm. You keep me safe. I think I need you and Emmett to know when I ask you to let me go I need you to let me go. I get in a panic and it all gets a bit too much sometimes."

"I understand Bells. I will speak to Emmett too. We just get a bit carried away." He kissed the top of my head. I snuggled in closer.

"You know… Rose and Emmett found me and helped me leave my past but you… you hold my hand as I get stronger to see that I am not held in my past. Never think I don't love you and Alice as much as I love them Jasper."

"Thank you Bella, I love you too little sister."

"Talking of Emmett, we need to go downstairs and get some food before he eats it all…" I looked up and saw tears in Jasper's eyes. I used the tips of my fingers to wipe them away. "Jasper…"

"Bells?"

"I have my first session alone with Irina on Thursday…I want to spend some time, just you and me after it. Can we do that?"

"Sure Bells. If that's gonna help you."

"It's not about helping me… it's about me and you spending some time together. Sure I will tell you about my session, but I was gonna do that anyway. But I want to spend time just you and me. "

"Will Edward mind?" Jasper always thought about everyone else's feelings above his own.

I shook my head.

"He will be fine with it. I thought we could go for some food and to the bookshop you got my voucher for…I am dying to spend some of it! And you are the very Brother to do it with."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Then it is settled. Thursday's are Jasper and Bella's days for fun!" I giggled. "You want to go on your bike? I have never been on a motor bike before…that can be something else we do?"

"I need to get you a helmet and jacket then my little biker sister!" He laughed.

I squeezed him then kissed his cheek. "Come on Jasper, let's go eat."

The others were all downstairs at the dining table chatting waiting for us to join them.

We walked in with our arm around each other.

"About time…was starving to death here you guys!" Emmett winked at me and smiled at Jasper, knowing we had sorted out what we needed to. Jasper walked me over to the seat beside Edward, gave me another hug and kiss as Edward pulled the chair out for me.

I sat down and leaned over to kiss Edward's cheek once he sat down beside me.

"Do you want to talk about today Little One?" Carlisle asked as we looked over take away menus.

We spoke about Renee coming into the shop. I explained how I felt more in control but managed it mainly with the support of Alice and Edward being there.

They laughed as Alice told them about the comments we made about Renee's age.

"You should have made a comment about her awful perfume!" Rose shuddered at the memory of the offending smell that had made her feel nauseous.

"Oh she is coming to the black and white ball too!"

"Noooo!" Rose looked like she had tasted something nasty.

"Are you going to that?" I asked my parents.

"I am hoping we are all going to go. Is that ok with you Bella, even though she will be there?"

"She can't hurt me again, and even less chance with you guys all there!"

"I know what I would like to do to hurt her." Esme growled.

"Mama!" I laughed. "You are a scary Mama bear!"

Esme winked at me and asked Carlisle to order her something spicy causing Emmett to laugh and explain she always did this then complained it was too hot to eat!

I told them about the session with Irina how Edward is coming with me on the Mondays and now how Jasper and I have a date after the Thursday sessions.

Edward smiled at me telling me that was a great idea.

"Oh and I need to go get a leather jacket so we can go on the bike." I said excited like a little girl at Christmas.

"Ohhh…Leather gear and a tattoo?" Edward groaned, squeezing his hand on my knee. "You are killing me here." He whispered.

"What's wrong Eddie? Are you hungry?"

"Like you have no idea Emmie." Edward moaned. I laughed knowing it was not take away he craved.

Just then the food arrived and true to form Esme took one bite and declared it was too spicy for her to eat, just as Carlisle produced a second dish which was announced to be perfect!

Emmett shook his head and laughed so loudly it made me giggle.

"You look much better today Rose." Esme patted Rose's hand. "I am feeling so much better. I think I will be able to go to the massage for mum's class I had booked in for. You learn about pregnancy and birth massage and also afterward about baby massage."

"Oh that sounds good." I was delighted to see Rose better.

"I wondered if you would like to come with me Bella, it is too early for Emmett & Alice to always make it back in time, and it might be fun."

"I would love to, when is it?"

"Tuesday evenings, starts next week."

"Perfect. I want to do a class that starts next week on the Wednesday. I found it on the community college website you were looking at Love." I said to Edward. "Well let's get you signed up for that too." He said smiling at me. "There are a couple I fancy doing."

I explained about the 'introduction to art mediums' that I had looked at and a creative writing class.

"Hold on." Alice ran and got her net book, and before I knew it, I was signed up for a place on both courses.

"Thank you for helping me to do this." I said to my parents. They nodded, understanding I would never have been able to afford this before.

"How about you do some part time courses this term and after the holidays, see if you want to do anything more or full time next semester?" Carlisle asked.

"Not full time. I will be working in Pixie Rose if Alice & Rose still want me to."

"We will always want you, but this can be as long or as short term as you want it Bells. It can be just in the holidays from your courses, whatever you need." Alice explained.

"I was going to be going on maternity leave, and we had staff planned to help out, it was just with an earlier leave required that we needed you so soon." Rose took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I nodded.

"I know this is a bit much, but you have an opportunity to do what ever you want with any more education so embrace it and let us support you here. Financially and in every other way you need." Carlisle could see my concerns.

"Thank you." I tried to speak but it was just a whisper that came out.

"So…Mornings in the shop with Alice, then Monday with me and you at Irina's sessions, Tuesday with Rose at massage class, Wednesday afternoon with your creative writing class, Thursday is Jasper and Irina, and Friday afternoon is art class. Sounds like a good week Pretty Girl."

Edward leaned over and whispered to me, "And every night with me…"

I giggled, "Yes it dose sound like a good week."

"Waiiit! Wait a minuet" Emmett spoke up…"What's the story here? You have time with everyone…except me!"

"I see lots of you Emmie bear…" I smiled.

"Not a designated time slot just for you and me!"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked wrinkling my brow at him, nervous at what I might be about to agree to.

"Self defence class. _You and me_."

I smirked at him. "You don't need self defence classes!"

He roared a big belly laugh, "No silly Belly I teach them, but you and me on a Wednesday evening, I will teach you and then you will join my ladies class…afterwards we will go eat somewhere."

I hesitated for a moment. "I am not sure I can do that, I mean I am not strong enough to fight."

"You are stronger than you know Belly Button and that is what I will teach you there. It is not about fighting. It is about keeping you safe and escaping if you need to. You will feel stronger emotionally with Irina and Jasper helping you, you may have built up frustration with what you bring up at the sessions…but I want you to never feel that no man can hurt you again. _No man_."

He sounded so serious.

He was my protector.

My Emmie Bear, he needed me to be able to protect myself when I was alone. He was giving me strength. They all were. My parents held hands and smiled at each other. I looked round the table and sighed. "You all make me stronger; you all give me love and support to make me stronger. I love you all."

"You have always been strong Little One. You just needed to know that you were." Carlisle looked at me with a huge smile.

"You all make me very proud of you. All of you." Esme looked at all her children smiling through her tears.

"And besides the frustration of the sessions…Edward will be leaving you very frustrated so the classes will help channel that Belly!"

Emmett roared laughing until Rose skipped the back of his head with her hand. Esme groaned. "And there you go…always got to remind me that you are you Emmett!" She laughed.

I chuckled away. "Oh and Emmett…let me tell you, there is _nothing_ about Edward that leaves me frustrated, nothing at all…" I gave Edward's knee a squeeze and winked at Emmett. Who glared over at poor Edward!

"And with that, I think it is time to clear up and go to bed…with Edward!" I whispered the last bit at Emmett who growled at me and then laughed!

"Well you have quite a lot of clearing up to do here, so you will be some time before you get to go to bed."

"No. I think since you have been so naughty this evening Emmett, YOU can do all the clearing up!" Esme pointed her finger at her eldest son.

"Awww MUM!" he wined. "Do I have to?"

"You do now…after all that moaning!" She laughed.

I offered to help but Emmett just laughed and kissed me goodnight.

I gave everyone else a hug and kiss. Suddenly I was standing in front of Edward who smirked at me and whispered into my ear…

"Well then…that leaves just you and me."


	57. Chapter 57

**More lemony groping ahead. **

**Trust ~ Chapter 57.**

We walked upstairs hand in hand. "Edward." I whispered to him.

"Yes?"

"I am nervous, are you nervous?"

He opened the door and led me into our room.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight Baby, how about we take a bath and relax."

"You don't want to make love with me?" I was disappointed at his answer.

"Sure I do, but I want it to be prefect and uninterrupted. I don't want either of us wondering if someone is going to knock on our door or barge in to protect your honour!"

I sighed, "How do we do that Love?"

Saturday, after the party, you and I are going away for the night. I have booked somewhere, we will pack a bag and then it will be just you and me."

"5 days…we need to wait 5 days?" I sighed.

"Five days of waiting or five days getting ready to take things a step further." He leaned in and kissed me.

My back was against the door, his hand reached to my side and locking the door. His kisses moved down my neck and around my collar bone. My head stretched back extending my neck, exposing my throat to his mouth.

"You are ready now, then?" his voice was strained with longing and torn with want.

"Um." I gulped. "Yes?"

He smiled, and inclined his head slowly until his lips brushed against the skin just under the corner of my jaw.

"Right now?" he whispered, his breath blowing on my neck. I shivered involuntarily.

"Yes," I whispered so my voice didn't have a chance to break.

"You really want to take you right here…*kiss* and right now…"

"Yes. I want you right now."

His hand slid under my top and towards my breast, my breathing was fast and shallow, I couldn't take my eyes from his. They were dark with lust…moving my hand up to the nape of his neck I pulled his head down so my mouth was beside his ear. "Right now…" My voice was barely audible but I knew he heard me.

"Oh Isabella…" He moaned into my neck.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door.

We both jumped and stumbled falling on the floor, laughing but equally frustrated.

"Who is it?" I called out, while Edward buried his face into my chest muttering about never been worse timing for anything.

"It's Emmett Belly Bear. Can I come in?"

"Just a second..."

We got up off the ground and Edward stomped like a toddler having a tantrum into the bathroom.

I straightened my clothes up and patted my hair down before opening the door.

"Hey Emmie, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok about us doing the self defence and work out before hand?"

"Come in Emmie, what brought this on?"

"Just I know I can be a bit over the top but I get scared when you are upset and I taught Rose and Alice and Mum to look after them selves, I just want you to be safe."

"Oh Emmie thank you, you know I love you! You are always going to be so important to me."

I jumped up into his arms and wrapped myself around him.

"I was worried you were only doing it to agree with me."

"Nope…I want to learn how to throw you around! Now, go back to your beautiful Wife and Bubba and I will see you tomorrow Big Brother."

Emmett gave me a hug and rocked me back and fore like I was a small child in his arms, before we heard Edward chuckle behind us.

I kissed to top of his head before he threw me over his shoulder and in few strides he was beside my bed. He slapped my ass and threw me down on the bed.

"Hey Edward, you are looking a bit flushed. You ok?"

"Fine Emmett…Night Emmett!"

I lay back on the bed laughing as Edward attempted in vain to move his big brother back and out of the room.

"Night Belly Button…sweet dreams. Night Edward… Sleep well little brother." He winked at me and chuckled as he left the room.

Edward sighed as he shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Five days?" I asked him.

"Really five days…?"

Looking at him, his frustration mirrored my own.

"I don't know if I can wait five more minuets Pretty Girl."

He came over and lay down beside me on the bed. Both of us torn between needing to love each other and knowing the moment had been gone.

"Come and have a bath with me." I suggested.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"We have a whole life time Edward, I can't relax now."

"I know Baby I am not upset with you. Not at all, I promise you that."

"I understand. Cock blocked by the one person who thinks that I am too young for sex." I laughed.

"The _same_ person who laughs at me all the time…for never having any sex!" Edward moaned.

"So you are allowed to have sex?" I questioned.

"Yes, but not with you!" He nodded while smiling.

"You better not be having sex with anyone else Edward!" I pretended to look mad.

"Cause I have two big brothers who would kiss your ass if you cheated on me!"

"To be honest I would be more worried about your older sisters and patents kicking my ass more!"

"You know they love me more than they love you!"

I joked with him. My hand moved up and under his tee shirt. He shuddered as my hand met his nipple.

I toyed with his responsive nub while he sunk back into the bed. Climbing up onto his body, I took his earlobe in between my lips and tugged on it before moving slightly, knowing as I spoke he would feel my lips brush against his skin. "You know…I love you…more than…everyone…all added together."

His arms wrapped up around me, pulling me as close as him as he could.

"You know I love more than life its self Isabella."

"I do. You know I do."

We both sighed together as our hands made to remove our clothing. I sat up, my legs straddling his hips. He pulled my top off, his arms wrapping behind me, unfastened my bra which I threw on the floor.

I pulled him up and he buried his face between my breasts. Arching my back I pushed my chest further onto him.

I felt his mouth on my skin, hot kisses all over my sensitive mounds. He latched on to one nipple and toyed with the other one. I began rocking on his rock hard erection. But I wanted more. I managed to remove his top detaching him from me briefly before he returned back to his attention on my chest.

"Undress me Edward," I gasped, "Please."

Somehow we managed to remove everything we had been wearing, our lips finding purchase on any skin we could find.

We lay together naked on our bed.

Facing one and other in a moment combined equally with love and lust. His arm lay behind me, holding me close circling skin on my lower back.

Our eyes now unable to look away from each other even for one brief second.

Hands gently snaking down to the centre of each others desire. My top leg moved over his hip, around his body, pulling him closer still, just allowing enough space for our hands to move between our warm bodies.

My hand moved around his extending silken steel, and began moving his shaft up and down the way I knew he liked it. His finger tips grazed my slick folds, wet with arousal at our actions, before opening me up to his tender exploration. I moved my hand along his engorged penis, sliding my thumb over the slippery tip, now moist with his desire. I gasped as he moved his thumb around my clit, his fingers entering my depths curling round to find my g spot.

Our movements slowly mirrored each others pace. There was nothing rushed about our intentions. His face came down and his lips brushed against my lips. "Come with me Isabella."

His voice was like melted chocolate. He filled me with is fingers, he dazzled me with his words.

I was becoming more undone with every moment.

His breathing gasping frantically as his penis became even harder, hotter and fuller under _my _touch. I could feel every line, every blood vessel on him.

"Come with me Edward... Let me feel you…Come undone in my hand."

His head fell into my neck, gentle kisses mixed with gasps and licks as he struggled to hold his composure. Moving down to my shoulder his lips started sucking on my skin, increasing in pressure.

I found his collar bone, my lips and teeth working on his skin. I sucked harder using my teeth to mark him.

His head threw back, he growled as he exploded all over my hand and pelvis.

His hand never once stopping its movements inside me. Fingers became more frantic as his breathing settled, now focusing on my release.

"Baby, give me what I want, give me what I need…Cum for me now…"

His mouth was all over me as I tensed up and fell into a falling spiral of orgasm.

"You gave me what I wanted my Beautiful Girl."

Smiling at me lying spent before him.

His hand now soothing my shudders… his fingers gave gentle strokes to my heated core. His lips were gently kissing my forehead.

"I will always try to give you what you want Edward."

I whispered, struggling to speak, my body exhausted at one of the powerful sensation I had ever felt.

"You are all I will ever want… you are all I will ever need." I looked at him this beautiful man beside me.

I never loved him more than I did now.

"Just be with me Edward, forever."

"Forever is not long enough my beautiful Girl."

**A/N you know the conversation beside the door is taken from the prom scene in twilight, it is one of my favourite bits of all the books. I took away Edward having cold lips…cause he is a hottie in my story! **

**I didn't write those lines, they belong to Mrs Meyer. **


	58. Chapter 58

_**Trust ~ Chapter 58.**_

We both lay there, body bodied flushed in the aftermath of the orgasms we had just given each other.

"You ok Pretty Girl?"

"More than ok My Love."

"Is that enough for you?"

"Enough? You didn't come there?" I asked confused.

"OH yeau Baby I sure did!" He laughed and winked as he cleaned up the worst of his mess.

"Just… it was not what we had in mind."

He raised his eye brows wiggling them at me.

I giggled and swatted his arm. "Well I hear we have a date for _that_ in 5 days Mr!"

"I won't last FIVE days!" he threw himself down and let out a huge breath of air.

"Let's go have a bath pretty boy." I laughed.  
"Hey, don't call me pretty boy! It sounds girlie! And I am pure Essence of man… Baby!"

"You sure are my handsome man…but your _essences _as you put it… is all over you and all over me and making a mess of the bed, so let's go and get washed up!"

I jumped up and headed towards the bathroom, hearing Edward get up and run after me muttering that he wasn't sleeping on the damp bit again!

One long bath with lots of kisses and cuddles later we were dried off and in a fresh bed, snuggled up with the best dreams of love and lust filling both our minds.

All too soon it was morning, and with that I was woken by Edward poking me in the back, pretending he was sleeping but smirking and holding on to me tightly when I went to move away from his probing body!

"Thought you were sleeping…"

"I am dreaming about being in bed with a sex goddess…" He muttered.

"Too bad…you just have to make do with me instead." I giggled.

"Oh I think you will _more_ than do Pretty Girl!"

He started kissing my shoulder and moving himself into my body. He rubbed circles around my belly button and started moving his fingers down between my legs.

I pushed back against his body needing more friction from the feeling he started inside me.

"I need to brush my teeth Edward…"

"_I need to get you off Isabella!"_ he muttered in my ear, his teeth grazing my skin, my body shuddering to his touch.

I giggled pushing my butt right into his groin.

"OH Baby Girl…"

"Yeau?"

His hand snaked round and found my folds, "Oh, oh, ooooohhh…" I moaned.

"Right about there I think," Edward laughed.

"Oh you think right Edward."

The arm I was lying on moved, his hand now tweaking my nipple, I pebbled in response to him tugging on it.

"Do we have time to do this?"

"Not as well as I want to no…" Edward sighed. "You better speed this on up then Mr cause…when you are done here…I want to make sure you get something good back in return…"

I tried to speak in between my gasping. And that he did. I was undone in no time at all.

I caught my breath, turned round kissing him hard and fast before pushing him back on the bed and moving my mouth down his body until I found the member that doubled as my waking probe this morning.

I smirked at him, winked, then swooped down and kissed the tip before drawing my tongue the whole way up the shaft and swirling round the tip.

"FUCK!"

"I am trying to baby…" Using one hand to caress his balls and the other to move the steel shaft up and down I retuned my face to his centre and took as much of him as I could in my mouth.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaby Girl…!"

I looked up at him through my hair, delighted that he pushed it back so he could watch my actions.

I could taste his salty essence and felt his pelvis tighten under my arm.

"You…you…need…to move soooon…Baby…" I could feel his hand on my head, his fingers entwined in my hair carefully trying to move me away from him.

"Isabelllllla!" he gasped. "You neeeeed to…."

I have no intentions of moving, I wanted all of him, and I was gonna have all of him. I held onto his hip tighter.

I took a breath in through my nose and hollowed my cheeks, bracing myself for him to let go.

His whole body tensed up, his pelvis pushed up into my face, and he exploded into my mouth, I tried to swallow as much as I could with what seemed never ending spurts of hot seamen hitting the back of my throat.

His hands pulled me up and off him, his face a mixture of pure satisfaction and concern. I giggled and spluttered a little, he looked so shocked at me.

"Are you ok? Seriously! I could have hurt you!"

I took a mouthful of water from the bottle on my bedside and started laughing.

"Well that's not something I ever thought I would do." I laughed wiping my face trying to look sexy but feeling I was failing at this by laughing.

"What possessed you to do it this time?" He asked amazed.

"Was it awful? Did you hate it?" I was worried he thought less of me.

"Nooooooo! It was unexpected and amazing!"

"I want to be enough for you Edward."

"Isabella! You are more than my wildest dreams!"

"Oh I am sure you can dream of more than a morning blow job Edward surely!"

He laughed and pulled my body up so I lay right on top of his body.

"Every day with you is more than I dreamed of my Beautiful Sexy Girl."

"Was it awful for you?" He whispered into my hair.

"No it wasn't." I answered. "Not as nice as ice cream. But not unpleasant!" I giggled. "You my beautiful girl, taste amazing, and I can't wait to taste you again."

Just then our alarm clock went off and we both sighed.

"Time to get up Baby girl."

One shower full of giggles kisses and touching later and we were walking down stairs dressed for the day ahead. Our fingers linked together and smiles worn broadly across our faces. Our family all sat round the breakfast table looked up at us, they wore faces that suggested they knew we had been up to no good, and they were pleased or in the case of Emmett not pleased at all!

"Thought you two had slept in…" Alice smirked as she passed me a glass of orange juice.

"No we have been up and about for ages us two." Edward joked as he pinched a piece of fruit from my plate and sucked it into his mouth with a sooking noise that made me splutter my drink a little.

Rose watched our interactions and smirked while Emmett started scowling at us.

"So what's the plan for this afternoon Bell?" Alice asked me. "Nothing yet... Edward, you fancy doing anything?"

"What would you like to do?" Edward asked in return.

"How about I take you for some ice cream and a walk?" he winked. "You like the taste of ice cream."

I tired to keep my eyes on the plate before me.

"Well I was thinking we could go get some supplies I am after if you are free this afternoon Love?"

"I am at your beck and call Baby."

"ENOUGH!" Emmett roared.

"What?" I asked him.

"You two! You need to stop it! Show some respect!"

"What?" Edward and I both asked him.

Everyone looked at Emmett and wondered what he was going on about.

"You, I know you are having sex, they know you are having sex, but you do not need to be so blatant about it…"

"Emmett…"

"No…don't Emmett me, I don't need to hear about you needing supplies, at least I should be happy that you being smart and using condoms."

"Condoms? Who mentioned condoms?"

"You did! Supplies!"

"Art supplies! I want to go get some paper and paints and stuff!" I jumped up and ran round to Emmett who looked very upset.

"You silly Big Bear you!"

I hugged him while the rest all laughed, well all except Rose and Edward.

"You need to get past this Emmett." Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella is a sensible young woman and her love life with Edward is not up for a family discussion."

"But Dad!"

"But Dad nothing!" Rose spoke up. "We did not help Bella get away from one controlling man, to let you replace him."

"Rosie…it's not like that!"

"What is it like then Emmett? You need to get your head round the fact that they are grown ups."

"I know…I know that, I just don't want to see you hurt Belly."

"You think so little of me?" Edward asked, hurt by the tone his brother had used.

I stood back from Emmett.

"He won't hurt me. He loves me." Emmett hung his head down. "I know…it would be the same if any man was planning to be with you."

"Why? Why do you think he is going to hurt me?"

"I heard you cry, I held you in my arms and I wiped away your tears Bella. I can't bear the thought of you going back there if you and Edward don't work out."

He whispered the last few words.

We all stood there speechless. None of us had seen this coming from Emmett.

"I promised you when you called out my name, begging me to help you when you were having nightmares that I would keep you safe."

"What if I hurt him?" I asked Emmett. "You won't Bella I know you won't!"

"What if I do? Will you still love me then?"

"Why would you hurt him?"

"I have no plans to hurt him. Just like he has no plans to hurt me, I love him, I love him more than life its self. I want to be with him, in just the same as you want to be with Rose."

Emmett's head fell in my hands. "I couldn't protect my own baby sister."

"What?"

Emmett started sobbing, Rose held onto him. He turned to Rose, his hand went to Bubba Belly and he promised to keep her safe as he cradled her bump in his arms. He was crying like his heart was breaking. I looked at my family in front of me.

"What is going on?" I fell to my knees and tried to hold Emmett as he lost all control.

"His birth parents beat him and his sister. She didn't survive, he barely did. I found him in my emergency room after her escaped taking his sisters beaten body with him." Carlisle spoke quietly.

"I tired to get her out, I tired."

"I know you did Emmie, I know you did." Rose held onto him, comforting him like a small child in her arms.

Esme and Alice both sat in tears, being hugged by their men. I looked up at Edward. He had his head in his hands. I didn't know if I should leave Emmett to go to him.

"Edward?" he looked up at me. I held my hand out to him. Silently he came round to sit beside me on the floor. "I love you Edward. I promise to try to keep you happy and not hurt you." "I know Baby girl, I promise the same."

Emmett stopped crying and looked at his younger brother on the floor. Tears pouring down both their faces, the silence seemed never ending.

"Oh Man I am so sorry! I didn't think you would hurt her, I just can't face loosing her too."

"I know Emmett I understand. I didn't before but I do now." Edward nodded and clasped his brother's hand.

"She is a good girl my little sister." Emmett explained.

"What about me? What am I? Chopped liver?" Alice asked smiling while she wiped away her tears.

"You, are not so much a good girl no…" Emmett teased.

"Emmett…" I whispered.

"What baby Girl?" he asked back.

"Don't get mad, but I am not so much a good girl either!"

The room erupted in laughter. Emmett looked at me then burst in to a belly laugh that made him shake.

"No, you are a good girl, I don't want hear anything that suggests you are not!"

"Well then, I suggest you get a pair of ear plugs…"

Jasper spoke for the first time.

"WHAT? I know… my room is just down the hall from theirs! You should hear them!"

"Jasper!" I shrieked.

"You shouldn't be listening to us!"

"Like I have had any choice in avoiding your noise pollution!" He laughed, clearing tears from his and Alice's face.

"Uh huh…I believe I heard you calling out to Alice last night…something about calling you the Major!" I added.

Jaspers face went white then red…Alice popped a grape in her mouth and winked at me.

"Well as much as I am enjoying hearing about my children's sex lives…" Carlisle joked. "I need to go and …well do something…anything really."

"I believe the virgin on the floor started this!" Alice laughed.

"Which one?" Jasper asked as he laughed out loud.

I looked at Edward and then back to Jasper, shrugged my shoulders and giggled.

Edward just laughed and held me into a tight hug.

"I love you Virgin Girl."

"I love you Virgin Boy."

"Oh please…" Jasper exclaimed…"there is no way you are not doing it with all the noise that came out of your room!"

"Oh trust me that was nothing!"

"No, not nothing baby, that was some of my best work!" Edward pretended to look hurt.

"Best work to date my Love!" I winked at him and kissed his cheek.

"Right as much as I would like to hear more, you need to take my baby sister to work Alice." Emmett laughed. "Nope…that would be my job." Edward jumped up and pulled me to my feet. "Are you ready my Love?"

I turned and kissed Emmett, gave him a hug, and then cuddled into Edward.

"Now I am my Lovely."


	59. Chapter 59

**Trust ~ Chapter 59.**

I loved my morning drive into work with Edward.

We parked near his shop and he walked me, holding my hand all the way to the boutique. We shared a lingering kiss at the door before Alice coughed and asked me to come inside!

His laughing quickly stopped when she told Edward she had a new delivery of underwear that I needed to sort and was sure there were a few pieces would look just beautiful on my pale skin!

Edward stood there with a blank glassy look on his face.

"Edward…Baby?"

There was nothing from him at all.

"Edward? Are you ok?"

"Alice…something in royal blue? Do you have anything in deep blue?" he muttered…lost in thought.

"What?" I asked confused at his question.

"Yes Edward I do but if Bella is late for work, I will not let her take _that_ set home!"

"Ahhhh…so the boy has something for dark blue…that is good to know."

I smirked at him watching his mouth break into my favourite crooked smile.

"Only on you…*_kiss_*…my Beautiful Girl…Only on you!"

Alice grabbed my arm and shooed Edward away to his work. Ten minutes later his first text arrived.

I laughed showing it to Alice…

"_What you wearing Pretty Girl?"_

"Really, is that the best he can do?" She shook her head. "Let's really give him something to think about."

She took my cell phone, "Think of him and smile."

I giggled as she took my photo. She laughed as she typed in a message while I watched.

"_This…for the moment_…x"

And send…

"Now for some real fun…let's see what stock arrived this morning Bells. I am sure there are a few bits and pieces you might like, and I am sure he will love!"

We went down into the stock room and started unpacking.

I loved the new items. They were so soft and silky, and in such beautiful colours.

"Do you want to try one of these on first Bells?"

I looked at her confused, she was holding up a beautiful silky night dress.

"I can't try on stock Alice!"

"These are not stock Bells, this box is for you. I have one for you, me and Mum… and me a special one just for Rosie. We are starting a new range of maternity wear."

"Oooh is now a good time to ask you about staff discount?" laughing as I touched the delicate fabric and lace.

"It would be if I was going to let you pay for them."

"I can pay my own way Alice!"

"You didn't read your employment contract properly Bella Masen."

"I don't have one Alice!"

"No you don't, do you? Err, well we will sort that out later on," she laughed… "You just need to know that I _will_ be providing you with lots of clothes, it looks good to the customers if they see us wearing the stock. It is sort of like free advertising if you like."

"I am not showing any customers these!" I giggled.

Alice twanged a pair of underwear at my head chuckling.

"Go try that nightdress on I have matching panties in here somewhere for them."

She rummaged in the box and found panties in the same beautiful ice blue silk.

I nodded and went behind the curtain to change.

They felt so good against my skin. I smoothed the material down and over the swell of my breasts.

"Can I see Bells?"

I came out from the changing area and did a twirl. I felt so pretty in this.

"Smile Sister." I looked into the camera knowing who she was sending this too. I bit the edge of my thumb and half smiled at the lens, my eyes looking up from under my hair.

"Perfect! You look sweet and sexy…have asked him if he thinks you look sweet! Now try this set?"

A lacy white boy shorts and fitted vest top, I was relived that it was not one of the more daring items she had in the box to be honest.

"Oh Edward's responded already…He says 'You look more sexy than sweet! I love it!"

Alice laughed and then smiled at my blushing cheeks.

"He thinks I am sexy?"

Alice nodded. "Well you are!"

I ran behind the curtain, threw on the white shorts set and looked in the mirror.

"Come out when you are ready Bells.

I wandered out looking at Alice a bit unsure.

"Looks great on you, do you like them?"

I nodded. "I love feeling more feminine than I usually do."

My new healthier life style was giving me more pleasing curves. I started to feel happier within my own skin. My family were all adding to my confidence daily too.

"Want to send him another picture?"

I nodded.

"Let's do it. You look beautiful."

I cocked my head to the side and tried to look more confident than I felt.

"That's really nice Bells."

She sent it with a message that red, "_How about this? I know it's not blue but_…"

I thought about poor Edward, sitting in his shop getting these messages.

She lifted up a pink bra and brief set and winked. "Let's really give him something to work with!"

I ran back behind the screen and quickly changed. This bra held my breasts up a bit and I loved the lacy detail. My phone beeped again.

"Was that from Edward?"

"YES! It says…_'I will be right over!_' I have told him to stay at work." She was so pleased with this.

I giggled and came out to show Alice this new set. "That's so pretty. I have got a similar set in here for myself."

She lifted out a set but in hot pink with a much higher leg on the panties.

"Take another picture for me?" I asked shyly.

"You look very beautiful, we can take more pictures, but you don't have to show them to Edward, you should feel beautiful for yourself!"

This time I shook my hair down from the messy bun it had it in, pulled it round so it all fell over my shoulder and placed my hands on my hips. I looked at the camera and smiled right at it, hoping Edward would see me looking at him.

"You look simply stunning Bella."

I let out a sigh feeling empowered more than nervous now.

"Thank you Alice. Send it to him please."

"Not a problem Bella, how about I ask him…"Pretty in pink?" Now… what else have we got here, how do you feel about g-strings?"

"Erm I have never worn one, aren't they a bit uncomfortable?"

"They take a bit of getting used to, but they are great once you get used to them."

She pulled out the tiniest piece of material I had ever seen, in beautiful midnight blue.

Edward's text was almost instant. Alice laughed really loudly and red out his response.

"_Not pretty __**no**__…absolutely stunning my beautiful Girl!_"

I sighed at his response.

"Here, let's play with him a little. Hold this on your little finger and let's just send a picture of that!"

I giggled, held it out and Alice snapped just the tiny scrap of material."

"Ask him…is this the shade he had in mind Alice."

She typed just that and hit send, smiling at our prank.

There was a matching corset to go with the g-string. "Alice…that is so beautiful! Is it really for me?"

She nodded. "I have a dress for you to wear to go with it too." She replied.

"But we are not going to send Edward you photograph in this today, you can wear this under your dress on Saturday, after your party, Edward has plans. He has a surprise for you, and this can be your surprise for him!" she winked at me and I laughed in great excitement.

My phone beeped again.

"He says he _really_ is on his way. And for you to take your break he needs to see you now!"

Alice held her hand to her chest and started chuckling at her brother's text.

She ran out and spoke to the girls in the shop, locking our stock room door as she returned.

"Let me show you how it goes on and I can take your picture but not send it to him."

I slipped behind the curtain and took of the underwear, stepped into the g-string and held the corset up to my chest.

"I don't know how you do this up Ali."

"Come on out Bells. Don't be shy."

Feeling more comfortable with being so undressed in front of Alice and braver with Edward's reaction I walked out towards my sister.

"Wow Bells, you have great legs and a fabulous ass!"

I turned around looked in the mirror and smiled at Alice.

I bit my lip. Not 100% sure that I had the nerve to do this...

"Alice? One more photo before you help me with the corset?"

"What do you have in mind you minx?" Alice smirked.

I put the corset down on the chair and held my arm over my breasts. "Just the panties?"

"Niiiiice idea." She nodded.

"How about just the panties, you standing with your back to me, turn your head round to the look over your shoulder at the camera and I take a shot of your bare back and ass?"

"My ass?" I was losing my nerve.

"Or stand side on so he sees a bit of ass and your hip… Keep your arm across your breasts and he will get the side of them too."

I bit my lip again as I looked at the camera.

"Oh man…he won't know what hit him!"

"Alice please take it now before I start freaking out with nerves."

"You look so, so beautiful Bells."

"You are giving me the confidence here Alice, I wouldn't have done this without you."

Alice walked towards me and pulled my hair over my chest. "Turn round and face me."

I did "Are you sure my boobs are covered?"

"Yes. Hold still. Let me just adjust the left one a wee bit."

My hands fell to my side then suddenly up to my face.

"No Bells, hands down, I can see your nipples! Oh maybe a bit peeping through…?" She laughed.

I blushed as she covered me up. "I need something to do with my hands."

Alice thought about it for a second, "How about holding the night dress in your hands, gathered up so it doesn't hide your body?"

She passed it up to me and adjusted my hair again, before taking my picture. A text sounded and I looked at the phone.

"_I am in the shop, where are you both?_" I felt a bit panicky now. "Shit Alice, he is here."

"No worries, the girls upstairs are going to keep him busy, they have a list of things for him to do, including changing lots of light bulbs, and moving a box or 20." She had a dirty laugh at times!

"You know what Bells, I think we should take these things home and get proper pictures of you in them? How about we go to the spa and get proper pampering and photos taken for our boys."

"Do you think Edward would like that?" I whispered.

"Yes, but more so, would you like to do it, you are beautiful and you will feel like a million dollars!"

"It would be lovely to get some of Rose's Bubba Belly too."

"What a great idea! I will set that up."

Just then there was a knocking on the door.

"Hello? Are you in there…?"

It was Edward. Alice pulled her finger up to her lips…

She showed me the photo of me in just the panties.

She pointed at the door that my Edward was behind and shrugged her shoulders. I nodded. She sent it…no message just the picture.

We heard his cell phone beep a few moments later.

Then Edward moaned. I heard his body slump against the door. Alice lifted up the white and pink set, she mouthed which one? I pointed to the white set, hesitated and then picked the sexier pink set.

She nodded and winked at me. Pointed to the curtain and I went over and put the set on and the rest of my clothes.

Alice sent Edward a text asking where he was.

He replied saying he was at the shop looking for me.

I was fully dressed now but nervous about seeing Edward.

Alice piled the items back into the box and mouthed, "You ready?" I whispered back, "As I will ever be."

"Brace your self…" she giggled.

She unlocked the door causing poor Edward who had been sitting with his back against it to fall in and land on the floor.

He lay there looking up at me with a very amused looked on his face. Even upside down he looked gorgeous.

Alice looked down at him "Whatca doing on the floor Eddie?"

"Just waiting for my lady Alice…" he smirked then looked back at me. I sat down on the chair, looking down at his beautiful face and amazing body.

I could see he was very aroused. HHis breathing was a little faster than normal too.

"Uh huh…she is actually working just now."

"Right…well it _is_ almost lunch time, so if you are finished with _what ever_ it was you two were up to…maybe I could take this amazing, beautiful, woman who I love… out for lunch?"

Alice stepped over him on her way out. "She is all yours Eddie…But make sure you do take her to lunch, she has been working very hard this morning…"

I sat down on the floor next to his head. "Hey…" I stoked his hair. I loved his beautiful hair.

"Hey you my beautiful girl" he moved so his head was on my lap. His arm snaked round and held onto me.

I had no idea why I was so nervous, I felt very vulnerable now.

My faced blushed and I lowered my cheek in to his neck.

"Did you like the photos?"

"I loved them, did you enjoy doing them?"

"I felt very sexy…" I whispered.

"You are very sexy. Come here."

He pulled me round so I was lying on top of him.

"Look at me, Isabella…please look at me."

I raised myself up and looked into his amazing emerald eyes. I melted into his gaze. He owned my heart.

"I love you. You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen. I am so proud of everything you do. I fall in love with you more…*kiss*…and more… every day."

I bit my lip again. His thumb came up and slowly removed it from between my teeth.

"You looked stunning. You always looked amazing before, but those photos, Bella…you looked amazing, you looked like you were confident and sexy and sweet and innocent and so much more."

"You make me believe I can do anything Edward."

"You can Bella, you can, and I will be beside you all the way."

"I love you… I love you so much it scares me." I leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"I am only scared of loosing you Bella, I will love you all of my days until my heart stops beating and more."

I knew he was telling me the heartfelt truth.


	60. Chapter 60

**Trust ~ Chapter 60.**

"So…my sexy girl, unless you want to lie here with me… on this floor all afternoon, I have a few suggestions of some things we could do this afternoon…"

I kissed Edwards cheek...

"Mmmm?" *kiss*

"I am always open to any suggestion from you."

"Well Bella Masen, I thought, if you wanted to, we could go get our tattoos done?"

"Seriously?" I squealed.

"Yeap…but if you don't want to do it that's ok Baby."

"I _so_ want to do it, are you really getting yours done?"

"I am, I gave Gaz a copy of our design and he had made it into a stencil for our tattoo."

"When can we get it done?"

"After lunch today Baby."

I was _so_ excited. Tattoos were not something I had given much thought to before. But now the thought of both of us wearing _our_ design forever was a huge excitement to me now. No matter what happened between Edward and me…this signified the amazing gift of freedom and my new life that Edward and his family had given me.

"Just Be." I was now free to just be who I wanted to be. I was free to be me. My self, with Edward, and the Cullen's, it was a liberating idea.

The B & E also stood for Bella & Edward… just us two, just being together.

I could face anything with this man and our family by my side. They had given me myself back.

We sat in the tattoo studio waiting for Gaz to complete the piece he was working on. My foot tapped nervously on the floor.

"You don't have to do this Bella Baby. I don't want you to do anything you are not 100% sure about."

"I am really excited, I want this, in fact can I get mine done first?" I giggled.

"Sure, if that's what you want, you can get anything you want my Love."

Gaz was a huge tattooed giant who spoke with an unusual accent. I think he came from England. "Nice design, are you both getting it?"

I nodded at him smiling but biting my bottom lip at the same time. "Did I hear it was Ladies first?"

"Yes, me first please."

"Where do you want this doing Darling?" I pointed to the inside of my left wrist.

"Sit down here… let's see if I have the sizing right for you." He cleaned the skin and added some solution before applying a carbon copy onto the skin. It was just beautiful, I loved it.

I nodded. "That's perfect."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Ok then here we go…"

I felt the sting as the needle first punctured my flesh…the burn and scratching was better than I thought it would be. I looked up and into Edward's eyes. He never looked away, he was sitting beside me holding my other hand and kissing my palm when I hissed as the letter 'T' was etched into my skin. It was right in the centre of my tender wrist was starting to really hurt.

"Breathe through it Bella, breathe Baby." He whispered soothing me.

I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, not just for the pain, but for the love he was giving me. For the love I knew I had for him.

"You ok there Darling?" Gaz asked. "Need me to stop?"

"No…keep going…I am doing ok."

"That's the girl. Unless you want to have 'T Be' on your wrist…I think we should finish this tattoo." He laughed.

"I am not a big fan of Shakespeare!" I giggled.

"I would have to get or not T be put underneath it!"

The burn was bearable now. In a weird way it was a cleansing pain. I was getting my past scratched away and moving on with my future. I looked away from Edward and down on to my raw skin as Gaz wiped away the excess ink and blood from my etching.

I was fascinated now. He started highlighting parts of the lettering with white ink. Suddenly he was done.

Gaz cleaned the area once more and asking what I thought of the finished tattoo.

"It is just perfect, so pretty and beautiful. Thank you so much." Tears of joy now fell from my eyes.

"You are welcome Bella. Can I take a picture of it?"

"Sure!"

Gaz took a quick picture of my wrist, then applied salve and a dressing to the wound. I jumped up and gave Gaz a hug before turning to holding to my Edward as tight as I could. "Thank you my Love, thank you!"

Edward held me close to his chest as he lifted my bandaged wrist up to his mouth, applying a soft gentle kiss to the dressing, before telling me how proud he was of me.

"You're up next Edward man!" Gaz cleaned his work station, changing his needles and tattoo guns.

"Sure am…" He grabbed the bottom of his tee shirt and peeled it over the top of his head giving me a sexy smirk and slow wink as his head appeared from underneath it.

The sight of his naked rippling torso made me catch my  
reath and I shivered in delight.

"Get a room you two!" Gaz laughed!

Edward sat down on and I moved my chair right over beside him so I could hold onto his arm.

"Where about's Edward?" Gaz asked ready with the matching stencil.

"Here…Right over my heart." He replied, his hand taking mine, moving it up on to his chest and holding it where he wanted our design, before lifting my hand up to his lips and kissing my palm twice.

"Nice man…ok, lets get that bit shaved and ready."

The stencil applied and the tattooing began quickly.

His tattoo was a bit bigger than mine. Edward leaned his head back into the head rest, turned his face to mine and smiled at me.

"It stings a bit but gets better Honey…" I reassured him.

"It's not too bad. Doesn't hurt like I thought it would actually Baby."

"I can make it hurt more if you want Edward?" Gaz muttered while chuckling.

"No, you are ok Gaz…this is just about right for me pain wise." Edward joked back.

"I love you Edward." I whispered into his ear before kissing the skin just below on his neck.

He moaned softly.

"None of that in here guys!" Gaz laughed.

I blushed and giggled. Edward just kept looking at me. His eyes were wide and dark with lust. He squeezed my hand in his then moved his thumb in small circular motions.

Before too long Gaz squirted cold antiseptic solution over the wound to clean it like he did mine. He took a picture of Edward's finished piece before applying the salve and dressing.

I lifted Edward's tee shirt to him, frowning as he covered up his amazing body again.

"Come back in if you have any problems Guys, here is your after care instructions and some salve. When it has healed will you come back in so I can get a picture for my portfolio of the two tattoos together?"

We both nodded, broad smiles on our faces, happy with the art work that now joined us together in an even closer bond.

I wasn't ready to go home just yet. Some quiet time just was what the two of us needed. So I was delighted when we arrived at the same park that I had first met Rose and Emmett.

We walked down by the lake hand in hand, this was the same place they had taken my Edward to meet me.

The place they had rescued me.

It seemed like months had passed since that day not just the days it had really been.

I didn't realise how hungry I was until my tummy rumbled.

"Time to feed the human?" Edward laughed.

"We should go into the café and have something for old time's sake." I giggled.

"Not a chance, I want to take you some where better than that!" Edward scoffed. We ended back at his car, he pulled a picnic out of the boot and handed me a blanket.

"Ahhh…you came prepared Baby!" I whispered.

"I am ready to meet your _every_ need my Love!" He answered me grinning. As I felt my insides clench, I smiled back at him. I licked my lips at the thoughts of us two us racing through my mind.

Edward pulled me closer to his body and laughed. "You have a one track mind my saucy minx!"

He shook his head, looked down at me before adding… "And I love it!"

We picked a quiet spot to lay the blanket down and ate luscious food that Edward confessed Maggie had made for us.

It was perfect. Edward handed me pain killers, he was always taking care of me. I kissed his chest over the spot where his ink was. We lay down side by side looking up at the sky, our hands entwined.

"I love you Edward Cullen. You are mine as I am yours forever."

"Forever Isabella Masen…" He replied, rolling over and pulling me to him, before rolling back so I lay on top of his body.

"We seem to end up like this a lot my Love!" I sighed as I snuggled into his body. He smelled so good, before I realised what I was doing my nose was buried into his neck, I inhaled his scent into my body, kissed the tender skin below my lips and exhaled.

"What are you thinking about Sexy Boy?" I muttered, my lips brushing his neck.

He shivered before responding…" You…wearing just those tiny blue panties Baby!"

I laughed, throwing my head back, sitting up on his body while gripping onto his ribs.

Now very aware I was sitting right on top of his very excited arousal!

Taking his hands I moved them onto my hips. "Hold on to me a moment please Honey." I whispered.

"I will hold on to you any time you want Baby!"

Leaning over to my side, he watched me, intrigued with my actions.

My beloved messenger bag that I took everywhere with me was just out of my reach.

"Need to move over a more Edward my Love please…"

He tilted me a little more, confident he was holding me securely I leaned further away and grabbed hold of my bag, before pulling it towards me.

I rummaged in the bag smirking at my amazing man below me. His hands now circling around my hips before moving up to hold my buttocks and moving back down to my hips again.

I found what I was looking for, pulled out the blue g-string I had been wearing before and held it out on my little finger while biting my lip, while looking down at Edward.

His eyes wide open… he was stunned at the scrap of lace in his view. I watched as he gulped hard, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"These little blue panties Edward…?"

He nodded, seems he was unable to speak at all now.

"Cat got your tongue Baby?"

I trailed the panties over his chest while licking my lips. His eyes darted back and fore between my eyes, my lips and the panties I was teasing him with.

He nodded again. Smiling at him, I moved the panties up his chest before sweeping the, across his shoulders.

"These panties… that I wore a short while ago? That covered my girlie bits Edward?"

He didn't move his head at all, but I could feel his erection move underneath my now drenched core.

I moved them again up to his neck before trailing them up over his throat and under his chin.

"Do you feel how soft they are Edward?"

"Yes…" He whispered. His breath rasping, his velvet voice now making me want to fuck him right here.

"What else do you notice about them my Love?"

I whispered almost reaching the end of my restraint.

"I can smell you on them. I can smell how excited you were when you wore them Baby." He spoke quickly and quietly.

"Only for you Edward, I was thinking of you, standing there, wearing nothing but these panties."

A group of children squealing as they played games behind us suddenly brought us back to the fact we were in a public place!

I shimmied up along his body so I was away from his pelvis. He hissed at my movement, his body arching up towards me.

Leaning down I quickly kissed his warm lips but moved away before he could hold me there. I placed the panties into his jeans pocket, grazing his throbbing penis through the denim with my finger tips.

"Later my Love…I promise you more…later."

He groaned as his body sunk back into the ground.

I giggled delighted to know I had such an effect on my sexy beloved Edward.

I couldn't wait to make love with him now!

_A/N ~ _I have Just Be tattooed on my wrist. It was actually done by and English bloke Called Gaz! I love it!

And it hurt really bad as he did the letter T!


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N** thank you for the reviews I have had. X

I may be talking legal rubbish in this chapter…but hey it's my story and I will waffle if I want to!

Twilight belongs to Stephanie but this idea is mine!

Thank you for everyone who has added me to their alert list, and extra kisses for those who have reviewed me!

**Trust ~ Chapter 61.**

We gathered up our stuff, heading back to Edwards car when my cell phone rang. Alice showed up on my ID.

"Bells….Listen, Renee was in here again this afternoon. She was asking after you."

"Oh…wait till I put you on speaker phone Alice, Edward is here too."

"Where else would he be silly Bella!" Alice chuckled. "Hello Edward…"

"Hey Alice's what's going on?"

"Are you on your way home?" She asked.

We looked at each other. Neither of us wanted our alone time to end. I frowned at Edward who shrugged his shoulders…then spoke to Alice. "OK, what's going on, what's happened please."

"Renee was in looking for Bella, please come home we can discuss it better face to face."

Alice sounded worried. "We are just leaving the park now, be home in ten." Edward answered.

He disconnected the call, swore under his breath and turned to me. I was quiet, no tears, but I could feel them in my eyes threatening to break through.

"Bella Baby, it will be ok." I nodded, still unable to look at Edward. "Love, look at me…please…?"

I turned my head around and focused on his chest. I watched his body rise and fall with each breath he took. I knew under his tee shirt was the words I had watched Gaz ink on him just a few hours ago.

The same words I believed in enough to ink on my own skin.

"Bitch." I spat out.

Edward's hand came down to my arm.

He said nothing, waiting for me to be ready to talk.

I continued to watch his breathing trying to focus mine using his steady movements. I was not going to panic. I am not going to get upset.

I am not going to let her win.

"That's right Baby, you are in control."

I looked up at Edward; I must have been talking out loud.

He repeated the words back to me. "You are in control!"

My eyes acknowledged his briefly, before going back to his chest. I moved my hand up to his chest, "Help me focus." I whispered.

"Like Jasper did?" he asked placing his hand over mine. I nodded.

He held my hand and took long slow deep breaths in and out, "Breath in Baby. And let out slowly." He whispered. I nodded again. I could do this. I was safe.

I was aware of Edward texting as he spoke to me, his hand staying over mine, his knee next to my leg, and the warmth from his body comforting me.

It seemed like two seconds later his phone began to ring. He picked it up but didn't speak into it. He put it on speaker phone again and handed it to me. "Bells…Darlin'…it's Jasper. I am going to speak to you while Edward drives you home."

"Ok" I whispered back.

Edward continued to help me focus on his breath with his hand on mine while he started the car up.

"Bells Darlin' you can keep your hand on Edward's chest if you need to but he will have to take his hand away now to drive."

I nodded…then thought how stupid that was, he couldn't see me, but Edward could. He removed his hand from mine, "OK Jasper that's us moving." He called out while reversing the car.

Jasper spoke to me, "Steady slow breathes."

I was calm I was focused, I was loved.

It would not be long till we were home, she could not hurt me there, _she_ could not hurt me here.

"I am safe, I am calm, I am loved…" I started muttering.

"Yes you are Bells Darlin', you can do this, you are safe, you are calm, and you are loved." He reassured me.

I kept repeating my positive affirmations.

Edward stopped the car and replaced his hand over mine. I turned to look at him and whispered.

"I can't get out. I can't move."

I was frozen in my seat. Shaking and fighting tears hard now. Suddenly my door opened and Jasper appeared, "Bells Darlin' I am gonna lift you out now…is that ok, Edward will be out in a second and take you from me."

I nodded. Closing my eyes, I was sacred but angry at myself for letting her do this to me, I was furious at her for being back in my life. Edward unfastened my seat belt and kissed my hand as I felt Jaspers arms lift me up. I moved my hand onto Jaspers chest.

"I have working with the bike Bella, I have changed but you might still smell it on me. You are safe baby sister, you are safe with me." I nodded and buried my head into his neck, I could smell the bike grease but I cold smell Jasper too, I focused on that as best as I could. The smell of old books, his cologne, his shampoo, even Alice's perfume probably left over from a hug he had given her.

I gripped on tight to him.

Suddenly Edward was beside me. "Bella, Love are you ok there, do you want me to take you?"

"I am ok." I whispered. I needed to hold on here, I needed Jasper to know I trusted him. I felt Jaspers body relax under me as I spoke. He needed to know I loved him too.

He carried me in and sat me down on Edward's lap before sitting down at my side beside me taking my hand in his.

I took a deep breath in and looked at my family all here around me. All here for me every time I needed them, no excuses, no questions, they were here for me every time I needed them without fail or hesitation.

"Alice? What happened?" Edward asked.

"She appeared again, I asked Bree to serve her and I went to the office, Bree came in saying a Mrs Dwyer wanted to see Miss Masen. She told her Miss Masen was not available as she had left for the day, just like I had asked the girls to say."

We all looked at Alice. She had prepared the staff in case Renee came in. They only knew me as Miss Masen, I was going to be Alice's sister in law, was now under manager in the store and had just started.

They were not to answer any questions.

They knew no more than that. The girls in the shop were loyal to Rose and Alice.

"Bree said Renee had asked for a contact number for Bella, and when Bree said she didn't have one Renee became quiet rude. She said that they must have a way of contacting management. That's when she came back to speak to me about it." I looked at Alice.

"I went out to ask if I could help, was it a problem with the items she bought yesterday. Renee became quite sweet and told me she just wanted to speak to Miss Masen. I explained you were not in today, probably not in for the rest of the week either."

I sighed as I started shaking my head slightly.

"I told her we didn't give out personal information. Could I help but she said no, it was you she needed to speak to, she wouldn't tell me what about."

"She knows doesn't she? She knows I am her… I was her…whatever…she knows."

"Do you think she wants to make contact with you, to get to know you?" Emmett asked, his voice concerned no humour in it at all.

I shook my head.

"No, she has seen my gifts from you guys, she has seen the nice clothes you put me in, she will have seen the fancy cars I have been in…she has seen there is money involved. She is here to get money from this, from me… from you all."

I sighed. I knew Renee got money frequently from Charlie. She was often involved with rich men. She became bored of them as quickly as she fell in love with them.

"I am still a child until Saturday, this is only Tuesday, and she will be trying to get money from me while she is still technically my legal parent." I spat the last word out. "She was no parent to me."

The tears fell down my face. The thought of her being anywhere near my family made me feel sick.

"That's why I made you give my money to Edward. Why I didn't want anything in my name."

Carlisle got up to move he kissed my head and walked past me. I wondered where he had gone. I looked up at Edward confused.

"Aro is here, he just pulled into the drive way."

That explained that. I heard Daddy speaking to Aro before they both walked into the room.

Alice and Carlisle explained to Aro what had happened.

Aro produced documents announcing with a huge grin that he had processed Charlie's documents giving up all parental rights and since no one knew how to get hold of Renee… after all she had never been in contact since I was 7…and…since Carlisle and Esme had requested legal guardianship of me…that it was almost a done deal. I looked at him."

"She can't get me?"

"No, we need to go and see the judge, and I have one lined up this for this evening, to make it legal. You will have the Cullen's as your legal guardians, you are not their adopted daughter, as I presume you want to marry their adopted son…you young ones make it so complicated!"

Aro laughed as he continued. "When you turn 18 on Saturday you will get the same finical benefits that the others got."

"She can't take me away?"

"She has no legal standing, she has not been here for you and once these papers are signed you are legally ours Little One."

Carlisle sat down on the table on front of me, his hand on my knee.

"When can we get them signed Daddy?" I whispered.

"Now Little One, we are all going now."

"Thank you." I jumped from Edwards lap to sit on my Daddy's knee.

"You will keep me safe…" I nodded, I was really reassuring myself rather than asking anyone the question.

Aro laughed as he shook his head, "What is it with you Cullen men…you always have the loveliest women with you!"

I giggled. "You know what Aro…they are all my family!"

"They are Miss Masen… now let me check, you want to stay Masen as well just now?"

I nodded. "Yes. I will be a Cullen soon though."

I looked up at Edward as I bit gently on my lip. Edward sat forward, lightly removed my lip from under my teeth and kissed me. "You will when ever you are ready to be My love."

"You haven't asked me yet Mr Cullen!" Carlisle half joked. "Or me…" Jasper looked at Edward. "You know what I think!" Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

I looked around at my men. How could I ever question my safety?

I was one of the most loved daughter, sister, and girl friend anywhere right now.

"Let's go…lets go and see this Judge now." Edward said, leaning in he whispered, "Maybe he can marry us while he is at it!"

I started laughing.

"Edward Cullen. You did not just ask my daughter to marry you while she was on her Daddy's knee without his permission, did you?"

Esme looked shocked at her son who was mumbling under his breath. "No Mother."

I took his hand, looked into his eyes. "I love you."

Carlisle and Jasper both took this moment to notice this moment to notice that I had a dressing on my wrist. "What did you do Bells?" Jasper asked looking a bit worried. I looked down at my wrist then back up at Edward. He just grinned.

"Well you see…" I looked at my Daddy…he looked really worried.

"Bella…Little One…please tell me, have you been self harming yourself?"

"NO! No…I well…I got…Igotatattoo…!" I stuttered.

"You got what?" Carlisle asked, not sure if he heard me right. "A tattoo Daddy…" I whispered.

"Can I have a look please?" He asked.

I nodded. He applied some antibacterial gel from his jacket pocket onto his hands.

Gently he removed the dressing and inspected the inkwork.

"You know how to keep this clean?" he asked quietly. I nodded. I showed him the salve Gaz had given us. "It's very pretty Little One." He said.

I looked up at him. "You are not mad at me?"

"Do you regret getting it done?" he asked.

"No not at all."

"Then why would I be mad at you Baby. Just look after it." He looked up at Edward and smirked. "So where did you get your one done?"

Edward lifted off his tee shirt and peeled off the dressing. I explained to everyone what the design meant to us both.

"Nice one guys." Jasper nodded.

"Show Bella your one Jazzy!" Alice laughed.

Jasper mumbled about not being the time or place.

I looked at Jasper puzzled.

"Oh there is a story BellyJelly!" Emmett laughed.

"It seems all my children decided to get a tattoo done after they all got drunk one day." Esme sighed.

"Emmett got a rose on his forearm for me." Rose explained with a big smile on her face. Emmett flexed his huge muscle while grinning broadly.

"Rosie got a bear on her butt for me!" Emmett laughed. "Well you are a pain in the butt sometimes Baby!" Rose laughed.

"I got a pistol for my soldier boy here." Alice showed me the old fashioned pistol tattooed on her hip. I took a close look before turning to Jasper, raising my eyebrow.

"I don't want to show you." Jasper muttered.

"Please?" I asked using my best puppy dog eyes.

Jasper looked away. I got up and moved over sitting on his knee. "Please Jasper…"

He sighed. "You need to get up Bells…and I warn you this is not gonna be pretty."

I stood up and stepped back, my whole family trying their best to stifle their laugher.

"What can be so bad? I take it you got something for Alice?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Did you get her name?"

"Nope." Alice giggled, making a popping noise with the p.

"What did he get Pixie Girl?" I asked puzzled.

"He got just that Belly Welly!" Emmett struggled to talk for laughing.

I turned to see Jasper pulling down his trousers and the edge of his underwear to see a huge pixie tattooed on his butt cheek! "Oh my!" I giggled. "You got a pixie!"

"Show her the rest Jasper." My dad laughed.

"No its ok she has seen enough now!" He went to cover himself up.

"Please Jasper… show me your tattooed butt…please…"

I pulled my bottom lip in under my top lip trying not to laugh at Jaspers face.

"Well look quickly I am not showing you again." He mumbled as he pulled his trousers right down to show his whole buttock…and the words scribed into his skin. "Does that say 'Pixie's make my world sparkle!'"

I asked really struggling not to laugh now.

"Yes. It bloody well dose, do you know how embarrassing that it when we go to the gym!" he snorted.

"Well…it's very pretty! Jasper you have a pretty sparkly butt cheek!" I gave his butt a quick pat. He jumped before turning round to face me. Standing up I jumped into his arms. "Thank you my sweet brother, you make me feel better every time I need you. Love you!" I tugged his head down so I could reach his cheek to kiss.

"Love you Bells Darlin'." He answered before kissing my cheek.

"Need to get these new tattoos washed and redressed you guys." Carlisle wiggled his finger to Edward and I encouraging us to follow him.

That quickly done we returned to the family room.

"Now, let's go and see us a judge everyone… Hey you, sparkly butt bring your wee sister with you!" Carlisle joked at Jasper who looked at me as he picked me up into a cuddle. "You ok?"

I nodded.

"Good…hey Edward…is your weedy chest up to playing catch or do you need me to look after your girl for a bit longer?"

"Pass her here Pixie Butt." Edward answered laughing. I was moved from Jasper's hold to Edward's arms. I slid down his body and into a hug while I whispered "I love you."

"I love you too Pretty Girl."

A short drive and a little while later, Judge Clearwater signed all the papers needed to make Carlisle and Esme my legal guardians. Tears, happy tears fell down my face. My smile was huge. "You really wanted me forever!"

"Forever my Sweetheart!" Esme held me tight.

"Forever my Little One." Carlisle held me after Esme released me.

Each of my siblings hugged me, telling me they loved me. Edward held me the last and the longest.

"I will love you till my heart stops beating and beyond."

He looked at me as he wiped my tears away, before kissing my cheeks and lips.

"Time for a celebration meal!" Emmett shouted.

"Can we eat at home please? I want to know she is not there, I want to be with you guys, I need to be a home."

"The home it is." You get to choose tonight Belly Mcnelly, as long as you pick pizza!" I laughed, looked at Jasper as I giggled, "I fancy a nice rump steak!"

I leaned back and slapped his butt with my little hand! He jumped and laughed before picking me up and putting me over his shoulder.

"In the family two minutes and you behave just like the rest of the Cullen women Bells!" I giggled as he took off with me hanging over his shoulder laughing and screaming in delight at the game.

"And about time she did!" Carlisle said proudly, "she is a beautiful strong courageous woman like her Mama Esme and her sisters here!"

"I love you all!" I shouted as we took off to head home.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N ~ Thank you for my reviews I have had ****so**** many hits on this story… am enjoying writing it again, not sure where it is going but hey ho it's a bit like life eh! **

**Trust Chapter 62.**

"I am yours! Forever…" I giggled at my family as we stood around the BBQ on our patio. "You sure are Bellylicious!" Emmett roared as he appeared with some steaks for the BBQ.

"Rump ok for you Jasps!" He teased.

"OH, just when I thought we were all over the pixie ass jibs…" Jasper sighed.

"As much as it is all over your ass shrink boy!" I tired not to giggle. Jasper looked at me. "Get it out your system sister…" He smirked. "I know you want to laugh, just do it already!"

"I will laugh with you any day Jasper. Any day…"

"You laughing with me is music to my ears Little Darlin'."

Alice put some music on and we danced and cooked the evening away. The food was simple but tasted so good.

I sat watching my beloved family unite in times of fun as well as in times of tears.

"What is going on in your head Little One?" Esme asked sitting down beside.

"I am so angry at the thought of her keeping me from you, it scares me. I can't let her bring her games into Alice & Rose's shop. I can't leave Alice to tend the shop herself. I don't know what to do Mama."

I leaned into her side, as her arm came around my shoulders.

"It will be alright my Little One, I am going to go into the shop with Alice and you are going to stay at home with Rose." I looked up at her soft caramel eyes looking into mine.

"We promised to keep you safe, and we will do. We promised to love you and we always will."

"Thank you Mama. I love you, I really do, you know that don't you?" Esme leaned down and kissed my head.

"As we all love you my beautiful child."

"Forever Mama?"

"Forever my Baby Girl…For always."

I realised the music had stopped. Carlisle came over and lifted me so I was cuddled into his chest. With Esme wrapping her arms round my legs, rubbing my arm and holding my hand.

I felt like a small child again, needing my Mothers love. I was craving my Father's love.

I needed almost 18 years worth all right now.

The relief that neither Charlie nor Renee could remove me from this family's care was filtering into my thoughts, pushing away the fear of being back there alone. Tears threatened my eyes again.

"I wanted to be done with these tears. I wanted to be done with everything to do with my past."

I tried to hold the traitorous tears back.

"They have left me weak."

"No, they left you, but _you_ got stronger despite being alone." Jasper was at my feet, sitting with Alice on his lap. Edward sat beside him, his hand holding onto my ankle.

"They made me vulnerable." I argued.

"No, they gave you a huge heart that loves us despite being scared." Jasper replied again.

"They made me…"

I couldn't finish.

"They made you the most amazing woman ever." Edward spoke this time.

"I am sorry that I never made you leave them sooner." Rose sat on Emmett's lap crying. "I saw how sacred you were, I saw how broken they had made you, I saw that you looked so fucking hungry, I saw the holes in your clothes…"

Emmett rocked Rose trying to soothe her sobs.

I stood up and walked over and dropped her feet.

"Rose, you saw what no one else wanted to…You saw me."

"I am so sorry Bella, I am so sorry."

"No Rose, no apologies, the only people who owe me them are not here tonight, Charlie, Jacob and Renee, they owe my apologies…but I won't waste my time waiting on them."

"They are missing out on a fucking awesome girlie not having you in their lives Bellibinkie!" Emmett laughed through his tears.

"Language Emmett!" Esme pretended to scold him.

"You are so right Emmett they fucking are!" I whispered with my hand up to my mouth.

Emmett laughed then looked at Esme.

"MOTHER! How come she gets away with it and I don't?" he whined.

"Gets away with what Emmie?" I pretended to look innocent while Rose wiped away her tears. "I heard nothing Emmett…what are you bloody moaning about now?" Esme added.

My Mama was so funny!

I winked at Rose and Emmett before looking down at Edward. I held my hand out to him. He took it up to his mouth, kissed my palm and smiled at me.

His smile was worth any tears, my past was not. I knew I was not done crying over it but I also knew I was starting to move away from it.

I sighed before going to Edward and finding a seat down on his lap. He held me tight as I snuggled into him even closer.

That's where I fell asleep.

At some point I heard Esme whisper sweet dreams in my ear as she kissed my temple. I opened my eyes to find Edward was carrying me over to our bed. Esme kissed me and left the room. I struggled to keep awake. Edward spoke gently, telling me to go back to sleep as he began undressing me. "What time is it Baby?" I mumbled. "Sleep time Honey. Lets get your pyjamas on you and we can go to sleep."

"No clothes needed." I giggled.

"As you wish my Beautiful Girl…" He laughed as he removed my clothes. "Do you want your panties left on?" I shrugged my shoulders. I was too tired to think straight.

"OK Babe, snuggle down I will be through in a moment."

I started to get up, "Need to pee and brush my teeth." I explained while yawning. Edward laughed as I almost walked out into the hallway in my sleepy haze.

He gently took my shoulders and walked me through to the bathroom. I sat down and peed before I heard a whistle. Looking up I realised Edward hadn't left the room! "If I wasn't so tired I would be mortified Edward!" I muttered. He just laughed. I finished what I was doing, got up and washed my hands, then took the toothbrush he had pre pasted for me and started brushing my teeth. Edward stood beside me and brushed his. "I love you!" I muttered with the brush in my mouth. He shook his head laughing at me again and told me he loved me too. After we both rinsed, he gathered me up in his arms. "Time for bed my darling girl."

"Edward, I wanted to make love tonight…" I yawned.

"I know Baby, its ok, we will when the time is right." He reassured me.

"We still could." I whispered…my head rolling back my eyes barely open.

"Well, as tempting as that is, with you in your sexy panties and all…I would prefer you were awake…my Love."

I snuggled down as soon as Edward laid me down on our bed again. I felt the mattress move as he got in beside me; he took me in his arms once the light was off.

"I love you…"

I heard him say he loved me too…then sleep took me under.

It felt too soon to waken up when I heard the damned alarm clock going off. I stared to sit up but heard Edward mumble about switching off the clock and cuddling back down. "I was going to get up and have breakfast with you." I explained to Edward.

"No need yet, I am not going in either, I had planned to take this week off until you went into help Alice out. I just went to work so we could drive in together…" He mumbled. "James knows I wont be in hardly at all this week." He pulled me back down close to him again, his arms wrapped round me pulling my back into his chest. His hands moved to my breasts massaging them while I groaned.

"Need to pee again Edward!" I giggled.

"OK, but I need to keep a hold of these…" Edward muttered as his amazing long fingers now added gentle pressure around each of my boobs.

I arched back into him and moaned in pleasure.

"That feels so good Love…" His lips came up to my neck and he continued his plan to keep me beside him.

His hips moved over and I started pushing back onto his erection now poking into my back.

"Edward…ohhhh… Need to pee, I will come right back."

He kissed my back before whispering for me to hurry.

I ran into the bathroom, peed and brushed my teeth as quick as I could. Just as I was about to walk back into my bedroom, when the bathroom door opened and Edward threw me his tee shirt. "You will need this…We have visitors…" he sighed before coming into use the toilet and brush his teeth. I was about to ask who when I heard Emmett's booming laugh and Rose telling him to behave.

I pulled on Edward's top before going back into our room. "Good Moring Bellie Boopie, I hope these sheets are clean..." I shook my head at this morning's name, but smiled none the less.

"Moring Emmie…Rose." I got back into bed and lay down beside Rose. "Lovely to see you, even though it is early…what's going on?" I started to rub Rose's Belly and looked up seeing her smile at my hand tenderly making contact with her Bubba Belly.

"I thought you and Rose were doing girlie stuff today?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "So I brought you a Rosie!" He laughed. Edward had appeared looking sexily dishevelled and lay down at the bottom of the bed moving his hands to massage Roses feet. "Oh you are so good at that Edward." Rose moaned. He smiled, jumped up, ran into the bathroom returning moments later, sat at her feet again and pulled her socks off before chucking them at Emmett.

He warmed some of my lotion in his hands and began to move his fingers over Roses feet and ankles. I smiled down at him as I put my hand out for some lotion, he poured some into my hands, before I rested my feet along his legs and lay back down beside Rose. "Lift your shirt Rosie." I requested before gently massaging the lotion around her precious belly. I lay my hand still over the part where I felt Bubba moving, and began to sing quietly to my adored niece.

"How come you never do this for me and Carlee?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Well, I helped put her in there Babe…" He laughed. Alice came in fully dressed and ready for some sort of power meeting. "Oh that looks like fun!"

I looked up at her. "Are you ok with me not coming in this week Alice?"

"Sure am babes, I am just sorry that I let your name slip when she was in the other day. If she comes in I will tell her you are working from home this week. And there is NO way I give out home addresses."

"Thank you."

"What you guys going to do this morning?"

"Not sure yet why?" my fingers traced little circles over Bubba.

"Well I thought that the guys from the spa could come over and give us all afternoon treats and then…after that…we three and Mama could get some pictures take like you and I did in the stock room yesterday Bells." She winked at Edward who had stopped moving his hands and was gulping while smiling at me. "Oh that's a lovely idea." Rose nodded.

Emmett it seemed was the only one who knew nothing about the pictures…he scowled and looked confused at us. "Will tell you all about it later Emmie Bear." I said to him. "I don't know if that makes me feel any better Belly Nellie. You know what's going on Edward?"

"Nope…no idea man…" He shook his head and winked at me. I smiled back, and mouthed Thank you to him.

"Ok I will bring the rest of the stock home with me, and the spa girls will be here after lunch, I have staff in this afternoon that I can leave to get on with it. Mama and I will be back for lunch. See you beautiful girls later." Alice jumped up onto the bed, kissed Rose, Bubba and me before ruffling up and kissing Emmett's hair and whispered to Edward he was a sweetie and giving his hair a kiss too.

"What are you boys planning today?" Rose asked.

"Well I am looking at sorting some stuff in the loft and I am over seeing the start of the extension planning too …" Emmett said, his hand now on Bubba Belly, he playing with the little pool if lotion I had left on Roses skin.

"I am at your beck and call Ladies, so what ever you need from me, that's what you will get."

"Keep rubbing my feet for a little while Edward?" Rosie sighed.

"What you doing with the loft Emmie? You need a hand with anything?" I asked.

"Nope, thanks Belly Rubber! I am good you and Rose are going to have a pamper day. I am going to have a manly day, and Edward is going to be your Bitch!"

He started laughing before putting his hand out to Edward. "Give me some more of that funky stuff for my baby belly please Bitch Boy."

"Yeau…cause you smelling sweet with freesia body lotion is going to let your contractors know how manly you are big man!" Edward chuckled.

"They wouldn't dare say anything about my flowery hands…dude this stuff makes your skin so soft but it smells funky…"

"I like the smell of it!" I giggle. "Me too." muttered Edward, he looks at me as whispers, "It smells like your skin."

He finished massaging Rose's feet and pulled the blankets over them to keep them warm. Moving across the bed he pulls my feet into his reach and starts massaging my ankles. "So what did you say you were doing in the attic?" I asked Emmett.

"I didn't Belly Nosey…"

A gentle knock at the door as Jasper walked in.

"How you all doing this morning?" We were all fine.

He sat down on the bed and looked at Edward and Emmett massaging our skin, lifted up the lotion bottle and smiled. "Your boys are gonna love the smell of you today Emmett…"

"Listen Pixie Butt…they know I am all man so I have no worries there at all!"

"What you doing still here anyway, why are you not doing your shrink stuff at work?"

"I have an appointment late this morning but I wanted to check on Bells here and see if she still wanted to do our thing tomorrow after her session with Irina."

"Sure do Jasper." I grinned up at him.

"Well we need to get you a leather jacket and helmet if you want to take the bike. We can take the car if not."

"Oh no I would like to take the bike with you, Alice has stuff planned for me and Rose today…"

"Well I am Rose's Bitch this morning, so why don't you go with Jasper this morning, get what you need…"

Edward's face was a picture. I could see he found the idea of me in leathers exciting, so I decided to tease him a little bit.

I scooted over so I was back leaning into his side. "So Jasper…" I looked at my brother who it seems could read me like a book. "I will need a helmet, and what…a tight leather jacket." He nodded and gave me a wink that Edward didn't see. "And some skin tight leather pants…need to protect your long legs from any friction."

Rose it seems was on to my plot as well, she ran her hand up my leg. "You have nice long legs Bells…they go on for miles Babe."

Edward looked at a stunned Emmett who it seems was the only other person who did not have a clue what was happening here.

"Thanks Rosie…I was thinking some knee high black leather boots too…"

"Right up to here Bells…Jasper leaned over Edward's body and ran his hand up my other leg stopping at my knee, before giving it a squeeze.

"Jasper, I don't have any money, I won't be able to get them today…"

I could not look at Edward or Emmett now. It was taken all I had to keep this going. Jasper jumped in between me and Edward lifted my chin up and looked me in the eye. He was trying not to laugh either. "Bells, Darlin'…I will take you there, and get what you ever you need Baby…I will keep you safe…I will give you the ride of your life…I will…"

"FUCK NO!" Edward shouted pushing Jasper off the bed as Emmett grabbed him shouting "WHAT YOU DOING THAT'S YOUR SISTER YOU PEREVERT!"

Rose started laughing as I scooted up to her end of the bed, taking shelter in her arms and laughed till I cried. Edward and Emmett both looked up from where they had Jasper pinned on the floor.

"What?" I giggled.

"You little minx!" Edward started laughing. "Right you…shower with me now…then you go with your kinky biker brother to get breakfast and your leathers and I will see you here for lunch!"

"What are you going to do this morning?" I asked. "I am going to get Rose and I some breakfast and just be her bitch…so whatever she wants." He smiled. "What about me Dude?" Emmett asked. "You get your own Bitch…DUDE!" Edward laughed.


	63. Chapter 63

**Thanks for reviews they always make me smile! **

**xxxx**

**Trust Chapter 63.**

"Mmmmmmmmm" Edwards hands on me, in the shower…Bliss. I loved how tender and sensual showering had become. Washing was just a small part of this daily activity. I felt so nurtured, so loved for, and lets be honest so damned satisfied!

"We don't have long baby…but I need you…to leave here, with me knowing…that you feel good. With you knowing…that I want you…" Edward gasped in my ear…his breathing becoming as frantic as mine.

Mutual release about to be achieved…his fingers inside my very being, mine tight around his hard pulsing shaft. He pressed right up against me and took my nipple in between his teeth, his other hand grasping at my ass.

"Edward…please…more…"

My head fell back, it took all I had to keep the rhythm I was tugging going at all. His hand grabbed behind my thigh pulling my leg up and over his hip.

"Fuck, Bella, Love…stay here…let me love you… properly." He pleaded.

"Can't…want to…can't…!" I was desperately trying to convince myself that I should go and not stay here and let him slide that amazing piece of his body into mine and let us be completely joined together.

I fell back against the shower wall as my insides clenched and tensed up before releasing everything I had into a mind blowing orgasm. "EDWARD!"

My hand struggled to hold on to his penis, he was harder than ever, his eyes staring into mine as I regained focus, his hips now moving hard against me. Thrusting his dick in and out of my palm still flicking his fingers inside me, keeping us connected. I could move up a little, he would be inside me and he could finish off inside me. My arm around his neck, he would be able to hold me in place.

Just as I tried to wriggle so I could move to take him inside me, his eyes became black. His neck, his shoulders, and his whole body became rigid. I herd him growl out my name like never before…"ISABELLA!"

He sank to the floor taking me down with him.

Shower water still raining down on us, now washing away his essence that had erupted all over both of us.

"Fuck. Sorry Baby…sorry…" he panted. I wrapped myself around him, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.

"Why are you sorry Love?" I asked puzzled.

"I promised you we would not do anything…till you were ready…but do you know how hard it was…for me not to just…well…" he hung his head and I saw him blush.

"I know Baby." Putting my fingers under his chin I lifted his face up to mine. Something he had done to me many times.

"I was trying to figure out how to get you to do that…without stopping what we were doing…" I giggled. "I love you, you know that." There was urgency in his voice that I had not heard before.

"I know you do my Love." I held him as close as I could. "The first time we make love Bella…it won't be here, I told you it will be special."

"As long as it is with you it will be amazing." I promised him. He nodded still looking upset at himself. "You know I want you Edward Cullen." I reassured him.

He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed the promise ring he had placed on my ring finger to his mouth. "I will want you forever Bella Cullen."

I looked at him, happy, that name would be mine soon enough.

Jasper appeared at the breakfast bar wearing his leathers carrying Alice's helmet and Rose's jacket for me to borrow. I was almost bouncing on the seat with excitement. "You get more like Alice everyday!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh don't say that!" Edward groaned.

They all laughed while he helped me put the jacket on.

The helmet was bright pink!

"I look like a Barbie doll!" I moaned. "We will get you a grown up helmet!" Jasper laughed. "I wanted you to use this one as it has a microphone in it so we can talk to each other."

I nodded. These Cullen's didn't do things by half.

He explained how it worked as I put on the leather jacket. Edward dropped the wooden spoon he had been using to stir Roses scrambled eggs with.

"Like what you see Mr Cullen?" I asked while winking at Edward, who just laughed and shook his head.

I wandered over to him and whispered in his ear, "The mornings after we make love…will you make me scrambled eggs…wearing nothing but a smile?" I playfully slapped his buttock and ran away behind Jasper before he could turn and catch me.

"I am ready to go now Jasper." I giggled. Jasper winked at me before turning to Edward.

"You get back to your cooking wench! I am being manly and taking this young lady out like a real man!" he thumped his chest with his fist before turning to me and offering me his hand. I blew kisses to Edward and Rose who just sat there laughing.

The motor bike trip was amazing. I felt so free. I knew it would be different when I went out with Edward on his bike. The thought of him on the bike in front of me with my arms wrapped around him, holding on to his tight body. *sigh*

But this was with Jasper though; he was my protector like Emmett and Dad. I knew they would always look out for me. Edward would too but my love for him was so different. It was at times all consuming.

We pulled into the bike shop and started to wander around the store. Jasper brought out leather trousers and boots for me as well as a beautiful jacket. "They are so expensive." I told him. "Not really you will get years of wear out of these. They are my treat too by the way."

"Jasper! I do have some money, and after Saturday I will be able to pay you back." I whispered.

He shook his head. His blond curls moving slightly at his actions. "Nope…They can be your birthday presents from me!"

I sighed. "There is no use arguing with you on this is there?"

"None…right lets see about a helmet."

We looked at the range, and Jasper explained he wanted intercom on this one too. The store assistant had just the thing. While he was getting the stock I heard a group of lads coming into the store. It was some of the boys from Jacob's reservation.

"Bella Swan!" Quill called out.

"You ok?" Jasper asked as he went to stand in front of me. I nodded. I liked the boy's. They stood up to Jacob when they could. But they were scared of him too. "Hey Quail…Boys? How's it going?"

"We haven't seen you in ages Bells. You doing ok, we heard what happened to Jacob and about time too!"

Embry, Paul & Jarred stood behind him, taking in Jaspers protective stance. Quail looked down at my hand as I brushed a loose curl behind my ear.

"Are you married Bella?" I shook my head. "Not yet Quail, but I am serious about him."

They all looked at Jasper. "Oh sorry guys, this is Jasper Cullen my soon to be brother in law, my big brother for all intent and purpose. Jasper this is Quail, Embry, Paul & Jarred, my friends from the reservation at La Push."

The boys all nodded at each other, but you could feel the tension in the air. I laughed out loud!

"Just as well Edward is not here, you would all be pissing on me to mark me as your own!" The boys laughed but you could see they were not sure of Jasper.

"So what you doing here Bells?" Jared asked.

"Getting some gear for going on a bike…since this is a bike shop I thought it was the place to try first." I smiled.

"Are you safe now?" He muttered. "Yes. I am Jacob can't hurt me. Charlie is not interested. I will ask though that you don't tell him you have seen me. Renee is back in town and I am avoiding her."

"That Bitch…what does she want?" Paul asked his anger showing now. He hated Renee and how she had left me and Charlie, he blamed her for the way that Charlie treated me.

"No idea, and would like to keep it that way." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You are looking good Bells." Embry said smiling.

I sighed, I had missed these guys, and they had been nice to me when no one else had.

"Anyway boys, it was lovely to see you but I need to get going."

They all hugged me and shook Jaspers hand.

"You know where we are Bells." Embry added. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't." I watched them walk away. "Why did they not help you if they knew he was mistreating you Bella?" Jasper asked me while he watched them walk away.

"I know they look big and tough but they are just young boys Jasper, Jacob made life hard for them too."

"You were not upset at seeing them? That's good Bells. I am proud of you." I smiled at my Brother.

"Thank you Jasper…lets go get these paid for, have some breakfast and go back to see what the rest are up to."

I changed into my new leathers as Jasper paid the bill.

I felt a bit funny in them but it was better when I wore them on the bike. Jasper and I walked into the nearest diner to have breakfast. We spoke about our passion for books and learning. He spoke about his childhood. His birth mother Maria had neglected him, was unable to tell him who his father was, she never prevented her "male friends" from beating on Jasper causing his body to be covered in scars.

"How did you move past all of that?" I asked him, tears in my eyes, stroking his hands between mine.

"With the love of our family…lots of therapy and time Bella, lots of time."

I nodded at him. "You will get there, you are moving through this faster than most folk would have done, I am so proud of you Darlin'."

I smiled at this amazing man before me. I knew I was truly blessed with the family who had chosen to love me. "Jasper…its time to take me back to the rest of the crazies I love, but I will be all set for our date tomorrow after my session with Irina."

"You sure will Little Sister." He squeezed my hand before throwing his arm around my shoulder.

We stopped at the garage to fill the bike with fuel on the way home. I stood by the bike, just about to take my helmet off when I saw Renee get out of the car parked next to our fuel pump. She was talking to one of the women I had seen her with before. I tapped Jaspers arm and nodded in her direction. His body tensed under mine. But I shook my head before leaning back on the bike a little.

We could hear their conversation.

"Oh I know it is her. I should have known the moment I saw her, she has the same pathetic doe eyes her father has."

Jasper growled but I was calm. I knew she was after something.

"What are you going to do about it Renee, what do you want from her?" The women beside her looked as cheep and nasty as she did.

"Did you not see what she was wearing? Those trinkets from her 'Family' as she put it must be worth a pretty penny." Renee

"I did, I wouldn't mind those earring she had on."

"You can have them Jane. They are not my cup of tea. I will make her see she needs her Mommy and it will be as easy as taking candy from a baby."

"What then? Will you stick around this time?" Jane laughed. "No fear of that! I will see what money she has and then tell her how I need her money to help me out of a difficult situation…she is a sucker like her father, and then when we have it all, we will just disappear. Simple."

I should have been angry, or hurt, or something…but I felt quite calm, I knew she was after something, I knew she didn't come back to love me.

Jasper said nothing as he paid for the fuel. He put his helmet back on before getting on the bike. I swung my leg over the bike and pulled myself over to him.

"I am ok Jasper."

"Are you sure Darlin'? She is one twisted bitch."

"She has never let me down on that fact before." I laughed. "It is the only thing she was consistent with in my life!"

I gave Jasper a hug and reassured him I was ok with this. "I am glad I heard her plans but I kind of knew she was after something."

"We need to speak to Dad and Aro about this."

"Take me home to my bitch now Jasper please!" I giggled.

"Sure thing Little Darlin'! You sure have a cute little Bitch waiting there for you!"

"I know right! So get me home to him so I can slap his apron wearing butt!"

"Stop it…I don't want to think about him like that at all…I put you in leathers and you get a dominatrix on me!"

We both sat there watching as Renee and Jane came out of the gas station and cackled at something.

"You know we are gonna rip her apart and burn her body parts on a funeral pyre don't you Honey?" Jasper said his anger bubbling away inside of him.

I rested my hand on his back. "I expect nothing less of my avenging angels Jasper!"

The ride home was quiet but cleansing to my thoughts. Jasper had sent Carlisle and Edward a text telling them what we had seen. A meeting was now set up with Aro for this evening. Was this the calm before the storm?

Edward and Rose sat on a garden swing watching as Jasper and I rode up the drive way. Rose looked well rested and recovered from her illness at the weekend. She looked radiant, glowing even, pregnancy suiting her.

She looked like a super model.

Jasper stopped the bike in front of them. Edward kissed Rose on the head before jumping off the swing and walking purposely over towards us. I took off my helmet and shook my hair so it fell around my shoulders. Edward put his arms out to me. I held mine to his as he took hold of my body and swung me from the bike. "Hey Baby." "Hey you, I missed you this morning." "I missed you too Edward."

"You ok? I can't believe she is after your money!"

"I can… I mean she was never coming back just for me was she?" I whispered.

"She does not know what she is missing! I would never let you go!"

"I know…I believe you more than I thought I ever could Edward."

"You look so bloody hot in those clothes Bella…damn!"

Edward tried to readjust himself which did not go un-noticed by his siblings who laughed loud!

"Not as hot and bothered as you do Edward…" Jasper sniggered.

"You are all mine now though aren't you Baby?"

Before I could open my mouth to reply Rose spoke up, "No Edward…she is all mine, well ours, the girls are having a pampering afternoon after you have fed us remember Bitch Boy!"

"You made lunch for us Edward?" "Sure did Baby…you wish is my command."

"For the rest of the day Edward…?" I asked as I ran my finger down his chest, stopping at the waist band of his jeans.

"For…the…rest …of our lives… Sweet, Sexy, Girl." He whispered before taking my ear lobe into his mouth.

I sighed as I melted into his arms.

"Bella…hello Bella!" Rose giggled.

"_You_ need to go get showered, _by yourself_ this time before we have our treatments." I looked at Edward with longing in my eyes. "By your self Bella, put your robe on and come down for lunch that Edward will finish making for us."

I sighed, held him a little tighter, and inhaled his comforting smell and smiled.

"Did you just smell me Isabella?" He mumbled into my air before smelling my hair. "I did Edward. Did _you_ just smell my hair?"

"Yeau…you smell of strawberries, and freesias and you, you smell like the women I love more than life itself."

"Yeau, yeau, yeau, yada yada yada!" Rose was right beside us now.

"Come on, go get showered, we will eat together, and we girls will get pampered then and then we will plot so we can make sure Renee gets nothing from us, we will keep you safe and loved Bells." Rose spoke with such love and compassion in her voice as her hand stroked my hair.

"I didn't want her any where near you guys." I sighed.

"You have no control over that Darlin' but we will make sure she does not hurt you this time."

"Come on, let's go get you showered and out of those leathers…" Edward asked hopefully.

Rose held onto his tee shirt and glared at him. "You stay downstairs Edward. You need to go make my food Bitch boy."

I giggled. "You Bella… you need to go peel off these new leathers, strip naked and get all soaped up and all clean." I looked at Rose confused by her words, until Edward dropped to his knees, sliding down my body until his arms were tight around my legs.

"Rose…why would you do that to me!" he pretended to cry. I laughed at this man at my feet.

Rose laughed, "Now Bella, that's where you should keep your love slave…at you feet and begging for more!"

I ran my hand through Edward's soft copper hair, bent down and whispered in his ear…"You are not the only one that wants more Edward."

I kissed his head before he groaned and rolled on the ground.

"Are you coming in with us Edward?" Jasper asked as he lifted me up over his shoulder and walked into the house. "I will do…once I can walk straight." Edward sighed as he lay on the ground.


	64. Chapter 64

**Trust ~ Chapter 64.**

I showered and dressed in panties and my dressing gown before going downstairs to find the family all in the kitchen.

Rose muttered to Edward to keep his hands where she could see them! I blushed as I bit my lip, looking at Edward smiling back at me.

"You best sit over by Alice." He said pretending to scowl.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitating before I sat down. "Yes. Otherwise I can't promise that I can behave if you sit here with me."

We ate lunch, fresh vegetable soup and sandwiches with fruit and cheese. A light lunch before the spa staff arrived.

Carlisle had spoken to Aro prior to our evening meeting. "I see now why you were so adamant about not wanting money in your account Little One." I nodded. "I want to leave nothing but a dollar to keep it open."

"We can do that." Alice took out her net book and went to the online banking site, I opened up my account and with a big smile I transferred everything but $1 into Edwards account.

"There. You have everything I have now Edward."

"Not quite everything Isabella…" he whispered.

"No you are right…" Some one at the table coughed, reminding us we were not alone.

I looked Edward straight in the eye…" I still have a dollar!"

I giggled as Alice threw her arm around me laughing at Edwards blushing face.

"Oh before you boys wander off, we have Riley coming over to take photographs for us. Don't disappear! I want a casual one of all the family." Esme looked back and fore between Jasper and Emmett who sighed. Edward, slouched back in his chair was looking at me grinning. His foot had found mine and his toes began moving up my leg. I moved my other foot over and began to toy with his leg in return. I bit down on my lip trying not to giggle. I could see the twinkle in his eyes.

"I want you all to wear blue jeans and a white tee shirt please."

Alice then looked at Emmett. "And I mean a clean white tee shirt…Emmett!"

Rose laughed while Emmett mumbled about it being casual.

The door bell rang, the spa staff were now here. Alice had got the boys to clear the family room for them to set up massage tables. I decided I didn't want a bikini wax. I did get a tidy up so I could wear some high cut panties. I had been too freaked out by the idea of a waxing. We had facials, manicures and massages.

It was blissful! Afterwards Riley took pictures of each of us in the living room wearing the new sets of underwear, Alice had set up a screen so we could change behind it, but by the end of the afternoon I was much more comfortable changing in front of them, while Riley, who was telling me all about his husband was making me feel at ease.

The pictures were classy and sensual. I felt like a million dollars. Riley showed us the pictures on his lap top as he went along. Esme looked so classy, Alice looked so sexy and Rose looked stunning!

Alice returned with my biker gear and convinced me to get some done in my leathers, some with just me in my bra and leather trousers, some with just my jacket and panties on, I laughed once I stopped feeling very exposed, they persuaded me to hold the jacket so you could see my breasts from behind the leathers. I did think Edward would just laugh at the one of me in black panties and my knee high boots, with my hands over my breasts but Rose thought they were very sexy.

Alice arranged that we would do some couple pictures wearing the white tee shirts and blue jeans. It was so much fun posing with Edward. He looked at me with such love in his eyes. He looked so handsome. Alice over saw all of the session, the couples each given time alone to relax while pictures were taken, she knew what looked good, Riley was very impressed.

Our new tattoos were still angry looking so Alice had covered my wrist with a wrapping of matching ribbons for the underwear photos. It looked good. I still wanted one of the tattoos as they healed.

Alice asked Edward. "What colour boxers do you have on?" he blushed, as she asked "Tell me you have some on Little Brother!"

"Yes…dark blue ones I think, why? This is a creepy conversation to have with you Alice!" "That's fine…Bells, come here Babes." She took me behind the screen and showed me a pair of midnight blue lace and silk cheekies and matching bra.

"Do you think you can do this?"

I took a deep breath. It was just Riley, Alice, Edward and I left in the room, everyone else was in the family room. I put on the underwear and Alice took my hand to lead me out.

"Edward…strip down to your boxers…come on I haven't got all day…" Edward took off his jeans and tee shirt.

"Socks too Edward…" Alice hadn't even turned to face him. She was busy doing something with my hair.

I looked at him and giggled.

Riley smirked at Edward, who now looked a bit uncomfortable. I stood over beside him, and covered his body with mine.

Riley started taking shots, asking us to tell him that we liked about each other. We got into it and giggled and smiled and after a short while we forgot we were being photographed at all. We whispered into each others ears, realising we needed to keep it clean so we didn't get us photographed looking like pornography!

"Bella, can you turn to face Edward, your back to me?" Alice asked.

"Put your hand on his chest, Edward cup her ass."

"WHAT?" I asked.

"Come on, let's spice this up, look at each other….nice…sweet kiss no tongues…great."

"Edward, bring your hand up to her hair…Nice."

It felt ok doing this. I wanted a nice picture of the two of us, this felt good.

"Do you trust me?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "In theory, yes."

"OK." Before I realised what she was doing she had unclipped my bra strap, but didn't remove my bra from my breasts. "ALICE!" I shrieked.

"Don't worry. Stand in front of Edward. Move over a little bit. I want to see his tattoo. I gripped onto my bra not sure how a photo of my bra hanging off was going to look sexy at all.

"Edward, bring your arm round so you cover Bella's breasts." As he moved his arm Alice pulled my bra away, leaving Edwards arm covering some of my right breast, his hand cupping my left breast now too.

"Bring you left arm up Bella, show your wrist to me, that's it down a bit so it is next to his tattoo, Edward lift your left arm and hold onto her fingers." She stood back "Look at me…Relax your head back into Edward Bells. Lovely."

Riley started clicking away. We relaxed and I felt his lips come down to my ear. He brushed against my skin lightly. I blushed at feeling so turned on in front of Riley.

We took some other shots. All making sure my breasts were covered, so you saw no more than the swell of them. We took some with him lifting me up in his arms facing him, some with my legs wrapped around his waist, who knew you could do some many poses without showing my breasts? Edward liked the ones where he covered them with his hands the best!

Suddenly we were done. I put my white bra and tee shirt back on with my blue jeans. Edward got dressed again, Riley set up for the family photos while watching Edward just a little too closely for his comfort.

I hugged him and whispered how much I loved him in his ear. Riley took photos of this too!

The family photos were great. We looked so casual like we were all sitting on the huge sofa and floor watching TV.

I loved them. Riley took one of the three boys lying on their stomachs, their chests up with their elbows on the ground, head in their hands, facing him, with us three girls sitting on their backs laughing.

Carlisle loved the one of Esme sitting on his knee with Alice and Rose sitting on either side of him and me at his feet. He wanted one of all his girls for his office!

Photos were all done, everyone apart from the family had gone, and we sat down and relaxed. Aro would be here soon. I snuggled into Edward's lap on the sofa and felt my eyes getting heavy. I nodded off to sleep.

I started to wake up a little while later to raised voices.

Emmett was furious at hearing Jasper explain what we had heard at the gas station.

"Aro, tell me they she cant take Bells away from us." He sounded upset. I moved my hand up and touched his arm. "Sorry Belly. I won't let her take you." He muttered.

"No she can't. Carlisle and Esme had guardianship for Bella now. And in three days you will be 18 so you will be an adult, and this Renee woman will have even less of a claim on you, not that she has any now at all. She could try to take us to court but she is not going to get anywhere. Not only will she have no time but no Judge would give her parental rights over you. Not with your age or her history."

Esme looked upset. I walked over and sat at her feet. "Please don't cry Mama. Please don't let her upset you."

"OH Bella darling, I can't stand the thought of her hurting you again."

"I am not scared of her. She can't take me from you; she can't take any of the money you gave me. What can she do, I know she doesn't love me, she never wanted me, and there is nothing she can say to me to hurt me again, that she hasn't said already."

Esme had tears in her eyes. "She has no idea what she has done to you Little One…"

"More importantly you have no idea how much you have all done for me. You all helped fixed me with your love. I would not care if I never saw her again, but my heart would break if I was taken away from any of you."

"That would not happen Little One. Trust me!" Carlisle was furious now. "She is getting nothing from you. She is hurting you no more!"

"Do you need me to set up a restraining order Bella?" Aro asked.

"Arrange a hit on her more like!" Emmett muttered.

I laughed.

"No, don't do anything. I will be with one of you all the time, she can't steal me, and she has nothing more to upset me. Let her bring it on."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my timid little girl?" Esme asked tears falling down her face now wiped away and a huge smile making her looks so beautiful.

"I am not a little girl no more Mama, I have grown up so much since I met you, I hardly believe it myself!"

"I am so proud of you, but you will always be my baby girl Bella…always."

"You are the only Mother I will ever need Mama."

"Mama…?" Emmett spoke up.

"Yes Emmie?" She asked.

"I know what I need right now…" he answered.

"What do you need Emmett?" Esme smirked.

"I need feeding! I need food! Feed me Mama!" He whinged!

"Emmie Bear lets me and you go cook something!" I jumped up and kissed my parents cheeks and then Edward's lips before I jumped up into my Emmett's arms. "Show me your kitchen and I will help you make food for all." I giggled.

"Get on my back Chef! Let go make food!" He roared.

"Emmett, indoor voice please!"

Carlisle called as we thundered down the hallway, me on his back like a jockey on a horse and we ran back up towards the kitchen.

I rustled up some home made pasta sauce with Italian sausage and vegetables mixed into it. Emmett mixed me up some garlic butter and lathered it onto several baguettes. We made salad between us.

Before too long

We had a feast in front of us, our whole family sitting around the table laughing as we tucked into the food we had prepared.

"A toast!" Carlisle proposed as we lifted our glasses, "To good food, and our loving family!"

I looked around me. I was truly blessed with love here.

We sat enjoying each others company until Alice's blackberry pinged. "What is it with you and your gadgets Alice!" I laughed. "Riley has sent me proofs of his shoot today online. We can look at them if you want." "That was fast, how did you get them so fast?" I asked.

"I am Alice Cullen, I get most things I want when I want them Isabelly!"

"Oh don't you start with the nick names Alice!" I groaned.

"Lets go down to the movie room and set up the laptop so we can see the pictures on the big screen." Emmett shouted. "Oh no…I don't want to see all my imperfections on the big screen!" I squealed.

"You have none!" Edward argued as he lifted me up and carried me down the hallway towards the movie room.

We had pop corn and drinks at Emmett's request, while Jasper linked up a laptop and the big screen. The pictures were all beautiful.

Alice had asked Riley to separate them into individual groups. The pictures were a mixture of classy and some were a little sexy. I blushed as all of mine came up. Edward growled into my ear and moved me slightly on his lap when the leather bike gear photos came up. I could feel the reaction it has caused.

Alice stopped to ask did I want to view them on my own. I felt confident at the first few…but panicked when I realised my two brothers and father would see the last of them, so I asked if we could skip them. Alice said Edward and I should view them alone later on. I knew I would show the girls them but not the boys.

"These are the tattoo ones. I don't think we will share these either." Alice muttered as she moved onto the next batch. Jasper laughed and Emmett growled at Edward.

"It wasn't his idea to be half naked with Bella!" Alice said as she slapped Emmett's arm.

"What!" Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett all roared at the same time!

I blushed and hid my face into Edward's chest.

"She didn't show anything! And besides…they are not as saucy as some of the ones you lot all had done!"

Alice gave us DVD's of our photos from the shoot, she asked us to let her know what ones we wanted copies of and ushered everyone but Edward and I from the movie room.

"Enjoy your viewing you two…lock the door behind me and make sure you don't leave a mess!"

She winked and then laughed before she skipped out of the room.

"OK." I squeaked. I followed her to the door, locked it and slowly walked back to Edward. He motioned for me to sit on his knee as he clicked on the lap top beside him to start our private slide show…


	65. Chapter 65

**Trusts ~ Chapter 65.**

I sat down nervously beside Edward.

"Come here Baby Girl." He pulled me up onto his lap. "We don't have to look at these pictures just now if you don't want to…" He kissed my shoulder blade.

"I do, I am just a bit nervous about your reaction of some of them." I whispered.

"How do you think I am going to react to them Isabella?" He whispered into my ear.

"I don't want you to think badly of me…they were a bit saucy Love." I responded.

"Saucy…mmmmm tell me more? His lips moved over the skin he could reach.

"Edward…can we take this upstairs please?" I asked.

"Please let me see them on the big screen first Honey?"

I looked into his beautiful eyes. Any resistance I felt melted away.

"Let's look then." I whispered.

He clicked on the laptop as we flicked through the slide show. I went from feeling embarrassed to feeling empowered at the reaction my photos were obviously giving Edward. He shifted in his seat, he snuggled me closer, as he kissed my skin, whispering words of love to me. "You have never looked sexier Isabella."

The ones of Edward and I were amazing. The look in his eyes, as he looked down at me was full of desire. "Switch it off now." He mumbled once we had seen all the photographs. His eyes met mine, his fingers moved on the laptop, shutting it down, closing the laptop off. Edward's eyes never leaving mine while he switched off all the equipment. "Ready to go upstairs my beautiful Girl?" he asked as he walked towards me. I nodded.

"Edward…before when I said I had given you almost everything?" He nodded at me slowly.

"Well, it is time to give you that last dollar Baby." My voice almost faltered as I spoke my words of declaration of love to him. "You are ready Baby?" his voice as quiet as mine.

"Yes."

He reached out to take my hand in his, pulling me closer to him before lifting me up into his arms. He carried my along to our bedroom, paying no attention to anyone who spoke to us as our family said good night to us from the family room that we passed.

We reached our room and he lowered me to my feet. I reached behind me closing the door and locking it behind us. No words were spoken. We slowly started removing our clothes, soft kisses peppered skin that we came in contact with. His lips lingered on my breasts, suckling and nipping at my nipples. They pebbled under his touch. I griped my fingers in his hair.

We moved back towards the bed, until I felt the mattress behind my knees. I fell backwards taking him with me. We giggled as Edward landed on top of me.

He pulled me round so I lay along his body.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Isabella."

Our lips moved against each other. Our breathing increased in speed with each moment that passed. I gulped as his hand moved down my body. He lavished attention on both my breasts. Nipples were adored with fingers and his mouth tweaking and licking me into a state of desire I had never felt before. He slowly moved down towards my core. Looking up at me Edward sough my permission to continue with his eyes alone. "Please Edward. I am ready."

His fingers slipped between my lower lips, I was slick with arousal. "I want to taste you Baby Girl."

I nodded as he moved me further into the bed and slowly kissed his way further down my body. His tongue dipped in and around my belly button. I giggled but it was more nerves that due to it tickling. I looked to find him beside my legs, nudging them apart so he could move in between them.

"Is this ok Honey?" I nodded again. He started kissing the inside of my thighs. His hands moving along the tender skin he found.

"Breathe Bella." I let out a huge gasp as his mouth moved over my core, his tongue swept all the way along my slit. His hands moved to either side of my opening as he gently opened my core wide open to him. My legs moved further apart without me even thinking about it.

I felt him dip inside me, reaching as far in as he could before he swept his tongue back up to circle my clit. His teeth nibbled on my clit and lips, his fingers moving inside me. One, then two, he stretched me before applying a third inside my body. I felt full but needed more.

"Please..." his movements became more intense. I wanted it to never end but I didn't think I could I didn't think I could tolerate this extreme emotions much longer. I moaned out loud, my back arching up, I heard Edward growl as I chanted his name, over and over and over again… his growl vibrating inside my soul. That's all it took…I exploded into his mouth, all over his tongue and his fingers. I could feel myself shaking as he stroked my tummy and thighs. "Oh Baby…you look so Beautiful when you cum…I cant believe how lucky I am to be able to see you like this."

"Edward, can I do that to you now, can I feel you now?"

"Baby…as much as I want to feel your mouth on me, I am worried I am not going to last tonight as it is. I am so nervous…"

"Do you want to stop Honey?" I whispered. I was scared of his answer, holding my breath as he pulled himself up the bed to lie along side of me.

"No…no…no…" he kissed me softly.

"I don't want to, but if you need to, we will…Isabella."

I shook my head.

"No, its time Edward… I need to feel you inside me, I need to feel you come inside me…I need you to feel how much I love you!"

I moved my hand to his groin. I swept my fingers along his shaft. The steel wrapped in velvet heat that met my finger tips twitched and grew thicker and longer with my touch.

"Are you ready Edward my Love?" I used my finger tips to smooth his pre-cum over his tip.

"I am Baby, are you?" I nodded. Edward moved his body over mine. He held me in his arms and kissed me slowly and tenderly like never before. "Are you scared Bella?" He asked as I stared shaking.

"I am scared I wont be enough here for you." I quietly confessed. He held me closer and still.

"You have been more than I could have hoped for. You have been more than dreamed I would ever find in one woman. I desired you from the moment I saw you, I wanted to love you, protect you, and be with you."

I looked into his eyes… they had tears like mine did. His hand reached up as mine did to his face. We wiped them away from each others cheeks. "I am ready…Please Edward, love me."

He adjusted his body so he was aligned with my entrance. "Relax as best as you can my beautiful Isabella." He kissed my lips gently. I moved my hips up to meet his body. "I am ready. I have waited so long for you, I am ready Edward."

His tip sat at my core. He slipped into me. "I love you Isabella, I have waited my whole lifetime to be here with you." I felt him fill me up… he was not even all the way inside me. I held my arms around him and pulled him closer, even though he was as close as he could be to me. He stopped moving. I knew he was at my barrier now. He lifted his head and looked at me. "Baby, close your eyes…take a deep breath and breathe out when you are ready." Nodding I did as he asked of me. I felt his body tense up as he thrust into me, past my barrier as I exhaled. He repeated his words of love as I felt the pain burn inside me. It was intense but short lasting. I lay still…he watched as I opened my eyes. He looked anxiously at me.

"Bella, I am so sorry, do you want to stop? Are you ok?" he whispered, his eyes full of sorrow. "I am better than ok my beautiful man."

He nodded…and kissed my lips. I stared to moan into his mouth and move my hips hopping he would move with me. He smiled and started kissing me again. His movements slow and long, almost removing his long throbbing penis from me before pushing it all the way back into me.

"Oh My god!" I shuddered. I felt every movement. I felt every push inside me. I had not been prepared to it feel so good, I knew most women didn't come during penetration let alone during their first time. I just wanted Edward to feel good. I was surprise when I felt the heat building inside me, the coil tightening inside me. A familiar feeling of expectation and panic rose in me, turning steadily into a raw need. "Oh Edward…I am going to…oh baby…oh…oh…"

He smiled at me, kissing my mouth as I gasped at the building sensation. His hand moved down between our bodies, he touched my clit, pinching and pressing as he thrust inside me. I wanted to scream, but I had no breath to do so. The gasping now was starting to make me lightheaded. His pace picked up. "Please Bella…please…cum with me…please…I …cant till you do." I could feel him expanding again inside me, how big could he get? Could I take much more? "Eddddwarrrrdddd!" I arched right into his body as he thrust hard into mine. "Urrrrghhhh Isabellllllla!" He spilled his seed into my contacting womb, I took all he had… drawing him inside me…holding his penis tight with my quivering walls. He collapsed on top of me, still inside me pulsing as we both gasped. I held him tight as he went to move put of me.

"Stay. Don't leave me yet."

He nodded, and rolled us over so I was on top. I laid my head down on him. We held each other as our bodies relaxed from our orgasms. "Are you sore Baby?" he asked. "A little tender but not sore as such." I shook my head and looked into his face.

"I am a bit sticky though." I giggled.

"Do you want a shower?" he asked. "I don't think I can stand up, my legs feel like jello!" I sighed.

"Let me take care of you my amazing sex Goddess." He laughed as he moved to roll me onto my back. He kissed me between the breasts before looking at my body. I felt exposed even though he has seen every part of my body now but I felt no embarrassment at all.

"I will be right back." he jumped off the bed, staggered a little when he stood up at first, then went into our bathroom, returning quickly with a warm wash cloth and towel. Edward kissed my lips before washing between my thighs. Clearing away the blood mixed with both of our arousal and climax's.

"Is that hurting you My Love?"

"No…it feels good baby. I love how you take care of me."

"I will always take care of you."

"Will you rinse the cloth and take it back so I can clean you Edward, please let me care for you tonight too." He nodded after gently kissing my core. I giggled, slapping my hand over my eyes.

"Good Kitty!" he laughed then walked through to rinse the wash cloth. He ran back and launched himself onto the bed beside me, shyly handing me the cloth. I rolled on to my side and cleaned him up tenderly like he had done for me. I leaned down and kissed the tip of his penis repeating his action. "Good…" I couldn't think of a word. Edward laughed.

"What? You call this kitty…" I gestured at my crotch. "I need a name for yours." I giggled.

"Spectacular." I suggested.

"That's one hell of a mouthful Babe." Edward laughed.

"Oh tell me about it!" I replied…placing my tongue inside me cheek before bursting out in a fit of giggles. "And I plan to enjoy your mouthful again soon my Love!"

"You are a naughty little minx!" Edward blushed.

"Only since I met you…my Lover."

"Oh my Lover…that sounds so good."

"Can we go get ready and go to sleep?"

"Isn't a bit early yet Lover Girl?" Edward questioned me.

"Oh I need to pee, and brush my teeth…and have a nap…and then…maybe I might waken you up for some more Kitty loving!" I laughed. Edward jumped up off the bed, stood beside me before he swept me up into his arms and ran to the bathroom. "Then rest we shall before my Kitty and my tackle make out some more!"

The night was full of naps and loving and whispers of love for each other. It was more than perfect.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Twilight or anyone in it…**

**I do love my Edward thou! **

**Trust ~ Chapter 66**

Today was going to be my first session with Irina by myself. I was nervous but felt good about not having any nightmares. Edward was going to drive me there, Jasper and I had a date afterwards.

He offered to cancel book date but I refused to hide from that woman any more than I had to. I wasn't prepared to take this drama into Alice & Rose's shop again.

Carlisle was spending the day with Rose since Esme was helping Alice out this morning.

Part of me wanted to confront Renee to make her see that I wouldn't fall for her schemes but I wasn't strong enough yet…I would be soon enough though.

Edward and I made love again when we woke in the morning. It was soft and gentle, slow and tender. I couldn't believe this amazing man who lay beside me, who filled my body with his. He was mine and I was his completely, it was beautiful.

We were quiet as we walked down to breakfast together, holding hands, dressed in our pyjamas and stealing kisses from each other on the way.

I couldn't take my eyes away from his gaze. It seemed he couldn't either. We sat close beside each other, my head resting against his body as we quietly ate with our family.

Esme and Rose watched our interactions; it was as if they knew something had changed between us. Alice suddenly picked up on it, stifling a small squeal, before running round and hugging both Edward and me. I blushed, burying my face into Edward's side. Jasper nodded at us and smiled before picking up the coffee pot and offering Carlisle a top up.

Carlisle looked at us, a gentle smile on his lips before he carried on a conversation with Emmett about his Rose sitting duties this morning!

Apparently Emmett was the only one who couldn't read the "I am no longer a Virgin" tee shirts Edward and I seemed to be wearing, giving away our status to the rest of our family!

He looked at the girls and then at us. He must have realised that they were desperate to talk to us about something.

"What's going on?" he asked out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked him.

"You know something, you do too Alice. What's the secret?"

No one answered him but Rose looked at him sternly.

"Emmett, eat your breakfast, do you want more toast?"

He shook his head. "No thanks…tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is going Emmie Bear." I smiled softly at him before walking round and kissing his shoulder, as I reached in to pick up the preserve beside him.

I returned to Edward's side, spread some of the preserve on my toast and held it up for him to bite before I took a mouthful and rested my head back down on his shoulder again.

Edward wrapped his arm around me; I fed him bites of my slice of toast as he used his other arm to drink his coffee. Every so often he placed soft kissed on the top of me head. I was so content.

Emmett never asked anything else but never stopped watching Edward and me at the table.

We smiled at everyone before going back upstairs to get ready for the day ahead. Emmett could be heard asking the others what the hell was going on. No one seemed to answer him.

Edward ran us a beautiful bath, full of oils and rose petals.

When did he get the roses from the garden?

I took a photograph of it before we got in. I lay back on to his chest as he sat behind me, he washed my body then I turned and washed his. We cleaned each others tattoos. Soft music playing on the IPod filled the room. Afterwards, Edward got out and lifting me from the tub, surrounding me with a huge towel. His tenderness filled my heart with joy.

We spent the whole morning just being beside each other in our quiet room.

Edward sat reading while I sketched and then painted using watercolours that he had bought me. I had my lap top open with the downloaded photos of the rose petal bath. I was really pleased with the end result. We only stopped when Maggie called us down for lunch.

Rose asked if I was ok, I smiled and said I was perfect. She gave me a hug as she told me she thought I looked particularly beautiful this morning. I blushed as Carlisle looked at me before he discreetly passed me two painkillers, gave me a gentle squeeze and kissed my head before sitting down, saying nothing.

Edward smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

This should have felt weird but it really didn't.

Jasper sent me a text telling me he would meet me at his office after my session with Irina, and to remember my helmet.

All too soon it was time to go to see Irina. Edward carried my helmet as we walked into the office. He gave me a kiss once my name was called to go in, and left me to go home.

I told Irina about hearing Renee's conversation, how I hadn't had any nightmares, about Edward and I becoming so close.

I even told her about the photographs I had posed for! She was very proud of me. I was proud of me.

I had come a long way in such a short time.

She encouraged me to work with my art projects and we spoke about my fears of rejection due to my abandonment by Renee and how Charlie basically ignored me and then gave me up. We finished with a relaxation session that Irina taped and was putting onto a CD for me. Jasper would collect it for me tomorrow. I felt very calm and happy.

The session ended and we found Jasper waiting for me, watching the TV in his room.

Jasper and I to headed into town on his bike.

I could get used to riding a motor bike. Jasper talked about getting some lessons booked for me to learn how to drive a motor bike. I laughed and hugged his back even tighter. I felt free as we sped along!

We arrived a short while later at the book store and spent hours browsing books, talking about what we both enjoyed reading. I used my book voucher to buy a few books. It felt good to have money on the voucher to spend on books; this had been a rare luxury for me before.

I wanted other materialistic things, which was just as well with my lack if finances.

My money would be all settled once I turned 18.

My money…? This was family money.

Money I would not let Renee anywhere near.

My family.

A smile spread on my face.

Just as I thought about her, I spotted her coming out of the shoe shop next to the book store. Jasper saw me watching her, and quickly realised who it was straight away.

He held my hand and I sighed out loud. "She has no power over me." I muttered.

"No she doesn't you are right there Bella." His voice was soothing. Jasper always knew just what I needed. Just like Edward.

We put the books in the side bag, and I sat on the bike behind Jasper. We both sat there watching Renee argue with some older gentleman, I rested my head on Jaspers back.

Suddenly she looked our way.

Jasper turned to me. "Are you ready to go now Darlin'?"

"Yes Jasper…time to go." I put my helmet on and turned away. Jasper took one last look at Renee before he started up the bike and pulled away. He told me he could see her waving at us in his mirror.

We didn't stop and I didn't look back.

A small diner was our setting for an early dinner of burgers, fries and a shake. I promised not to tell Alice about the junk food we enjoyed. Jasper was easy to spend time with. He asked if I was ok after my session with Irina and seeing Renee. I nodded.

We talked about it and he told me how proud he was of me. I hugged him.

We arrived home just in time for dessert, everyone at the breakfast bar after clearing away the diner table. Alice didn't believe we had eaten salad…more so after I laughed when Jasper told her he had the light dressing on his! We talked about my session with Irina, seeing Renee and our book date, Emmett pretended to yawn, but did offer to show me his book collection, which Rose pointed out that a stack of pornographic magazines was not actually a book collection at all!

Emmett was busy telling us all about the extension his company has started the new guest rooms on the side of the house, the extension was going to include and indoor swimming pool downstairs! Carlisle picked up the phone and asked who was calling.

He muted the phone and looked at me. "It's for you Bella, she says her name is Mrs Dwyer!"

My face lost its entire colour and I wobbled a bit as I tried to stay standing. Edward's arms were around me holding me up. He moved me over to sit on a chair and everyone looked at me except Esme who went into protective Mama Bear mode. "How dare she call you here? How dare she try to speak to you at all!"

"How did she get this number?" Rose hissed.

"Do you want to speak to her Little One?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head.

He nodded and took the phone off mute. "Can I ask how you got this number?" His tone was sharp and not at all friendly.

"This number is unlisted Madam, and no, she does not wish to speak to you at all!"

His face was becoming tight with anger.

"Who am I? I am her legal guardian… You are her parent…? You seem to be mistaken as to the definition of a parent…"

I started shaking, I was upset she has found me but I was furious she was infecting my family with her contact.

"Do you have a pen Mrs Dwyer?" I looked at Carlisle confused by his request.

"I have nothing further to say to you in regard to my Bella, yes my Bella, but I have a number that your lawyer may contact…my Lawyer."

He read out a number and waited till she read it back to him before he spoke to her again. "Do not approach my family, do not come to my Daughters shop and do **not** call this number again."

He put the phone down, took a deep breath before calling Aro to inform him of the situation.

Alice looked at me.

"You know what we need to do?"

I shook my head. "We need to go down into Emmett's gym in the basement and kick the shit out of something to get rid of the anger I can see inside you."

I looked at my family around me, we all needed to kick something, so after clearing up the dessert that no one wanted anymore, everyone but Rose went to their rooms, changed into sports clothing before meeting downstairs.

We followed Emmett's instructions on warm up exercises before Esme, Alice and I practiced self defence moves on the boys, before kicking the crap out of a kick bag that Jasper had stuck a piece of paper on say one word…"Renee."

I tore the piece of paper off the kick bag and tore it into pieces. "Bring it on Renee…I am ready for you now."

Rose turned and looked at me before hugging me, "We are all ready for her, and this time, you have us with you Bella!"


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N ~ contains lemons of some sort, a few swears and tears… and that's just from me!**

**Trust Chapter 67.**

My sleep was splintered with dreams of Renee.

The kick bag morphed into her face…

She appeared at the breakfast bar drinking from Carlisle's favourite coffee mug.

She even sat there stroking Roses Bubba Belly, before ripping open her stomach, trying to pull Carlee out of Rose's womb.

She was standing over a kneeling Edward, holding a knife to his throat. She told me I could have him or the rest of the family but not all of them, and she wanted him.

I screamed at her to go away.

Suddenly sitting upright I felt Edward beside me, his arms wrapping around me. I was gasping for air. My heart racing and my mouth dry, I tasted tears falling onto my lips as I collapsed into Edward's loving embrace.

He comforted me, kissing my head and telling me how I was safe and loved.

"I will _not_ let her hurt you!" I told him. He smiled and looked at me while wiping my tears away.

"Should I not be the one telling you that… my Pretty Girl?"

I started crying again. He gathered me up and pulled me over to sit on his lap and cradled me tight.

"I will give her everything, anything she wants to stay away from us. I can't bear her being here, near us Edward…"

I sobbed and started shivering.

Edward grabbed his tee shirt from beside the bed and pulled it over my head. He lifted me up and walked over to our chest of drawers. "I am going to put you down here just for a moment Baby."

He sat me down on chair while he rummages in the clothes. He pulled on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt before taking out some boy shorts for me. He lifted my feet before standing me up and pulling them over my bottom. Lifting me up again, he then started walking down the hall.

"Where are we going Edward?" I whispered.

"To be with our family Baby, I need to get you more than I can give myself."

"You give me everything I need Edward."

"I can give you even more Honey with help." He smiled and carried on walking. He called into Alice & Jaspers room through the open door. Jasper looked out and saw me cradled in Edward's arms. He wiped his thumb over my cheeks and kissed my face before nodding and patting Edward's shoulder. "See you in Emmett's room. I will go get the folks."

Edward nodded back before walking to Emmett's room.

"Can you knock on the door Honey please?" I did just that and started sobbing again. Emmett opened the door and took one look at me before asking quietly what was wrong.

"Bad dreams about Renee…" Edward answered.

"Come on in…" Rose sat up in the bed; they had the biggest bed I had ever seen. Edward got in beside Rose and snuggled me down into his body with my back against him. Rose stroked my hair as I put my hand on her belly and stroked Bubba.

Esme and Carlisle appeared looking worried. Esme sat behind Rose and rubbed my hand on Roses stomach. Carlisle sat on a chair beside Esme and rested his hand on her hip. Alice and Jasper appeared movements later. The two boys sat on end of the bed either side of Alice, no one spoke. "I am sorry for bothering you all so early." I whispered. "You haven't bothered us Little One." Carlisle spoke. "If we needed you, what would _you _do?"

"I would come running to you!" I answered as I looked up at him. "And so here we are Baby Girl."

I nodded and snuggled back down into Edward.

"Thank you."

"I need to build us a bigger bed Rosie!" Emmett laughed. They chatted away after asking about my dreams; Jasper reassured me it was to be expected. They thought this would happen at some point.

Plans were made to speak to Aro, but I knew I needed to face this woman and tell her to get the hell away from me once and for all.

Jasper disappeared, returning a short while later with glasses, orange juice, coffee and lots of slices of toast.

I drank some juice before dozing off to sleep in Edward's arms.

A little while later I woke up, and they were all still with me. Carlisle was sitting on the chair reading his newspaper, feet up on the edge of the bed. Emmett was asleep lying stretched right across the bottom of the bed. Jasper was lying across the other way on his back reading a book. Alice was surfing the net sitting beside Esme on a sofa ordering stock for the shop. Rose was lying sleeping right next to me and Edward.

My Edward…he was just lying there with me, playing with my hair and chatting to Carlisle about something in the paper.

I yawned and sighed.

"Hello sleepy head." He whispered.

I looked up and him and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" "It's a little after 10 Baby."

"What? Have you all been here for 4 hours?"

"Where else would we be when you needed us Little One?" Esme asked.

Emmett started mumbling in his sleep. "Put it away before she see's it!"

"What is he talking about?" I asked sitting up and looking at him. Everyone looked at him and said they had no idea.

"Put it in attic!" He muttered.

Jasper poked Emmett with his foot on his head!

"Wake up Emmett!" he hissed. I was laughing at Emmett's rambles.

I crawled down the bed and moved over so I was between Jasper and Emmett.

"Emmett, what are you putting in the attic?" I asked.

"It's nothing!" Jasper and Edward both said at the same time. That's strange, I looked at them, and every one was being a bit vague…

"Emmett…Tell me…what's in the attic?" I climbed onto his chest and whispered in his ear as Jasper tried to remove me from Emmett's body.

"Leave him sleeping Darlin'."

I wriggled out of his grasp, and tried to get between Emmett and the wooden panel at the end of the bed.

"Emmett…help Bella Bear!" I muttered into his ear. His arms came round holding onto me. He was saving me in his sleep. I stuck my tongue out at Jasper and giggled, cuddling down into Emmett's embrace. "Emmie…" I whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"Tell me…what's in the attic?" I giggled softly as he pulled me closer to his body. He muttered softly so I put my face right besides his hoping to hear his secret, as Jasper and now Edward tried to prize me away from him, calling out to Emmett to waken up.

"Belly?" He whispered.

"Yes?" I replied…he opened his mouth and then blew a huge raspberry on my cheek before roaring with laugher at catching me out.

I was caught in his hold, shouting for Jasper and Edward to save me. Neither came to my assistance, instead laughing at me being played by Emmett!

"I will go have a look in the attic later on…" I threatened. Everyone ignored my comment.

Except Emmett, who told me the spiders would get me if I went up there, he grabbed onto me and kissed the top of my head, told me it was time for something to eat, jumped up from the bed taking me, and throwing me over his shoulder.

I squealed and he looked back at Edward, "Hey Man, you ready to catch?" he nodded and moved away from Rose. Emmett slapped my butt before throwing me up in the air, catching me and then gently lowering me down into Edwards lap.

We went downstairs to discover a feast prepared for us by Maggie. She gave me a huge hug and told me she was making me blueberry pancakes, refusing any offer of help from me at all.

"Thanks you guys, you were just what I needed…Again!"

They all dismissed my thanks and started eating brunch. Aro called round and discussed a plan of action about Renee.

I didn't know why I was worried, I was not going to fall prey to her schemes for money and I had nothing in my account she could get either.

"She can't touch you Bella, you will be an adult tomorrow and anyway your guardianship is taken care of, maybe you need to speak to her face on and tell her where to go?"

I nodded.

My family were with me, they were always there for me, but when it came down to it I needed to stand up to this woman and tell her to go away, she had left me before and it was time she left my life again.

"Lets get out of here for a while Baby?" Edward whispered to me. I nodded. "What you planning to do?" Carlisle asked us. "I thought we could take my bike out and go for a run to clear the cob webs out." I agreed.

I was getting a liking for riding on motorbikes.

Edward's Harley was beautiful! Midnight blue bodywork. I ran my finger alone the bike and sighed at the craftsmanship. The sight of Edwards in his leathers made me sigh with desire. He looked at me in mine and broke into a smirk, before licking his lips. I laughed as Edward held up my biker's jacket for me to put on before handing me my helmet. Sitting behind Edward on the bike was like nothing on Earth.

The vibrations of the bike, the speed we drove at, his body under my touch.

It was pure bliss.

He took us to the lake, and we enjoyed a peaceful afternoon lying on a blanket under a huge tree, kissing, reading, listening to his IPod sharing ear phones. I had taken some photos around the park and tried to take some of the tree while we lay underneath it, looking up at the branches.

Every so often I would just look at Edward.

He noticed me and pulled me into his arms for another kiss. I giggled and bit my lower lip.

"You are too saucy for your own good Miss Masen!" Before I could blink he had pulled me up on top of him and was kissing my lips, tugging on my lower lip and moving his tongue into my mouth. Bliss…kissing this man was pure bliss! We moved so he was sitting up against the tree and I was straddling his body, before the park attendant coughed behind us, smiled and suggested we cool things down a little.

"Have a good day." He smirked at us. I hid my face in Edward's chest as he sighed and kissed my head before suggesting we headed home.

"Will you teach me to ride a bike by myself Edward please?" I asked as we returned to his bike.

"Sure. This one might be a bit big to teach you on." "Ok."

I took out my camera and took pictures of the bike and some of Edward in his leathers standing next to the bike, looking at me shyly while I asked him to smile.

"But we could use Alice's bike if you wanted. Only thing is, it's pink!" He laughed.

"I will look like Bella Barbie for sure!" I giggled.

"Do you want to go out for something to eat or go home Honey?" Edward asked. "As long as I am with you, I don't mind either option My Love."

"Well what do you fancy to eat Baby?"

"Can we pick up some groceries…? I want to cook some beef stroganoff?"

"That's not what I expected you to want, but sure, we can do that."

"My Grandma Swan used to make it… I loved spending time with her. She taught me to cook…" I sighed as I got onto the bike behind him. I wanted to make that tonight for us both. I put my helmet on, and hugged into Edwards back, slipping my hands under his leather jacket. I could feel his taught abdomen react below my hands. He shivered to my touch.

"Bella…" He sighed. "How can I drive if you do that to me?" I giggled.

"It is nice to know I have this effect on you!"

"Don't ever doubt the effect you have on me…"

He pulled a hand out, kissed the knuckles before putting my hand back under his jacket and telling me to be good.

"I will be good." I promised him.

"I prefer it when you are naughty!" He whispered back!


	68. Chapter 68

_**A/N ~ I really struggled to get this chapter done. **_

_**I kept writing and re-writing it. But after some help from the wonderful ButterflyBetty, (have you read her stories? Go check her out. She is my favourite authors! ) she helped me with Bella facing up to Renee. I hope I have done that bit justice. **_

_**Let me know what you think please…. **_

_**Thank you xxx**_

_**Trust ~ Chapter 68**_

I loved wandering around the grocery store with Edward, it was domestic normality.

I loved the idea of doing normal day to day stuff with him, it was homely.

When did I become so boring?

Wait what was boring about riding a motor bike with Edward and listening to him sing as we wandered around the store. Or watching his leather clad body move around so gracefully, the way he turned and looked at me, smiling, completely unaware of the girls swooning as he came into their line of vision. He walked straight towards me, placed the item in the trolley and kissed me before either wandering off to look at something else or to stand behind me and push the shopping trolley with his arms on either side of me, his body flushed up against mine.

The dazzling smile he gave the older assistant behind the deli counter made her speechless. He asked to try a sample of her cheese, something I _know_ they don't let you do here and she gave it to him…along with 6 other types to try! She was all flushed and giggly when he said goodbye to her, thanking her for her help.

I just shook my head at him…

"What?" he replied.

He had no idea how beautiful he was.

"Nothing Honey." I winked at him.

He shook his head, pushed some hair behind my ear, kissed my neck and then just wandered off to look at something else.

I collected the ingredients I needed and saw Edward standing up against the shelf.

Someone in front of him with her hand on his chest…

I walked up and noticed the smell of that perfume.

The sound of her voice…

It was her.

Renee.

"What do you want? Get your hand off me!" he growled to her.

"Now, now, we are practically family.

I take it you are interested in my daughter?"

"Your Daughter? You have no right to call her that! You were no Mother to her!" He spat at her.

She ran her finger down his chest getting half way when he grabbed her wrist and threw it away from him.

"Don't touch me."

"You don't think she is interested in you for just your good looks do you now?" she hissed at him.

"Not that you aren't good looking…"

Edward glared at her.

"You don't know Bella at all. That's your loss!" he tried to move away from her, but she stepped closer to him, like he was her prey.

"I saw her the other day with another young man, also on a motor bike… It seems she has a thing for young men in leathers…I doubt you are the only one she has been _involved _with." She spoke sweetly, like she was talking to her lover.

"You leave her alone!" he was disgusted by her.

"She is _my_ daughter…I just want to spend some time with her…"

She sounded hurt, she was a good actress.

"What do _you_ want from her?" he asked, his tone hostile, his stance defensive.

She stepped back away from Edward. You could tell this was not going her way.

I was so pissed at her for going anywhere near my Edward.

I walked over and pushed my way in between them both, turned to face Renee, feeling Edward's body tense behind me, his hand coming up to the small of my back. I would shield him from her poison. Protect him from her venom.

"Mrs Dwyer…" I spat at her.

"Is that anyway to talk to your Mother?" She asked me, smiling gently at me. Something I had never seen her do when I was little.

"You are no Mother to me." I replied.

"I know I was not the best Mother…" I cut her off.

"You would have been a better Mother if you at least stayed…" I was calmer than I thought I would be.

"I couldn't, it was too hard. You don't know how I tried to be a good parent…I was too…"

"Drunk? Selfish? Busy shagging your men friends?" I replied.

She stood and looked at me, her face fixed, a mixture of emotions battling inside her.

Knowing Renee she would be trying to stay calm to complete her lie to me and furious that I was not happy to see her and taking her back with open arms.

"It is not easy to explain…you were such a difficult child. I see you still are. You wanted so much from me. You asked for so much of my time. But I am willing to give you another try."

"Oh you are…?"

"Just give me a chance to be your Mother Bella. Give me a chance to get to know you again. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, it is too much, and it is too little too late. I am not interested Mrs Dwyer."

"You more need time to think about this Izzy."

"Don't call me that, my name is Bella Masen."

"Masen? You are Isabella Swan…"

She looked at me her loving pretence struggling to continue the façade.

"Is this your husband…is he Mr Masen?"

She suddenly started smiling at Edward again…he recoiled as she moved towards him.

"No. This is Edward Cullen."

"Soon to be husband." Edward answered but refused the offer of Renee's hand. His arm moving round my waist, keeping me grounded.

"I don't understand the name then Isabella?"

"You don't need to… you don't need to understand anything about me. I need you to walk away from me and leave me alone."

"I just want to be part of your life Darling." She smirked at me. Her finger tips touching my watch. Sparkly things attracted her attention.

I pulled backwards.

Edward stepped back as well, taking me with his body.

"You are too young to live by yourself, let me take care of you."

"I don't think so. I am not living by myself.

I don't need you to take care of me.

I managed without you before.

I am part of a loving family who give me all I need."

"I see they provide you with the best of everything…" She moved again closer to me, her fingers reached up to touch my necklace.

I moved further back out of her reach. Edward put his arms around me and moved me beside him, tucking me into his side keeping me safe from her.

"They love me. I don't ask them for anything more." I whispered. I had felt insecure about taking money from my family as it was.

"They give you more though." She muttered.

I glared at her.

"I just want to get to know you, I would offer for you to come and stay with me, but I live in a hotel, I don't have any where permanent to call home."

"I am happy where I am."

"I am sure where you live in a very nice place. Maybe I could come and see you there."

"No…I don't think so." I shook my head, "You chose to leave me, you left me and Charlie alone with no contact, without ever looking back and now, you want to what? Be my loving Mother?"

"Oh I want to make it all better between us."

"No… it is too late for that. I don't want you to contact me again, do not call my home, and do not contact my family."

"I understand you are a bit…overwhelmed?"

"No I am underwhelmed…I really have nothing more to say to you Mrs Dwyer. Except goodbye, and you never even had the decency to say that when you left."

I turned to walk away and she put a card in my pocket. "It's my contact number, please think about it."

I should have taken it and ripped it into lots of little pieces, but I didn't. I just walked away. Edward put his arm around me as I pushed the trolley away.

I never looked back.


	69. Chapter 69

**Trust ~ Chapter 69.**

"Bella, Baby, are you ok there?" Edward asked as I swung my leg round to sit on his bike. I smiled and took my hand up to his cheek. "Yes Honey, I am better than ok."

I pulled his backpack with all the shopping in it up into my arms. Edward picked it up and lifted it onto my back. "Is that ok? Not too heavy?"

I shook my head.

"It is fine Baby." He wrapped his arm round my shoulders and kissed my cheek before I moved my face round to his. His tender lips soothed and comforted mine.

I never knew before Edward, that kisses could be so different, from love to lust to comfort…he lifted my wrist up and kissed my tattoo. I put my hand over his tattoo.

"You make me feel so loved Edward."

"Forever Bella. I will spend forever trying to show you how amazing you are."

I sighed. "It won't be long enough for me to tell you how much you mean to me."

I looked up and discovered Renee was standing at the store exit watching Edward and I. She smiled at me and started to wave I shook my head and pulled my helmet up to my side. Edward got on the bike in front of me and saw Renee looking over, he turned back to me. "You ready to go Lover Girl?" I pulled myself over and hugged him tight. "Take me home Love." I kissed his shoulder, sat back to put my helmet on.

It seemed to just take moments from leaving the store to arriving home. I put the food into in the kitchen before going up to change out of my bikers leathers into some shorts and one of Edwards tee shirts.

I wore his shirts as much as I could, well as often as Alice didn't see me doing this and try to persuade me to wear my own stuff!

I came back down to discover Edward unpacking the groceries while telling Esme, Maggie and Carlisle about our encounter with Renee.

"She made a smart assed comment about Bella getting things from us…she pointed at her necklace!" Edward was pissed at Renee, "And _then_…she had the bare faced cheek to suggest she comes here to spend time with Bella!"

He shook his head as he told them.

"She dare show her face here!" Esme spat out her words in anger. "If I get to her first…she will be more than sorry!" Maggie was shaking with anger.

Carlisle saw me standing at the door way.

"You know Little One… we never thought you were here to get anything from us. Not once Bella."

I didn't realise I had been playing with my necklace, I did think it looked like I was after what I could get from this family, but I knew they loved me.

I relaxed as Carlisle's arms came around my body.

"Daddy, I promise you, your love is worth more than any money, and you have given me all I need and more. You all have."

Carlisle kissed my head. "Are you ok after seeing her today Love?"

"Yes, I was so angry when she was flirting with Edward." I whispered softly. Edward appeared at my side.

"You know I didn't like her being anywhere near either of us Baby?"

He kissed my head and placed his hand on the small of my back. I nodded at him, my head returning to rest on my Daddy's chest.

"What you got here Bella Sweetie?" Maggie asked looking at the groceries.

"It's ingredients to make Beef stroganoff."

"Oh I haven't had that in a long time."

"I have enough for all of us, if it's ok for supper tonight." I asked.

"Can I see how you make it Bella?" Maggie asked.

"Will you stay and join us Maggie? I would really like you to stay if you can."

The rest of my family all appeared over the next wee while, once they were all here I started making the meal.

Maggie stood with me, chatting and making notes to her in her recipe book as we cooked. Suddenly I missed my Grandma Swan so much I burst into tears. Edward came running over but Maggie had me bundled up in her arms, pulling me into her bosom. "There, there Little Bella."

"I miss my Grandma, Maggie. She loved me, when no one else did."

"I know Baby. She would be so proud of you, I am proud of you and I love you." She wrapped me up in her love.

"Thank you Maggie."

"Come on child lets get this supper served, before Emmett smells it is ready and eats it all!"

I giggled as Maggie gave me a sloppy kiss on my cheek before rubbing off the lipstick that she left behind.

She moved over and gave Edward one too before telling him to go hug me while she served the food.

And hug me he did.

We ate the food, and they made me laugh, and afterwards we spoke about my birthday party tomorrow. I wanted everyone I knew here to come with their families and just have fun.

Maggie said she would see me bright and early tomorrow before saying goodnight.

I was truly blessed with all my family.

They more than made up for the ones I was leaving behind.

Edward told me we were going away for two nights tomorrow evening. I smiled at him.

I would go anywhere with Edward.

He would not tell me where he was taking me!

I asked him if this was my Birthday present, he just laughed. "Yes, that will do for starters!"

I shook my head as I sighed at him.

Esme, Alice and Rose came upstairs and helped me packed some clothes. I wanted to just take jeans and some of Edward's tee shirts. They all laughed at me before throwing some more girlie clothes into my case. Including some very fancy underwear sets. I had a bag with a beautiful dress in it and the underwear I was keeping a special surprise for Edward.

We gave each other facials, and spent a wee while enjoying some girlie time together. My toe nails were painted and my finger nails had a nice French manicure applied.

I could hear some banging going on upstairs but Esme told me it was the boys sorting out some stuff in the attic. She wanted them to clear their junk out and told them to get it done or she would hire some men to come in and clear it out in a skip. I laughed Esme looked fierce when she had to!

I offered to go help them, but Alice decided I needed my eyebrows plucking, which hurt like hell!

Rose was feeling tired so we lay down with her and chatted about everything and anything.

Tomorrow, I would be 18 years old. Yet I felt like a child again in so many ways. This time I was enjoying the love and care I never got when I was a young child.

Part of me, a very small part of me wanted to speak to Charlie, to ask him why he walked away from me, but I really wasn't sure I wanted the answers to my question.

I sat looking at my cell phone.

"What's going on in that head of yours Sister?" Alice asked me.

"I am thinking about Charlie." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you miss him Little One?" Esme asked. I was worried I would hurt her feelings. I didn't answer her straight away.

"I am not sure, he was hardly ever around but, you know, I think he tried his best." Esme nodded. Rose and Alice tilted their heads to the side.

"He didn't know what to do with me. Here was this daughter that just wanted to be with him all the time. A daughter that was scared he would leave her too.

I probably was too needy. "

Esme moved closer to me.

I didn't cry.

I didn't feel as sad I thought I would, it was like I was starting to understand something.

"You were 7 years old, you were scared, and it was a natural reaction to be upset at _her_ leaving you."

"Maybe I remind him too much of Renee?"

Was I asking them or me?

"You were a child, you were nothing like her." Esme shook her head. "You are still nothing like her."

"She took him for all he had and left him with just me. Hardly a fair exchange really."

"More than a fair exchange, he got the best deal, he got you Baby." Esme soothed my hair, and spoke with such love and compassion.

"I would give up all the money we have for any of my children. You are all priceless to me."

"Thank you Mama." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I snuggled down beside Rose and took one of my favourite places…lying beside her wrapped up against Bubba Belly. Rose moved her tee shirt and I moved my hand over until I found Carlee's hiding place.

"Hello Little Baby." I whispered before giving her a soft kiss. "I can't wait to see you, your Mummy and Daddy and Aunties, Uncles and Grandparents are all so excited to meet you."

I started humming and then singing softly to my baby niece. Rose held her hand over mine. Carlee stopped moving so much and would kick every now and again.

"I think she likes your singing." Rose smiled.

"You are going to be handy when she won't settle and I can't get her to go to sleep!"

"Anytime, I can't wait to spend time with her."

"I can't wait to take her shopping!" Alice laughed.

We all shook her heads while laughed at her. Alice wriggled over and put her lips near to Rose's baby Belly.

"Carlee, don't you listen to your Nana and Auntie Bella, or Mama, they don't know nothing Baby!" She giggled before kissing Bubba softly.

"Nana…" Rose spoke to Esme. "Do you want to reassure Carlee that we will make sure crazy Aunt Alice is not going to be too bad…please?"

Esme moved over and spoke to Carlee. "I promise we will do our best, your Daddy or Grampie or Uncles will help, they might have to all hold her down…we will do our best Baby."

The boys had appeared at the door and were watching us all speaking to Rose's belly. Emmett grinned at the sight before him. "Hey, my turn with my Babies…"

He lifted Alice up out of the way handing her back to Jasper's waiting arms, as she giggled at him. Carefully he got down on the bed beside Rose.

He placed a long lingering kiss on Rose's lips. "Hey Baby…" she smiled at him before whispering back with a pink blush to her cheeks. "Hey Emmie."

His huge hands now rested on her belly beside Rose and my hands. I went to pull my hand away, not wanting to intrude on this personal moment. Emmett's hand gently stopped my movement.

"Stay there Aunty Belly." He smiled at me, his soft and gentle nature making me feel as always loved and safe with him protecting me.

I nodded back at him.

"Hello my beautiful little Carlee Baby girl. We will all do our best to make sure Aunty Alice dose not take you shopping too much! I will make sure that all the boys stay away from you until you are at least 30! But you need to know, Aunty Alice is crazy, but you will also have Aunty Bella, who is so sweet. She will love you and teach you how to cook so you can keep your Daddy's belly full!"

We all laughed, even Alice.

"I love you, my beautiful baby." He whispered.

"I need to build you guys a bigger bed too." Emmett laughed as once again there were several people all on our bed.

Rose yawned and Emmett decided it was time to take her to their bed.

Everyone else agreed it was bedtime. We all said goodnight, exchanged kissed and night time wishes before leaving Edward and I alone.

I spent the last few hours of the evening being 17 years old in a bath with Edward, loving him, being loved by him, before we dried each other off and made love, slowly and tenderly in our bed.

This was a fantastic gift in my books!


	70. Chapter 70

**Trust ~ Chapter 70.**

I felt kisses on my neck, moving up towards my ear lobe. Sweet whisperings of "I love you" mumbled, his lips brushing against my skin.

"Edward?" I sighed…

"Happy Birthday my Beautiful Lover."

He responded kissing me again before pulling me tighter into his embrace.

"Thank you My Love, can you hear something?"

The knocking at the door became slightly louder, and then both our cell phones began to ring.

I picked them up.

"It's Alice _and_ Emmett!" I groaned.

"We know you are awake! Get up Birthday Girl!" Alice shouted from outside our door.

I whispered into Edward's neck, "Can we pretend we are still sleeping?" Edward laughed but shook his head. "I think it is unlikely my Love."

He pulled me over so I lay on top of him, before shouting "We will be down in half an hour or so Alice!"

I giggled, "Just half an hour?" I scowled.

"This is all about you today…" He smiled before kissing my nose, moving me so we rolled over again, he kissed me deeply before kissing his way down my body, stopping to worship my nipples and breasts, dipping his tongue into my belly button before kissing the inside of my thighs and moving over to my core. I looked down to see his fantastic green eyes staring back up at me.

"Can I interest you in some Kitty Kisses?" he purred.

"Oh yes please!" I was not above begging for kitty kisses, Edward had kissed away any nerves or concerns I had for his attention here and it was so good I welcomed it at any time!

He parted my lower lips with his fingers and tongue, before sweeping his tongue the whole length of my slit and back down. I shivered in delight, his hand moved up to hold my body in place.

My hands moved up and over my breasts. Edward smiled "Play with them like you love me to Bella baby." I moaned and arched my neck up at the new sensations. Edward growled… the vibrations moving right side me before his tongue penetrated me.

I started panting, asking for more, his fingers complied with my request. I was writhing below his hold, muttering his name over and over again before shouting it out as I climaxed, coming undone completely.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" He chuckled as I collapsed onto the bed, my body feeling completely liquid inside.

"If that's the only gift I get today I will be sooooo happy!" I giggled, pulling Edward up so we snuggled together.

"Come with me…" He mumbled.

"I think I just did Edward!" I laughed and winked at him. He groaned as he pulled me up from the bed, before carrying me through to the bathroom. Edward showered me, washing my hair, adding a conditioning hair mask, before asking me to sit on the seat and shaving my legs for me. He quickly washed himself, prohibiting me from touching him or his huge erection that was tempting me so much.

I begged him to let me relive his need… he lifted me up and plunged into my core while he held me against the wall. I screamed his name while he spilled into me during my second orgasm of the morning. We rinsed off before Edward dried my body, applied some lotion to my skin...then carried me back to our bed.

He pulled out clean pyjamas for us and dressed me, kissing any skin he came in contact with. I rolled my damp hair up into a messy bun and laughed as he insisted he give me a piggy back downstairs, he was, he said my slave for the day!

The hallway was decorated with balloons and banners with my name and Happy 18th Birthday sentiments on them. Streamers hung from just about everywhere!

My family shouted "Happy Birthday" as Edward carried me into the kitchen!

The breakfast bar was laden with all sorts of goodies for us to share! I looked at Alice, "Please tell me this is everything, no gifts, just this?"

"NOPE!" she shook her head and opened her arms out for a hug as Edward put me down on the ground.

Each member of my family hugged and kissed me while wishing me Happy Birthday.

I was in tears, my happiness pouring down my face.

"My precious Bella…" Esme kissed me as she embraced me with Carlisle. "Little One, you are so beautiful."

"Thank you, for everything, all of you."

I shook my head, barely holding it together in this sea of emotion.

Alice jumped up, wiping tears away from her face and exclaimed it was gift time!

"We have combined gifts for you Bellsy!" Emmett roared!

"Indoor Voice Emmett…!" Esme laughed.

"This one is first!" Emmett handed me a small beautifully wrapped gift. I opened it carefully, almost driving Emmett crazy with the time I took to open it. Inside was a beautiful set of pastels. "OH thank you!"

I kissed Emmett and he laughed at me.

"No wait, follow me." I was obviously taking too long so Emmet picked me up and swung me on his back! Everyone followed as he carried me upstairs and past my bedroom. The door at the bottom of the hallway hid stairs that lead up to the attic. I looked at everyone confused. He put me down and smiled as he told me to go up the stairs. I walked up the steps into a beautiful sunlit area. They had converted the attic into an art studio for me! There was every type of art medium you could think of there, including a pottery wheel!

There was even an area at the end that was converted into a dark room as well!

I started crying, "It is too much!"

"We didn't spend that much, really!" Carlisle added, "We recycled a lot of stuff that Alice thought she would try out in her arty phase too!" I kissed them all again.

"Thank you!"

Emmett's and his boys had done the conversation under the guise of it being part of the extension and they worked like crazy while I was at Alice's and out with Edward and Jasper. Then last night the four boys had moved everything in and finished the dark room for me.

No wonder they didn't want me to help!

As much as I wanted to stay and play with everything that was here, I wanted to go and enjoy the day with my family. We went downstairs but as we ended up at our quiet room door Alice opened it to reveal rails of clothing for me!

"Alice! I didn't need more clothes but thank you so much!"

"I have taken on board your style more this time Belly, I didn't really know what you liked when I got the last lot! There is more underwear in the boxes!" She giggled.

I blushed as Edward winked at me! "Rose and I had great fun shopping online for them all!" Alice laughed.

Edward led me out into the hallway again and we started to go towards the kitchen, I was delighted with my Birthday gifts, "Thank you everyone for everything, I love the gifts!"

But before we entered the kitchen I noticed Sam at the front door nodding at Jasper.

"My turn Darlin', come over here." He wrapped his arm around me as he pulled an envelope out of his shorts pocket. I opened and started squealing…it was lessons to learn how to ride a motorbike!

"Will you and Edward let me ride your bikes with you on them?" I asked.

They both shook their heads…

"Not gonna have my bike either Bellylicious!" Emmett chuckled. I scowled at them.

Jasper threw me over his shoulder, I was relieved I had pyjamas on and not the night dress I had thought about putting on! I giggled and squealed as he took off running out the front door. "Close your eyes Darlin'!" I did and he lowered me down, turned me around, kissed the top of my head and Alice screamed for me to open my eyes.

"Surprise!" I looked, in front of me was an ice blue Harley Sportster!

"It matches Edward's deep blue Harley but is slightly more girlie!" Alice explained.

I stood there stunned. Rose put her arm around my waist. "And till you get the hang of riding that baby…"

She turned me round and there was my beloved truck Old Red. He had been made over, painted and spruced up. He had a new sound system, heating and all sorts of upgrades. He looked brand new, he even had new leather seats…but I could see it was still my beloved truck.

"This is all too much!" I whispered.

"Do you like it? It was done to my specifications." Rose asked. I nodded, unable to speak now. "Thank you so much!"

"Come on inside Baby." Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me in, still struggling to find the words to thank the family for these amazing gifts.

He stood me down in front of my parents.

Carlisle handed me a print out, it showed the money was all back and more into my account, I was shaking now. "I won't need all this, honestly Daddy. I won't."

"I know, but it is what you have, you know you are priceless to us."

"Thank you. You have given me so much, so many opportunities and so much love and care. I don't know what would have happened to me with out you all!"

"Last one from all of us…" Edward whispered as he wiped tears away from his eyes. I took the gift from him, my hands shaking now. I opened the wrapping, removed the beautiful pink ribbon and wrapped it round my wrist.

Inside was a platinum Charm bracelet. I looked at my family, who were all around me.

"Tell us what each charm looks like My Love." Edward stood beside me, his arms round me, holding me close to him. I took each charm and looked at them announcing them one at a time.

"A house." I said.

"That is from us all. You made our home complete." Edward said his voice full of emotion.

"An apple…" Carlisle walked over and kissed my cheek. "Little One, you are the apple of my eye." He hugged me before stepping back.

"A cotton reel."

"That's mine, Sweetheart, I may have sewed your torn clothes, but you have mended my heart with your love. It has been my pleasure to become your Mama and nurture you." Esme said as she embraced me.

"A teddy bear." I giggled as Emmett looked around the room, pretending this was not his charm. "I will always be your Teddy bear my Little Bellylicious!"

He squeezed me as he gave me a slurpie kiss to my cheek!"

"Rose, this must be your rose." She nodded and held me tight, unable to speak to me at all. "Thank you."

She knew I meant I held her in my heart for changing my life by speaking to me in the park.

"A sparkly fairy…this must be you Jasper!" I laughed, he nodded before Alice burst out laughing and pushed him out of the way so she could hug and kiss me.

"Jasper, this is your book?" He nodded again. "My little book worm, I love you Darlin'!"

"Maggie is this spoon from you?" She nodded and wiped the tears away with her apron tails. "It is Baby Girl. I am so happy you are here with us."

I picked up the small dummy and smiled at Emmett and Rose, "This is from Carlee?" they nodded, I leaned down and kissed Rose's belly and thanked my baby niece.

"The motor cycle, car steering wheel and painter's pallet are from all of us, to signify the things you enjoy." Edward said as he lifted the charms to show me. "The swan, well that is for Grandma Swan, you loved her, so she is here too." I nodded.

"The wolf is from Sam." I looked over and smiled at Sam who just nodded back at me, with a broad smile on his face.

"The daisy is for the park where we met you. Edward continued. "The bone is for Poppy who knocked you off your feet!" He laughed.

"I miss Poppy."

"She will be here tomorrow." Emmett answered.

"The butterfly is the new you, growing out of your past." I nodded at him.

"Two silver hearts that say 'Daughter' and 'Sister'… The dollar sign is from Aro…" he laughed.

"Really? I didn't expect anything from him!"

"A dollar sign, that's so funny!" Alice laughed.

"The piano….well that's for …the first gift I gave you." Edward whispered in my ear before biting down on his lip. I giggled and blushed before lowering my head. Everyone else looked at us confused.

I shook my head, before smiling back at Edward.

"Continue Baby please."

"The music note is from me." Edward looked at me. "You are my muse, my music, you are everything."

I could feel the tears in my eyes again.

I watched as his fingers picked up a crystal heart.

"This is from me too. Look after my heart; I have left it with you."

He kissed me and my heart felt like it would explode. "Thank you Edward, I will guard your heart with all I am."

He turned to look at me, smiled as he wiped my tears away; I did the same to his, before I could say anything he knelt down before me.

"These last two weeks, have been everything to me. You have taught me so much, you have shown me how to love, and you have given me the most precious gifts…"

I bit my lip and briefly looked at my family around me before returning my eyes to Edward. "I love You Bella, with all I am."

"As do I Edward."


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N ~ **

**None of the characters belong to me…**

**Except Poppy the dog!**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, it really means a lot to me ! xxx**

**Trust ~ Chapter 71.**

The party was in full swing, friends I had made since coming here had all arrived with their children, Sam's children were so cute! His wife Emily was so beautiful!

Maggie's children came along and brought her grand children. It was lovely to put faces to the names I had heard Maggie talk about so much. The girls who were not working today in Alice & Rose's shop came along, so did James and Mike from Edwards shop.

They gave me a gift voucher from Edward's shop which made me smile. Edward told me anything in the shop, belonged to him, and everything he owned was also mine anyway.

I told him, I had all I ever wanted…I had him.

Emmett had insisted in us having a bouncy castle…the thing to remember, do not go on this _after_ you have eaten!

Just saying, it will make some people vomit! Well it made Mike vomit…at least he got off in time!

I did worry that my new bracelet would catch on things but once I got used to wearing it, I relaxed a bit.

Considering how many charms were on it, it was not too heavy but made a lovely tinkily sound when I moved my hand.

Alice did face painting on all the children, and on Emmett who became the incredible hulk. Rose's belly got some butterflies as did my cheek!

I took loads of photographs and laughed so much!

We had so much food left over. Esme had promised me she would take the extra down to the local homeless shelter. I was embarrassed about the amount of food that had been made. It was not that long ago since I had felt real hunger myself. Esme cried when I told her this.

I talked to my family; I had decided I was not going to hide from Renee any more. I was going to go back to the boutique in the mornings and spend the afternoons with either with Rose, or Edward or Jasper after my sessions with Irina or at my classes.

I was not going to let her make my life difficult any more.

Carlisle was worried but supported my decision.

"What can she do to me?" I shrugged my shoulders. Jasper was not convinced that Renee would not try to hurt me but agreed I would need to face up to her, before she would go away and leave my life again for good.

"I know what she is after…money."

"Well you have plenty of that now… Miss Masen." Aro had appeared. "Oh hello Aro! Thank you so much for my charm!" I jumped up and hugged Aro who patted my back, slightly uncomfortable at my squealing and hugging it seems.

"The dollar sign was perfect!" I kissed his cheek before standing back from him.

"He charges me enough for his services!" Carlisle laughed, patting Aro on his back.

"I am worth every penny!" Aro smirked.

"Oh I have this for you Bella." he removed an envelope from his jacket pocket. "It arrived it my office today."

I opened it to discover it was from Charlie.

I sat down quickly, stunned at the contact from my birth father.

Carefully I opened the envelope, unsure of what I was about to find. Edward sat down beside me, his arm draped around me. I stared at the scrawly writing inside the birthday card that was so like my own, before reading it out loud.

"Dear Bella, I am sorry that the first 18 years of your life were not what they should have been. I was not the father you deserved or needed. I wish you many years of happiness and love.

I should have seen what your life was really like instead of sitting here wishing for the life I didn't have. With Love. Charlie x."

A single tear fell down my cheek. Edward silently moved his hand to my cheek and wiped it away before pulling me into his embrace.

I moved so I was sitting on his lap, my head resting on his chest. His heart beat providing me with comfort, soothing my sadness.

"I am glad he sent this. I thought he didn't care about me."

I looked up at Carlisle. "You are still my best Daddy." I smiled as he knelt down to beside me.

"I love you Bella, I always will. His loss will forever be my gain. I am just sorry that it has cost you so much pain Little One." He kissed my head softly as he stood up.

I heard Alice calling everyone over to us. She was directing Emmett who was carrying my birthday cake all lit up with candles!

I had never had a birthday cake before. This one was shaped to look like an artist's pallet. It had chocolate icing on it, with dips cut into the top of the cake, holding several cupcakes with different bright coloured icing to look like paint splodges! The brush had my name and 18th Birthday engraved on it!

Everyone who had come to the party was now standing around me.

"Make a wish then blow out your candles sweetheart." Esme said smiling at the look of delight on my face.

I closed my eyes, made my wish, and opened my eyes up again, looked at my beloved family all around me, took a deep breath in, and blew them all out in one go. Everyone cheered… I turned and looked at Edward.

"Did you make a wish Pretty Girl?" I smiled, nodding at him. He grinned at me and pulled me closer so he could kiss my lips gently.

All too soon it was time for Edward and I to leave, he was taking away for two nights, this would be the first time we would be all alone with no one else around. I was slightly nervous, although I had no idea why. I loved him with all my heart.

He looked at me, "We can stay here if you want Love." "No, I am looking forward to it being just you and me, just, oh it is silly…" I laughed.

"They will all be here when you get back." He understood my fears without me telling him.

"Well not all of them… James and Mike won't be!" He laughed. "They are so funny." I giggled.

"You try working with them!"

"If you want I would come into work with you on a Tuesday afternoon, I would like to spend some time there with you Love…if you want me to?"

"I would love you to be there!"

"She is under manager in our shop…" Alice laughed.

"Well she owns me so I am not sure what it makes her in my shop!" Edward shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"I am happy to be whatever; it will just be nice to spend the time with you." I answered.

"Yes…cause you don't spend nearly enough time together as it is!" Jasper nodded.

I giggled, "What can I say? I love him…"

"Awwww!" Everyone answered.

Edward scooped me up in his arms and kissed me with so much love.

"Time to go Lover?" I asked.

"Time to go Baby Girl." He nodded.

We gathered up our bags, I noticed that my one bag had now become two bags…I looked at Alice and Rose and smiled at them. I was also taking my beloved messenger which was stocked with my cell phone and camera. Alice gave a loud tut and told me she needed to get me a more fashionable bag, I told her this one was just perfect and not to waste her money.

Jasper laughed really loud as he told Alice, "Are you hearing that Darlin'… not needing 101 handbags, not needing to waste money!" Alice nipped Jasper causing him to squeal like a girl!

My family walked us round to the front of the house. I looked as we walked past Edward's Volvo.

"Are we not driving there Edward?" I asked confused.

"We are Honey, but I thought that we could take Old Red?"

I jumped up and down, before throwing my arms around Edward's neck. "Thank you!"

He picked me up and carried me over to my old trusty truck.

Jasper opened up the door as Edward approached.

My family all gave us both hugs, kisses and pats on the back. Wishes of love and messages of being safe and taking care were exchanged before various calls of I love you, before we started to drive away.

Edward had plugged his IPod into my new sound system and I switched it on, settling back as the music began.

"I didn't ask you if I could drive Baby." Edward suddenly said looking at me.

"No worries, I am happy to take in the scenery."

"I don't want you to ever feel that I am taking charge Bella, I see you as my equal and nothing less." He held my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know Baby, I see you the same way, I never gave it another thought, you driving."

"You were so independent and I don't want you to feel that you are not any more."

"I had to be independent, because I had no one to support me, care for or care about what I did or didn't do." I whispered. "You are not taking anything away from me, you do nothing but give."

Edward pulled the truck over into a parking space. I looked at him, before he pulled me over onto his lap and kissed me like his life depended on it.

After a fantastic make out session, that almost became so much more, we both decided to head back onto the road and drive to the hotel that Edward had booked us into.

"This looks very expensive Edward…" I muttered.

"Hush Bella, this is our first time away and will be special so just let me treat you."

I shrugged my shoulders, something I had picked up from Edward.

We spent the next two days enjoying all the luxuries that the hotel offered. Couples massage, swimming pool, fine dining and the most amazing room that we made love in over and over again. Edward knew how to spoil someone that was for sure.

"Thank you Edward, you made me feel like a Princess." I sighed as we were on the drive home. "I enjoyed sharing this all with you my Love." He picked up my hand and kissed my palm.

"Edward, you made me feel like a princess the first day that you met me."

It was time go back to real life, and this afternoon was another session with Irina, a joint one with Edward.

I told her about Renee trying to get back into my life, how she approached Edward and me at the store. We spoke about the panic attacks I had, about Charlie sending me a birthday card and how I wanted to contact him, but not yet. I felt I was getting stronger.

So did Irina. We worked on coping with panic attacks.

I was feeling more in control than ever before.

I drove Edward home this time and as soon as I stopped he ran around the truck, pulled my door open and lifted me out of the cab and into his arms.

"Awwww, how sweet!" as we turned around, there, at our front door…stood Renee!


	72. Chapter 72

**Trust ~ Chapter 72.**

"Renee…" Edward spoke to her as he put his arm protectively around me. His other hand quickly sent a text.

"Hello you two…how are you both doing?"

It was like she thought she had always been part of my life, and she was seeing us again after spending the day at work or something!

"What do you want? I asked you to stay away from me." I tried to keep my voice strong, but I could feel it shaking as much as my legs were.

Edward was almost holding me up.

"I wanted to see you Izzy. _I missed you_." Her voice was sickly sweet. Did she think she was talking to a baby?

"What do you miss about her?" A stronger voice beside me asked as I felt my Mama's hand slip around mine. I squeezed her hand and felt her give me a gentle squeeze back.

"Sorry…what?" Renee asked, her sweet tone almost breaking as she looked at all my family who had now come outside and were standing guard all around me & Edward.

"I asked…what do you miss about her?" Esme was moving from her usual calm, and very much in control lady to scary Mama Bear mode.

"What dose she like for breakfast?" Jasper asked his normally cool voice laced with anger as he took his stance beside Edward and I.

Edward's arm was now protecting me, shielding me with his love.

"Erm…well I am not sure I think…"

"You _**don't**_ know!" Jasper answered her sharply.

"How dose she drink her coffee?" He asked her again.

"OH erm… with cream and one…?" She was clutching at straws.

"She hates coffee." Alice said moving beside Jasper. My small pixie sister looked scary now.

"What does she do when she is day dreaming?" Rose asked her.

Renee looked at her and smiled lost for an answer.

"You don't know…you don't know how she twirls her hair in her fingers….you can't miss her, you don't know her at all…" Rose spat her words at her in disgust.

Emmett pulled her beside him, glaring at Renee.

"You have no right to ask to know her after you abandoned her…when she was a child." He was so angry at Renee.

"I will ask you again Renee, what do you want from me?" I felt stronger with my family here.

"I told you, I want to get to know you, I am sorry I had to leave you behind, you don't understand, Charlie, he was difficult."

"You said I was difficult… needy and difficult I believe you called me."

I stood up taller, my voice stronger with more courage than I had ever felt, it seemed to be seeping into me from my family.

"I am still difficult, I am even needier that you can imagine! I am nothing to you, and you are even less to me!"

Carlisle had appeared now, his phone in his hand.

"I believe I told you to stay away from my family."

He was not shouting. You could hear the fact he was trying his best to stay calm but he was furious at the sight of this woman standing before us all.

He whispered to me to go into the house but I could not go and leave them.

I did not think my legs would move, but more importantly I belonged here beside them.

I turned and leaned to whisper back to his ear, "I can't move Daddy, I can't…" I gulped and tried hard to focus on my breathing.

He nodded and smiled gently at me. His eyes melted into kindness as he looked into my eyes. He softly kissed my forehead.

"She is just leaving." Carlisle's hand patted my arm.

"I told you, stay away from my family… you have no right being here. I will take out a restraining order if I need to… I will do what I have to, to protect my Bella."

"_Your_ Bella?" She tried her best to keep her façade going. It was slipping away with each word she spoke.

"She is _my_ daughter Mr Cullen…or may I call you Carlisle?" she moved forward her hand reaching out to shake his hand, or to touch him…?

I stepped forward and pushed her hand away.

"Don't call him Carlisle… you have no right to be on first name terms with anyone here."

She stepped towards me.

"No…don't come any closer." I held my hand up in a feeble attempt to ward her away.

Her hand snuck round to grab onto my wrist, her grip becoming tighter, nails scratching my bare skin.

I winced as I felt the pain.

"Let go of her you Bitch!" Esme shouted at her, as she removed Renee's hold from me.

"You need to leave now, you need to leave us all alone and do not come back." Carlisle spoke with such venom while he gently removed Esme's hand from Renee's wrist, his touch soothing Mama's anger…before moving her behind him so she was shielded from Renee.

"I just want to get to know Izzy, is that too much to ask of you all?"

"YES!" Emmett roared at her. "She is _not_ called Izzy and you need to leave now!"

For the first time ever Renee seemed to realised that she was not in control here.

"We have called the police…you are trespassing, leave now or wait to be arrested!" Carlisle told her.

Renee became very pale and turned to walk away. It seemed police attention was really not something she was keen on attracting.

Renee looked back at me, "Izzy, until we meet again." She blew me a kiss and smiled at my family surrounding me before sauntering off to her car and driving away.

"Run away you BITCH!" I heard someone shout from behind me, looking back I saw Sam restraining Maggie who had a rolling pin in her hand, she was waving it at Renee, while Sam tried to calm her down.

No one spoke, I felt Edward lift me up and carry me towards the house.

I didn't cry this time. "She has no power over me…She has no power over me…" I chanted to myself while shaking me head. Edward kissed my forehead and spoke to me softly and calmly.

Jasper and Alice moved to help Sam with Maggie, who was crying now. I asked Edward to let me down. I ran towards Maggie and wrapped my arms around her, telling her it was ok, and that I loved her.

Maggie shook with anger. Jasper took her from me and calmed her with words and his hugs.

Edward wrapped around me and encouraged me to come inside. Carlisle spoke with the police officers who had just arrived, followed shortly by a very pissed off looking Aro.

"A restraining order might not be so simple… she hasn't done anything as such." Aro shook his head as he spoke with the police were taking down all the details.

"What do we need to do to protect Bella from her?" Esme asked as she rubbed my arm, trying to soothe and comfort me.

"I am ok Mama." I tried to smile at her and reassure her fears. "She does not want me, she wants your money."

I felt stronger than ever before, and I knew this all because of my amazing support here at home.

My family…in my home.

We spent the next while talking about what could be done to keep Renee away from me. We really couldn't do much. I no longer felt any fear about her taking me, I was pissed at the trouble she was causing my family, I needed to make it clear to her, that I would not be giving her anything! She was wasting her time.

The police would file a report and Aro was pushing to get a restraining order. For all the good it would do.

Sam took Maggie home, after we had calmed her down.

"She didn't even ask if you had a good Birthday…" Alice whispered.

"Alice, I had the best Birthday, better than all the other 17 added together, and to be honest she never really bothered with the birthday's I had with her before she left. She often didn't remember it was my Birthday anyway."

I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to explain how much this Birthday had meant to me.

"You have all given me so much…I don't mean the bike, the car and my room, and all the rest…I will never forget your gifts of love you have all given me since the moment we met."

I looked am my family, trying to smile, they were all still upset after Renee's appearance.

"You all give me so much every single day… every single moment is everything for me… here with you guys."

My tears were happy tears…

"You have taught me so much about love…and trust. You keep me safe… you make me happy, you make me stronger."

I got up and gave each and everyone a hug and kiss, and told them that I loved them all. So very much!

I yawned, exhausted after all the drama.

"It seems we also bore you…" Emmett laughed raising his eye brow at me. I started to giggle when Edward looked at me smirking before he pulled me onto his lap and held me tight against his body.

"No Emmett. They are not boring me…" I looked up and winked at Edward who started laughing so much I was being shaken on his lap. This it seems was having an effect on his body, as I rubbed against his arousal. He tried to prevent me moving on him but we couldn't stop laughing. I just giggled more causing me to move against him harder.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I whispered to him. "Can't…walk…!" He tried to whisper back quietly. "What's wrong Eddie?" Emmett enquired.

"Nothing…" he answered holding me tight against him, hiding his face in my hair.

I tried not to fidget at all now, but I knew Emmett was suspicious.

"Are you telling me lies Edward?" Emmett laughed.

"What was the question Emmie?" I asked smiling at my big brother.

"I was asking what was wrong with Edward."

"From where I am, there is nothing wrong at all." I turned my head round and kissed Edward's cheek. "It's all good…" I moved closer to his ear before whispering to him, "And I can make it even better Edward…"

We both looked at each other, seeing love and lust in our eyes.

Alice, Rose and Esme sighed at the now silent exchange between us. Jasper and Carlisle looked up at us, smiled before they looked back down at their paperwork.

Emmett suddenly shouted at both of us, "**Dude! **You are doing my sister!"

"What?"

"Emmett!"

"Enough!"

"Behave!"

Various people shouted at Emmett and he started laughing.

"What? Just because no one else noticed what these two have been up to?"

"Oh Emmie, you are so smart?" I laughed and nodded at him.

"I know I am…" he tapped on his forehead with his finger tip.

"You think Edward and I had sex for the first time this weekend?" I asked him.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeap…I noticed something has been going on…" he nodded confidently.

"Riggggght!" Jasper laughed.

"What?" Emmett looked around confused.

"You know what? I could do with going for a shower after today's events…" I started to stand up and offered my hand to Edward smiling as his eyes twinkled with my suggestion.

"Would some one like to tell me what the big secret is?" Emmett asked looking confused at everyone giggling at him.

Everyone shook their heads, and started laughing even louder.

"Nope, it seems not Emmie Bear." I shrugged my shoulders.

I leaned in and kissed my beloved brothers cheek. He pulled me down onto his knee. "Make sure he treats you like a princess Belly Babe." He whispered.

"He always does Emmie." I whispered back to him. "And even more so since Wednesday evening…" I winked at Emmett, jumped off his lap taking advantage of the fact he was stunned by my admission before running over, grabbing Edwards hand and shouting "I Love you!" To everyone in the room, before Edward swept me up in his arms and took me upstairs.

"Bella Baby…you really ok?" he asked as we stepped into our room, turning us so I could lock the door behind us.

"I am Honey, I am annoyed she was here, and I wish she would just go, but I am ok, I am always ok with you."

He kissed me before carrying us over to our bed and laying us down together.

"What do you want to do now Love?" he asked while drawing circles on my ribs with his finger tips.

"Love me Edward…and let me Love you." I whispered to him, as I cuddled into his body, still amazed by the effect he had on my body and heart.


	73. Chapter 73

**Trust ~ Chapter 73.**

We woke up after our post love making nap and both felt ready to face the world again.

I had decided I would not let Renee mess up my future like she had done my past!

"Are you hungry my Love?" I asked Edward as he smiled back at me. He nodded and pulled me closer to him grinning as he winked at me before kissing my lips.

"This was not the appetite I had in mind!" I laughed, but was not complaining! His kisses became more and more hungry. He moved over my body, covering me with himself, loving me, protecting me, becoming one with me.

Every time he slid home into me, I felt even more loved if possible than ever before…his green eyes looking into mine. I could see into his very soul. We belonged together.

After a quick shower, we wandered downstairs to find our family debating about what they all wanted for dinner.

I gave my parents a kiss and walked through into the kitchen, took a look in the fridge and larder, thinking about what I could make.

Rose came into the kitchen looking for something to eat, small and regular meals seemed to help her feel better, so I offered some of my home made soup I had frozen just for her.

She took a seat at the breakfast bar while I warmed some up for her.

I started chopping up leeks, onions and garlic after I found all I needed for a chicken and vegetable risotto. Edward came through to tell me they were still discussing what to order to eat and did I have anything I wanted in particular, when he noticed the risotto was almost done. He laughed as he grabbed everything we needed to set the table.

Rose and I chatted away. I had really never been happier. The smell of food seemed to attract everyone else into the kitchen. I was adding the parmesan as they all appeared.

I laid down the salad and fresh bread as everyone sat down smiling at me.

"We were going to order food Baby Girl you know you don't have to cook for us all the time."

"I like to cook, we eat way too much take out you know Mama..." I shook my head pretending to scold my beloved mother before I kissed her cheek.

"This looks delicious Little One." Carlisle gave me a hug and kissed my head before he moved to sit down at the table.  
"We will get take away tomorrow, Maggie is going to take the day off tomorrow to see her family." He added.

"No need, I have tomorrow's meal planed, and I have more soup cooking for Rosie as well."

They all looked at me.

"I want to cook, I like to cook. How ever, I don't like to do dishes, so you boys can help me out there!" I laughed with Jasper & Edward as Emmett groaned at the idea of doing dishes. I had cleaned up as I went alone so there was very little left to do.

"Tomorrow is our first pregnancy massage class Babes." Rose said as I sat a small portion of rice down to her. "I can't wait." I replied as I patted her baby belly.

I was really excited about this and then the birthing classes I was going to go to with Rose.

Emmett and Rose looked at each other before he grabbed hold of me and sat me down on his knee.

"Bellylicious…you know I can't wait till it is time for Carlee to get here?" I nodded.

"Well Rose and I want to ask if you will come in when she is born comes to support us both. We want you all there until it comes time to push." He explained. "But when it is time to push we want you and Mama to be there with us."

I looked at them. And then at Alice who was smiling away. "Shouldn't Alice be there instead?" I asked.

"Ewwwwwwwwww! No thanks, I will see Carlee when she is all cleaned up Belly!"

She shuddered as she laughed, her nose wrinkled at the very thought of childbirth.

"Thank you I would be honoured to be there with you."

"No talk about child birth while we are eating thank you!" Alice muttered as she helped herself to salad.

I gave Rose and Emmett a hug and spoke quietly to Carlee. Edward pulled the empty chair out next to him and gestured for me to sit down to eat.

As we ate I came to a decision that I wanted to share with my family.

"I don't want to hide from her any more. I want to get on with my life."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Are you sure Baby?" Edward asked. They all knew who 'she' was.

"Yes, she is not going to go away, she will be at the Ball on Saturday, and I do not want to worry about her spoiling my first ever dance."

"We will all be with you." Jasper added, smiling at me.

"She will soon learn that I am not going to make the mistakes other have made and give her anything."

"She makes a habit out of persuading people to part with their money?" Alice asked.

"Yes. But she is not getting a penny from me."

"What ever you want my Love." Edward kissed my cheek, before I turned to him, lifted my palm to his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I want you." I whispered, before bursting into giggles as I heard Emmett cough before telling me to behave.

Edward leaned in and whispered to me. "I would rather you didn't behave you naughty girl!"

We spent the rest of the evening joking with the family before I showed Edward just how naughty I could be…

The next day involved relaxing with Rose and Edward in between spending time in my attic painting and sorting out my photographs. That evening I drove Rose to our massage course for pregnant women.

As she relaxed on the massage bed, I started giggling. "What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking, at least I wont worry about running into Renee here!" Rose laughed too.

"Are you really ok with going back to Pixie Rose next week Bells? We understand if you need to stay away."

I started moving my hands around Roses feet copying the moves we had just been shown.

"Yes, I am not going to give her anything, so she needs to accept that. She does not want me it's the money she sees around me that interest her."

Rose sighed as I began to move up and around her ankle.

"Now Rose, think lovely calming thoughts about beautiful Carlee and relax. No more talk about Renee."

We bought some oils blends to take home to practice with on Rose & some sensual ones for Edward & me.

I get the feeling he enjoys any kind of touching with me.

Rose was so calm and relaxed following her massage that she fell asleep in my truck as we drove home. I pulled up outside our home and sent Emmett a text asking him to come out to get her.

He appeared with Jasper appeared a few moments later and gently lifted Rose out of the truck. Jasper offered me his hand to help me out of the cab. I gave him and hug and yawned, he swung me round and onto his back. "Come on Darlin', let's get you inside too."

"Jasper…where is Edward?"

"He will be down just shortly Darlin'." Sure enough, there he was standing at the front door in a pair of low hung jeans and a fitted tee shirt. He looked amazing.

Jasper asked his usual question to Edward. "I believe this one belongs to you?" before he started laughing. Edward nodded and gently lifted me from Jaspers back after I gave Jasper a hug and kiss.

"I missed you Baby Girl."

His kiss showed me just how much he missed me. We bid everyone a quick good night before Edward carried me upstairs to our room.

"I thought we could have some hot chocolate upstairs in our room Baby." I looked and our room was full of candles and rose petals and looked beautiful. He had a flask of hot white chocolate and strawberries dipped in chocolate for us to eat.

"It looks wonderful Edward, thank you very much!"

I looked at this beautiful man before me, standing there, looking shy and quiet. "Is there a special reason for all of this?"

He shook his head. "No, no reason, just to show you how much I adore you, how much I treasure you, and how special you are to me." He whispered.

"Oh Edward, everyday you show me all of that and more, and I hope you know I adore you too?"

He nodded, his lips moved slowly and tenderly over mine as his hands pulled me closer to his body, I moulded against him like we were two pieces of a puzzle.

"You smell divine Baby." He lifted my hands up to his face, and inhaled. The aroma of the oils I had used on still lingered on my skin. "I have some more in my bag." I whispered. "I bought some sensual ones for us to use my Love." I kissed his chest as I ran my hand up to the nape of his neck and into his hair.

He lifted me up into his arms and carried me into our bath room where a bubble bath sat waiting ready for us both. Slowly in between kisses we undressed each other, his hands running along the lace of my pink bra, my fingers toying with the waist band of his boxer shorts. We knew each others bodies like our own now, but each time it felt like the first time.

I traced down the V in his abdomen before pushing the last item of cloth on his sculptured body leaving him naked before me. "I adore you Isabella." He sighed as my fingers wrapped around him, our eyes locked together. His hands moved down my arms gently removing my hold on him before moving my hands up and around his neck. He carefully lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his body and stepped into the bath before carefully sitting down with me still wrapped around him.

We cuddled and washed each other, tender kisses on lips and skin until the water cooled.

Edward got out of the bath first, wrapped a towel around him before holding up a huge bath towel to wrap me in.

We dried each other before I introduced him to the oil blends I had bought this evening.

The scents of orange, ylang ylang and sandalwood oils, heady and arousing permeated the air. I watched Edward blow out the last of the candles before we snuggled in as close as we could together, allowing sleep and sweet dreams to wrap blissfully around us for the night.


	74. Chapter 74

**Dedicated to Butterflybetty…because I was unable to send the Cullen boys round to help her out the other day when they would have helped her out. **

Trust Chapter 74.

I got up early the next day to get ready for my first afternoon at creative writing class at the community college. My messenger bag was all packed, Alice still shook her head at the fact I only required one bag, for everything I did.

My life was changing so quickly and all for the better. Edward made me so happy every moment I spent with him. We spent the morning together before he drove us in my old truck to the college. He was going into work and then come back for me after my class was finished. Being the boss he could pick and chose what hours he wanted to do work wise. I was so lucky that we could spend so much time together.

I never thought he would like driving old Red but he was at home in my old truck as he was behind the wheel of the fancy cars the family owned.

My class mates sighed as they noticed him standing outside the truck after class. He was so smoulderingly sexy, with a shy smile on his face.

"I wonder who he is waiting for…" gasped one of the girls. "He is so easy on the eye isn't he?" Another exclaimed.

"His name is Edward." I whispered. They all looked at me and I smiled. "He is waiting for me." I grinned at him and he winked back at me.

No one here questioned that I wasn't good enough for him. The looks they gave me were of envy but also of admiration at my man who was waiting just for me.

I was starting friendships with these girls and I was entering these new relationships feeling good about myself.

I realised that my family had helped me believe in my own worth and Edward's devotion had given me the confidence to be his equal.

"Does he have a brother…?" one of them whispered just as we were almost reached Edward.

"He does but they are both married." I said not able to take my eyes away from Edward. He ducked his head down then raised it up to look at me. It was as if I was the only person in the whole world just now.

Come to think about it, he had made me feel like this from the moment I let him into my heart.

He protected me from the moment he met me, I was scared and he was gentle. He cared for me while he helped me heal. He loved me while I fell in love with him.

He turned and produced a bunch of sunflowers for me.

I was standing in front of him now smiling… my heart racing as I felt the electricity spark between us!

He took my hand, lifted it to his lips as kissed it with a chorus of Awwww's coming from the girls. I introduced them all to Edward who was his usual charming self. They all giggled as he shook their hands as I said their names. Gradually they all made their way to their cars. Once we were alone his arms snaked around me, he spun me round to face him and his lips moved from my neck to my lips and back again.

"I want to be creative with you…" He whispered to me.

"Do you now…?" He nodded into my hair.

"I wouldn't mind you dressed up as a naughty school girl and I could be your…" We heard a cough behind us, looking round one of my class mates was looking quite flushed!

"Bella, you were going to swap cell phone numbers with me." She muttered he eyes completely ogling at my Edward! I didn't want to give her my number before but I certainly didn't want to give it to her now.

I felt my body tense slightly as I tried to think of an answer for her.

"Oh we haven't replaced Bella's phone yet, her one is broken. It doesn't always work properly. I want to get her a new one. She can give you the new number then…?" Edward dazzled this girl, it seemed like he had read my mind too. I didn't know how he did it. I really didn't.

"We will sort this out later Janey?"

She nodded at me and then gave Edward a flirty smile. He ignored her and kissed my neck, spun me round and told me how much he loved me while she stood there, her mouth wide open.

"Good night Janey." I managed to say before Edward lifted me up and carried me round to sit in the passenger's seat. She walked away and Edward continued to kiss me while I sat on the edge of the trucks seat.

"Miss Masen, would it be ok, if I drove you home?"

"Yes please Mr Cullen." I giggled. "Can we play something naughty this evening?" He laughed.

"No can do…I have a date to wrestle with your Big Brother!" I laughed. Edward roared laughing, shook his head." Baby, it is wrong on all levels to speak about my family like that and you know it!" I giggled with him.

"I bought you something else." He smiled at me as he handed me a bag. I opened it to pull out a tee shirt that says "Don't Mess with me!"

"It's for you to wear at Emmett's self defence class." He explained. "I love it!" I gave him another long lingering kiss.

I was so delighted with my flowers I asked Edward if we could stop off at a florist on the way home. I wanted to get some flowers for Mama. Before too long we were outside the florists. I had never bought anyone flowers before.

"Edward?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Do you have money on you? I don't think I have as much as I need with me?"

"I sure do Baby. Get what you want." He kissed me and wandered off to look at some flowers after handing me a leaflet on flower meanings.

I looked at the list and discovered Sunflowers meant 'I love you and I adore being with you.'

"There were so many to pick from, but they were so sunny and cheerful, they remind me of you my Love. You make my life full of sunshine."

The florist looked at me, she had sold Edward the sunflowers a short while before. She sighed and told me to hold on to him saying he was a keeper. I nodded at her blushing.

I started to look around at the flowers on the list that were in stock.

I found the most beautiful Pink Peonies for my Mama, they meant I love you.

Some Yellow Lilies for Rose meaning thank you. I wanted to thank her for loving me, for saving me from my past life.

Pink Roses for Alice, friendship and happiness as she made me so very happy and was one of my best friends from the moment we met.

And for Maggie I found some pink carnations, as they meant I will never forget you, she had taken the piece of my heart broken that grieved the loss of my beloved Grandma Swan, and repaired it with her love. I would never forget Grandma Swan and I saw Maggie as my new Grandma. I loved her as much and would miss her just the same if I lost her. I would give her them tomorrow when she came back to the house.

The florist arranged them all and tied each bouquet with ribbons.

We gathered up the flowers and Edward paid for all them. I never really felt comfortable about letting him pay for things.

"Thank you for getting these for me Honey." I kissed his cheek.

"I was happy to Baby. I am really pleased you asked me to. I know you don't like asking for money."

"Oh I can pay you back Baby."

"No need. We share everything my love."

I smiled at him and he grinned back at me.

"I love you." It came out all hurried and sounded anxious.

He turned to me and looked at me puzzled.

"Baby, you know I love you too?"

"More than ever my Love." I knew it in my heart.

"Good. Then let me get you, and all these beautiful blooms home."

We gave the ladies their flowers and explained their meanings, causing many happy tears and so many more hugs from them. Rose told me it was time to stop saying thank you, and just be happy. Edward stood and watched me smiling as I grinned, delighted with the response the flowers had got. I showed them my sunflowers, Esme looked at him with so much pride in her eyes.

They all laughed as I showed them my tee shirt for Emmett's class tonight.

"Bellielicious! You ready to show me your moves baby girl?" I heard Emmett roar as he came thundering into the kitchen, before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder and spinning round and round.

"Put me down Emmie!" I shrieked. Poppy his Labrador came running in behind him and started barking at her master. He stopped spinning and swung me into his arms, blew a raspberry on my cheek before standing me beside Edward who had to steady me as I staggered feeling dizzy.

"You ok Love?" he asked before glaring at Emmett. "You will take better care of her tonight Emmett!" He glared at his brother who suddenly looked concerned.

After Emmett checked I was ok, we settled down for a little while talking about our days together.

We got ready a little while later, we were going on Jasper's bike, Emmett and Rose had their own bikes back at their home. I had my change of clothes in Edward's backpack I had borrowed.

Emmett got into the huge motorbike first. I sat on behind him and held onto my big brother tight.

"I will keep you safe Little Sister." He said gave my hands that were holding onto his abdomen a squeeze before flipping down his visor and starting up the engine.

We arrived at the YWCA where he took the weekly class. We warmed up and Emmett showed me some basic moves, before long I had him pinned down on the ground while I grinned from ear to ear.

"I want you to stay safe, Belly, get out if you can but defend yourself if you have to. No man will make you feel helpless again."

I nodded at him, released him from my hold, and hugged him before I kissed his cheek. His hand moved up and wiped away my tears. I nodded and snuggled down into his chest. Emmett would help me feel stronger, the way that only he could.

About an hour later the ladies for the class started coming into the room.

Emmett introduced me as his baby sister and they all smiled at me cautiously, before telling me how wonderful he was. He just chuckled and looked bashful.

He never charged the ladies who attended and treated them all like his precious younger sisters. I knew he would always struggle to remove his guilt of not being able to protect his own baby sister.

We started the class and Emmett had us practicing on each other after the warm up before telling us we needed some losers to practice on for real.

Some of the ladies looked nervously at me, hoping I would be able to answer their questioning shrugs. In walked Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Sam. All dressed in jeans and scruffy tee shirts.

I laughed at my daddy trying to look rough and ready. He pulled me in for a hug and kissed my cheek while

Emmett informed the ladies that these losers were with him and they were all quiet safe before waggling his eyebrows at me.

Edward asked if I was ok and gave me a kiss on the lips before Jasper removed me from his hold and threw me over his shoulder, holding me there while Emmett explained to his class that the boys came to each group to be practiced once the ladies had attended his class for a few weeks. He made sure they were all comfortable with the boys being here. He had trained them to participate in his class before.

I started laughing as Edward casually rested his elbow on my butt as I was still hanging over Jasper's shoulder, and scratched his head.

Emmett had us spilt into groups of four ladies to one looser. I went to walk over to Edward but Emmett picked me up off the ground and carried me over to Sam's team.

"There will be less chance of you kissing this one, or batting your eyelids at him being all 'Daddy's girl' or 'baby sister' with him!" He groaned and laughed as Sam put his arm around me. I snuggled in and giggled.

The ladies all giggled when he explained who everyone was while Edward warned Sam to be gentle with me.

We practiced our moves with the boys. Sam took his role seriously, but was still gentle with us all. He encouraged one lady to really have a go and elbow him hard. The boys were all so sweet with everyone. Jasper was so gentle with one lady who looked really scared. He encouraged her and calmed her down when she became anxious.

I waited until Emmett was looking away at the end of the class before I used one of his moved to knock him to the floor. Some of the other ladies laughed before jumping on to help me keep him on the floor. I blew a huge raspberry on his cheek and he roared laughing again, before promising to get his revenge.

"I love you Emmie Bear!" I laughed with him and hugged him tight. As the ladies moved off him he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.

Class finished, I kissed and hugged all the boys again, before going to get changed. The ladies told me they all had been scared or threatened at some point in their lives and Emmett's classes were giving them back their self esteem and confidence.

I told them what a wonderful brother and husband he was. One lady told me how lucky I was to have such an amazing family. "I know they are everything to me." I told them smiling broadly.

We left the changing room to see Edward waiting for me. He took my back pack for me before giving me a slow tender kiss. He told me he would see me at home soon.

We all watched Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Sam all walk out to Carlisle's car to drive home after going for a quick drink at the local bar.

"That is one fine piece of ass!" A girl sighed.

I laughed and asked which one.

"Oh any of them…" She sighed and we all giggled.

"But best of all…" I laughed, "I live with all of them except Sam!"

I had made some more new friends here with these amazing strong women.

"Ladies…are you all ogling those men's ass's?" Emmett pretended to look shocked as he held his hand over my eyes.

Various replies from the girls made him laugh really loudly.

"Hell yeau!"

"Sure am!"

"You betcha!"

"Only one of them!" I laughed.

He shook his head and turned around wiggled his bum at us all before slapping it himself twice.

"This is the best piece of ass around here Ladies!" he laughed and winked at them all.

I slapped it before jumping up on his back for a lift out to his bike. We said good night to the girls before walking to the local pizzeria for supper.

We had so much fun together. He was so sweet and made me laugh so much. We slid into a booth and waited to be served.

"You are an amazing man Emmett Cullen, I have never been prouder to be your sister as I am tonight. You will make Carlee such an amazing daddy."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his arm around me.

"In the park you were the first man I learned to trust Emmie." I whispered. "I learned through you that caring wonderful men existed, without you, I would never have been able to let Edward in, I would never have fallen in love, and I would have remained scared of living."

There were no jokes this time. Emmett looked at me, tears slowly falling down his cheeks, but a big smile on his face. I moved so I was sitting on his knee and put my hand up to wipe away his tears. He nodded and held my hand to his cheek.

"I love you Belly Bear."

"I love you too Emmie Bear."

We sat there for a few moments until the waitress asked if we would like dessert. I was full but Emmie insisted we share a piece cheesecake. I had two spoonfuls and admitted defeat! Emmett managed the rest with no problems at all.

I tried to pay for our meal and Emmett told me I was offending him. I asked if I could drive him here on my bike once I had been for my lessons and he just laughed before nodding at me.

"Come on I will give you a piggy back Belly."

I shook my head. "I can walk." "I know but I want to…" He whined before picking me up causing me to shriek out loud. He threw me over his shoulder and roared at me that he was a scary bear!

"PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

A voice roared from behind us. I turned my head to look at see the person whose voice I never thought I would hear address me again.

"Charlie…"


	75. Chapter 75

**Trust ~ chapter 75.**

"Hello Charlie..."

"Bella…" he looked tired but was eye balling Emmett who had returned me to my feet and was standing in front of me protecting me with his body.

"Charlie, this is Emmett Cullen." Emmett stepped forward and put his hand out cautiously to Charlie who was looking at him with great suspicion. "Is this your new boyfriend Bella?"

"No I am dating Edward his brother."

Charlie didn't look at me. He was still taking in Emmett and his very protective hold on me.

"It's kind of late to be out and about isn't it?"

I moved to stand right in front of Charlie now, side stepping my brother's stance.

"No offence Charlie, it is a little too late for you to be concerned at anything I do or don't do isn't it?"

He looked down at his feet. "I have made many mistakes Bella. I should have been a better parent to you. I should have tried twice as hard to be both parents to you and not the half arsed effort I messed up as your father."

I stepped back up against Emmett's body, his arm wrapped around me protectively.

"You walked away from me, when Carlisle asked for guardianship of me… you walked away from me with out looking back. You left me to check on Jacob, you didn't care about me."

I had tears running down my face now. Emmett growled and pulled me into his body, rubbing his hand on my shoulder comforting me.

"Do you want to go Bella?" Emmett asked me.

I shook my head.

"I need to know why you hated me…"

I looked up at Charlie through my tears. "I never hated you, I hated myself. I never got over Renee leaving me, leaving us. I didn't know what to do with you Bella. I failed every time I tried. I went to make sure that they were keeping Jacob away from you, I wanted him to explain what he had been doing with you."

He looked defeated.

"I felt so alone when I lived with you Charlie."

He nodded.

"But you never even asked me to stay when the Cullen's asked you for my guardianship."

"I thought you would be better off with them. I did a back ground search into them and I came to see you hang out with them a few times. You looked so much better Bells, you looked so happy."

"You didn't desert me like she did?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"I have been trying to keep an eye on you. I should have done better with Jacob, he told me he loved you, I thought he would look after you."

I looked back at Emmett, "Can you call the boys and see where they are?" He nodded and phoned Jasper. They were just a few blocks away.

"Charlie, can you spare some time and come and meet some important people to me?"

"Sure Bells. I would love to."

Emmett kept me close to him, and watched Charlie's every move.

We arrived at the bar and quickly found the boys all sitting in a booth. Edward rushed over and took me into his arms asking if I was ok. "Charlie, this is Edward, my partner."

Edward glared back at Charlie. "Edward, its ok, we have talked and I need you to hear him out."

He nodded but was unconvinced.

"Charlie this is Carlisle Cullen, my legal guardian, and my…well, my…"

"Your Daddy." Charlie answered. He looked at me with sadness in his voice.

"I saw you outside a restaurant and I heard you call him Daddy." His voice faltered slightly, he was more hurt than anything.

I blushed. I didn't want to belittle the relationship I had with Carlisle, I loved him and how he had embraced me as his child. But I was not sure what to say in front of Charlie.

"It's ok Little One." I looked at Charlie as Carlisle hugged me, comforting me as he always did.

"Bells, I have not been anywhere close to a Dad to you, in such a long time. I don't deserve to be called Daddy." He shrugged his shoulders.

Carlisle broke the silence, "This is my other son Jasper." Jasper nodded at Charlie, but didn't move. "And this young man is Sam." Sam also nodded at Charlie from where he sat.

"They were all at Emmett's self defence class helping him out, they let the ladies practice on them." I explained.

"Self defence?" Charlie asked.

"I want Bella to be able to defend herself from…well anyone she needs to." Emmett explained. Charlie knew what he was getting at.

"Thank you Emmett." Charlie nodded at my brother.

I knew it would take more than tonight for these men who had held me and wiped my tears away to believe Charlie cared about me.

We sat down and had a drink, Charlie had a coke. I looked at him surprised. "I gave it up. I was at an AA meeting tonight at the building next to the YWCA."

"That's good." I whispered.

I sat between Carlisle and Edward, with Jasper and Emmett flanking them. Sam sat beside Charlie, a seat no one else wanted to be sitting in.

No one spoke for a little while, we all nursed our drinks.

"Do the girls know where we are?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, they wanted to come out but we convinced them to stay at home." Jasper explained.

"Charlie, will you come for dinner tomorrow?" Carlisle asked. Everyone looked at him.

I rested my head down on his shoulder. "Thank you Daddy." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head. Charlie smiled at me.

I relaxed a little.

"Thank you Carlisle, that is very kind of you."

"You can meet the rest of the family." I mumbled.

"I will look forward to it Bells." He sighed.

"Charlie…" Jasper spoke for the first time tonight.

"Yes?" he looked apprehensively at my brother. "Do you think you could help us with a problem?"

"Sure, if I can, I will do anything."

"Renee."

"What? Why do you need help with her?" He looked puzzled until Jasper explained what Renee has been doing. "She was explaining to her fellow crook about her plan to get money from Bella."

Charlie's face filled with pure anger, his body starting to shake. I could feel anxiety building in me. Tears filled my eyes as I struggled to keep my breathing under control. I was sure this was the point that Charlie decided that I was not worth the effort and he would have a chance to win Renee back again.

Edward took my hand and lifted it to his chest. "Breathe Baby…with me…" I nodded and looked into his eyes.

"What's going on with Bella?" Charlie asked standing up suddenly trying to get closer to me, but unable to get near me for my families protective positions.

"She is having a panic attack." Jasper replied, allowing Edward to continue to sooth me.

"Does she have them a lot?" Charlie was stunned at the sight before him. "Not as many as she did before, but yes, she is dealing with a lot of issues just now Charlie." Jaspers face softened. He could see how upset Charlie was.

He sat down and held his head in his hands and started crying. "What have we done to you Bella?" he shook his head and started muttering to himself. Sam looked at everyone unsure how to react to my father's emotional breakdown. Jasper got up and moved round to sit beside him.

"Charlie, she is going to be ok. She needs to work through her grief and her feelings of abandonment, and I think you do too."

He lifted his hand up and placed it on Charlie's shoulder. I calmed myself down and looked at the broken man in front of me.

"It will be alright Charlie." I whispered. He looked up at me, and nodded.

"Yes it will be alright Bella."

My breathing was now under control and my anxiety starting to fade.

I got up and looked at him. Carlisle smiled at me and Edward gave me a squeeze before I moved over and stood in front of Charlie, he looked up at me before standing up and taking me in his arms.

We stood there for a while, supporting each other and sharing unspoken promises of hope and love between two people who had been hurt by one woman's reckless greed and disrespect for other people lives.

I was exhausted and so was Charlie. "Take care on your drive home Charlie." I asked as I hugged him before we all went our separate ways. Edward was busy programming everyone's contact numbers into Charlie's cell phone and had we had all put his into our phones.

"I will see you tomorrow." He confirmed as he kissed my forehead. My hand rose up to the spot as I looked at him.

"I didn't do often enough did I?" he asked me.

"No, but you can do it again if you want." I smiled with tears once again in my eyes. He smiled at me, his chocolate brown eyes twinkled. He kissed my head again and hugged me close to him. I started to cry. I had missed this side of Charlie. I wanted to be his little girl before. Now I needed to trust in him and wasn't sure I could.

"No more crying Bella, please." He pleaded.

I wiped the tears away and hugged him again.

"See you tomorrow Charlie." I agree.

Sam bid us all good night and walked out with Charlie, to his car.

"Drive home with the boys Belly." Emmett advised as I yawned and cuddled back into Edward's embrace.

He leaned down to kiss my cheek and promised to see me at home. Edward took my helmet and wrapped his arm around me. "Come on my Love. I think we should head home."

Carlisle and Jasper nodded and got up to walk with us to the car. "Edward, I didn't introduce you as my boyfriend…cause it does not seem enough to answer the question of who you are to me."

"I know Baby; there is not one word that explains who you are to me either."

We walked to the car. I sat in the back seat between Edward and Jasper. Edward's arm around me, Jaspers hand holding mine. "Thank you." I whispered to them both and Carlisle. "What for Darlin'?" Jasper asked me.

"Everything..." I answered before I fell asleep.

Jasper helped Edward lift me out of the car before Edward carried me into our home. I heard Mama, Rose and Alice talking as we entered the hallway. "Are you ok Little One?" Mama asked.

I nodded. "I am just very tired Mama." I mumbled. She gave me a squeeze and a kiss before doing the same to my beloved Edward. "Take her up to bed My Dear." She advised him.

We bid everyone good night and started up the stairs, Emmett had appeared and gave me a kiss and told me how proud he was of me, before we left to go upstairs.

Edward and I undressed each other, gentle kisses and exchanged declarations of love for each other, before we snuggled down, as close together as we could get before sleep took us over. Tomorrow would come soon enough and Charlie and I had bridges to build together and walls to put up to protect us both from Renee.


	76. Chapter 76

A/N ~ I am really chuffed with the amount of story alerts/favourite links this story of mine has attracted.

Hello to anyone who is too shy to leave me a comment!

I am delighted that some people have left reviews too. Thank you very much xx

Hugs xx TV.

**Trust ~ chapter 76.**

"Stay…Don't go…please…don't leave us…Bella…I love you…" Was I sleeping?

I heard someone talking…I didn't think I was dreaming.

Suddenly I realised it was Edward.

He was having a nightmare. I needed to waken him up from this dream. His arms were holding me firmly in place next to his body. He was holding on for dear life.

Trying to wriggle out of his grasp was easier said than done, the louder his voice got, the tighter his grip on me became.

He was frantic and it was starting to scare me.

"Edward, Honey, wake up please!"

"No! BELLA! BELLE! Stay with me!"

I couldn't get him to wake up. I leaned to reach my lamp on the bedside table. Right beside it was my cell phone.

If I could stretch a tiny bit further I would be able to get it. With my finger tips I moved it till I could pick it. Grabbing it I quickly dialled Jaspers speed dial.

"Jasper…No I am ok, please come and help me in my bedroom."

Thank goodness we had not locked the door. I realised I was just wearing my panties and Edward was in his boxer shorts. This was no time to be embarrassed, I needed to help Edward.

I tired again to waken him but was still pinned down by his arms. He started thrashing about in the bed shaking me with him.

Jasper & Alice came running in. Jasper grabbed Edward and pulled him away from me. I had managed to put my arm over my breasts and moved my other hand up on to Edward's face trying to waken him. I explained to Jasper what was going on.

Edward shouted my name out loud. Alice picked up a tee shirt and covered me up. Jasper was trying to waken Edward. Suddenly he woke and sat upright looking scared and dazed.

"Shush Edward, its ok Honey. You are ok." I tried to soothe him.

He was totally disorientated.

He started crying and clung onto me.

"Edward, what's upsetting you?" Jasper asked him, placing his hand on Edward's back trying to soothe him.

"Bella went back to Charlie." He sobbed.

"I would never leave you! I love you Edward."

Tears started to fall down my face now. Alice sat in beside me. She tried to get me to put the tee shirt on but I was more concerned in comforting my Edward.

My beautiful… strong… caring…hurting Edward.

I used the tee shirt to wipe away his tears.

"I meant you to use that cover up your breasts Bella!" she laughed.

I looked down and noticed I was flashing at Jasper who looked me in the eyes, never looking below my jaw. He shook his head before focusing on Edward again. Thank goodness I called him and not Emmett! He would have teased me to pieces afterwards. I pulled the tee shirt on as he returned to comforting Edward.

"Edward, it was just a dream Buddy."

"Edward, what can I do to help you?" I asked as he tried to pull me closer to him.

"Just stay with me." He whispered.

"Forever my Love." I promised him, before I started running my fingers through his beautiful bronze hair, rubbing his scalp in a way I knew soothed him.

Jasper looked at us, "You both gonna be ok?" I nodded. He patted Edward's shoulder, came round to my side of the bed, and kissed the top of my head.

"Call me if you need me Darlin'."

I thanked him and Alice before they went back to their room.

It was only 5am, I got Edward a drink of water before we snuggled back down to try to sleep some more.

He lay awake watching me.

"Edward…please…are you ok?"

He nodded, but looked so sad.

"Honey, talk to me, please?"

"I kept dreaming that you went home with Charlie." He mumbled quietly.

"You know what my wonderful boy? My home is where ever you are." I started kissing him softly. He moaned into my mouth.

We started moving against each other. "Edward, I need to go and lock the door." He shook his head. He needed some comfort from me and he needed it now.

"Edward… Jasper has already seen my boobs… Emmett could come in and see even more!" I giggled.

Edward jumped up and ran over to our bedroom door. He locked it before running back over, throwing off his boxer shorts and pulling my panties down in one fast move! I giggled and he smiled at me.

He pulled the tee shirt from my body.

"This is not the time to laugh Miss Masen!" he threw me playfully back across the bed and made me a very happy girl, loving me with so much passion and need…it left me breathless and left Edward very comforted!

A few hours later I heard a knocking at the door. I looked down and discovered I had fallen asleep on Edward's chest. My naked ass exposed. The knocking continued and got louder.

I got up, pulling my dressing gown over me before throwing the fallen blankets over Edward who was still sound asleep.

I opened the door and found Emmett starting at me.

"What took you so long Belly?"

He pointed to the bed, "You were not involved in anything that left the bed in that state!" It was not a question.

I laughed at him. "Think what ever you want Emmie bear. Now what can I do for you?" I yawned.

"Are you at home today? Was wondering who is staying with Rosie."

"I am here until after lunch then off to my session with Irina and meeting up with Jasper."

"Will Edward be here?" Rose's illness the other week had left Emmett scared to leave her alone.

"I am hoping he will come with me to see Irina."

"Why?"

"It is what we both need today." I didn't explain any further.

"No problem. I will go and see if Dad will be around. "See you at break fast Belly." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"OK Brother Bear." I gave him a squeeze and shut the door behind me after he left.

"You want me to come with you to see Irina?" a sleepy voice came from under the blankets.

"Is that ok Honey?"

He nodded. "I am sorry Bella I didn't mean to upset you."

"No saying sorry, not for this sort of thing, you would not accept that from me."

He smiled at me before lowering his head.

"Look at me Edward, you have cared for me, loved me, and comforted me so many times since the moment we met. Is it not part of being in a relationship to share the job of caring for each others needs?"

He nodded at me.

"Where did you learn to be so smart about relationships my Beautiful Girl?"

I kissed him tenderly before answering his question.

"From you…you taught me to love."

Carlisle was staying at home with Rosie. I felt the need to stay with Edward today, he needed me. I would be with him, where ever he needed me to be.

We were going into his shop. "What about Renee?" Mama asked. "What about her? She can keep the hell away from me." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I will not live any more of my life hiding from her."

Carlisle smiled at me, kissed my head before sitting down between Rose & I.

"I am so proud of you Bella."

"Thank you Daddy."

"What's wrong Honey?" he looked my face.

"I wanted to call you Daddy, yesterday, but I didn't know if I should do it in front Charlie at the same time."

He pulled me into a hug. "I know Baby. It was ok. I understood what was going on."

Carlisle smiled gently, he was such an amazing father to me, and I hoped he understand how important he was in my life.

"You know I love you? You know you have been the best Daddy to me. I will always love you no matter how old I am or where I am?"

"Thank you Bella, that is always good to hear, but yes, I did know you loved me."

Rose giggled. "Carlee wants some attention too Daddy."

Carlisle put his hand on Rose's tummy and started speaking to his Grand daughter.

Maggie came in and I gave her the flowers I had bought for her yesterday, explaining the meaning behind them. She started crying. "I love you too Bella. You are very important to me Sweetie."

I talked to her about Charlie. I didn't want her to be angry with when he came here. I needed try to see what kind of relationship I could build with him.

She wasn't happy about Charlie coming to the house at all.

She was just like my Grandma. She would support me, but that didn't mean she wouldn't tell me just what she though of the situation!

And I loved her for it.

I knew she would tear the skin off Renee if she ever got her hands of her. Hell I would stand back and watch her! There would be a queue waiting to help her do it, with Esme at the head of it no doubt.

Edward came downstairs a wee while later looking tired and unlike his usual cheerful self. Carlisle and Esme looked at me after seeing his face.

I took Edward over to the breakfast bar and sat him down. Standing behind him, I gently massaged his shoulders then gave him a hug while he explained to them about his nightmare.

Everyone else had appeared and listened to his worries. They all reassured him that it would be ok, he just shrugged and nodded, not convinced by any of it.

"Edward, do you think I don't love you?" He turned round and looked at me. I had tears in my eyes.

"Do you think I am like Renee? I have all your money and now I will walk away and leave you?" I whispered to him, looking into his blood shot eyes, my hands now caressing his cheeks.

"NO!" he looked shocked at the question.

"No…" I repeated to him.

"I love you. I want to be with you forever. You made me strong enough to believe in myself, I need to try to find peace with Charlie, but I will always be yours."

He closed his eyes. I kissed each eyelid, hoping to ease his fears and the pain from his crying. "Look at me Honey." I whispered. Slowly he opened his eyes. He looked so vulnerable.

"When I ran away, and I fell in the woods, Sam found me…I was trying to find my way back to you. You took me home, I was so scared and broken, you bathed me, you held me, and you kept me safe. You were all I needed. I will never forget how much you loved me. When we met in the park that first day…" I gulped, crying as remembered the pain I had been in. "You stayed back till I was comfy with you being there, you held me steady when I stumbled, you looked after me in the café, you kissed me…"

I blushed at the things I was admitting in front of my family. "Edward. You gave me so much, so many of them for the first time in my life." He smiled as he understood what I was telling him. "As long as my heart beats…it beats for you."

I held him in my arms. His head nestled between my breasts. Emmett broke the tension with a hearty chuckle. We all looked at him puzzled.

"Dude, you have got your head in her bazookies!"

Jasper, bless him looked at me, raised his eye brow and I nodded, knowing what he was silently asking me. He was going to mess with Emmett.

"They are a fine pair of bazookies…"

Emmett glared at him and Edward turned to look at him.

"What? I am just saying? I have seen them and they are…_fine_." He shrugged his shoulders.

Alice nodded. "I agree, I have seen them too."

"Me too..." Rose looked at us smiling as she winked slowly at me. I started laughing.

"Ach…I have too." Esme shrugged her shoulders. Emmett looked at everyone then back at Edward for clarification of the situation.

Edward nodded. "Plenty of times Emmett…every day in fact." Emmett growled.

"So Emmett…" I said relishing the fact I could mess around with him big time here.

"It seems everyone here, has at one time or another." Edward coughed.

"Or in Edward's case, many, many, many times seen my breasts, except you!"

Carlisle was laughing as Emmett spluttered his drink all over the table. He turned and silently pointed at my Dad.

"Oh he seen them when I first got here, he was applying ointment to some bruises I had."

I picked up a piece of toast.

Emmett could not speak! "Are you speechless…really?" He remained quiet.

"Huh, if I had known that was how to get you to sit quietly at the meal table I would have flashed these babies at Jasper weeks ago!"

Everyone roared laughing.

Emmett looked at Jasper "That's sick! Why have you seen Bella's… well her… you know what's!" he pointed at my chest.

"Breasts?" Jasper asked, taking a bite of toast, enjoying his usually crude brother's bashful behaviour.

Emmett just nodded.

"Emmett…" I waited till he looked at me. I took the edge of my tee shirt and pretended to start to lift it up to flash at him, but stopped and started laughing as he lifted a cereal box up to hide behind.

He started laughing at me when he realised I was joking. Shaking his head before telling everyone they were all sick puppies!

I turned to Edward, kissed him gently and looked into his eyes. "I love you Edward Cullen."

He kissed me gently and smiled at me.

He knew it was true.


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N ~ I am really stuck with this story now…**

**Not sure how good this chapter is going to be. **

**I have re-written it a few times and even gone **

**and started a new story …..**

**What do you think?**

**~ Lemons ahead! *wink* ~**

**Trust ~ Chapter 77.**

Edward needed me with him and I needed him to feel safe, just like he made me feel safe so many times before.

He had given me the strength to do this for him.

For us.

At last I truly understood how he could help me when I needed it, with no questions or hesitations.

I asked if we could go into his shop today before we went to see Irina. I made us a packed lunch we headed off into town, with me driving his Volvo. I am not even sure how I ended up behind the driving wheel.

Edward remained very quiet and distracted.

We arrived at Twilight Zone and he jumped up out of the car, rushed round to open my door, offering me his hand, always a gentleman.

"So Mr Cullen…" I smiled up at him and noticed him smile gently at me. "I am completely at your beck and call today."

Edward started laughing softly. It was good to see.

"Now at Pixie Rose, I have a name badge and all sorts."

He shook his head.

"No name badge?"

"No, am afraid not Bella."

"Hum…well I will just have to stay to your side… I don't want anyone wondering who I am."

"That's just where I need you to be Baby."

Edward opened the shop door and we walked in, finding James and Mike unpacking stock that had just arrived.

"Good morning boys." I smiled at them both.

Edward just nodded at them.

They smiled back and said good morning before carrying on with their task.

Edward and I went to his small office and he started showing me what jobs I could help him with.

I sorted out invoices and internet orders while he worked away.

We stole kisses and I stroked his scalp as I passed him. We actually got lots done, but kissed a fair bit as well.

I made coffee and took some home made cookies out to Mike and James while Edward spoke to suppliers on the phone.

He came out to discover me dancing with the boys to a song I loved. Well James and I danced, Mike shuffled.

I looked over when I heard Edward laugh. It warmed my heart to see him happier.

"Care to dance Miss Masen?" he held his hand out to me.

"Yes please Mr Cullen."

And dance we did.

I served a few customers at the till, tidied up a little, made more coffee and chatted to some customers. It was all going fine until I noticed a group of young girls enter the shop. From what I could see they only came in to flirt with Edward. James shook his head.

"His fan club, he never encourages them Bella."

I laughed until one of them started touching Edward's arm. Edward was backing away from this dame who was walking closer to him with every step away he took.

I took a deep breath and set off to go to help my man. "Edward…" I called out.

He looked at me flustered.

"Bella?" He had a worried look on his face.

I smiled at him, he suddenly relaxed.

"Hello girls, did you find what you were looking for?"

They looked at me, not quite sure what to do next.

I put my hand on Edward's arm and gently stroked his bicep.

"Edward darling, there is a phone call in the office for you. I can help these girls here with what ever it is they are looking for." I kissed his lips and felt him smile as my lips made contact with his.

"Thank you my Love."

He turned and went to walk away. I gently patted his buttock as he passed me, laughing loudly at the contact of my hand on him.

"Now girls, what was it you wanted?" I gave them my best smiled and they shook their heads and muttered "Nothing." before walking out of the shop.

"Ok bye bye then. See you again soon Ladies." I called as they left the shop.

"Now boys…got to go see my Boss Man Edward." I winked at them both. James started laughing while Mike asked "What just happened?"

Edward was resting his head on his desk.

"You ok My Love?" I whispered as I moved to stand behind him. He lifted his tired head up and nodded slightly.

I started running my fingers through his hair.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"You are doing it Baby." He sighed relaxing under my touch.

We didn't have long until it would be time to go to see Irina, I unpacked our lunch and we ate while I sat on Edward's lap. Feeding each other and snuggling up close.

It was what we both needed.

Our session with Irina was more about Edward today. She was happy to see him with me today. I was glad we had this opportunity to help him with this. I didn't want my past to cause Edward any unhappiness.

Irina spoke with both of us and then wanted to talk to Edward alone. I nipped out and went to see Jasper, needing his help with something.

"Hey there Darlin'." His face lit up with his beautiful smile.

"Hiya Jasper." I hugged my brother, leaned up and kissed his cheek as he held me close.

"You ok?"

"I am, but I need your help Jasper please."

"Anything…what you need Honey?"

"I want to get hold of a massage table? Do you know where I can get one on loan? I need to help Edward relax."

"I can do that. And I will ask Rose to help set up some things at home for you both for when you get back…some candles & towels?"

"Thank you, I would ask Emmett but he would turn our bedroom into a sex room or something." I laughed.

"I can be much more subtle Darlin'." Jasper laughed with me.

"Thank you Jasper." I hugged him again before we sat down to wait for Irina to call me back in.

Edward had been crying, I rushed to his side and sat on his lap, holding him close to me.

I felt a range of emotions stirring in me, I was so dammed angry that anyone had upset my Edward and heartbroken at the sight of my love distraught before me.

We spent a short while with Irina working through this. Edward seemed lighter at the end of our session.

Jasper was waiting for us as we left her room.

He pulled Edward in for a hug before pulling me in too. "Go home guys. Relax before Charlie comes over. I will be home soon." He winked at me before kissing my forehead. I smiled knowing he was here for both of us.

We drove straight home and Rose met us at the door.

She pulled Edward in for a hug, I watched as his hand reached out to touch Carlee.

I wanted this, our future, Edward coming home to me, him placing his hand on my stomach with our baby growing inside me.

Charlie was going to be here in 4 hours. That gave me time to help Edward relax. I took his hand and started walking inside, going straight past the family room and upstairs. Edward looked at me slightly confused but followed me with no question.

As we entered our room I discovered Rose had filled it with candles waiting to be lit.

"What is this for?" my beloved asked me.

"It is just to help you relax Baby. I love you. I want to help you feel as safe as you make me feel."

I carried on leading him into our bathroom and started the bath running, adding some bubbles before I turned to help him undress. Slowly I peeled everything from him. His hands moved to my clothes, "This is just about you my Lover." I whispered.

"With out you there is nothing." He replied.

This time there was not the desperate sadness in his voice just love and devotion.

He undressed me, kissing me slowly as he removed my clothes.

We got into the bath and I insisted I sat behind him with my legs wrapped around his waist, him leaning back into my body. I washed his back, kissing his neck and below his ear before I massaged his scalp using the lather of his favourite shampoo.

I got up and wrapped a towel around myself before moving to the end of the bath and washing his feet and legs…moving up his body I passed over his groin and lavished his torso and chest with body wash.

"Stay there Lovely." I whispered after rinsing and drying his hair slightly before kissing him gently.

I moved through to our room and quickly drying and throwing on a pair of frilly panties and my dressing gown. I sent Jasper a text and he appeared with the massage table that looked brand new. "Thank you for this Jasper, who did you get a loan of this from?" I whispered.

"I bought it on my way home, figured we could get you to use it with Rose at home as you learned more massage at class." He smiled.

"Thank you!" I kissed his cheek after pulling him down towards me. I lit the candles as Jasper set up the table. I covered it with the soft towels Rose had left out for me, set up a small table with my oil blend I had bought for Edward and another candle.

Jasper smiled before kissing my head. "You both deserve each others love. You are equals and soul mates Little Darlin'."

I grinned at my brother before hugging him and walking him to the bedroom door, locking it after her left the room.

I started some soft music, switched off the lights and returned to Edward.

"Are you ready to get out my Love?" I asked him, pleased to find him laying back relaxed with his eyes closed in the bath.

"You could get back in?" He whispered not looking up but a smile breaking on his beautiful face.

"No…come on…time for something special." I encouraged him.

"Mmmmmmm?" he mumbled opening one eye and turning his head towards me. I laughed and shook my head at him as I beckoned him with my finger. "Stand up Baby."

I held a huge bath towel out for him, just like he had done for me many times before. I dried his body, even getting him to bend down so I could finish drying off his hair and shoulders. His hands moved up and undid the belt of my dressing gown removing it from my shoulders distracting me with kisses before I came to my senses and stopped him.

I wrapped a dry towel around his waist and took his hand leading him to out room. His face when he saw the sight before him was priceless.

"Am I getting a massage?" he asked? I nodded. "You need to take off your towel and lie down on the table." I explained. He raised his eye brow and smirked at me as he dropped his towel. "Slight problem." He grinned pointing to his huge erection. I was so tempted to deal with it before the massage but I knew I would never get him on the table if I did that.

"Baby…it is ok you need to lie on your back and its Emmett that is going to do your massage. I am just about to go get him once you are on the table." I tried hard not to laugh.

"Really?" He looked so disappointed, and the thought of his brother touching his damp skin seemed to have encouraged his problem to disappear. I giggled before leading him over to the table.

"Baby, I am not sure I want a massage from Emmett…" he shuddered at the thought, sitting on the edge of the table running his fingers through his hair with concern.

"Well if you lie down like a good boy Edward…" I kissed his lips gently, "I will be the one touching you, rubbing you with oils and working the tension out of your muscles." He grinned at me. "But if not I will go get Emmett!" I giggled my threat to him, it worked. He lay down on his back and I covered him with soft warm towels, placing a rolled up towel under his knees before I lay my hand on his shoulder.

"I am not very good at this. I have only started to learn." I explained now nervous at what I was about to attempt. "Baby your touch is always good." He mumbled relaxing already.

"I can only do arm and legs so far" I giggled.

"Lovely…" He sighed. I worked his hands and wrist before making my way up his arm and his shoulders. I gave him a soft kiss on his lips before moving round to the other side and repeating the action on his other arm. Edwards hand attempted to snake around my waist as I moved up to his shoulder. I giggled and moved it back onto the table beside his body.

I kissed his lips before I covered his arm and moved down to his feet.

I had never paid that much attention to his feet before, they were huge compared to mine and Rose's feet. I giggled as I thought of the saying 'big feet big…' well you know! Edward never moved. His breathing had slowed right down, his body completely relaxed.

I moved up his leg, sighing at the muscular limb that had stood firm every time I had faltered since we met. Edward moaned as I paid attention behind his knee. I used my thumbs to work his upper leg muscles, and he moaned again. Feelings of bliss obvious by the noises he made. I made sure I avoided going near his promised land, as much as I wanted to.

I covered his leg and moved to his other side again, repeating the action but this time as I moved up his body I let my fingers graze right up at the top of his thigh, back down and onto his leg. Edward hissed slightly. I kept my fingers away, hoping if he would wonder it had been a mistake. I moved closer again my finger tips lightly grazing the side of his balls…then the base of his cock and back again. I smiled as he moaned a slow lingering expression of desire.

"Edward…?" I whispered.

"Belllllla!" he whimpered.

"Do you want more?" I asked him.

"Always…" he sighed. I moved the towel slightly but his groin remained covered. I made my advance again, watching as his penis started to respond to my touch before I slowly grazed it with the towel as I dragged it over his arousal. "Edward…" I whispered again.

"Baby…he sighed and I moved my hand around his balls, cupping and tugging them gently before moving to this pubic area. "Can I taste you?" I asked him. He groaned and nodded before answering me. "Please baby."

I leaned down and started to lavish my mouth and tongue on him, I knew as soon my hand came in contact with him I would taint his skin with the bitter taste of the oils. I griped the base of his manhood before swirling my tongue around his head. His hips started to move on the bed. I groaned… the sound vibrating right to his core. He moaned louder and I took him as far into my mouth as I could. My other hand moved around and under his balls. Before too long I felt him get harder, thicker and longer in my mouth.

"Baby…you need to move…please…Oh Fuck Bell….Bell…Bella…" I lifted my mouth off his cock, making a popping noise as I released him, moving my hands faster along his shaft and within moments he grunted as his hips left the bed and he exploded all over my hands and his abdomen.

He was panting for breath. His body now flushed all over, still shaking following his orgasm.

"Relax Baby I will be back in a second." I kissed his cheek before going to get a warm wash cloth to clean up his body.

Tenderly I cleansed his skin and followed the cloths movements with feather kissed to his softening penis.

Edward laughed, shaking his head. "You ready for round two baby?" he asked me. "No time Honey." I smiled, shaking my head as I answered him.

"But I want to return the favour My Love." He reasoned.

"Charlie will be here soon Baby." I explained. "And this was all just for you."

"Seeing you come is all for me too…" He argued. I chuckled as I covered him to keep him warm.

"Tonight, we will pick up where we left off, I promise." I kissed his lips and moved back before he could deepen the kiss and persuade me to carry on rather than get dressed. I washed my hands and returned to his side. "Sit up slowly when you are ready Baby." Edward yawned and stretched his arms out before starting to sit up. I helped him steady himself as he swung his legs around.

"Drink this water Honey." I handed him a glass then moved to tidy up. He watched me, smiling before drinking the whole glass.

I handed him some comfy clothes to put on and started putting on my bra. "Come here Pretty Girl let me help you with that." I walked over to him and handed him the bra. He threw it over his shoulder and pulled me close. His head at a perfect level to latch on to my nipples and he moved his hands over my hips and back.

"Edward…" I sighed in pure bliss. "We have time My Love." he reasoned with me.

He stood up and pulled my panties down before lifting me up and sitting me down on the end of massage table. "Lay back Baby." He murmured. Edward pulled a stool over and sat down. He moved me to the edge of the table. His hands moved my legs so they were over his shoulder. He was now eye level with my kitty, his mouth tenderly started their work and I started to breathe rapidly while my hands moved up to my breasts. Edward noticed and groaned. "Oh yes, play with your beautiful tits Baby, tug your nipple the way you like me to."

Between his words and his mouth on my lips I came with a shudder, shouting his name as I exploded on his mouth.

I giggled as he lay his head down on my pelvis.

"Tell me we can stay here all night Baby Girl please?"

"No can do Edward, we need to get dressed. Charlie will be here soon and I need you with me."

"I would not dream of being anywhere else my Love."


	78. Chapter 78

**Trust ~ Chapter 78.**

All too soon it was time to get dressed and go downstairs ready for Charlie's visit.

I pulled on my panties and bra, helped by Edward who insisted in making sure the cups on my bra were fitting properly. At last I wore a pair of sweats and a tee shirt that Edward had bought me. He wore similar clothes. I giggled when he said we matched.

We headed out and stopped to knock on Alice & Jasper's room on the way past to let them know we were going downstairs. Jasper called out to me as I walked away with Edward.

"I am wondering about your shirt Bella Darlin'?" he asked.

"Oh yes maybe not." Alice stated looking at the back of it. I forgot it said 'MASEN' on it. They knew I was nervous about my name change and how Charlie would respond.

"Oh no…I don't want to upset Charlie." I whispered.

"I didn't want to be Swan as I thought he had abandoned me, and I hoped it would make it harder for Jacob to find me." They nodded.

Alice ran into her room and returned with another tee shirt, she turned it round to show me the back of it. 'CULLEN' was written across the back oh this shirt.

"Perfect!" I smiled before pulling off my tee shirt and throwing the new one on. I didn't think anything about standing in front of Jasper with just my bra on any more. He never batted an eyelid. I trusted him with my life. I felt comfy discussing anything with him, and loved our caring relationship.

Emmett appeared just as I pulled the shirt down.

"Just too late there Bro…" Jasper laughed. "Bella here was just showing us her breasts again and you were too late for the show…" Jasper winked at me.

"You are right Edward they are particularly lovely in that bra." Alice nodded.

We all laughed as Emmett growled before picking me up, and throwing me over his shoulders. "Isabella McCarty Masen! I will not tell you again, stop showing your bazookies to everyone, I will let you off showing them to Edward, but there is NO reason for Jasper to be seeing them!"

Emmett took off running down the hall bouncing me on his shoulder as he went causing me to scream with laughter.

He came to a sudden standstill in front of Carlisle who stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Emmett, what have I told you about running in the house while carrying your sisters!"

We all laughed as Emmett muttered an apology before handing me down to Edward. "Good to see you smile again Edmund!" Carlisle said patting Edward on the shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"It's Edward Daddy!" I giggled.

"Whatever you say Princess…" Carlisle laughed before winking at us and kissing my cheek. "Lets all go in here for a chat before our guest arrives."

We all went into the family room. I kissed Edward before I sat down on his knee between Mama and Rose. I leaned over and gave Mama a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ok about this Sweetie?" she asked me.

"I am nervous, but I need to try to see if we can have a relationship, I forgive him for not being what I needed. But I don't see him as my father. I don't know how to feel more comfortable around him, especially if I am with you guys, I need to be able to call you Mama and Daddy without worrying about Charlie's reaction."

They all nodded.

"This is about you and your needs here Bella Darlin'." Jasper stated.

"I know, but I can't rail road over his feelings either." "You are such a good girl Bella." Esme smiled at me, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Bella Love, I know I asked Charlie here, but if you need him to leave, if you are at any point not happy about him being here, you just say, he is our guest and we can ask him to leave at any time." Carlisle soothed me with his words.

"Or we can pick him up and throw him out…" Emmett suggested as he shrugged his shoulders, winking at me with a grin.

"We will follow your lead Darlin'." Jasper added.

"I think… would it be ok…?" I hesitated. "I don't want to upset anyone." I lowered my head and looked down at my hand entwined in Edwards resting on my lap. Edward moved his hand from mine and lifted his fingers up to move my face up to look at him. "Tell us, what will make you feel better? What do you need My Love?"

"Would it be ok, if I met him at the door with Daddy, and I explained to him about my name and why I call our parents Mama and Daddy?"

Edward's smile and gentle nod made me sigh out a breath of relief.

"You are not mad at me?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I would come with you if you asked but I understand if you want to do it without me."

"No… come with me, me you and Daddy." I had no idea why I thought I wouldn't want him with me.

"I guess I am anxious you will be protective of me and I will be worrying about keeping you calm Edward."

"I will do what ever you need me to Baby." He kissed my lips gently and I pulled back.

"Now… I am worried that Charlie will get angry when he see's you kissing me." I stuttered.

Rose spoke to me, her voice calm but firm.

"Sweetie, it will take time till you feel comfortable being with Charlie and you have some emotions to work through, now I am not suggesting we do the whole 'showing your boobies' conversation with Charlie, but it has taken us weeks to get you to be comfortable with being yourself, I don't want to see you falling back into cowering down to hide for anyone. Let alone the one man you should have been able to trust above any man."

I looked at Rose and smiled.

"I heard a wise women tell me to believe, that I was loved and I was worth it, and I believe it now."

Just then the door bell rang. Carlisle stood up, "Shall we?" I nodded, leaned in to my Mama who kissed the top of my head. "See you in a bit Sweetie."

I nodded and got up from Edwards lap. He stood up and kissed me, giving me a hug before I turned to Carlisle who offered me his hand. Edward clasped my other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. We walked towards the door. I felt myself shake a little but my loved ones steadied me.

Carlisle opened the door, Charlie stood there looking down nervously at his feet.

"Good evening Charlie, please come in." Charlie took a step inside the house, shut the door behind him, turned and looked at me holding onto both Carlisle and Edward.

Edward released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Charlie, welcome to our home, please follow us." Carlisle led us into the formal living room leaving the rest of our family waiting for us in the family room.

I sat down between my two protectors and Charlie sat down on the chair.

"We wanted to talk to you before we join the rest of the family, if that's ok with you Charlie."

He just nodded, his eyes never looking away from mine. Carlisle looked at me. "Sweetie you ok?"

I nodded. "Charlie. I…wanted to talk to you…about…"

I started shaking again. I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself calm. Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Calm and focused Baby, breath in and out, in and out Honey."

I took a few deep cleansing breaths before opening my eyes to look into Edward's emerald gems.

"Try again."

I nodded. "Charlie, I don't want you to be upset with the fact I call Carlisle Daddy." He nodded at me.

"I understand Bells we spoke about it at the club. I admit I am sad I am not your Daddy, but I hope one day you will call me Dad. I have no problems with you calling this man who has provided you with all you need Daddy."

"Thank you Charlie." I smiled and took another deep breath.

"I also want to explain why I changed my surname to Masen."

Charlie nodded and sat back into his chair.

"I was hiding from you, but more so from Jacob, and from Renee. I hoped they would not find me so quickly if I had a new name. I wanted to move on from my past."

I looked up at Edward before touching his face. "I will marry this beautiful man one day. He was adopted by my Daddy here a long time ago." I turned to smile at Carlisle, who gave my hand a squeeze. "And Edward's name before he was adopted was Masen. So the choice was simple."

Charlie nodded. "Bells, I understand. I really do."

"I never meant to hurt you Charlie." I whispered.

"I think I should be saying that to you Bells." He answered with a tear running down his cheek. I got up and walked over to him, knelling down in front of him, I wiped away his tears, his callous hand came up to my face and wiped away mine before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"We will sort this out Bells, I will help you get rid of Renee, and Jacob will not bother you again."

"He will get out and come back for me." I could hear the fear in my own voice.

"No, Honey he won't. It seems his big mouth got the better of him today. He was acting like a big man in jail and some one took offence to his attitude. They closed his mouth permanently… for once and for all. He is dead Bells."

I looked back at Carlisle who stood up, took out his cell phone and called Aro.

"I heard it from my friends at the Jail." Charlie shrugged his shoulders. Carlisle spoke briefly to Aro who confirmed that Jacob was dead. I started crying, relief that I was never going to be attacked by Jacob again.

"He can't take me away?" I asked Charlie. "No Honey." I looked back at Edward.

"He can never take me away from you!" Edward picked me up and swung me around, I started squealing in delight!

Jasper and Emmett came running into the room and glared at Charlie.

"It's ok Boys, its all ok." Carlisle explained before they grabbed Charlie in an attempt to protect me.

"I am free Jasper!" I shouted.

"Emmett he can't hurt me, he is dead!" Both looked at me confused.

"Jacob is dead!" I stopped and fell to my knees before I started sobbing, disgusted with the joy I felt in the news that someone had died, but also overwhelmed at feeling free.

Edward scooped me up in his arms.

"Let's take her through to join the girls." Carlisle suggested to Edward. We went through to the family room, and I snuggled with Edward while Charlie and Carlisle explained to everyone what had happened.

Esme sat beside Edward who was cradling me close to his chest. She stroked my arm and soothed me with her words. Charlie moved to sit down at my other side.

"I see why she is your Mama Bells." He smiled but his face looked pained, he sat down on my other side.

I looked up and nodded.

Maggie came through and knocked on the door.

"Charlie, this is Maggie. She is like my new Grandma." I whispered. Charlie stood up and offered his hand to her. Maggie scowled at Charlie and gave him her best stare.

"Maggie. Please…he is trying…he is not here to hurt me."

Charlie looked at Maggie. They were the same age.

She didn't trust him, he looked ashamed with himself.

"If you hurt her, I will hunt you down, you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Charlie gulped but stood his ground.

"Well that said, I just wanted to say, dinner is almost ready. I am just about to set the table and I wanted to know if your guest was staying?"

"Yes Maggie he is." I smiled at Charlie and nodded.

"Thank you Bells." He smiled back at me.

"Maggie, are you joining us tonight?" I asked. "I would love it if all my family were here together."

"If that's gonna make you smile Sweetie." Maggie smiled at me before turning to glare at Charlie, but I noticed she smiled a little this time.

"What are we having tonight Maggie?" I asked feeling much lighter than before. "Beef stroganoff then apple pie Honey, I believe it was your Grandma Swan's recipe."

Charlie grinned at both of us and I giggled at Maggie.

"Nicely played my dear…" Carlisle smiled as he patted Maggie's arm on his way to the dining room.

Everyone went to walk to help Maggie set up, Charlie asked Edward and I to stay for a moment.

"I know that I have a long way to go, but I want to say that I am so relieved you are giving me a chance here Bella. Edward…I know you don't need this, and I have no right to offer it to you, but I am so pleased that you are the man my Bella fell in love with. You are all I wanted for her and more. If I could, I would like to offer you my blessing for your lives together."

"Thank you Charlie." I smiled and took his hand in mine. He squeezed it and I realised how little emotions we had ever exchanged when we lived together as a family that had not included anger, fear, tears or desperation.

Edward stood behind me with his arm around me. I took a leap of faith and courage from his love.

I pulled Charlie gently towards me, taking both his hands in mine I whispered the words my family had when approaching me for a hug when I was scared and unsure. "May I?"

He nodded and took the final step towards me. Edward stood back, his hand on my shoulder until I felt Charlie's arms wrap around me.

"Thank you Bella." He whispered into my ear. We stood together there a little while before Esme came in to quietly tell us the meal was ready when we were.

We all sat down, and I watched as everyone looked at Charlie, unsure if they trusted him, wary of my reactions, needing to ask him to explain himself.

Polite conversation started to flow thanks to Esme and Carlisle, always the perfect hosts.

All was going well until Emmett looked Charlie in the eye and asked him…"SO Charlie…what ever made you think you were doing the right thing… giving our Bella to that dog?"

Silence swept the room.

Rose placed her hand over on Emmett's fist that was sitting on the table.

Her touch calmed him. I knew he was finding it hard to forgive Charlie, still upset at the fact his parents had beaten him and killed his sister. Charlie lowered his eyes before looking up at me.

"I thought he loved you."

"I know, you told me that." I whispered.

"I didn't know he was hurting you."

"You can't have been looking hard enough Charlie." Emmett muttered.

"I wasn't looking at all Emmett." Charlie looked defeated.

"It can't have been that hard to see, we saw it, every week, we saw how scared she was. How thin she was. How timid she was. Her clothes were rags for fucks sake…" His voice was low and full of anger.

"Charlie didn't lift his hand to me Emmie." I ran round and placed my arms around him, trying to calm his pent up rage.

"He didn't lift his hand to help you either though Belly."

"He is right Bella. I didn't do enough. I didn't care enough. I will always regret drinking so much and not seeing what you needed and deserved."

I never noticed how broken he looked until just now. I was torn. Did I leave Emmett's side to comfort Charlie? I started shaking, tears filling my eyes. Jasper stood up at the same time that Edward did. They both rushed to my side and caught me as my legs gave way.

"Look what you have done Swan!" Emmett roared before he came to my side.

"Enough Emmett..." Rose warned him gently.

"Edward, take Bella through to the family room, Charlie you go with her." Jasper spoke as he sat down beside Emmett with Rose and Carlisle.

"No. I need to see Emmie." Edward put me down and I crawled into Emmett's lap and held his sobbing body tight. His arms wrapped around me tight.

Carlisle, Alice and Esme took Charlie away with Maggie to explain what was going on. The rest comforted Emmett and me as we cried on the floor.

I don't know how much later I felt Edward lift me up from Emmett's lap and carry me through to the family room. Rose and Emmett went upstairs to lie down. I was exhausted. Edward sat down and pulled me close into his hold.

"Are you ok Bella?" Charlie asked. I nodded and yawned, closed my eyes before laying my head against Edward's chest, his heart beat soothing me.

"You really love her don't you?" Charlie asked Edward.

"I do, with all my heart." He answered. "She is easy to love."

"Yes, I can see that now." Charlie muttered, his hand moving up to stroke my hair.

"Without sounding rude Charlie, how could you _not_ see it before?" Edward was struggling to keep his voice steady.

"I was a drunk and in pain." He whispered.

"That's no excuse." Alice spoke for the first time.

"I know, but it is all I have. I am sober now, and every day I will try my very best to try to make it up to this amazing young woman."

"That's all we can ask, but we will be here for her, watching you, protecting her all the way." Carlisle told him.

"And you have no idea how thankful I am for you all."

As sleep took me under I wished for a life that would include Charlie as part of my new family, a life that would be free from Renee…I could wish right?


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N**** I don't own Twilight or anybody in there.**

**This idea however is all my own. **

**Much Thanks to the beautiful ButterflyBetty**

**Who has done a fab job as my Beta! Thank you!**

**You can find her work in my Fave Authors!**

**~ooOoo~**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think xxxx**

**Trust ~ Chapter 79**

The Black & White Ball was tomorrow, Alice had ordered gowns for everyone. Today was our final fitting for them. I had never been one to dress before. I had never been to a ball before either, but I felt like a princess in my gown. I wanted to go and show Edward right now but Alice screamed at me!

"NOOOOO! It is meant to be a surprise for Edward, DO NOT go out there!"

I was stunned at my sisters screeching, her voice was now in a pitch that only dogs could hear!

"Alice, Honey, calm down." Mama laughed as she soothed Alice's frenzy.

"I just want us to look perfect." She muttered.

"And thanks to you, we will." Rose calmed our sister.

I stood there as Alice pinned the bodice making it fit like a second skin.

Accessories were picked out; we had been to the spa. I had been groomed, massaged and buffed. Our hair and make up would be done at the house tomorrow.

Edward was collecting us all to take us to lunch before he took me to my Art class. I had several photographs I wanted to work with.

His gentle knock on the door alerted us to his presence.

"Ladies…" His velvet voice and gentle smile made me shiver with joy.

He took my hand in his and pulled me towards him so he could wrap his arms around me before kissing me softly.

Edward had booked a table at a local restaurant for us all. Alice took Rose in her car while Esme came with Edward and me.

We arrived at the restaurant first. Edward opened the passenger door for Esme, after I insisted on sitting in the back seat. He then opened the back door offering me his hand to assist my exit from the car.

Edward stood between Esme and I, with each of us taking one of his arms, allowing him to escort us into the restaurant.

This time when the hostess met us at the door, I stood tall, proud to be part of this family. Smiling, speaking up loud and clear as she asked about our reservation.

"Table booked for Cullen please."

"Certainly Miss. This way please."

Esme kept her arm in Edward's, and I took his hand leading us behind the Hostess.

Rose and Alice arrived shortly afterward and quickly found us waiting at the table for them.

"You look so calm and relaxed Bells." Rose commented

as I sighed in contentment. "You know what we need to do, when you are ready?" she asked.

We all looked at her puzzled. She smirked and raised her glass of juice before speaking. "We go back to the café in the park and you show that skank, just how amazing you know you are now!"

I smiled and sighed. "I think I have enough hassle going on in my life just now."

They all just laughed. I had no need to prove myself to anyone. I felt good about myself.

Edward and Esme dropped me off at college before they headed into town. I was happy and focused on the work at hand. I felt happy with all different mediums of art but photography was my first love now.

I was working on some black and white shots I had taken, a surprise for the family…my family, my loves.

"Something has you smiling." Beth, who took the class, was beside me looking at the pictures I working on.

"They are beautiful."

"Yes they are, they are my family." I told her with so much pride in my heart.

"You have a great eye for pictures Bella. Where do you see yourself going with this?"

"I have no idea… if you had asked me a few weeks ago I would not even have seen this as an option for taking anywhere."

"What changed?" she asked.

"These guys, they found me." I whispered.

Beth squeezed my arm and smiled before speaking to the class. "Well times up today, see you all same time next week."

Esme and Edward waited in the car for me. I smiled as I saw them notice me approaching them. Edward got out of the car, swept me up in his arms and spun me round before he kissed me leaving me gasping for breath.

"Hello to you too Love!" I laughed.

"Missed you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"He spent the whole time looking at his watch." Esme laughed.

"You look tired Sweetie." Esme pushed some of my hair behind my ear. I yawned and nodded. "I could do with a sleep Mama." I giggled as I realised I sounded like a young child being picked up from school!

Edward opened the car door for me, and Esme got in beside me. Without questioning my needs, she cuddled me into her side after I put my seat belt on, Edward put some soft music on and I felt so wrapped up in love I relaxed into the moment. Before I knew it we had arrived home. Edward was carrying me upstairs to our bedroom. Esme had pulled off my shoes as Edward lay me down. I opened my eyes and looked at them both.

"Just have a wee nap Honey." Esme whispered kissing my forehead. "I love you Mama."

"I Love you too Sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"Edward…? Stay?"

His body was now next to mine, pulling me closer to him. He brushed some hair off my face before stroking my cheek. I heard him sing softly before I closed my eyes, letting sweet dreams fill my mind.

I felt his lips on my cheek before moving to my mouth.

Our lips started moving together.

"Edward…" I sighed as I came up for air.

"Better be…" I heard a voice from the other side of the room. Confused, I looked up and saw Edward grinning at me and Jasper standing laughing at the door. I giggled before finding Edwards lips again.

"Sorry to interrupt all this kissing you two." Jasper chuckled, "But Charlie is here to see you."

"I will be down in a moment Jasper, just need to brush my hair and wash my face."

"Sure I can see that…"

Edward moved to start kissing me again, distracting me from my efforts to get up.

"Edward…put her down or I will send Emmett in!" Jasper threatened but Edward just pulled me closer so I was now under his body, protected from anyone who tried to move us apart.

I was laughing in between kisses, Edward growled and kissed me now with wild abandonment. Suddenly the bed dipped on either side of us. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward's shoulders and knees, lifting him completely off of me. Carlisle and Charlie pulled me from the bed and spun me round so I was facing Alice who pushed me into the bathroom. Edward could not get out of the boys grip to follow me.

I could hear everyone but Edward laughing.

Alice grinned handing me my toothbrush as she started untangling my hair pleat. I finished with my teeth and sat down so Alice could reach to brush it easier.

"Alice? Was that Charlie?" I suddenly realised who had helped Carlisle get me out of bed.

"Yes it was!" Alice laughed. I went quiet. "Are you ok Belly?" I nodded as I bit my lip.

"I am just, oh, I don't know Alice. He is a stranger to me, I only really know drunken Charlie, and I am still getting used to having him around."

Alice nodded.

"I am lucky to have a second chance having him in my life again." I smiled.

"He is even luckier to have you in his life again Bella!" the bathroom door opened and Edward came in grinning. "Found you!" he laughed and pulled me up into a cuddle.

"You ok My Love?" he asked. "Just surprised Charlie is here." I explained as I snuggled into his embrace.

"He has been here for a few hours talking to everyone, including Aro and Dad."

"Oh what were they talking about?"

"Charlie did a bit of background digging on Renee but he wants to tell you about it himself."

I took a deep breath to steady myself before we set off downstairs. Everyone was taking plates and dishes through to the dining room. "How long had I been asleep for?" I asked.

"Too long, I almost starved to death!" Emmett laughed.

"I can see that son… you are fading away to nothing…" Charlie laughed patting Emmett on the stomach.

Maggie glared at Charlie, crashing a plate of peas down on the table spilling them everywhere before she stormed out.

We all looked at her before I turned to go Maggie and check if she was ok.

"Maggie? What is wrong?" I asked reaching out to touch her.

"Comes into this house, making jokes about Emmett fading away when you, you arrived her malnourished and hungry." She pulled me into her arms and started crying. I held her close the same way she had held me so many times before.

"I am sorry, if I could take back the past, I promise you I would do it in a heart beat." Charlie spoke softly with pain in his voice. I looked back at him.

"Well you can't, she was _so_ thin, she was in rags, scared and damaged, and you… you did that!" she spat her words at him.

Charlie hung his head in shame. "I know."

He never moved. I looked at the broken man I had feared, missed, loved.

I had tried making him proud of me so many times.

I was seeing him now with new eyes.

He had been damaged too.

"Maggie, I know you are angry at him, but for me, please, can we try to be friends?"

She nodded, "For you Bella, only for you." She kissed my cheek and wiped away my tears, before handing Charlie cutlery. He nodded at Maggie and smiled weekly at me before turning to return to the dining room.

"Thank you Maggie. I love you."

I gave her another hug before picking up another bowl of vegetables.

Everyone was silent around the table as Maggie came in. Carlisle pulled out a chair for Maggie and asked her to stay with us. I loved how she had started staying with us for evening meals. It made my family feel even more complete. Charlie kept his head down and only spoke when spoken to.

We were almost finished our meal and I could not stand the tension any longer.

"Charlie, I am really glad you are here this evening." I smiled as he looked at me.

"Maggie, I am really glad you are here too." she smiled and looked away.

"Please…I can not bear this, I love you all, but if we are to move on we need to get past this." I whispered, tears in my eyes spilling down my cheeks.

"I am so sorry Bells." Charlie stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, standing up as well now.

"I think it is best if I go…"

"Don't leave me again…don't you dare walk out on me again!"

I started to gasp for air, I was a child again.

"You are leaving me, you didn't care, you didn't want me…"

I started talking out loud, my fears of abandonment all resurfacing, drowning me with panic.

Maggie gasped as I fell on the ground, my body failing to hold me up.

Edward rushed to catch me, pulling me up into his arms and holding me tight.

"I thought it would be better for you if I left just now!" Charlie tried to explain, tears falling down his face.

"I can't trust you, you will leave me again." I shook my head, closed my eyes and started to rock back and fore in Edward's arms.

"I don't want to leave you… I just don't want you to be upset Bella." Charlie face was pale, his voice broken with sadness.

"I am sorry Bella." Maggie spoke now. "I really didn't mean to upset you."

I nodded, unable to say anything now.

"I will try harder Charlie." Maggie said gently.

The two of them looked at each other. A temporary truce achieved for the time being.

Jasper asked us if we were all ok.

I nodded feeling washed out. "I am sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Darlin'." He kissed my head and started to clear the empty plates away.

Everyone cleaned up while Edward just held me close to him. Maggie started to head out the door to go home when Charlie stood up and started to walk her to her car, staying out there to talk to her for a few moments before quietly coming back into the house.

Esme carried coffee and tea pots into the family room where we had all settled down. Edward pulled me onto his lap. Charlie hesitated before sitting down beside us. I snuggled against Edward's chest and looked at Charlie.

"This must be a bit strange for you?" I asked him. "I was thinking the same about you." He shrugged.

I reached over and rubbed his arm cautiously.

His hand moved over to hold my hand. Edward shifted slightly so we were closer to Charlie and I could hold onto his hand more comfortably. I smiled up at Edward he always knew what to do.

"Thank you my Love."

He nodded and rested his head down on mine.

"Charlie, you were telling us before, what you found out about Renee?" Emmett asked.

Charlie nodded and started to explain that not only had she been a crap wife and abysmal mother, she also had a warrant out for her arrest. It seems her history of fraud and embezzlement was long and colourful.

"That explains why she took off when you called the police Dad." Jasper added.

"I have a contact number for her." I remembered the card she had slipped me day before.

"Can I have it?" I nodded and went to get up to go to fetch the card.

"Stay, I can get it from you when I head off." Charlie said. "I am just enjoying sitting here with you."

He looked slightly bashful.

"Me too." I added.

"She will be at the ball tomorrow." Alice remembered.

"Oh yes, she bought a dress from our boutique." Rose added. Carlisle filled Charlie in on details of the ball.

Emmett appeared with bottles of beer and some wine. I looked at Charlie, sensing his reluctance.

"Here you go Charlie, got you some alcohol free stuff, it is meant to taste quiet good."

He held a bottle out to Charlie who looked at it carefully before tasting it.

"Thanks Emmett, this is not bad."

I was so thankful Emmett had made this gesture. I looked at my family. They were all making a huge effort, for me… and for Charlie.

Emmett winked at me before he lifted Rose up to settle her back down on his lap.

"You are a cuddly bunch eh?"

I grinned and nodded. I realised that Charlie must have been very lonely since Renee left him. In fact he was probably lonely while she was still here.

The evening passed quickly before Alice declared we all needed our beauty sleep for the ball tomorrow.

I ran upstairs to collect the card from my bag before taking it downstairs to him. Carlisle and Charlie were deep in discussion that stopped the moment I reappeared. I looked at both of them, questioning their conversation with my eyes. Neither seemed ready to explain so I smiled and handed Charlie the card.

He hesitated… then sort of half attempted to reach out to hug me. I looked at Carlisle, who nodded at me, encouraging me to make the move I knew Charlie was scared to try.

"May I?" I opened my arms and took a small step closer to him… he took my invitation and embraced me carefully.

"Thank you Bells." He whispered into my hair.

As he let go I felt Carlisle hands on my shoulders.

"Take care of her for me." Charlie said to Carlisle.

"It would be my pleasure." Carlisle nodded. The two men shook hands and Charlie left the house to go home.

Carlisle pulled me towards him and I relaxed into his hold. "You ok there Little One?"

"Yes Daddy, I really am, thank you."

We stood there together for a few moments.

"It is all going to be alright you know?" he whispered.

"It is starting to be more than alright already.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N ~ you know who owns Twilight. **

**Story here is my own, Edward belongs to Bella.**

**Thank you again to ButterflyBetty for being a faby Beta, The butterfly pin Edward gives Bella is in your honour! **

**Trust ~ Chapter 80.**

I stood in front of my Mama's bedroom mirror. I didn't recognise the person smiling back.

She was beautiful. I was beautiful!

The long floating white dress with a silver sparkly band under the breasts, I lifted up some of the extra layers to my side and it made me look like a butterfly.

I watched the material move like magic.

Simple silver shoes on my feet, no way I was risking heels tonight. I was ready to enjoy my first formal dance.

My earrings, necklace and bracelet were parts of my armour. Protective talismans to ward off evil spirits, to ground me from my insecurities, reminders of my family's love… a promise of always being wanted.

Was I ready to face Renee tonight?

Rose, Alice, Esme and Maggie stood behind me. Esme wore an amazing black dress that sparkled when she moved. Her simple jewellery of black diamonds was simply stunning. Rose had a multi layered white dress that framed her pregnancy curves, intricate black sparkles sewn into the material shimmered as the light caught them.

Alice, well Alice looked like a fairy. She lifted her arms, and material attached to her wrists made the dress look like she was wearing fragile wings. Her skin shimmered as she turned in the light. Thousands of crystals sown on to her ebony dress twinkled with her dance like movements.

Maggie's dress was simple and classy; she looked so graceful in her black dress with a floating layer of black lace covering it.

I was nervous but so excited. I started to giggle.

A knock at the door made me stop to look around. Charlie appeared. Dressed in a suit, I was really surprised at him being here, but happily smiled as he approached me.

"Isabella, you look stunning!"

"Thank you Charlie."

"I have something for you." He opened his hand to show me a small hair slide with three shiny stones on the bar. "It belonged to your Grandma Swan."

I felt tears in my eyes. Alice jumped up and handed me a tissue. "No tears Bells."

"Happy ones?" I asked?

She smiled and shook her head. I swear glitter sprinkled me from her moments.

"Fairy Dust." She whispered as she took the slide and pushed a small section of my softly curled hair back and pinned it in place.

"You look very handsome Charlie, are you coming with us?"

"I will be working Bella, but I will be close by."

"I am just glad you are with us, in what ever way you can be." I smiled.

Maggie smiled at us both. Charlie gave her a nod and offered me his arm. We prepared to go down to join the men who were waiting patiently for us all.

Sam waited at the bottom of the stairs with my camera. I wanted lots of photos from tonight.

Esme walked down to meet Carlisle who gave her hand a kiss, followed by Rose, Alice, Maggie then Charlie and me. I was glad he was here to help me down the stairs. As we got the bottom Edward was standing waiting for me.

He looked so handsome, almost taking my breath away.

He stepped forward and Charlie took my hand and passed it to Edward.

"Do not mess up her make up Edward!" Alice warned him. He nodded and cocked his head to the side. "You look absolutely amazing my Love." He whispered.

"You do too." I whispered back.

"I have a little something for you."

He took out a small jewelled butterfly pin and attached it to my dress. "Thank you, I love it." I kissed his cheek softly, letting my lips linger on his skin.

I looked over at Charlie who was now talking to Maggie quietly. His eyes had a twinkle in them as she told him how smart he looked.

He offered her his arm; they walked over to join us for a group photo.

I smiled at Carlisle who grinned back at me.

We all sat in our limo with a glass of something fizzy for each of us. Rose, Charlie and I shared some sparkling grape juice, while the rest enjoyed fine champagne.

As we arrived at the museum where the Ball was taking place I felt my nerves kick in.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" Esme asked reaching out to touch my arm.

"I am worried I might fall." I whispered. "I am rubbish at dancing." I admitted.

"Well we won't let you fall, and I have seen you dance with these boys, you are stunning."

I looked at Edward, my Daddy and my brothers before looking at Charlie.

"Bella, I can't always promise to be smart enough to stop you from falling like these guys, but from now on, I will always be round to hold your hand and help you up. It is all I can promise you."

"It is enough for me." I knew he was trying, and it was all I asked from him.

We walked inside, each man taking his girl on his arm.

Charlie walked with us to our table, before he had to disappear to see someone.

"What is Charlie doing this evening?" I asked Carlisle.

"He is keeping you safe Little One."

I didn't ask him any more.

I smiled and looked around at the beautiful setting we were in before we moved to sit down.

Jasper smiled, "You always see the beauty in buildings don't you?" He shared my joy in architecture like I did.

"We should come back here so we can explore it all properly one day." I told him.

I loved that I shared something with each member my family.

Edward pulled a chair out for me; I sat down with Carlisle on one side and Edward on the other.

Charlie arrived, nodded at Emmett and Carlisle before sitting down between Maggie and Rose.

This was perfect. The music started playing softly as a dinner was about to be served. I could see everyone discreetly looking around for Renee. "I think she might stay away if she see's Charlie here." Emmett suddenly said. We all looked at him. He brought up the worry we all had but were all hesitating to do.

"I can not see her adhering to the restraining order."

Charlie took his mobile out of his pocket. He had set it on silent mode and was reading a text from one of his colleagues. "Oh she is here."

"Where?" Carlisle asked him.

"She is at the back of the dining room, she can't see us from there, and she will not be left alone."

I felt myself tense up a little but Edward's hand soothed me with his touch.

The meal was eaten quietly with everyone on guard.

"She should not be spoiling this." I whispered quietly.

"Don't let her." Edward replied.

"I am waiting for you all to get fed up of the drama that I have brought you all." I sighed.

"Isabella…" His voice was soft and gentle, "I have no reason to be fed up. You make me happy."

Charlie took his phone out again and excused himself once more.

It was time for the dance to start. Carlisle offered his hand to Esme and the rest of us followed their example. I felt safe in his arms.

"You dance so well Sir." I laughed. "Esme taught us all to dance my Love." The song ended, Edward kissed my hand before he turned me so I was now facing Carlisle. We swapped partners for the next dance, Carlisle and Edward gave both of Esme and I a kiss on the cheek before starting to dance again.

"Are you ok Little One?"

"Yes Daddy I am doing ok." I smiled.

"You look like a beautiful Princess." He grinned.

"You all make me feel like that every single day." I replied.

All too soon the dance was over. I looked for Edward but Carlisle lifted my hand, kissed it and passed it to Emmett, before he took Rose's hand and again we had swapped partners.

"Miss Bellylicious! You look _Hot_!" I laughed at my big brother. He lifted me up and twirled me around before taking my hand and starting to dance gently with me. For a man of his size he surprising graceful.

He ended the dance with a bear hug and kiss on my head. He picked me up and lifted me up off my feet again before placing me in front of Jasper. My other brother shook his head, and took me gently into his arms after passing Esme's hand to Emmett. He was so gentle with me, but kept the dance light and fun.

"Keep smiling, we are being watched Darlin'." I nodded and did my best to smile as Jasper pulled me closer and continued to talk to me, encouraging me to focus on our dance and each other.

"Edward is going to dance with you next." I smiled but whispered, "I need to go the rest room."

"Alice and Maggie will go with you." "Like my guards?" He nodded. The song ended, Edward and Rose approached; Jasper told him what was going on. They all walked with me towards Alice and Maggie.

As I was escorted from the restroom, back to the family table, a very tall man approached us.

"Good evening Ladies."

We stopped at looked at the stranger before us.

"I am hoping that you will all do me the honour of a dance this evening?"

"Perhaps…" Alice stepped forward and stood between the man and myself. Maggie looked at him and asked his name.

"Demetri, may I ask your names?" He replied with a smile.

"You may ask, but I think we will consider your request some more before we answer." Alice raised her eyebrow at the man who towered over her tiny frame.

With Maggie holding one hand and Alice gripping the other I was swept away to return to our family.

Alice informed everyone of our brief encounter.

I saw Renee out of the corner of my eye. I turned to watch her as she talked to her friend Jane.

Jane lifted her fingers up to her ears and smiled.

"What do you think they are planning Alice asked, seeing the two women a short distance away from us.

"She promised Jane my earrings." I sighed.

"Oh! She did not!" Alice scowled.

I nodded. "I heard her tell Jane before."

I lifted my glass to sip the sparkling juice when I noticed Renee was now talking to some new people at another table a bit closer to me.

She nodded and lifted her glass towards me before taking a slip. I turned my back to her not returning the gesture.

"Bella… in a short while I am going to ask you to be very brave." I looked at Carlisle, nervous about his request.

"I want you to go back to the rest room, we will be close by, but you will go by yourself.

I didn't ask my Daddy why, just a slight nod of my head to acknowledge him.

Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I could feel the tension in his hold. "I am not sure about this Dad." He questioned Carlisle request.

"I know, I am not happy about this but we need to do this." He shook his head as he talked.

I stood up, shaking slightly as I did so. Edward held my hand for a few more seconds before letting me go. I closed my eyes and set off to the rest room, never looking back, trying to focus on the task in hand.

I stepped into the rest room, not sure if I should pretend to use the facilities or not.

I decided to wash my hands, and touch up my lip gloss.

The door opened behind me.

In walked a woman I had never seen before. She smiled at me and walked in to use one of the facilities. I giggled quietly at my own nervousness.

I could not wait any longer. I took a deep breath and started my return to my family.

I opened the door and started walking into the corridor. A person stood facing me, smiling as I approached her. It was Jane.

She tilted her head to the side before slowly smiling at me. Demetri stood to my left…

I turned to change direction but Renee was behind me.

I did not want to cause a scene but felt scared… Had I had walked into a trap?


	81. Chapter 81

**Trust ~ Chapter 81.**

**Said in my best episode announcer's voice…**

" **Previously on Trust…"**

_She tilted her head to the side before slowly smiling at me. Demetri stood to my left…_

_I turned to change direction but Renee was behind me. _

_I did not want to cause a scene but felt scared… Had I had walked into a trap?_

~oooOooo~

"Hello Izzy…" Renee reached her hand out to me.

"I have told you before…Do not touch me…" I spat my words at her.

Renee just smiled at me, what was going on?

"What do you want Renee?"

"Oh I just want to be your Mommy." She whimpered in a sickly sweet voice.

"No you don't, you never wanted to be anything to me."

Stepping back, I looked around me, where had all my family gone? Carlisle had asked me to do this. I trusted him. My Daddy would not let me get hurt, Charlie and all my family were here with me. I was safe. They would keep me safe.

"Are you here all alone Sweetie?" she mocked.

"I thought your Cullen's didn't let you out of their sight?"

"Where are all your protectors now?" Jane asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Why would I need protecting?" I asked her, standing tall and proud, this small bottle blonde bitch with her squeaky voice was nothing. I would not cower before her. I was a Cullen and proud of this!

"I don't know…maybe they think you are worth something to them…" she cocked her head to the side, smirking at me.

"I know I am not worth anything to you Renee so why are you here?"

"You are worth something to them, so that makes you worth something to us…" she replied.

"What are you taking about?" Had she finally lost the plot this time?

Jane pushed me from behind, making me stumble closer to Renee. I quickly stepped to the side again, keeping my back away from all three of them here.

"Get away from me."

"You will not make a fuss, you will come with us and they will show us just how much you are worth to them." I turned to glare at Jane.

"This is about money?"

"Of course it is about money, it was never about you was it? They will give us money and we will give you back to them!" Jane moved closer, grabbing my hold of my arm. I knocked her hand away.

"You do _not_ want to do that Izzy…"

She shoved me again this time towards Demetri. He grabbed onto me, his hands moving up before he held me. "There, come and stand with me Izzy." He said with a smarmy smile.

"I will scream." I whispered, now scared that this was going all wrong.

"He has a knife." Jane smirked.

"Stay still Princess, don't make this end badly." He whispered in my ear, his breath on me making my skin crawl. His nose rubbed against my cheek.

I shuddered at the contact.

"You are going to kidnap me for money?"

Jane nodded. I looked at Renee. "You were my mother, you gave birth to me, and now you and this women Jane are kidnapping me for money?"

"Yes, it sounds a bit far fetched when you say it like that…doesn't it?" Renee giggled. She thought this was funny.

"And if they don't pay up?" I asked.

"Oh they will, for some strange reason, _they_ love you." Renee shuddered at the thought of anyone loving me.

"What if you are wrong?" I questioned them.

"Then Demetri here will simply get rid of you." Jane laughed.

"But their gifts that you wear will get us some money to make up for the inconvenience." Jane stepped closer and moved her fingers up to my ear. "These will look lovely on me, even if I do say so myself!" she simpered.

"I will never leave with you."

"Oh yes you will. It will cause them great distress if we have to kill you here in front of them. Imagine your Mommy Cullen holding you close as you bleed all over the floor, the good Doctor unable to save you…" Renee laughed as she imagined my death and the pain my family would suffer.

"When they run to your side, Demetri will take out who ever he comes in contact with, we are screwed if you spoil our fun, so he will make as many of them suffer as he can before he is stopped…" Jane giggled.

"Be a shame for that baby belly to be stabbed." Renee added.

They turned to look around me. I wriggled as Demetri held me tighter. If I fought back he would hurt my family.

If I didn't they would take me, I knew my Family would pay for my return, but I didn't know if I would be killed once they paid up anyway.

"We are going to walk of here now. You will come quietly with no fuss." Renee instructed as her and Jane started to walk towards the door.

I nodded.

I could see Rose and Alice in the distance. They stood with their backs to me. Alice was rubbing Rose's back. It was better if they didn't look around. Demetri pulled me to his side, his arm coming around me like a lover's embrace. I struggled but he only held on to me even tighter. I felt him lean down into me, his nose pushing the hair away from my cheek.

"Trust me Little One…I am a friend of Emmett's."

I froze before looking up at him.

He smiled at me, was this to make me go with him without a fuss? Why would he say that?

"Keep walking." He barked at me, nodding at the two women in front. What was going on?

His mouth came back to my ear. "Emmie Bear told me to tell you, 'You are loved and you are worth this'."

I took a deep breath in. Demetri spoke again. "Get ready Bella, its time to show them you are Emmett's Belly Bear!"

I nodded my head ever so slightly. I took every piece of love my family had given me and held it inside, this was it, I was loved and I was worth it…I was loved and I was worth it…I was ready.

"Ladies…" Demetri muttered. "We have a slight problem."

"What is it?" Jane turned round and snapped at Demetri.

He gave my arm a gentle squeeze, quickly stepped forward and grabbed Jane, snatching the gun I didn't realise she had from her pocket and restrained her. Renee lunged at me. I threw my hand up, using my palm to thrust up against her nose. I heard it crack, I felt it break, she screamed as I broke her nose. Watching her staggered blinded by pain, I gathered myself before I spun round and forced my elbow back into her stomach winding her. She fell away from me, attempting to stand with her back to me, I kicked my foot down to push her behind her knees forcing her down onto the ground with a thud.

My heart was racing, I was so pumped up on adrenaline and longing to hurt this woman who had threatened my family. I was shaking, desperate for her to get up and challenge me so I could attack her again, when I felt a hand touch my arm.

I knew it was Edward. I just knew it was. I turned round and he held his hands up showing me he meant no harm. His eyes full of emotion.

Renee screamed and lunged at me, but Emmett was faster. He grabbed hold of her, and pinned her down so she couldn't get at anyone, before shouting at her.

"SO help me god…I don't hit women but if you don't stay the fuck where you right now I have you or you might be the first!"

Renee screamed and thrashed around lifting her head while she shouted abuse at me.

Alice lunged at her and slapped her so hard it stunned her into silence!

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU BITCH!"

Emmett grabbed Renee, forcing her towards police officers who cuffed her and dragged her away.

Jane was marched off in a similar fashion.

Emmett hugged Demetri and they patted each other on the back. "Thank you Man, I owe you BIG TIME!" Emmett shouted. "Hey no problems _Emmie Bear_!" Demetri laughed.

"Shit, I will let you call me that anytime for saving my baby sister dude!" He laughed.

I stood there, frozen to the spot.

Suddenly my Edward was kissing me, his arms around me, my family were all next to me, they were safe, crying and asking if I was ok.

"Are you all ok? They were going to hurt you?" I asked hysterical. I could see everyone but Charlie.

"Where is Charlie? Where is he? Is he safe?" I shouted. Edward turned me round and I saw Charlie standing next to Carlisle. He smiled, tears running down his face.

"Did they hurt you Bells?" he asked. "No, they didn't hurt me." I whispered, "Did you know what was going on?"

"I had to persuade Charlie here to let us do this." Carlisle explained. "He didn't want to risk you getting hurt. I am so sorry if you are upset with us for not telling you Little One." He continued.

I shook my head. "No Daddy, I knew you would keep me safe." I smiled through my tears at Carlisle.

"And I know now you would keep me safe too Dad." I said to Charlie.

"I am lucky you all care for me."

I could not ever remember calling Charlie Dad before.

The two men stood their nodding at me. Carlisle patted my father's back. Charlie took a step forward and opened his arms to me, "May I Bells?"

I nodded and let his arms embrace me as Edward stepped back to let me fall into Charlie's arms.

For the first time ever he had hugged me without my asking him to. I held him, and cried, while Charlie comforted me.

I felt my breathing become erratic at the thought of leaving my family, my sobbing becoming almost hysterical. Charlie looked at me, unsure of what to do; he turned to Carlisle for help and guidance.

I spoke one word, the one person who could help me now. "Edward."

Both men smiled and gently moved me so I was beside Edward.

"Hello my beautiful brave Girl." He whispered before kissing me softly. My panic averted, my Love holding me tightly.

"Please take me home Edward?" I asked him once his lips left mine.

He looked at Charlie who nodded before kissing my forehead before he left to sort out what needed to be done with the police, who were now everywhere.

I don't remember the drive home. I do know that my whole family including Maggie and Charlie were with me.

Edward carried me upstairs and helped me undress, before helping me into pyjamas. Alice, Rose and Esme came in and removed my jewellery, make up and hair clips. I sat in Edward's arms as Esme brushed my hair before tying it back in a loose pleat. I was tired but didn't want to close my eyes to sleep yet. Edward carried me downstairs. Maggie served hot chocolate or something stronger for those that wanted it while Charlie & Carlisle explained to everyone what had happened. An informant had come forward and told Charlie's colleague of the planned kidnapping.

Demetri was undercover trying to get evidence on Renee and Jane for fraud anyway. He was also a friend of Emmett's. I looked at my big brother.

"He said you told him to tell me that I was loved and I was worth this, Emmie Bear."

It was the first time I had spoken since I came home. Emmett got up, came over and knelt down in front of Edward and I.

"I knew that if they threatened us you would go with them." He shook his head as he talked.

"I was ready to go with them." I admitted.

"We would have given them all we owned for your safe return Sweetie." Esme cried, her hand cupping my face as she spoke to me.

"I know, but they threatened to hurt you all…" I whispered quietly, "They threatened to stab Rose and Carlee." I cried. Emmett softly growled, he kissed my cheek before going back to Rose. Gently he moved her until she was safe in on his lap. He moved his hands round Rose and her tummy protectively.

"You were very brave tonight Little One." Carlisle smiled at me, his face streaked with tears.

"I didn't feel brave."

"I was so scared My Love." Edward said, his head leaning against mine.

"Me too." I sighed.

Edward looked at Carlisle and Charlie before giving me a gentle hug. He kissed the top of my head before standing up with me in his arms. My Daddy and Dad walked over and sat down on the middle of the huge sofa, with Esme on one side and Maggie on the other. Emmett and Jasper moved to stand behind the sofa, while Rose and Alice both sat on the arms of the sofa, with their husbands embracing them from behind.

Edward sat me down in the little space between the two men. I looked up at him confused as he knelt down before me. He took my hand in his.

It took me a moment to realise what he was doing.

His eyes looked into mine. He kissed my hand before he started talking…

"Isabella, I have loved for you since the day I met you. I have fallen more and more in love since the day I got to know you. I can't live in a world where you don't exist. I know we are young, and we made promises to each other, but I can not wait any longer, I was so scared I was going to loose you tonight.

But now, I do this with not with fear but with hope in my heart.

I love you with all that I am.

I promise to love you forever — every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

**Thank you to my Beautiful Beta ButterflyBetty, you inspire me, encourage me, and check my spelling!**


	82. Chapter 82

**Trust ~ Chapter 82.**

My life settled into a regular routine after the night of the Black and White Ball.

The night that Charlie became my Dad…The night Renee was arrested and sent to jail with Jane for a long time… oh and it was also the night that the man I loved asked me to marry him!

Of course the answer was yes. It was always going to be, with out any doubt…yes.

I looked down at my hands, my promise ring now on my right hand, on my left a single diamond with two pale blue sapphires on either side. It had been Edward's Mother's ring, and when we married I would wear her wedding band, both a perfect fit, as if they were made just for me.

I had such a blessed life. I worked mornings again in Pixie Rose, and afternoons apart from Wednesday's and Friday's with Edward in his shop. My sessions with Irina were now finished. I decided I wanted to go back to school next year and take my photography further.

Rose and Emmett's baby was due next month. I could hardly wait. Carlee was going to be loved so much by all of us.

Alice and Jasper had moved closer to our home, we saw them most days. Maggie and Charlie, who saw that coming, they feel in love…the empty space the Renee left in his heart was filled and over flowing with love. The passion they shared I could do without! Maggie was fierce with him, but he loved it.

They moved into a cottage at the edge of the woods in our back garden, Charlie retired from the police force, spending his time fishing and keeping him self busy. He had never looked happier, he was sober all the time, and we were building a relationship together as father and daughter.

Today we would be married,

Our day would be like our relationship.

Just us… simply sharing our love with our family.

The back garden was set with flowers and a few chairs.

We had only invited a few guests. Everyone we wanted had arrived, Sam, his wife Emily and their children, James, Mike, the girls from the shop, Irina, Aro and a few others.

We had made a circle of pebbles to mark the unification of our family.

Maggie walked down with Demetri to stand and wait for us all. Our guests stood around the circle, his little girl Leah in a pretty dress and Seth complaining that he wanted to go fish with Charlie. Their baby Tony in Emily's arms sleeping.

Edward and Esme walked down the garden and into the circle where Demetri would conduct our ceremony. He had been ordained a few years ago and I was delighted he could join us together today.

Rose and Emmett followed shortly afterwards. Rose looked beautiful, her baby bump getting bigger everyday.

They stood behind Edward with big smiles on their faces.

Alice danced down to him with Jasper holding her hand and twirling her every few steps. I watched them from the upstairs window.

They stood opposite Rose & Emmett. Alice giggled and was doing her best not to bounce up and down on the spot.

I had asked both Charlie and Carlisle to walk with me, it was important they did this together.

"This is it, my beautiful Little One. Are you ready?"

"Yes, all I want, everyone I love is waiting for me."

"You are so wise Bella. You have given us so much. I love you."

"Thank you for everything you have given me, for this amazing family, for your care and Love."

I could feel my eyes pool with tears.

"No crying Baby Girl."  
"Happy tears Daddy, they are all happy tears, I love you." Carlisle and I hugged, giving each other a kiss before wiping tears from our faces.

"Bella, you have made me so proud of you, I am so grateful you have giving me a chance to be the father I should have been man enough to be for you when you were growing up."

I looked at Charlie, and held my hand out to him. "We both needed to learn to love, and I am lucky that the Cullen's gave me all I needed to be who I am today. I love you Dad." Charlie and I also hugged and gave each other a kiss.

"Well Happy Girl…lets go make you the newest Mrs Cullen." Carlisle said after wiping my face with a tissue.

Taking a deep breath, I placed one hand in his and the other in Charlie's. I didn't want flowers, just to hold the hands of the men who loved me as their daughter. We took our first steps towards our family. I felt shaky but it was more excitement than nerves. I knew Edward was waiting for me, and that's all I needed to keep my nerves away.

His back was to me, everyone else was watching our approach. Emmett face broke out in a huge smile. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder and said to him. "Wait…just a few seconds longer…Now Dude. You can turn around now."

Our eyes met. My tears escaped but my smile let him know I was good.

I nodded at him and kept a steady pace.

Suddenly I was in front of him. Carlisle took my left hand as Esme lifted Edward's.

They joined our hands together and held them in place with both of their hands encasing them. Maggie and Charlie moved so they could also place their hands on ours. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper stood behind us. Close by and holding their loved ones hand, with the other hand on our shoulders.

Demetri smiled as he asked "Who gives this man and woman to each other to be joined for ever more?"

Our Parents spoke their words together.

"We do, all our family give them to one and other."

"Who supports this young couple in the start of their journey together in marriage?"  
"We all do." Our family all answered together this time.

Esme leaned in and kissed my cheek and Carlisle did the same to Edward. Charlie then kissed my cheek and Maggie kissed Edwards.

I heard Maggie sniffing, but I could not look away from Edward. His eyes locked with mine.

They left our hands entwined and stepped back to make the circle with our siblings. They stood in a ring all around us, protecting us with their love for us.

"Do you give yourselves to each other, freely with your whole heart and soul?"

"We do."

Our answer was simple, spoken to each other at the same time.

"It is obvious to anyone who has met this young couple just how much they love and care for each other.

With this ceremony we will join their love together in a legally and spiritually binding contract for life."

Demetri placed a hand on our shoulders.

"Are you both ready to begin?"

"We are." We both giggled a little.

I am not sure what Demetri said after that to be honest.

I was lost in Edward. He seemed lost in me too.

I wanted to kiss him now and not wait for the ceremony to be over. He licked his lips and the smile on them told me he felt the same.

This man _knew_ me like no one else did. He knew my heart and desires. He knew what I needed with out me saying a word.

Alice and Rose stepped forward and wrapped a garland of flowers around our hands.

Rose spoke first, loud and clear, with so much emotion in her voice.

"Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life you have formed ties between each other."

She lifted her end of the garland and bound it round us hands. She kissed both our cheeks.

Alice whispered her words to us.

"Know that within this circle you are declaring your intent to be hand fasted before your friends and family, the ties that are bound here greatly strengthen your union; they will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth."

She moved her end and placed it over us. She moved in to kiss us both and started crying.

Jasper and Emmet stepped forward and picked up the garland ends.

Jasper spoke with love and conviction.

"Binding your dream together to create new realities and hopes."

Emmett was more serious than any of us had ever seen him.

With no humour but pure sincerity he added his words.

"The knots of this binding are not formed by this garland but instead by your vows."

They stepped back. All our family stood united behind us. They held their hands completing a circle around us.

Demetri asked us both.

"Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?"

Loudly and clearly, with so much conviction we answered together.

"We do."

"Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will."

"Will you share your laughter?"

"We will."

"Will both of you look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"We will."

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will."

"Will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"We will."

"Will you honour each other?"

"We will."

"Will you seek to never give cause to break that honour?"

"_We shall never do so."_

We were both freely crying now.

I looked at him as he said the same ones we spoke when we exchanged out promise rings.

"Isabella…My Bella.

I promise to be faithful to you and you alone,

I promise to love you, laugh with you, cry with you and hope with you.

You are my life, you are simply my everything.

I love you."

"Edward…My Edward.

I promise to be faithful to you and you alone,

I promise to love you, laugh with you, cry with you and hope with you.

You are my life, my everything. I love you."

Demetri began to un-wrap the garland and asked who held the rings for us to exchange.

Our brothers stepped forward. Emmett handed me a ring for Edward, and Jasper did the same with my ring to Edward.

"Isabella." He paused to take a breath in. "Take this ring as a symbol of my never ending love for you."

He placed his mother's ring on my shaking hand, lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the precious gift he had given me.

"Edward." I whispered…I gulped…I could do this. He was all I wanted.

"Take this ring as a symbol of my never ending love for you."

I raised his hand and kissed him gently. His other hand came to my face. He wiped away my tears with his thumb. I was crying and smiling and so full of happiness I thought I would burst. I raised my hand up to his face and mirrored his actions, removing his tears too.

"Last part now kids." Demetri said as he took a deep breath.

We nodded.

"The union is now complete; seal this joining with a kiss as man and wife."

Edward took me in his arms.

With one more I love you mouthed by both of us.

We kissed.

We were one.

**A/N ~ one more Chapter to go, I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This was my first piece and a huge learning curve for me. Hugs and Thanks as always to ButterflyBetty, amazing Beta! **


	83. Chapter 83

**This is it…all done and dusted.**

**I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.**

**With much love to you all, and even more to ButterflyBetty…thank you for being such a fab Beta and more to me. xx**

**Trust ~ the final Chapter.**

I could not believe that the gallery was showing some of _my_ work. A mixture of my photographs, paintings and drawings all lined the walls.

Kate had seen them at my photography studio in the shop next to Edwards. I finished a Photography class and started my studio up with great success.

_New Memories_ was my baby. I specialised in portraits, and in particular baby portraits.

Kate had convinced me to show my work in an exhibition at her gallery and I was so surprised that so many pieces had been sold.

In the centre of the gallery, stood the one and only sculpture I was showing. It was from a cast I had taken of Rose's baby belly. Carlee was now 3 such a sweet little girl. Rose was pregnant again, now 5 months along but so happy at the thought of having another baby girl.

Emmett and Rose had built their home on land near to the main house. Just along from the house he built for Alice & Jasper. A year or so later he also built a home for Edward and me, we moved in a few weeks ago, and although I was sad to move out from Carlisle & Esme's home I knew it was time.

The fact the house was only a few minuets walk away from our parents was fantastic. We still spent so much time together.

None of us had moved any distance away at all. We were all so close and it worked for us.

Charlie and Maggie were now married and still lived in the cottage in the grounds. Carlisle & Charlie fished together and had lawn moving races on the sit on lawn mowers, much to Alec the gardener's amusements.

Looking at the photographs and paintings was like a journey through my life, the bad bits before the Cullen's, the good bits, the great bits, the scary bits…every thing they had helped me through.

My therapy for dealing with the aftermath of Renee had been to paint and draw. It helped me process everything, get it out of my system and move away from it. It gave me courage to look at life with new eyes.

A few pieces were not for sale, but Kate had encouraged me to show them as part of the exhibition.

The oil painting of the meadow I used to dream about, using threads from the tatty clothes I wore when I first met the Cullen's worked into the paint to give texture to the flowers.

The picture I painted of the bath with rose petals from the morning after we made love for the first time.

The black and white photo of the soles of Carlee's feet on the day she was born.

The oil painting of Edward sitting on his bike facing away from me, looking down at his wedding ring.

The painting I did of our parent's hands holding ours at out wedding and one of our hands with the garland binding us together.

A piece showing a young fragile girl being carried in the arms of a strong wolf, I laughed remembering how Sam blushed when I told him that was my memory of him carrying me out of the woods. His wife smiled and called him a hero. This was a gift for them.

The final piece was a collection of black and white photographs of everyone I loved with the lines of my poem underneath.

"Life is not always easy.

Make time to walk in the park,

Take the risk of making new friends,

Show them the real you.

Let people nurture and protect you,

Learn to trust,

Allow them love you,

Love them in return.

Family are not always born into.

Find it in your heart to forgive,

Take a chance on life…

Live, laugh and love.

We have come so far together…I could not have faced the things life had thrown at me with out them beside me.

"A penny for your thoughts Pretty Girl?"

I looked back at my husbands face…_my_ _Husband_ and sighed.

I loved him more than ever.

Smiling up at him before biting down on my lip, the mere sight of him awakening desires that never failed to respond to his slightest encouragement.

"I was just thinking how much we have been through."

He nodded.

"I owe you everything Edward."

"I was thinking how I owe you everything; my life is all it is because of you my Love."

His arms snuggled me close and I wanted nothing more than to go home and fall into his desires with him.

"You look so beautiful tonight, there is something different?" I looked at him. I did have a secret, but not one I ready to tell him yet.

"There she is…our clever Bella Cullen!"

I turned to see my whole family walking towards me. Blushing… my face found its way onto Edward's chest as I hid in embarrassment. They all laughed at me, knowing how easy it still was to make me blush.

We walked round the exhibition together, talking about the memories that each piece stirred in us.

I had offers of work resulting from work that had been viewed or sold here. But I knew none of that mattered at this moment.

The exhibition finished, we all moved to the hotel to have a later supper, except Carlee, who went at home with one of Maggie's daughters.

Rose handed me a glass, I looked at it as she smiled. "It is fizzy grape juice, if I can't drink then neither should you!" she laughed. I took it and enjoyed a slow drink while watching my family choose their meals from the menu.

I was truly blessed, beyond my wildest dreams.

Carlisle and Charlie both stood up together. I was delighted at how close they had become, they taught each other and the rest of us so much between them.

We all stopped talking and turned to listen to their speech.

"I am so lucky that I have the family I have today, the family that looked after my Bells, when I was unable to. I am truly thankful that not only did they save my daughter, but that they brought me a whole new family to love as well as my amazing wife." He lifted Maggie's hand and kissed it gently.

"It has brought me a brother." He turned and gave Carlisle's shoulder a manly bump of the fist.

"A sister…" he smiled and nodded his head at Esme, smiled back at him before blowing him a kiss.

"And more son's, daughter's and grand daughters than I could ever have hoped for…but it gave me a second chance at life, and it would have been no life at all without my daughter Bella."

Edward leaned over and wiped my tears away.

Carlisle gave Charlie a one armed hug before starting his speech.

"Charlie, thank you for Bella, she brought us so much when she joined our family. She added so much to each and every one of our lives, made us all better people."

They all nodded and smiled at me, did they not understand how much I owed them?

Carlisle spoke for a little while longer and my tears continued to fall down my face.

When it was my turn, Edward squeezed me gently, his arm around me, wrapping me in his love.

I kissed him softly before standing up. His arm now slipped down and held my hand.

"I have so much of my heart on display in the exhibition tonight. But my heart is made so full by the love you have all given me."

I looked at Charlie… he knew I had no bad feelings anymore about my life with him before I met my new family. "I was so lost, I was so alone, and I wished so many times for my family to love me. You gave me all I needed and more, you loved me, you comforted me and healed me, before giving back my dad as well."

I took a deep breath.

"I have told you before how much you all mean to me, but I will never stop telling you how much I love you all." Rose handed me a tissue, I was struggling to get this out but I needed to.

"Rose…you saw me, you held out the hand of friendship and waited till I reached back and held onto you for dear life.

Emmett, you kept me safe, you taught me to be physically stronger and kept me from harm. Jasper…you taught me how to regain control of my emotions and fear, stopping it from crippling me.

Alice, you made me feel beautiful about myself, seeing who you told me I was and not the wretched, broken girl I felt."

The silence around me was all consuming.

"Maggie, you taught my father to love, to be loved, gave me the place to learn how much I could care for others through feeding them and nurturing them. Charlie, you did your best, and when you were given a second chance you did even than that. I love you, and you know I am so happy to have you as my Dad now.

Mama…Daddy you made me see how easy it was to love the people who loved me in return…I am the wife I am now because of you both…you let me be a little girl I never was and supported me into the woman I am, thank you…I love you all so much."

I turned to Edward and smiled, my tears now streaming down my face.

"Don't cry my beautiful girl."

He had tears in his eyes, his hand on my cheek, gently caressing me.

It was time.

"Everything, you gave me everything. You were my first love, my first kiss…everything. You held me, you loved me, you healed me, you were…

The day we married, I thought it can not get any better than this, but I was wrong, each day you look at me like I am your bride, walking towards you dressed like a princess, even if I am just in my pyjamas.

I want you to know I look at you the same way.

You are my rescuing Prince, who held me steady when the path we walked was rocky.

Your arms around me _every_ step of the way…

You showed me how to trust someone, laid yourself bare to me, in so many ways. And saw me, the real me, the scared and fragile me. You helped me show you the other parts of me. The loving, the empowered, and the artistic me…you made me your equal."

I leaned down and kissed his lips, tasting his tears on his mouth. I stood back up and took his hand, placing it on my chest.

"You are my heart. You are my Love. You are the one who gave me my life to live."

I moved his hand down and placed it on my slightly hardened tummy.

He looked at me, his eyes asking me a silent question.

"You gave me the life that is living inside me. You are an amazing husband, my best friend, my lover and my secret keeper. I have one more to share with you now. You will be the best Daddy to your baby."

For a few seconds no one spoke, watching the exchange between us. Edward leaned over and kissed my tummy before standing up and kissing my lips.

"We are so blessed. You love me, you are giving me a child, and you are _my everything_ my beautiful Girl."

His lips met mine again. I heard my family cheer and cry and all start talking about the news we had just shared with them.

When you've never been loved, or trusted anyone would care for you, why would you let anyone close?

Because you need to let them in to love you, and to love them back in return…


End file.
